Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: A pre-Hogwarts tale that will be the first of eight books retelling the tale of Harry Potter. An exploration of the Many World's theory where changing one thing changes everything and at the same time changes nothing. HPMD sets the stage for a different Harry as he embarks on the journey of a lifetime. Rated M for language and later content.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back again. And I've got another story for you all. This is just a bit of housekeeping before we really begin.

This story will be an attempt to rewrite the entire series from the beginning. That makes the story _**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_ from the beginning. I have moved things and changed things and while I attempt to follow JKR's basic plot, things are vastly different. Call it a case of changing everything changes nothing. The big thing to take from this note is if something isn't canon as JKR gave it to you, I'm perfectly aware of that - I've re-read each of the books as I write this - and that means if it is not canon as JKR gave it to us, I changed it for a reason. Hopefully this will preemptively stop the howler type reviews that scream THIS IS NOT CANON. That said, please feel free to ask why I changed something if you like. If I can answer without giving too much away, I will.

Something that drives me bonkers is finding a good story that isn't complete and not realizing it. You get to the end and suddenly you're bereft and you realize the story hasn't been updated in years and likely won't ever be. That sucks. For that reason I try to completely finish a work before posting it. That will not be the case with this story. I have written a pre-Hogwarts volume as well as year one and two. I am currently working on year three. I promise I will do everything in my power to finish the story through year 7 but please know it may take a long time. I'm not skimping on the story and it is hard work. As an example, when you write a story that begins at 6th year, you can rely on all the background JKR already created. The hardest thing about this story had been understanding that I'm starting at the beginning. If I'm going to do that, then I cannot count on anything JKR gave us and must _create_ it for myself and the readers. Even with JKR's guidance, that is not easy. I hope I do a good job.

Even though the story is AU, it still follows JKR's over all plot devices. Sometimes I will even borrow bit of text verbatim from what she gave us. Her wording is just so good that sometimes there is no point in recreating the wheel. That said, those instances are pretty few and far between.

Another thing to note is you may see something in this story that was in another FF story somewhere. This is the disclaimer for those instances. I will not call them out at the time they are used. I say this because I read so much that sometimes I forget if I read something somewhere or if it is my original idea. If you see something, please know there was nothing intentional on my part to borrow another author's ideas. If you are the author I've unintentionally borrowed from, I thank you now. I will also point out that we are all playing with JKR's toys and she's not complaining so none of us should either.

Something else you will see occasionally throughout the story are instances of song lyrics. I can write stories, but not songs. Believe me, I've tried. And failed. I will of course call out and give proper credit for these moments.

I think that is really about it. I'm looking forward to this and hope everyone will bear with me when I eventually get to the point of my posting being caught up to where I've completed writing.

The last thing I'll say is my reason for trying this is I wanted to see what might happen if Harry makes a different choice while sitting under the sorting hat. Yep, you guessed it, it's Slytherin Harry. And if you're wondering about possible pairings, I would just say to you to read my previous work. There is one pairing I really believe in. All the rest, they're up for grabs.

Happy reading

Sorcerer's Muse


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue: Lily

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Prologue:**

 **Lily**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Fingering an old knut in her palm Lily Potter stood in the shadow of a great oak, silently watching. Above, a waxing gibbous moon – four days yet before it was full – washed the open ground between her and The-Most-Haunted-House-In-All-Of-England. The knut in her hand warmed and drew her attention to the Shrieking Shack. Someone had tripped her Perimeter Charm. _Right on time, Remus,_ she thought as a shadow crept across the open ground and slipped inside the building. A grim smile flitted across her face. Her skill at charms was exceeded only by her potion's mastery. In the last twenty-five years Hogwarts had only graduated one student who even came close to her in that discipline.

Severus Snape, her childhood friend; the boy who had known why strange things always seemed to happen around her, the first person to understand her… The first boy she had kissed… her first love.

The boy who had betrayed her for the Dark Arts and her less than _pure_ blood.

Life changed people; him, not for the better. Funny, that. She'd loved Severus almost from hello; James, she had hated. Now, it was the opposite. The arrogant, obnoxious pure-blood had grown to be gentle, kind and loyal. She couldn't love him more. So she'd married him. And now they had Harry; her and James' son. Beautiful, wondrous, adorable Harry James Potter. It made her insides melt just to think about her precious baby boy.

But these days even Harry couldn't keep her thoughts from the war raging around them and her arsehole first boyfriend for long. It was why she was here now, her blood boiling with barely suppressed rage. Her son was now threatened because the coward had become a Death Eater. The worthless little prick had overheard part of the prophecy. And he had told his _Master_. Because of _him_ Voldemort knew about _her_ son. The most dangerous, evil, Dark Lord in near a millennia wanted her son dead. Oh, sure Albus had said the wanker might go after Neville, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, instead. But she didn't believe it. Something deep in her soul told her it was Harry who would defeat Voldemort. And it was Severus who had led the Dark Lord to him.

Bastard!

More than one night she'd prayed their paths would cross. Her work as an Unspeakable had led her to create more than one new spell. Flaying seemed far too merciful to her mind.

She pushed off from the tree. With Silencing and Disillusionment Charms to rival those of Dumbledore himself, she made her way to the shack… It was time.

Remus turned as she entered the destroyed remains of the kitchen. "Hello, Lily."

She dropped her charms. Silence and near invisibility could not hide her from the enhanced nose of the werewolf. She eyed the first friend she had made after being sorted into Gryffindor. Quiet, studious, a loner, he was much like herself and they had become fast friends long before James, Sirius and Peter eventually learned his secret. She supposed it was having a werewolf as one of his best friends that helped James to shed some of his arrogance. Certainly his acceptance of Remus' condition went a long way towards her seeing he did have a great capacity for kindness.

"Remus," she answered.

He studied her for a second. This was not the kind of greeting that had become commonplace between them. "I got your message," he said. "You wanted to talk?"

She nodded. "I did."

"Why here? Why alone?"

Lily took a deep breath. "There's a spy in the Order."

It was just the tiniest bit but Remus seemed to collapse in on himself. "You think it's me," he said, his voice defeated. When she didn't answer he eventually met her eyes again.

"No," she said.

For a few moments all he could do was blink rapidly in response. "James?"

"He's not certain what to believe. Sirius either. Peter, he'll believe whatever those two tell him."

Remus nodded slightly. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"We're going into hiding," she answered.

"The Fidelius?"

"I cast it last week."

"Which would explain why I no longer know where you live," he answered. Lily smiled painfully. "I suppose it would be a vain hope that you are here to share the secret with me?"

"It would."

Remus turned away from her. "Thank you for telling me that much at least."

Lily waited a few seconds before answering. "I need you to be my backup plan."

Remus frowned. "Backup plan?" he asked, turning to her.

"My trust in the others is largely based on the opinions of James, Sirius and Albus. My trust in you is solely of my own convictions. My grandparents had a place near Bourton-on-the-Water. My parents left it to me. I'm going to place it under the Fidelius as well. I want you to be my Secret Keeper."

Remus frowned. "Are you telling me you don't trust Sirius?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not telling you anything other than I don't believe you're the traitor and I need you to be my backup plan."

Remus considered her for another few moments. "When?"

Lily handed him a bit of parchment with the coordinates for the property. "Now."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, there it is ;the beginning of my attempt to re-write the entire series. I hope this is an acceptable beginning that gets people intrigued. One thing I'll address right here.

Could Lily have cast the Fidelius? I tend to think so. From JKR's own work we know that Lily was a gifted student; particularly at Charms and at Potions. Let's remember Snape was modifying potions and inventing his own spells by his sixth year. Everything we are told about Lily is that she was the equal of James, Sirius, Remus and Snape. So if Snape can be modifying potions and inventing his own spells and James and Sirius and Peter, who we are led to believe is not really all that gifted, can become animagus, and with Lupin can create the Marauder's Map, then I feel it safe to say Lily can do similar difficult magic. And let's remember the motivating factor of protecting her family.


	3. Chapter 3: Remus

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Remus**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _Remus:_

 _If Simper has delivered this to you, then somehow the worst has happened and **He** – I do not use his name for fear of the taboo – has caught up to us. Merely writing the name is not supposed to bring the snatchers down on you, but who can know for certain what that bastard has thought up._

 _I know things appear very dark right now, but if my plans have worked, neither Harry nor myself are dead. No matter what, you must believe this, Remus. You must also know **He** is not dead either. I can say no more than look to my journal. Show this to Simper and she will bring it to you._

 _I created a Charm, Remus. I have named it the Heart's Shield. I cannot over emphasize the difficulty of casting this spell. The Patronus Charm is child's play compared to the skill, concentration and willingness needed to cast the Heart's Shield. Only the most profound Love can ever hope to power the charm. Simply, the Castor will never regain what they place into Charm because it requires the sacrifice of the Castor's magic to set it. Yes, I am fully aware of what I've just written. The result though, will be the creation of a living shield on the Subject of the Charm capable of reflecting any of the Unforgivables. Once again, I am fully aware of what I've just written. If the subject of the Charm is later to become the target of the Killing Curse, the Charm will protect the subject by reflecting the Killing Curse back upon the Castor._

 _As for the Castor of the Heart's Shield, as stated, they will lose their magic in the process. I am not absolutely certain, but it is my belief this sacrifice will leave the Castor lower than the weakest Squib or Muggle. It is my theory the Castor will become invisible, or perhaps immune is the better term, to magic. Whatever, I believe the result will be that spells cast upon he or she will have no affect of noticeable measure. Though I am somewhat less certain with the Castor of the Charm than I am the Subject, I believe this applies to the Unforgivables as well. It is possible I am wrong and the casting of an Unforgivable on the Castor of the Heart's Shield will have some measurable affect. In the case of the Killing Curse this may well yet be death. More likely, I suspect something akin to the effects of being given Draught of Living Death. Though unlike with Draught of Living Death I believe there will eventually be recovery in given time._

 _You know we went into hiding, Remus. What you don't know is we did so not because **He** had targeted James and I but because **He** had targeted Harry. Albus told us a prophecy had been made that predicted whom the person to defeat **Him** would be. Harry is one of two people who fit the description. If you're reading this, it means **He** found us._

 _If Harry has somehow survived the Killing Curse, you know why. If it appears I am dead, do not trust it. It may be true, but more likely it is that I am in a deep coma. Your curse is my grace, Remus. Your wolf senses will know._

 _I'm counting on you, Remus._

 _Love always,_

 _Lily._

Remus Lupin stared at the letter Lily had arranged be delivered to him in the event of her _death_ in disbelief. Much of what she had spoken of had come to pass – she had always seemed to have moments of prescience. But even she couldn't have planned for everything that had happened. Voldemort hadn't _just_ caught up with them. No, Sirius, a man Remus had come to view as a brother, had betrayed them. _He_ had been the Secret Keeper for the house in Godric's Hallow. _He_ had told Voldemort where to find them.

James had been killed protecting his wife and child. The Dark Lord had killed Remus' other best friend himself. And with James dead, the Dark Lord had then tried to kill Harry and Lily. But something had gone wrong. Just as Lily's letter said he would be, Harry was still alive. Voldemort was gone; struck down by his own reflected curse. Though if everything Lily said was to be believed this was only a temporary reprieve. Still, Harry, barely yet a toddler, was being hailed a hero by the magical world.

He was, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Lily herself though, she appeared to really and truly be dead. Remus had seen her body earlier that very day. But according to the letter in his hands she might not be. Had his grief prevented him from noticing what she was telling him?

His thoughts drifted to Sirius again. The bastard had compounded his crime by hunting down and killing Peter – along with twelve innocent Muggles in the process – before ministry personnel had caught up to him. Remus was certain he had been on the list as well, spared only because the traitorous snake had been caught. He forced his anger at his former friend aside and read through Lily's letter again. Sirius would no doubt get his, in keeping company with the Dementors of Azkaban very soon. Right now he had more important things to deal with.

He focused on the little house elf that had delivered the letter to him. "Can you feel her, Simper?" he asked.

"Mistress?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes."

"Simper thinks so but is unsure."

"Unsure?"

"It might only be hope that Simper feels."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two days later Remus returned to the house in Bourton-on-the-Water. He tore the door open, leaving it to swing wide behind him. It took three steps for him to reach the first floor and another two to reach the bedroom. The worst of his fears was alleviated at the sight of the body on the bed. He slid to his knees by the bedside where he forced his racing heart to slow. Once he felt controlled enough he laid his head on Lily's chest and waited. It was near five minutes before he felt her chest rise slightly to be followed by a single, soft thumping of her heart. He sagged back on his haunches. "Thank Merlin," he whispered.

The heat activated Switching Spell had worked perfectly. The flames consuming the single casket holding the two bodies provided the perfect cover to hide the flash of magic when the spell activated. They had tripped the charm and Lily had been moved to the bed she now rested in. An unclaimed body he had found in one of London's many morgues had replaced her. Consoling himself with the vow that he, at least, would visit and know the truth of who rested in Lily's grave, he tried not to think about the crime he'd committed against the unknown homeless woman. James, Remus figured his friend would forgive him for saving his wife's life.

As the stress of the last few hours bled from his body Remus began to shiver uncontrollably. The most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life was to trust the charm he'd performed to work. It wasn't even particularly difficult magic. For someone of his skill he should have been able to manage it in his sleep. But if he'd gotten it wrong, Lily would have been burnt alive before his eyes and he wouldn't have known till he returned to the house and not found her in the bed. He now understood the strain she must have felt when it was her charm work being trusted to keep someone alive and it only served to deepen his admiration of her.

"Well Lils," he said. "We've done it. Harry's alive. You're alive. Now you just need to wake up so we can go collect him from your sister. I know you didn't want him there, but Sirius is in prison and Albus has invoked some form of ancient blood magic on Petunia's house that will keep Harry safe from any of Voldemort's remaining followers. He's quite adamant about Harry being there and warned me not to check up on him or interfere… He's up to something, Lils. I don't know what it is but I've not got a leg to stand on in getting Harry away from there. I got the impression he wanted me as far away from Harry as he could get me… I'm sorry Lils, but I figure getting myself run out of town won't do you or Harry any good. I'll do my best to check up on him, I promise. But you really need to wake up, so I'd appreciate it if you'd do it sooner rather than later."

He turned with the sense of a new presence in the room. "Is true?" Simper whispered. "Mistress is being alive?"

Remus nodded. "She is."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Remus groaned and pushed himself from the ground. The potion Lily had created shortly after graduation from Hogwarts had been a godsend. The transformation would never be enjoyable, but it was no longer agony. As wonderful as that was, by far her greatest achievement had been finding a way to keep the madness at bay. As long as he took the Wolfsbane Potion, _he,_ not the wolf, remained in control. Stumbling about he pulled on his clothes before focusing on the light streaming down from above.

"Simper?" he called.

The elf poked her head over the edge of the hole. A moment later she lifted the grate covering the hole to the side and lowered a ladder down for him. Remus clambered up; grateful to once again be free of his monthly prison. Once he was free of the entrance she closed the gate with a loud clang and locked it again. "Master Remus really should stop this," the elf chastised him.

"It's the only way to be sure I don't hurt anyone," Remus countered. He picked his wand up from where he'd set it the night before.

"Mistress' potion makes Master Remus safe. What would happen to Master if something happened to Simper and she could not open the grate to let Master out?"

Remus frowned. The elf had a point. The oubliette they'd constructed to hold him during his monthly transformations would be a death sentence for him if she failed to let him out. "If it were Lily brewing the potion I'd trust not being locked up," he said.

"Mistress did not create the potion only for Master to starve to death."

Remus sighed. Apparently she wasn't going to be put off. "Perhaps we could devise a time delay to unlock the grate," he offered.

"And this will help Master how? He will still need to climb without the ladder."

"What if we devised something that would return my wand to me after I transformed back to human. Then I could conjure a ladder and unlock the grate myself."

"Master Remus should just not lock himself up." Remus glowered at the elf.

She pressed her lips together tightly. "Simper will magic a device to return Master's wand to him when it is safe," she agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, Simper."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _September 3 1981_

 _I believe I have discovered who Voldemort is. It has always stuck me as strange that he just seemed to show up. Where did he come from, where was he trained? There just seemed to be no history of him so I determined the name must have been made up. I was right._

 _Believe it or not, of all places, I found it in Hogwarts' library. In searching through the archives of former students I came across an essay written by a former Head Boy by the name of Tom Riddle. It discussed the relationship between Summoning and Banishing Charms and, what can I say, I was intrigued. His theories were quite astounding and the paper, accordingly, was given full marks._

 _But what caught my eye was a passage in the middle where, over the course of sixteen lines, if read vertically, the first letter of each line spelled out the words, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Rather a unique Acrostic construction for someone to have accomplished by chance. Especially since each line was a complete sentence; meaning each of the letters was capitalized. Now, I'm as firm a believer as anyone that no-one is guilty till proven so, but this seemed rather more than circumstantial evidence to me so I did a bit more digging._

 _Tom Riddle's full name was **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**._

 _Go ahead and rearrange the letters._

 _ **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**_

 _An Acrostic construction of the Anagram title he fashioned from his given name!_

 _How is it no-one knows this?_

Remus Lupin set aside Lily's journal and went back to the micro-fiche viewing machine. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr was not an easy person to find information on. The Ministry had next to nothing; just his school records and a notation that he had worked at Borgin and Burkes – a rather shady establishment dealing in magical artifacts – upon graduation from Hogwarts where he had been in Slytherin and Head Boy. After that, he fell off the map. Before Hogwarts no family was listed; just that he lived in a Muggle orphanage in London. Remus suspected the future Dark Lord had somehow expunged his family history from the Ministry's records.

The Cole Orphanage near Vauxhall Road in London had been even less of a help in finding out just who Tom Riddle was. Despite somehow surviving the German bombing of London during World War II, it closed shortly after. When, in 1951 Susana Cole, the great granddaughter of its founder Helena Cole passed away. The building subsequently burnt to the ground in July of 1952, taking every record up in smoke with it. A new Muggle office building now stood on the site.

With that lead lost, it had been a long slow slog tracing the ancestry of Tom Marvolo Riddle. The name Riddle had no history in the magical world, so odd as it sounded Remus had begun scouring Muggle records. Finally it appeared he might have something; the obituary of a Tom Riddle Sr of Little Hangleton. He carefully marked down the numbers on the fiche before shutting the machine down and removing the roll. Packing his things up he headed for the librarian's desk where he politely requested printouts of the noted sections. Ten minutes later, copies in hand, he ducked into the alley behind the library and apparated to the house in Bourton-on-the-Water.

"Hello, Simper," he said upon appearing in the parlour.

The little house elf curtsied. "It is good Master is back," she answered.

"Simper, how many times do I need to ask you not to call me Master?"

Simper smiled. "Once more, Master."

"You aren't even my elf, Simper. You belong to Lily."

"It does not matter."

Remus gave an exasperated sigh. "How is she?"

Simper frowned. "The same as she was when Master left."

Remus reached out to give the elf a pat on the shoulder. "I know it's hard but I'm beginning to think we may need to be patient for a long time, Simper."

"It has been near a year already," the elf whispered.

Remus gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It has, but I can tell you her heart is beating faster. It's only a minute or so between beats now. Her breathing is the same as well."

"Simper knows this. But it is not waking up. Mistress must wake so we may get Master Harry away from Mistress' nasty sister."

Remus sighed. "Yeah," he agreed dejectedly. He gave the elf's shoulder another squeeze. "I think I'll take tea while I visit with her. Will you bring it please?"

"Simper is pleased to serve, Master."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Remus knelt on the ground. Blown by a chill October wind, summer's discarded leaves rustled amongst the tombstones. There were already quite a number of flowers and other offerings from people wishing to pay their respects, on this, the first anniversary of their deaths, to the murdered parents of the boy who had stopped Voldemort. Of course none of them knew the deception concealed beneath the earth and he wasn't about to tell them. He placed his offering on the growing pile before placing a single white tulip atop the stone.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly. After a time spent paying respect to a nameless woman, he turned his attention to James. "Hello, old friend," he said. "I don't really know what to say. It seems selfish of me to hope you're watching. If our places were switched, I know it would be agony to see all that's happened and be unable to do anything about it… I feel the unselfish hope is that you are somehow unaware of what you left behind. Perhaps that is Heaven. You die and you just keep going in a perfect world where there is no war, Lily falls asleep in your arms every night, Harry is now a walking terror to the parlour and Sirius never betrayed us." He stopped, sighing deeply.

"If you can see us, I pray you believe I'm doing the best I can. I don't know if I'm doing right by Harry or not, James. I know Lily didn't want him there. But they were sisters. They cared for each other once, didn't they? Surely she wouldn't take her issues with Lily out on an innocent child… Or am I just making excuses because it's easier this way?" He stopped, sighing deeply. "I need help, James," he whispered when he went on. "I'm no good to either of them if I end up in Azkaban. Wherever she is, if you can reach her from where you are, you need to get her to wake up." He fell silent again for quite some time before wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand and standing to go.

He touched his hand to the stone briefly. "Please," he whispered before a sharp crack left the graveyard empty.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Remus sighed as he sat down in the chair. He was fairly certain the Ministry purposely selected the most uncomfortable chairs on purpose. It seemed a good way to discourage people waiting around for any length of time. Sure it sounded petty, but he didn't doubt that was the actual purpose of it. Fortunately, because even cushioning charms could only do so much, he was used to discomfort. He flipped open the tome and got to work.

Two hours later Remus' brow rose slightly. A magical family by the name of Gaunt had lived in Little Hangleton around the same time as the Tom Riddle he had found in the Muggle library. He flipped the page. "Ouch!" Remus scowled at his finger and the rather nasty parchment cut he'd just received. It was enough to draw blood. "As if I don't get cut up enough by trees every month," he muttered. He drew his wand and healed the cut before returning to scan the document. It was a few seconds later that he softly whispered, "Gotcha."

Sure, much of it was speculation on his part, but a Merope Gaunt was the daughter of a Marvolo Gaunt. They, along with Merope's brother Morfin Gaunt lived only a short distance from Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. She would have been of the right age to be the mother of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. The time was right. The ages were right. The place was right. And, most importantly, the names were right. It all fit to well. He almost laughed. As he'd begun to suspect, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord-I-Am-A-Pure-Blood-Voldemort was a half-blood! If the idiots who followed him only knew.

He gave his head a little shake and bent over the tome again; painstakingly tracing the Gaunt line. About an hour later he nearly fell off his chair. Very quickly he flipped back to Merope and traced it again. It only took about half an hour the second time through but he was 99% certain Tom Riddle Jr was the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _1 October, 1981_

 _Well that was amazing. I have just returned from speaking with the legendary Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel. That's right, little Lily Evans Potter impressed the creator of the Philosopher's Stone with her correspondence to such a degree she gained and audience with him. Of course it helped that Horace – yes I don't particularly like him but connections are everything in this world and I don't just mean the magical one – and Albus pushed for it, but I like to think my prowess at potions had something to do with it as well._

 _Anyway, he confirmed what I already suspected. The process of creating the Philosopher's Stone is obscenely difficult. It is not something that can be done simply by following the directions. Anyone less than a potions savant simply wouldn't have the intuition needed to know when, where, how, how much, etc. etc. to manage it. Brewing the Elixir of Life, while significantly less time consuming – it takes twenty to twenty-four hours – is only slightly less difficult. It must be brewed every six months, is specific to each person taking it and is never exactly the same twice._

 _My study of Tom Riddle leads me to believe he would not choose this method to achieve immortality. To be fair, everything I've seen of his schoolwork indicates he was a skilled brewer, but he was not the one in a million or perhaps one in ten million savant he would need be for this. Unless he was hiding his skill as a student of potions I do not believe he is good enough to accomplish the task and he would most certainly not rely on someone else to do it for him. Even if he did, I do not feel anyone in his service we are aware of could brew it. Perhaps, with a few decades more study, there would be one._

 _The same applies for me._

 _This, unfortunately, leaves me still at a loss as to what method Tom has chosen to achieve his goal of immortality._

 _October 18 1981_

 _Addendum to previous entry. I have found it. Because I came across it within the scope of my work within the Department of Mysteries I am prevented from saying what it is. I must find reference to it outside of my work as an Unspeakable so that I can pursue this with Remus._

 _This is the single most important thing I can do to end the war._

Remus Lupin set Lily's diary aside. Four years, he had been searching for what Lily believed she had found and he still had no clue. This was the problem when you were merely intelligent and not the genius Lily was. He had spent countless hours researching every legend related to immortality he could find. Every single one was compiled on a list to share with her when she eventually woke. If one of them was what she had found then the taboo she was under would be circumvented and they'd be able to discuss it. The problem was he doubted any of them were right.

He reached for Lily's hand, closing his around her wrist. Her heartbeat was strong enough now he could feel it pulse in her wrist. It was a small relief to be grateful for. He'd never been comfortable laying his head on her chest. He sat for five minutes, watching the sweep of the second hand on his watch before he let go. "Steady at every nine seconds," he said, "getting better, Lils."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Late August of 1987 Remus found himself in Diagon Alley smack in the middle of the back to school rush of students and parents preparing for the coming year at Hogwarts. He'd needed ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion and the apothecary there carried the freshest wolfsbane in the UK. He'd found it made a significant difference to his monthly recovery if it was as fresh as possible. He was just leaving when he ran smack into a young boy. He staggered back a step while the lad was knocked clean off his feet to land heavily on his bum.

Remus recovered himself quickly and bent to help the young man up. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

The boy took his hand and Remus hauled him up. He was rather tall and quite thin with bright, tomato-red hair. "It's quite alright sir. I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

Remus chuckled. "Perhaps both of us should have been doing that. I suspect you're here to collect your school supplies?"

The lad puffed himself up proudly. "Yes sir, it's my first year at Hogwarts."

Remus grinned. "I remember my first year almost like it was yesterday. You'll make the most amazing friends and nothing at all beats being able to practice magic on a daily basis." He stepped to the side and held the door open. "Well, run along with you then. And don't forget to have a bit of fun while you're doing all that revision."

"Yes, sir." He stepped past into the shoppe and Remus turned to go. _That'll be Harry in a few years,_ he thought.

It was later that night as he sat in his chair in the corner of Lily's room, scouring over his notes yet once again that something began to prick at Remus' consciousness. He frowned and reread the most recent passage again, idly playing with his mustache as he did. He quickly determined that wasn't it and went back a bit further. But that wasn't the answer either. Frowning, he set his notebook aside and focused his attention on Lily. She was getting stronger; he knew it. Her heartbeat had moved into a range perfectly normal for someone who was merely asleep. Her breathing also had become normal. If he paid attention he could see the soft rise and fall of her chest and if he really strained his ears his wolf heightened senses could hear the thumping of her heart. He focused his full attention on her, allowing some of the wild beast that lived in his blood to rise. Perhaps something had changed with her. A short while later he sat back in his chair. Nothing, at least nothing he could pick up on. Still, something was bothering him. He went back to idly playing with his mustache, closed his eyes and just tried to relax. It hadn't been while he was agitated by his inner wolf that he'd twigged to something. No, he'd been relaxed and at ease. Some five minutes later his eyes snapped open. Very deliberately he inhaled as deeply as he could. He held the breath, letting the scent linger in his nostrils till he had no choice but to exhale again.

"Impossible," he whispered.

He moved his hand, cupping it over his nose and inhaled again. The scent, somewhat stronger this time, remained.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _January 3 1981_

 _I've just returned from the most fascinating lecture presented by an American Scientist by the name of Rubin Vera. She's one of the world's leading experts regarding the idea of Dark Matter._

 _I imagine she, as well as the words Dark Matter, will mean nothing to all but a very few witches or wizards. Even those who are aware of her or her ideas likely have no concept of their importance. We should though. Because I'm fairly certain our ability to perform magic rests in the ability to manipulate this Dark Matter._

 _If correct, I give it about a hundred years before Muggle scientists know more about Dark Matter than even the most knowledgeable sorcerers._

 _You know, I've decided I hate the word Muggle. From now on I'm going to use the term No-Maj like the American's do. It just sounds better._

 _Anyway, as soon as this damn war is over I really want to research this more. Sorcerers will be in a world of hurt if No-Maj's figure out how to start manipulating Dark Matter like we do._

Remus set Lily's journal aside and scrubbed at his face. The things she came up with astounded him. She truly was a genius and he wondered if she were to take one of those Muggle IQ tests where she would score. But like most geniuses she was scattered. Some new shiny bobble would catch her eye and she'd be off in a blink. She seemed to have an insatiable desire to learn everything and anything she could.

Shaking his head he picked up his journal and reviewed his most recent entry.

 _8 September, 1987_

 _Herpo the Foul was a Dark Wizard of some renown whom first appears in ancient Greece in the mid to late 400s B.C. Historical record is scant and indeed it seems from the moment of his 'last' confirmed death a concerted effort has been made to remove his name and deeds from history._

 _This effort, while impressive, has, of course, failed. Greece was **the** major civilization of Europe. It traded and warred as far away as China, Spain and Egypt. Stories of Herpo stretched the entirety of the nation's reach._

 _There is some supporting evidence he was a Parselmouth. This is further corroborated by hearsay he was the first wizard to breed a Basilisk. Perhaps his name, being derived from the ancient Greek word Herpeton: meaning reptile, supports these two legends. If true, it would seem certain Herpo was not his given name but one later bestowed for his unique skills and pursuits._

 _Again evidence is scant but points to Herpo having been governor of the city of Kalchedon near what is now the city of Istanbul. First mention is around 420 B.C. If it is assumed the Name Herpo was bestowed later in life it stands to reason he was in place in the city sometime before this. Official record fails from this point with no record to be found of any of the city's rulers until 223 B.C. when Lysimachos was installed as Governor by Antigonos III Doson_

 _What happens during the intervening 200 years exists only by word of mouth and was not put to parchment or tablet till the year 34 A.D. A scroll unearthed in 666 A.D. – A curious number, some will note – tells the tale of a Herpo the Foul._

 _It speaks of a man who commanded the most fearsome of snakes; a beast that could kill with but the gaze of its hideous yellow eyes. He went into battle with a great sword of deathly edge that shone with dark light and never dulled. Twice he was felled in battle, the first was by spear that pierced his black heart. The second, he was stuck upon the neck such that only his skin kept his head from rolling away._

 _Each time he was carried away by his legions; only to return more fearsome and terrible than before. He was finally defeated a third time when his own army turned on him. His skull was cleaved open and while not yet dead most certainly unconscious. His army as well as that of his enemy, determined to finally see the last of him, took his body, along with his great sword and placed him at the entrance to a cave known to be home to a most fearsome dragon. The dragon was provoked into spraying his flame on the body. Two distinct wails of horrific pain were heard to come from within the flames. Once the dragon had consumed the body of Herpo, all that remained were the twisted remnants of his sword._

 _The undying wizard never returned._

 _I believe I have uncovered the secret of Herpo the Foul. Among those who can wield magic, it is known that the soul is eternal. It is further known that committing the act of murder damages the soul. Metaphorically, it is said to split. It is my hypothesis that, in the truest sense, Herpo somehow managed to split his soul. This split piece of soul was then placed in an object – in this case I believe it to have been his sword. This object then becomes an anchor for the rest of the soul. Herpo's body could be killed, but his soul would not pass on to the spirit realm. As long as the anchor remained intact, he was, for all intents and purposes, immortal. For as long as was necessary for Herpo to construct a new body, the anchor would hold his soul in the mortal realm_

 _It was not until the dragon's flames melted the sword housing the split portion of his soul that Herpo the Foul truly died._

Remus paused in his review. After a moment, he cocked his head to the side. Something was tickling at his senses. Long experience had taught him, whenever the wolf perked like this, to just be still. If there were something there it would come to him. If not, well, then just the same as for a normal human, it was nothing. He wasn't really aware of doing so, but slowly his head turned so that his left ear was best placed to hear something from the area of Lily's bed. It was so soft, the whisper of a butterfly's wings, but he swore he could hear the name Harry flitting through on the air. He'd very nearly dismissed it when he heard it again. He frowned and turned to fully face Lily. Like a moth drawn to the light he rose from his seat and moved to the side of her bed. The movement was as weak as the sound, but it was there. She was trying to speak.

He dove to her. Grabbing her hand in his. "Lily!" he cried.

Her mouth moved again and she wheezed, "Ha… rry."

"He's fine, Lily. He's fine. Oh God, tell me you can hear me. Please tell me you can hear me, Lils," he pleaded. Her only response was movement of her eyes behind closed lids. "Come on Lils," he urged. "Tell me you can hear me. If you can't talk squeeze my hand."

"R–R," she wheezed.

"YES!" Remus cried. "I'm here, Lils."

There was a soft pop and Simper was standing on the bed opposite Remus. She took Lily's other hand in hers. "Mistress?" she whispered hopefully.

It seemed to take forever, but Lily slowly turned her head about an inch towards the elf. "Sim–" she managed.

Tears streamed down the elf's face as she pressed Lily's hand to her cheek. "Simper is here, Mistress. She is doing as you told her and is so happy you are awake."

"C-can't see," she mouthed.

"Your eyes are closed," Remus answered. It took another few moments but her eyes slowly fluttered open. Through his tears Remus beamed at her. "You have no idea how I have missed your eyes," he said. She smiled but then her eyes closed again. "Lily?" Remus asked worriedly. He quickly moved his fingers to check her pulse.

"Mistress?" Simper asked.

"I think she's just sleeping," Remus said. Lily's hand twitched in Simper's. "She's going to be weak for a long time yet. She probably won't wake for more than a few minutes at a time."

Simper gently petted the back of Lily's hand. "Master Remus will go get Master Harry soon now, yes?" she asked.

"Very soon," Remus answered.

"Simper will bring tea and broth for Mistress?" she asked.

"She'll still need her potions for a while yet, but that's probably a good idea."

The elf gently laid Lily's hand back on the bed. "Simper will go now so she can be back when Mistress wakes again."

"Thank you, Simper." The elf popped away, leaving him alone with her again. Remus bowed his head. Holding her hand between his he held it to his forehead. "I never doubted you, Lils," he whispered. "I never doubted you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Where is Sirius?" Lily asked. It'd been near two weeks since she'd first woke from the coma and just as Remus had predicted she only woke for a few minutes at a time. Today was her best day yet. She'd been awake for half an hour and even managed to hold the bowl of broth to her lips without help.

Remus hesitated. Up till today she'd been well out of it and reassurances that Harry was safe had been enough to put her off. Today, it seemed, she would learn the truth. "Lils," he said gently, "Sirius was the Secret Keeper, remember. He's in prison."

She frowned. "Prison?"

"Yes. Azkaban," he confirmed. "Lils?" he asked at the slowly growing look of horror on her face.

"Remus," she whispered, "Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper. Peter was." Remus stared at her. A simple touch to the shoulder would have knocked him from his chair to the floor. "Remus, Harry is with the Longbottoms, isn't he?" Remus swallowed. Her eyes narrowed. "He's with the Diggorys?" Remus shook his head. Being a werewolf, he knew he wouldn't have been named. It would have required truly massive bribes being paid to make happen. But Lily would never have listed just Sirius as Harry's guardian if something were to happen to her and James. "Where is my son?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. When he didn't answer she demanded, "Remus?"

Cringing as he said it he answered, "He's with Petunia." Her face contorted into a rictus of anger that left him grateful, yet disgusted with himself, that she was confined to a bed and could no longer perform magic.

"Go get him," she ordered

"Lils," Remus tried.

"Now, Remus. I don't care if you have to stun my sister and that bastard she married and tie them up to do it. I want my son under this roof and I want him here now."

"Lily, I can't just–"

"Go, or I'll send Simper."

Remus held his hand up. "Alright, alright, I'll go, but just listen to me for a second, please." She glowered at him. "First, it's the full moon tonight. I can't go. Second," he went on quickly, "we need to try and understand why Dumbledore placed him there and how we're going to keep it from him that Harry is no longer with your sister."

Lily visibly restrained herself before answering. "My son will be in this house the day after tomorrow or so help me I will go get him myself."

"Agreed," Remus answered.

She took another few moments to compose herself. "Talk to me, Remus. What's going on? Why is Sirius in prison, why isn't Harry with the Longbottoms or the Diggorys?"

Remus sighed deeply. "Lils, everyone thought Sirius was the Secret Keeper."

"But it was Peter. Didn't that come out in the trial?"

Remus cringed. "There wasn't a trial, Lils."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"After… that night, things were crazy." He paused before pressing on and telling her everything he could remember of that night and immediate aftermath of the attack.

"So Sirius gives Harry to Hagrid so he can chase after Peter?" Lily asked. "Doesn't that strike anyone as strange, that after he'd supposedly given us up to Voldemort so he could kill Harry that he would just give Harry to someone else?"

"I don't know, Lils. A lot of things don't make sense."

"And now Sirius is in prison and the only person who could be produced as evidence to free him is dead?"

Remus pressed his palms into his eyes. "Yes… No," he whispered.

"Yes, no, what?"

"Lily, I think he might still be alive."

"You just told me he was blown up. All they found of him was his finger."

Remus rubbed his temples. "Just, bear with me here a second I'm trying to…"

"Trying to?" she prodded.

Remus' head snapped up. "Diagon alley," he gasped. He focused on his hand before bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. Of course the scent was long gone but he could remember it.

"Diagon alley?"

Remus stood and started pacing. "I was in Diagon Alley, getting supplies to make the potion. I ran into some kid coming out of the apothecary, knocked him clean off his feet. I remember helping him up and that was it. But then that night I was sitting here going over my notes and stuff and I could smell Peter's Animagus on my hand." He stopped and faced her. "He's alive. The little bastard blew up the gas line that killed those twelve Muggles and framed Sirius for it. He cut his own finger off to make it look like he died when what he really did was transform and escape. Lils, that bastard is posing as that kid's pet. I'd bet my life on it."

Lily stared at him. "Alright," she said, "the first thing—"

She was interrupted by Simper popping into the room. "Simper is sorry to interrupt, but it is only ten minutes before moonrise, Master Lupin."

"Right then," Remus said. He quickly crossed to Lily and pressed a kiss to her crown. "Tomorrow, while I'm recovering, we'll plan. The day after, I go get Harry."

She caught his hand. "Thank you, Remus. I know this can't have been easy and you've done the best you can."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Love you, Sis."

She smiled. "You too. Now get going."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

I try to do as much Brit speak as possible. For those who are unaware, the first floor in England is what we in the US call the second floor. Our first floor is their ground floor.

In keeping with Lily being excellent at Charms, I fully believe she could have created the Wolfsbane Potion. As a close friend of Remus' I see her having the motivation to do so. This is obviously another big change from canon. But she had to be in the Slug Club and one of Slughorn's favorites for a reason. Those reasons were her skill at Charms and Potions.

As you can probably tell, a large part of the story deals with Lily. We heard so little about her compared to James and the Marauders. I always thought that seemed odd. By the accounts we do know she was a bright and well liked witch. Which makes it very strange in my mind that we never heard about her friends. Surely she had friends outside of the Marauders and surely she would have named someone besides Sirius as a possible guardian for Harry.

And last, a struggle I've had with writing this story is when you make the adults even semi responsible, it becomes much harder for Harry and whomever to end up in all the messes they do. Because, let's face it, a responsible adult would have dealt with about 90% of the crap Harry had to go through. Amazingly, you can manage it when you make the bad guys a little bit less moronic.


	4. Ch 4A: Harry: Part One

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Harry: The Formative Years**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry Potter held back after the bell had rang; letting the rest of his classmates disperse. It had been Martha Danvers' birthday and she had brought cakes to share with everyone. Even he had gotten to have one. With their teacher, Miss Melanie, present, his cousin hadn't been able to intimidate Martha into not giving him one. Nor had Dudley been able to take it away from Harry once it was in his hands. Harry had quite enjoyed the cake. It _was_ very sweet though and he wasn't use to that at all. It was kind of strange to be jittery with a full stomach as opposed to the near constant hunger pains he usually suffered from.

But the event did bring a question to his mind and he hoped Miss Melanie would be able to answer it for him. He'd debated whether he should ask or not for the last hour. He'd learned not to ask questions at home long ago. At best, questions were met with time locked in his cupboard; at worst, fists and kicks from his uncle. But in the two months since he'd started school he'd never once seen Miss Melanie get angry with any of his classmates for asking questions; even if he himself thought the question a bit silly. And the few times she'd called on him to answer a question she had praised his answer. That was a very odd experience indeed. He most certainly was not used to being praised for anything. Of course Dudley had beaten him up when they got home from school the day he'd provided the correct answer to a question his cousin had gotten wrong. Still, with Dudley gone, it seemed it would be safe to ask Miss Melanie… She really did seem very nice. His mind made up he slipped from his desk and made his way to her.

"Miss Melanie?" he squeaked.

She turned quickly, her hand pressed to her chest. "Oh, Harry!" she gasped. "You startled me."

Harry unconsciously took a step back. "I'm sorry," he said meekly. He pointedly looked at the floor.

"Harry, it's fine. I'm not angry with you or anything. You just startled me." Harry chanced a glance up but quickly looked down when he saw her frowning at him. "Harry?" she asked. He didn't answer. "What is it?" she pressed. Harry still refused to look at her. He could tell she was upset about something and was frantically looking for a way to get out of the room without angering her further. He'd been wrong to think he could talk to her and just hoped he could somehow avoid a beating. "Harry, please look at me," she said gently. Harry very nearly bolted but something in her voice caused him to obey. She tipped her head, her eyes seeming to narrow as she looked at him. Harry held his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her hand moving. He closed his eyes and flinched away. "What happened to your eye?" she asked.

Harry chanced to open his eyes. When he did he found she had backed away from him by a step or two. "N–nothing," he stammered.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Y–yes."

For a second it looked like she was going to press him further, but then her face relaxed and she smiled at him. Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. "Well then, you must have had some reason for scaring me out of my wits, mustn't you? What did you need?"

Caught off guard by her sudden change of direction it took Harry a moment to remember why he'd approached her. "Oh, I – I just wondered if you knew when my birthday was?"

For a second something seemed to flash in her eyes but then she beamed at him. "We're you wanting to bring treats to share with the class as well?"

Harry nodded. He very much doubted his aunt would ever make treats for him to bring to share, but Miss Melanie didn't need to know that and maybe he would find out when his birthday was. "Yes."

She smiled at him again before moving to her desk. "Let me just look." She opened a drawer and pulled out a file. She quickly flipped through it. "July 31st," she said, looking at him. Harry grinned back. "Harry, do you know how old you are?"

Harry frowned. "Well I'm five right?" You have to be five to go to school right?"

She beamed. "Yes. How silly of me. I should have known that, shouldn't I?"

Harry giggled. "You probably just forgot."

"Well, thanks to you, I remember now." Harry giggled again. "Well, if there's nothing else you need to ask, you should probably run along home before your mum misses you."

"Oh, she won't."

"And why not?"

"She's dead. I live with my aunt and uncle."

Miss Melanie nodded slowly. "I see… Well, you should probably run along regardless, yes?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. Thank you, Miss Melanie." He turned and practically skipped from the room.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry tried not to fidget in his seat. Mrs. Winger wasn't nearly as nice as Miss Melanie had been. He really wished Miss Melanie would come back, but the Monday after she had told him when his birthday was Mrs. Winger had replaced her. They'd been told Miss Melanie had been made redundant. That had been two weeks ago now. Harry didn't know exactly what that meant, but it didn't sound very nice to him. He didn't know what he had done to make Miss Melanie be made redundant, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by him that he'd gotten even less to eat than normal since she had left. Somehow he knew it was his fault. His thoughts about Miss Melanie were sidetracked by a particularly nasty wave of hunger pains. He cringed and pressed his hand against his empty stomach.

"Sit up, Harry," Mrs. Winger said sharply.

Harry forced his mind away from his cramping stomach and straightened. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry's stomach churned and gurgled. He'd been fed all of half a cheese sandwich before being locked in his cupboard while his aunt, uncle and cousin had entertained uncle Vernon's client for dinner. About the only good thing to come of it was not being made to clean up from the party. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon's client's wife had done that while his uncle and the other man had drinks in the garden. Dudley had been sent to his room with a massive slice of cake. The smell of all those wonderful dishes had nearly driven Harry mad with desire. His mouth had literally been watering. It should be safe now though; his aunt and uncle had gone to bed at least an hour ago. Cautiously he pressed his ear to the door of his cupboard and listened intently.

Satisfied with the level of quiet, he deliberately pressed his palm against the door where the latch was. He didn't have any idea how he did it, but if he concentrated with all his might and imagined the latch sliding open, it actually would. He'd be able to slip out and sneak into the kitchen for a few bites of something from the fridge. Very slowly he felt the warmth build in his tummy, move up his body to his shoulder and then down to his arm and out his hand. He let out the breath he'd been holding when he _felt_ the latch move. Ever so carefully he pushed the door open. Acidic terror filled his gut a second later. His uncle, a sadistic smile on his face, was sat in a chair in the hall. He gripped the leather belt in his hand as he stood. Harry closed his eyes in resignation. There was nowhere to run and even if there were, it wouldn't matter. He was yanked out of the closet and thrown against the opposite wall. His head impacted with enough force that he was barely aware of the leather strap opening a deep cut across his back.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Fighting back tears, Harry Potter carefully pulled the weeds from the back garden at number 4, Privet Drive. He'd found the strap used to whip him soaking in an unidentified clear liquid in a bucket in the garage. Next to it was a brand new, but nearly empty, large container of weed killer. As he normally healed quickly, he figured that explained why, two weeks after, the cuts made by the leather strap he'd been whipped with were only just starting to scab over. There had been more than one time he'd thought he might actually die. He honestly wasn't certain he was glad he hadn't. Still barely able to see straight his blasted uncle had dragged him out of his cupboard this morning and set him to work. He tried to do so steadily, being careful not to strain his back any more than absolutely necessary

 _"Blood sssmell blood."_

Harry paused in his work. He could have sworn he he'd heard someone whisper in his ear. He chanced to look around, but he must have appeared engaged in his labors enough that his ever-present aunt had disappeared for the moment. Shrugging, he went back to work. He was reaching for a pile of leaves when he froze. A small – more than one, but less than two – foot long, snake had just raised its head less than six inches from where he'd reached. His mind raced quickly back to the book he'd perused in school about four months ago. There was only one species of venomous serpents in the UK and by the shape of this one's head, he was dead certain he was staring into the black eyes of an adder. The thought that it would bite him sent a cold shiver of fear down his spine. He didn't doubt his aunt would refuse to call an ambulance if it did.

 _"Please don't bite me,"_ he whispered.

The little snake cocked back like Harry had struck it. Harry took the opportunity to snatch his hand back out of reach. _"You know the Ssspeach?"_ it hissed.

Harry gave a little shake of his head. _"W–what?"_

The snake quickly wound itself into a small coil with its head raised and focused on him. _"You do,"_ it hissed, _"I was told of Ssspeakersss but did not think to ever meet one. Fear not, human, it isss forbidden to bite a Ssspeaker unlesss commanded by a Massster."_ The snake stopped hissing and just stared at Harry expectantly. Eventually it felt forced to say something. _"Have you never Ssspoken before?"_

 _"M–m –me – me?"_ Harry asked.

The snake swiveled its head completely around before turning all the way back to face him. _"I ssse no-one elssse."_

 _"I–I'm really t–talk–talking to y–you – you?"_

 _"Yesss, Ssspeaker."_

Harry blinked a number of times before fear flooded his body; if his aunt came out and saw him conversing with a snake she'd tell his uncle and he'd kill him for sure. Forgetting about his back, he quickly glanced over his shoulder and tore open his scabs. _"Emmmhhh,"_ Harry groaned softly.

 _"It isss your blood I sssmell, Ssspeaker, yesss?"_ the snake hissed.

 _"Yes,"_ Harry gasped. _"Please, you need to leave."_

 _"Leave?"_

 _"They'll kill you if they see you."_

 _"Humansss alwaysss ssseek to kill my kind. I will ssstay."_

Harry very nearly panicked. _"They'll kill me if_ _they_ _see me talking to you."_

"BOY!" Harry whipped around. "What are you doing?"

"N–nothing, Uncle."

Uncle Vernon glowered at him. "That bed better be done the next time I come out here. And I don't want to hear anything about your back either."

"Y–yes, Uncle." Harry sagged with relief when his uncle disappeared back into the house. He turned back to find the snake had vanished. The tension slowly bled from his body. There was still a chance he might yet avoid a beating. Ignoring the burning cuts on his back he returned to his weeding. Thinking about the snake he could only wonder what was wrong with him. What was that strange Heat he felt in his tummy? Why, when he found that Heat was he able to move things just by thinking about it? Why could he speak to the snake? Was he really a Freak like his aunt and uncle said he was? He didn't think so, but why could he do those things? Tentatively he said, _"Thank you for not biting me."_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the snake slip its head under the fence. _"You are welcome, Ssspeaker."_

Cautiously, Harry went back to his weeding. _"You promise you won't bite me in the future?"_

 _"It isss forbidden."_

 _"Forbidden?"_ Harry asked.

 _"When we are laid all that we need know isss Ssspoken to usss. We are told of sssome humansss who know the Ssspeech. It isss forbidden to knowingly bite one unlesss a Massster commandsss it."_

Harry frowned. _"A Master?"_

 _"A Ssspeaker may bond with one of my kind. They become our Massster and if they command usss bite another Ssspeaker we mussst."_

 _"Do you know why I can speak with you?"_

 _"I only know what wasss Ssspoken. There are sssome humansss with great powersss. Sssome with powersss know the Ssspeach."_

Harry's hand stilled. _"Powers? What kind of powers?"_

 _"I do not know."_

 _"But—"_

 _"Forgive me, Ssspeaker. I have lived only one warming before thisss. I have told you all I know."_

"BOY!"

Harry cringed. "Just finishing, Uncle!" he called. By the time he glanced to where the snake had been it was gone again.

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _"I will ssstay."_

Harry stuffed his pile of weeds and debris in the sack at his side. _"Be careful,"_ he hissed before standing. _"They'll kill you if they see you."_

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry hated to sleep on his stomach. The way it forced him to turn his head to one side or the other always left him with a crick in his neck. But more than that was the sense of being trapped and less able to move quickly if needed that he disliked. Why it mattered, he didn't know. Locked in his cupboard as he was, there was no escape, no matter if he was on his stomach, his side or his back. But it did matter and he hated it. Sadly, the mass of oozing, puss filled, welts on his back gave him little choice in the matter.

At least he'd been fed a decent amount tonight. Yes it was still just a cheese sandwich made with white bread. Yes he'd had to cut the fuzzy green mold from the block of white cheddar, but for the first time he could remember in months his stomach wasn't rumbling with hunger. He'd also manage to sneak two aspirin from the medicine cabinet. He might not be able to lie on his back, but he wasn't being driven to distraction by pain either.

Those small blessings allowed him to turn his attention to the events of that afternoon in the back garden. He had talked to a snake! No, not just talked to it. He figured a number of people actually talked to snakes – they were kept as pets on occasion after all. He just didn't figure many of those snakes talked back to their owners. The little adder – he was certain that's what it was – had called him a Speaker. Even more amazing, it had said something about people who could talk to snakes having great powers. It was probably that, as much as anything that convinced Harry he hadn't suffered some fit of pain and heat-induced delusion about being able to speak with the creature.

Harry knew he had strange powers. Only a few weeks ago his uncle had whipped his back raw because of them. They were the reason he was called 'Boy', and 'Freak' and a host of other names too numerous to catalogue. He had never considered there might be other people like him, but the snake seemed to believe there were. The thought hit him suddenly. Did his parents have these powers? Despite his uncle constantly ranting about what useless lay-abouts his parents were, Harry knew better than to ever ask about them. But now that he considered it, just like with him, his aunt and uncle never had a good thing to say about his mum and dad. Maybe they hated his parents so much because they knew his parents had powers like he did. Maybe they hated them, and him as well, because they were special.

They always called him a Freak and said he was unnatural – he'd even been called, Devil's Spawn on occasion. But Harry read every chance he got. His favorites were the ones where there were people with special powers. Things like _Magic_ _._ There was no single thing that could set his aunt or uncle off like the word _Magic_ _._ Harry was so terrified of his uncle's reaction to the word, not only wouldn't he speak it, he _thought_ it more silently than any other thought he dared think. But now, he wondered if these powers he seemed to have, and the snake had confirmed for him, were indeed, _Magic._ Had his parents been some kind of sorcerers like Gandalf or Merlin or something like that?

 _"Ssspeaker?"_

Harry raised his head so quickly he smacked the back of it on the bottom of the stair tread. "Urgh!" He then reached so quickly to hold it he stretched his back again. "Ahhh," he hissed softly. His eyes watered as he held his head and tried to force the pain of both injuries away. Once he'd managed to get himself under some semblance of control, he realized the noise he'd made and froze, holding his breath that he hadn't woken his uncle. Or even worse, that his uncle was sitting in the hall just waiting for him to breathe wrong so he could give him another beating.

 _"I am sssory, Ssspeaker."_

 _"Hush,"_ Harry hissed. If there was one good thing about speaking to the snake it was that it could be nearly silent. The snake didn't respond and after another minute, Harry began to relax. Apparently his uncle wasn't sitting in the hall waiting for him nor had he woken him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry slowly pushed himself up. _"Are you still there?"_ he hissed.

 _"Yesss, Ssspeaker."_

Harry turned towards the voice, but it was exceedingly dark in his cupboard and he didn't dare turn the light on. Even if he could shut it off before his uncle made it down the stairs, all it would take was a quick touch of the bulb for him to be accused of stealing electricity. _"Where are you?"_ he asked somewhat nervously. The snake had said it wouldn't bite him. But still, who wouldn't be concerned about being in a dark cupboard with a venomous snake? He might not be able to see it, but if he remembered correctly snakes hunted by scent and heat. It probably knew exactly where he was.

 _"There is a hole in the wall."_

Harry's eyes moved there automatically. He knew where the hole was because his head had made it. Uncle Vernon had thrown him into the cupboard last January with enough force that his head had broken through the plaster. Sure enough, there were two glistening spots in the dustier black surrounding what must be the serpent's eyes.

 _"Erm, please stay there,"_ Harry said. _"I can't see very well and I don't want to accidentally hurt you if you come in here."_ That seemed like a good reason for the snake to stay at arm's length.

 _"I will stay here, Ssspeaker."_

 _"My name is Harry."_

 _"I will stay here, Harry."_

 _"Do you have a name?"_

 _"Ssshisshathsshasss."_

 _"Sorry?"_ Harry asked.

 _"I do not believe it transsslatesss well."_

 _"Oh,"_ Harry said.

 _"Perhapsss you ssshould give me a name."_

 _"Give you a name?"_

 _"If I am to ssstay, I ssshould have a name."_

Harry cocked his head slightly. _"Why would you want to stay with me?"_

 _"It isss a great honor to meet a Ssspeaker. Few of my kind ever do. Yet I, in only my sssecond warming, have found you. Fate hasss drawn me to you. I will ssstay."_

Harry pondered the snake's answer. _"Can you tell me more about the powers you mentioned?"_

 _"It isss asss I sssaid. Sssome with great powersss know the Ssspeach."_

 _"But what powers?"_

 _"I do not know… I am sssory."_

 _"Are there others with powers?"_

 _"You are one. Where one isss, othersss mussst be."_

 _"How many?"_

 _"I have found no othersss, ssso I think few."_

Harry furrowed his brow in thought. "I'll bet my parent's were," he said quietly.

 _"I am sssory, I do not know your ssspeech."_

 _"Sorry,"_ Harry said, " _I said I bet my parents had powers."_

 _"Thisss makesss sssenssse. Blood accountsss for much."_ Harry didn't respond so eventually the snake went on. _"Have you thought of a name I am to be called?"_

 _"Erm, sorry, give me a minute."_

 _"Will, you anssswer another quessstion, Harry?"_

 _"I thought you wanted me to think of a name?"_

 _"There isss time."_

 _"Easy for you to say,"_ Harry retorted. _"You're not the one who has to mow the lawn and wash the car tomorrow without getting any sleep."_

 _"You do not sssleep becaussse of your injuriesss, yesss?"_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"The blood isss fetid. I think without your powersss you would be near death."_

 _"My uncle whipped me. I think he soaked the belt in weed killer. That's why they won't heal."_

 _"I do not know weed killer. Isss it poissson?"_

 _"Yes."_ The snake was silent long enough that Harry asked. _"Are you still there?"_

 _"I am consssidering."_

 _"Considering what?"_

 _"If it isss too sssoon."_

 _"Too soon for what?"_

The snake didn't respond right away so it must have been considering for another few seconds before it answered. _"Harry, you underssstand I could have bitten you in the garden, but did not yesss?"_

 _"Erm, yes,"_ Harry managed in a somewhat strangled voice.

 _"And that I could have entered and bitten you here without you ever even knowing till it wasss too late?"_

Harry shifted back a bit. _"Yes,"_ he squeaked.

 _"Be at peace, Harry. You are much too big for me to eat. My only reassson to bite you would be to defend myssself."_

 _"Okay,"_ Harry answered slowly.

 _"I tell you thisss becaussse I can help heal your injuriesss, but you mussst trussst that I will not harm you. You mussst trussst me and allow what your knowledge sssaysss can harm you to happen anyway."_

Harry leaned forward slightly, hardly daring to hope. _"You can help me?"_

 _"Yesss."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You mussst allow me to bite you."_

Harry stiffened. _"B–but you said it was forbidden to bite me."_

 _"It isss… Unlesss you allow it."_

 _"But you're poisonous."_

 _"My bite isss for me to control. It can kill or it can heal. If you asssk, my bite will bind me to you. My venom will become a sssalve for your injuriesss."_

Harry's mind raced. He'd never heard of anything like what the snake was telling him. Well, not exactly anyway. He thought he'd read that antivenin for snake bites was made from the venom of the snake to begin with. But that was a lot different than this. But the snake had been honest with him so far. It really could have bitten him if it had chosen. And it had told him about his powers. Not much, mind, but something. Which was far more than anyone else had ever said about it. His mind twigged with the memory of some story he had read at one time or another. Something about how animals became Familiars of people; wasn't there always something about the animal first injuring the person and then healing it?

 _"So if you bit me, would you become like my Familiar or something?"_

 _"Familiar? I am unsssure of thisss word."_

 _"It's like companion."_

 _"Yesss. I would be your Familiar then."_

 _"And you'd always be my friend? You'd never go away?"_

 _"Only the death of you or myssself would ssseparate usss."_

 _"Why would you want to though?"_

 _"Among my kind there isss no greater honor than to Bond with a Ssspeaker. A Bonding can exissst only with one of my kind at a time. For thisss reasson Ssspeakersss choossse only the ssstrongessst to be their compaionsss. I am dangerousss, but among my kind there are many who are more ssso. For one sssuch asss myssself to be accepted asss a Bond would be unheard of."_

Harry considered. He didn't know if adder bites were always fatal, but he knew enough to know that at the very least they were extremely painful. Probably even more painful than the whipping and cuts on his back were. But the idea of having a friend, one who would never turn his or her back on him was very tempting. Even more tempting was the thought that his back might heal. He really didn't know how much longer he could put up with it. Every time it seemed the cuts might be healing, he ripped them open again. More than once, since it had happened, he'd wished he would die. If the snake were lying, maybe he'd die and get to see his parents again. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? And if he didn't die, then maybe with a friend he'd be able survive here long enough that he'd be big enough to run away. He was struck by the sudden thought that if he did run away and the snake went with him, it could help protect him from people on the street that wanted to hurt him!

 _"Ok,"_ he whispered, hardly believing he was agreeing.

 _"You are certain?"_ the snake asked.

Even though he doubted the snake could see him Harry nodded. _"Yes."_

Harry thought he detected the snake moving a bit. _"My venom will not harm you, but the bite itssself will hurt."_

 _"The way my back is, I doubt I'll even notice right now."_ Harry was certain he saw the snake moving. _"Wait,"_ he said.

 _"You have changed your mind?"_ the snake asked.

 _"No. I just want to turn on the light so I can see."_

 _"I will wait."_

Praying he wouldn't regret it, Harry reached for the pull and tugged it. He was forced to squeeze his eyes tightly against the sudden brightness. _"Sorry, I hope that didn't hurt your eyes,"_ he said.

 _"I am uninjured,"_ the snake answered.

Harry's eyes had adjusted and he sought out the snake where it was poking its head from the hole in the wall. _"Erm, you can come in,"_ he said. The snake slithered forward a bit.

 _"It isss not far, but I am sssmall yet and would rather not fall, will you help me?"_

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached out with his hand. The snake slithered forward, bridging the few inches between the wall and his hand with its body and in seconds it was stretched along his arm. It stopped and focused on him and the two just stared at each other for a number of seconds. _"Erm, can I ask if you're male or female?"_

 _"I am female, Harry."_

 _"Ok,"_ he answered. _"Erm, you're very beautiful."_

The snake flicked its tongue against the bare skin of his arm. _"Thank you,"_ she said.

Harry took a steadying breath. _"Will it be alright with you if I take a few days to think of a name for you?"_

 _"That isss wissse, my Harry."_

It was another few seconds before Harry moved. _"I'm just going to set you down so I don't drop you when you bite me."_ He lowered his arm and the snake quickly moved to the floor. _"Erm, where did you want to bite?"_

 _"I think your arm,"_ she answered.

Harry took another deep breath and held his arm out. _"Go ahead."_ The little snake held his eyes for a moment before her strike. It happened so fast she had withdrawn before he even felt her fangs breaking his skin. He jerked his arm back more out of reflex than actual pain. Harry stared at the two drops of blood pushing up from the puncture wounds. Really, it hurt much less than he'd expected it to. And considering the little snake was venomous, he figured he'd be feeling the effects of that already as well. Instead, what he felt was a curious warmth moving up his arm.

 _"Your woundsss will ssstill take many daysss to fully mend. But my venom will combat thisss weed killer you ssspeak of. It will alssso dull the pain of your injuriesss."_

By the time the snake had finished speaking, the warmth moving up his arm had flushed through Harry's whole body. For the first time since his uncle had whipped him, the pain in his back faded. As that pain washed away, his whole body seemed to relax. Muscles that had been tense and achy seemed to just melt and he found himself suddenly very drowsy.

 _"You're body isss weary,"_ the snake said. _"You will sssleep sssoon. When you wake you will be ssstronger."_

Harry shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them again. _"Need t' go,"_ he slurred. _"Can't fin' you."_

 _"Lift me to the wall,"_ the snake answered. Drunkenly, Harry reached out with his hand. The snake slithered onto his arm and he raised it to the hole in the wall so she could slip into it. _"The light,"_ she hissed. Harry shook his head again and blindly groped for the pull, managing to catch it on the third try. He and the snake were instantly plunged into darkness. _"Now, sssleep, my Harry,"_ the snake hissed softly. If one could have seen him it would have appeared Harry had suddenly been deprived of all the bones in his body as he sagged onto his side. He was unconscious to the world even before his head hit the mattress.

Harry dreamed many strange things that night. He dreamed of a man with rough whiskers on his face blowing raspberries on his tummy while he squealed with delight. He dreamed of being in a dark room on a soft bed but crying because his tummy hurt. A woman came and picked him up. She sat with him in a chair and rocked for hours while softly singing to him. He very much liked the woman. She smelled of warmth and comfort and was very gentle.

His dreams turned dark then. There was shouting and banging and the woman from his singing dream was screaming. He learned she had red hair before an eerie green light filled the room and she fell. With his vision no longer blocked, he saw a man who was very tall; taller even than his Da. His nose was strange and his eyes glowed red.

The man watched him as he stared back. Harry leaned forward and moved to the edge of his crib where he used the bars to help him stand. He could see the woman now, lying on the floor and he reached for her while calling out, "Ma." She didn't move or respond in any way, which was very upsetting to him because she had always answered before. "MA!" he cried again. He began to get angry as she continued to ignore him and before he knew it she was floating off the ground towards him.

"Impressive."

The woman suddenly dropped back to the ground and Harry focused on the man with red eyes again. Somehow he knew the man had stopped him getting to his Ma.

"MA!" Harry shouted and shook the rails of his crib. The man made a motion with the funny stick in his hand and Harry's Ma was thrown to the side. "MA!" Harry cried. A burst of red light erupted from his body. He didn't see what the red-eyed man did, but he was still there when the light disappeared. "DA!" Harry tried, calling for his second favorite person.

The man with the red eyes moved closer. Standing at the edge of Harry's crib he looked down on him. "I'm almost tempted," he mused. He cautiously reached for Harry, stilling with his hand but an inch away. "No, the risk it too great," he said. He raised his arm and pointed the funny stick. "Goodbye, Harry Potter," he said in a perfectly normal tone. The next instant he roared, " _AVEDA KEDAVERA!_ " A green jet of light flashed from the stick and struck Harry in the forehead. He screamed and there was an explosion and while he continued to shriek, the hazy image of a something fairly large, smelly and brown flitted about.

His dream shifted again, it was night and he was standing in the garden of the most crooked house he'd ever seen. A small girl with red hair climbed from a window. She slid down the roof and hung from the edge by her finger tips where she dangled for a second before she dropped to the ground. She crouched, still and close to the ground, for a few seconds, listening to see if she'd been discovered. Harry couldn't help being impressed by her daring. A few seconds later the girl was running across the garden and Harry was forced to duck behind a large tree. The girl ran to a shed and disappeared inside. A moment later she came out with, of all things, a broom in her hands. Harry nearly fell over when she mounted the broom and _f_ _lew_ away on it. He stared after her for a second before racing to follow. Coming to a stop at the edge of a paddock he watched in disbelief as she swopped and dove about. Harry was utterly transfixed; she seemed so free and happy, and he stayed there till the sky very suddenly turned black. There was a crack of lightening and thunder that startled both Harry and the girl. She very nearly crashed before she got control of the broom and raced to the ground. He shivered, trying to understand where the storm had come from and why it felt evil.

The dream changed again and this time he stood in a doorway looking into a bedroom. A man with sandy brown hair sat in a chair next to a bed. Harry thought he recognized him but couldn't be sure. But the woman in the bed, _her_ he knew instantly. She was the woman from his earlier dream. The one he had called Ma. The man reached out and clasped her wrist, holding it for a number of minutes before he set it down again. "Steady at every three seconds," he said, "almost there, Lils."

Before Harry could move closer, the pounding of feet on the stairs pulled him from the dreams. Moments later fists banging on the door of his cupboard indicated the arrival of his cousin. Harry was so accustomed to his wakeup call; he barely registered it as he blinked his way to wakefulness. It was much more essential to hold onto the vestiges of his dreams than worry about his idiot cousin. Though he really didn't know what to make of them. It all felt very… important.

Was it his dad who had blown raspberries on his tummy and his mum who had sang to him? He didn't know why, but he was certain they were. But what was with the tall man with red eyes? And the green light, just thinking of it made him shudder. And there had been that large shape that was all brown and smelly too. And then there was the sandy-haired man who was sitting with his… mum? It certainly seemed like that was the case. It had appeared as if the man was watching over her. But that made no sense at all. His mum was dead… Wasn't she? As if all that wasn't enough to be getting on with there was the little red-haired girl flying a broom. That was just silly… Wasn't it? Surely, surely people couldn't fly on brooms, right?

But then there were thousands of stories about witches riding on brooms. And wasn't there a saying, something about there being a bit of truth in legends? Were witches real?

His mind traveled to the little snake. She had seemed to think there were others who had powers like he did. But that was silly too. Who could talk to snakes? Certainly he just dreamed that as well. Yes, that made much more sense. The lack of sleep because of the pain in his back coupled with the lack of food must have caused him to suffer very vivid, but very outlandish dreams. Yes, that was the answer.

He frowned slightly. His back was blessedly pain free. Cautiously he rolled his shoulders. There was tightness and lingering soreness, but none of the abject pain he'd been suffering when he'd crawled into his cupboard the night before.

"It can't have been real," he whispered. It was just too crazy. It was like… like a story! He thought exultantly. For a few blessed moments he reveled in that thought. But then his shoulders sagged. It had all been nothing more than a story. A wonderfully, amazing story yes, but still just a story. His mum wasn't miraculously still alive and coming to rescue him. People didn't talk to snakes and there was no little girl flying a broom. He was still just a Freak; locked in his cupboard, desperately in need of the loo before he was forced into cooking breakfast, mowing the lawn and washing his uncle's car. And if he was lucky, he might get fed today.

Absently he rubbed his hand over his right forearm, stilling for a moment on two odd little bumps. He felt at them for another moment before slowly moving his arm into the one shaft of light making its way through the louvers at the top of the door. Sure enough, there were two distinct marks on his forearm that looked like puncture wounds.

"It was real," he whispered. His mind traveled back to the image of the girl on the broom. Could she have been his mum only much younger? No, he dismissed the thought almost instantly. He just knew that wasn't the case. There was a resemblance, but it seemed to mostly be in the red hair. Could she be his sister? He supposed that was possible. But if she was, then where was she? And why weren't they together? Was she even real?

Yes! He wasn't sure about any of the rest of it, but somehow, with every fiber of his being, he knew _she_ was real. Equally as strong, was the feeling that someday she would be very important to him. He focused on the image of her, wanting to burn it into his memory. She had seemed so joyous before her flight had been interrupted. Happy in a way he could never remember being. In fact, she seemed happy in a way he'd bet even his spoiled dolt of a cousin had never been. A sudden feeling of dread washed over him. There was a shadow in the storm that interrupted her flight. It was cold and dark and seemed to be reaching for her.

Was that why he'd dreamed of her? Was it a warning, was he supposed to protect her from the shadow? His mind racing, Harry rose on autopilot as the cupboard door opened. With all that going on in his jumbled up mind Harry didn't even register his aunt's caustic words chasing him into the toilet.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Seven-year-old Harry Potter crouched on the back step to number four, Privet Drive. His aunt and uncle had taken The-Pig-In-A-Wig – otherwise known as his cousin Dudley Dursley – to the zoo for his birthday. _He_ had once again been left with their dotty neighbor Mrs. Figg for the day. He had given her the slip and snuck back home. It would be hours yet before his family and the danger they presented returned.

Harry gave a shudder at the memory of the whipping he'd received a bit more than a year ago now. As he normally healed quite quickly, it had taken a while to learn why the cuts on his back wouldn't mend. Eventually he'd figured it out though. Somehow he'd survived long enough for Kaa to find him. Thank God she had because he'd gotten another whipping at the start of this summer. A month shy of his eighth birthday he could already see the pattern. When school was out he was in much greater danger from his uncle's physical abuse.

Forcing those thoughts aside, he focused on the small snake coiled at his feet. _"Go now, please,"_ he hissed.

The little snake dipped its head towards Harry and quickly slithered away, disappearing into a crack in the foundation. He wished he could get his powers to work on this lock but just couldn't quite seem to manage it yet. But with his friend, he had another option. About five minutes later Harry heard the latch click. He quickly pushed the back door open and entered the house.

 _"_ _Brilliant, Kaa,"_ Harry hissed. He'd remembered the name from the story The Jungle Book and the giant python that had tried to eat Mowgli and even though the story Kaa had been male, Harry had thought it fit perfectly. More importantly, Kaa had been pleased with his choice. He gently closed the door and reached out to stroke his friend's head.

 _"_ _Brilliant would be if I wasss allowed to bite your family,"_ the snake hissed back.

 _"_ _Believe me, if you weren't poisonous I'd probably let you."_ Harry set off into the house. _"I'll need you to lock the door again so you might as well just stay there."_

 _"_ _Asss you wisssh, my Harry."_

Harry moved quickly. His first stop was Dudley's room. There was always something to be found in his slob of a cousin's bedroom. And, as he was too stupid to count, Harry could get away with taking one or two of the sweets or bags of crisps or whatever else the dolt left lying about. He did find a stash of beef sticks that he felt he could chance taking one of. There was also an open bag of crisps that he quickly scarfed a few mouthfuls from. The floor of the closet yielded a pile of change Harry pocketed a pound thirty-three of.

But the real jackpot was the clothes' hamper. Harry wasn't yet trusted to do the laundry but he knew full well both his cousin and uncle regularly left money in their pockets. He found more than fifteen pounds in bills and change in the piles. Grinning madly, he carefully redistributed about half of it within the various articles before moving on. The cushions on the couch and chairs in the parlor netted another few pounds as well. His last stop was the kitchen where he quickly downed a few bites of leftover pasta from the previous night's dinner. It was much more satisfying with a bit of sauce instead of plain like his had been.

 _"_ _Why do you not jussst let me bring you a rat?"_ Kaa hissed.

Harry shuddered. _"I hate rats."_

 _"_ _A bird then?"_

Harry closed the fridge and made his way to the snake. She was coiled on his aunt's pristine countertop and he couldn't help grinning at the thought of the fit she would throw if she knew. _"Maybe someday."_ He quickly made certain the back garden was empty before opening the door. _"Hurry,"_ he hissed as he slipped out and pulled the door shut.

It took only a few seconds for Kaa to stretch her body from the counter to the latch, curl around it and pull it back. The deadbolt slid home and the serpent slithered across the counter to the broom handle where she made her way to the floor. Then it was across the tile to the living room and the fireplace and the crack in the masonry where she was able to slip through and back outside. She slithered over to the step where Harry was waiting. _"Thank you, Kaa,"_ Harry said.

 _"_ _I am pleasssed to help, my Harry,"_ the snake answered.

Harry reached down to stroke the snake's head again. _"Remember, don't go biting someone's dog or cat now."_

 _"_ _What of their canary?"_

Harry chuckled. _"That either."_

 _"_ _Asss you wisssh."_

Harry gave the snake a last stroke. _"I'll see you later."_ He straightened and quickly made his way to the play park. It wouldn't be long before Mrs. Figg would be looking for him and he needed to hide his stash. He ducked into the public toilet and pulled the loose brick under the sink out. Very quickly he stuffed everything but the beef stick he'd collected in the hollow and replaced the brick.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Get in," Aunt Petunia hissed. She yanked Harry by the arm through the door and threw him towards his cupboard. Harry didn't protest. He was in serious trouble and he knew it. He'd thought he was safe to sneak to the shoppe a few blocks over and get a meat pie. Unfortunately his aunt had been driving by and seen him going in. He'd come out of the shoppe and found himself face to face with her.

"Where did you get the money, boy," she had hissed.

"I found it at the play park," Harry lied easily.

"Liar!" Harry hadn't bothered protesting his innocence. Even if he were telling the truth she wouldn't believe him.

"Just you wait till your uncle gets home." She slammed the door and Harry could hear the latch followed by the padlock being set. Harry sagged against the wall before sliding down it to sit on his ratty old mattress. He'd been sitting there for some time when the familiar weight of Kaa slithered up his back and coiled across his shoulders.

 _"My Harry?"_

Harry reached up to stroke the serpent's head. _"Hello, Kaa."_

 _"What hasss happened?"_

Harry sighed. _"My aunt caught me buying food down at the store. She thinks I stole the money."_

 _"But you did sssteal it, yesss?"_

Harry shrugged. _"Found, stole, I'm hungry."_

 _"If you would jussst let me catch you a rat."_ Harry shuddered. It was rather odd how much he disliked rats. People were usually quite a bit more put off by snakes. But then most people couldn't talk to snakes either. _"They are quite tasssty,"_ Kaa offered.

 _"I may not have much choice after tonight,"_ Harry agreed morbidly.

 _"The fat one will ssstrike you again?"_

Harry just shrugged and they fell silent. He continued to stroke the snake's head till he heard a car door slamming. Kaa flicked her tongue against Harry's ear before slithering from his shoulders and disappearing into the hole left in the wall. She'd barely disappeared when the front door opened and slammed shut.

"BOY!"

Harry cringed. School was in session, but somehow he didn't think that was going to spare him this time. Uncle Vernon fumbled with the lock and a few moments later the door was ripped open. "Get out here," Uncle Vernon spat. Harry crawled from the cupboard and climbed to his feet. He was sent crashing to the floor by a meaty fist to the temple. He blinked dazedly and tried to brace for the next blow.

What came instead was a blood-curdling screech from the parlour. "AIIEEEE!"

Never one to pass up seeing Harry being abused, Dudley picked that moment to come barreling down the stairs. "What's going on?"

Uncle Vernon gave Harry a half-hearted kick before going to see what his wife was shrieking about. "Don't move, boy," he snarled. He and Dudley pushed past, with Dudley giving Harry a kick on his way by as well.

"BLOODY HELL!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"What is it?" Dudley demanded. Then he got sight of the snaked. "AAAIIIIIIEEEE!"

"KILL IT!" Petunia shrieked.

Harry managed to climb to his feet and staggered after them. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his aunt standing on an end table with Kaa seeming to be climbing up one of the legs to get at her. "AAAIIIIIIEEEE!" Before Harry managed to make sense of what was happening his uncle grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room. Harry sprawled to the floor only a foot or so from Kaa. When he picked his head up he found she had turned to face the much more immediate threat of him instead of his aunt and his nose was now no more than about six inches from the coiled and ready to strike viper. _"Do not move, My Harry,"_ she hissed. Harry froze. She reared back, seemingly preparing to strike and Harry found he had little trouble appearing to be as frightened as one should when their nose was but inches from a venomous snake. _"Do not ssspeak,"_ Kaa hissed.

"Jump, Petunia!" Vernon yelled.

Kaa swiveled towards his aunt again. "NOOOOO!"

Harry shifted slightly and Kaa swiveled back to him. _"When I turn again you will sssmack me towardsss the hearth,"_ she hissed.

"NOW PETUNIA!" Uncle Vernon roared. Kaa swiveled back towards his aunt. Harry lashed out, backhanding the snake hard enough that she was thrown towards the fireplace.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!" Petunia shrieked. Kaa slid into the wall and quickly slithered through the hole behind the hearth and out of sight. Harry flopped to his back, barely aware of the rush of bodies around him. When he managed to get his racing heart under control and sit up again he found he was quite alone.

 _"Kaa?"_ he hissed softly.

She slithered out from the hole in the wall. _"They have left,"_ she said.

Harry nodded. _"I figured that. Did I hurt you?"_

 _"It would take more than that to caussse me harm,"_ she said disdainfully. She coiled in his lap and he gently began stroking her head.

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Next time I will sssimply bite the fat one and be done with it,"_ she said.

 _"Which one?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Both."_

 _"I apologize now for the horrid taste that will leave in your mouth."_

Kaa raised her head and swiveled around to look in his eyes. _"Really, I can bite them?"_

Harry chuckled. _"As much as I would like that, no, you may not."_

She flicked her tongue against his nose. _"Perhapsss I ssshall bite you inssstead."_

Harry chuckled before leaning forward to bump her nose with his. _"Thank you Kaa. You might really have saved my life tonight."_

 _"You are enjoyable company for a human,"_ she answered and settled in his lap again. They sat for some time before the sound of sirens and flashing lights broke the still of the evening. Harry quickly picked Kaa up and set her near the fireplace again.

 _"Go, the house isn't going to be safe for you for a long time. Find a place near the play park to hide. I'll come find you when it's safe for you to come back."_

Kaa flicked her tongue against his hand. _"It would be ssso much easssier if you would jussst let me bite them,"_ she said before disappearing into the wall.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So the website is killing me. I can't seem to upload more than about 8000 words in a chapter so I'm being forced to split this one. Sorry about that.

Other than that, I'm hoping this begins to paint a picture of a bit different Harry.


	5. Ch 4B: Harry: Part Two

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Harry: The Formative Years**

 **Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two weeks later Harry was frantic to get away from number four, Privet Drive. It came as no surprise to him to find they were moving. But they couldn't do so till after the house had been sold. And the problem with that lay in the fact that his uncle had reported the presence of an adder in the home to the local police. It was now public record and would need to be disclosed on the selling documents. Even with the property having been thoroughly searched and then fumigated, it wasn't easy finding a listing agent willing to take the home on. It was going to be even harder to find a buyer. Uncle Vernon was fuming about having to sell for less than the home was worth. Aunt Petunia was fuming about foul disgusting creatures. Harry found the whole situation quite entertaining, especially the bit where Dudley had shat himself during the incident. Sooner or later he knew they'd find a way to blame him for the mess, but till then he was quite happy to bask in their misfortune.

Unfortunately his reprieve was fast coming to an end. His uncle had finally talked his sister, Marge, into letting them bring Harry to stay with the rest of them till the house had sold and they had found a new home. They were to leave that evening. He needed to find Kaa and figure some way of getting her to Aunt Marge's or he would lose the only friend he had in the whole world.

Either that or just finally run away. He'd been planning to do so just before school let out. But that was still close to seven months off yet and he wasn't well prepared for it. Nor was Kaa, they'd been blessed with warm weather this fall, but it was getting cooler and she was quite sluggish most of the time right now; especially as she was sheltering in piles of leaves instead of the walls of his aunt's house.

"Get out of the way, boy?" uncle Vernon snarled. Harry had been standing on the edge of the drive, staying well away from the movers packing boxes and loading the lorry and couldn't have been more out of the way if he'd been in Cornwall. Of course none of that mattered any to his uncle.

"Yes, Uncle," he agreed. "I could go down to the play park till it's time to leave if you like."

"Just get out of my sight, you useless waste of space," Vernon snarled.

"Yes, Uncle," Harry agreed. He turned and hurried away before his uncle changed his mind.

"You better be back when we're ready to go," Vernon shouted. "I'll not come looking for you."

"I will," Harry called. As soon as he was around the corner, he broke into a run. The park was only a short ways away and Harry reached it quickly. His first stop was the toilet where he quickly retrieved the small bit of cash from his hiding spot. He then made his way to the small wood and the picnic benches settled there. _"Kaa,"_ he hissed.

She slithered out from under a pile of pine needles and leaves. _"I am here, My Harry."_ Harry hurried over and settled on the ground in front of her. She slithered into his lap and he gently began stroking her head.

"Mother of Merlin," someone gasped.

Harry scrambled to his feet, whirling in a circle as he did. "Who's there?" he demanded. He turned a circle again. "I know someone's there. Come out where I can see you."

It was another moment before a man stepped out from behind a tree. He was of average height, had well trimmed sandy hair, wore brown trousers, a plain blue jumper and rather worn brown loafers. He looked to be in his forties and had warm brown eyes. But his most distinctive feature were the numerous scars on his worn face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Harry did nothing but stare with slowly widening eyes. It was the man from the dream he'd had the night Kaa had bonded with him. The one who had appeared to be caring for his mum. "I won't hurt you, Harry."

Harry shook himself from his shock. Despite his aunt and uncle's rantings and the report cards he brought home Harry was nothing if not nimble minded. "How do you know my name?"

The man chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised what I know about you, Harry James Potter."

 _"Shall I bite him?"_ Kaa hissed. Before Harry could blink, the man had bent and clamped his hand around her neck in such a manner it was impossible for her to do just that.

Harry lurched forward. "Don't hurt her!"

"Stay where you are," the man said. Harry froze. The man kept his eyes on him. "You can speak to it, can't you, Harry?"

Harry hesitated. "What are you talking about?"

The man chuckled softly. "You have no idea how many times I saw the exact same look you're giving me now on your father's face."

Harry blinked. "You knew my father?"

"I did. I also knew your mother. They were two of my very best friends."

Harry frowned. He'd dreamed this man was taking care of his mother and now he was actually claiming to have known his parents. "Who are you?"

The man seemed to consider for a second. "Harry, if you do something for me, I'll be perfectly honest with you and answer anything you ask to the absolute best of my ability."

Harry considered. "What?"

"Tell you're little friend here not to bite me so I can set her down." He paused and waited for Harry to respond. "Harry, I know you can. Not only that, I can explain to you why you can. I can also explain why strange things seem to happen around you."

Harry considered for another moment. He didn't trust the man, but he wanted to get Kaa away from him before he decided to hurt her. "Do you promise not to hurt her?"

"I do."

Harry frowned. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I could very easily have killed her already."

Harry scowled at him. "I swear, if you hurt her, I'll find some way of making you pay."

"Duly noted."

 _"Please don't bite him,"_ Harry hissed. "I told her not to bite you. Now let her go." The man bent down, but as he went to shove her away he slipped on the wet leaves and toppled ingloriously back on his bum. Kaa whirled and struck, slamming her head against his hand.

"Gah!" he yelped, scooting away from her. As quickly as he'd incapacitated Kaa earlier, he now found himself at her mercy as she coiled to strike again.

 _"KAA!"_ Harry cried.

 _"Foul beassst,"_ she hissed venomously. _"Tell him that wasss but a warning and command or no I will not withhold my fangsss ssshould he dare touch me again. Tell him what livesss in hisss blood might sssave him from my venom but that doesss not mean my bite will not bring him agony."_

 _"What?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Tell him!"_

"She says if you ever touch her again even my command won't stop her from biting you. She says that," Harry paused and Kaa repeated her warning for him to pass along. "She says that what lives in your blood might save you from her venom but that does not mean it won't still be agony."

 _"What do you mean what lives in his blood?"_ Harry asked. Kaa ignored him.

The man had been examining his hand while Harry spoke and he cautiously scooted back from Kaa now. "Message received," he said, keeping a wary eye on Kaa as he climbed to his feet. "Tell her I apologize for my actions. They were rash and ill conceived."

 _"He says he's sorry and he shouldn't have grabbed you,"_ Harry translated. He knew he didn't need to anymore. Kaa had learned to understand human speech during their time together, but he figured that was a secret worth keeping.

 _"I will ssstill bite him. If he harmsss you I will bite him ssso many timesss it will not be my poissson that killsss him but hisss blood ssspilling from hisss body till none remainsss."_

"She says she still wants to bite you and that if you hurt me she will bite you so many times you'll bleed to death."

The man took another step away from Kaa. "Understood." He focused on Harry. "Shall I just start or do you want to ask questions?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin. I went to school with your parents."

"You were friends with them?"

"They were my best friends. You're mother especially."

Harry studied him for a second. "Were my parents drunks?"

Remus blinked. "Is that what Petunia told you?"

"They said my parents were lazy drunks who did nothing but lay about till they died in a car crash."

"Your parents were wonderful people. They were not drunks. They did not die in a car crash. In fact they both gave their lives to save yours."

Harry frowned. He'd wondered about those dreams countless times since that night and now the man who had been taking care of his mum in them was standing before him. But he seemed to be implying his mum really was dead. "Why would my aunt and uncle lie to me?"

"Harry, I know you have lived with your aunt and uncle for a long time, but have they ever done anything that implies you can trust them?" When Harry didn't answer he went on. "They hate you, don't they?"

"Go to hell!" Harry shouted.

Kaa slithered forward. _"Let me bite him."_

Remus backed away from the snake. "Call her off, Harry. She's a dangerous foe, but I will defend myself and that is likely to be very bad for her."

 _"Kaa,"_ Harry hissed. _"Come here please."_ She made a half-hearted lunge towards Remus before slithering across the ground to Harry. He scooped her up and let her coil around his shoulders. _"You're freezing."_

 _"I am fine."_

 _"Get inside my collar."_

 _"I am fine,"_ she reiterated but still moved inside the collar of his jacket with just her head sticking out.

The man, Remus, watched them for a second. "She's cold, isn't she?"

"Yes. You're lucky it's not very warm out or you'd never have grabbed her; even if she wasn't expecting it."

He nodded slightly. "Very well then. Harry, I'm sorry for being so callous with my words and actions. I have no desire to hurt you… or your friend. I've been planning how I would handle this situation for a number of years now but I'm afraid seeing you playing with a venomous snake rather threw a spanner in my stride. Perhaps if you could just bear with me and listen it would be best if I just talked?" After a moment Harry gave a small nod. Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Right then. The easiest first, strange things happen to you, don't they? Thing's you can't explain or don't understand, things like maybe something flying through the air into your hand, or maybe something across the room from you blows up because you get angry."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a short stick. He pointed it at a picnic table. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he said and made a flicking motion with the stick. The table immediately floated into the air.

Harry stared with wide eyes at the floating table. Eventually, Remus let the table settle to the ground again. Harry focused on him. "How did you do that?"

Remus grinned. "Magic."

Harry couldn't help glancing around nervously before focusing on Remus again. "Magic?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Have you ever done anything like that?" Harry glanced around again. "Harry, I promise you, no-one can see either of us right now."

"How?" Harry demanded.

Remus grinned again. "Magic." He frowned at Harry's flinch. "Have you ever done anything like that?"

Harry considered for another second before deciding no matter what happened he wasn't going to Aunt Marge's. He'd never get Kaa there without her being discovered and when she was his uncle would undoubtedly kill them both. Besides, this man had answers. He knew about his strange powers. He even seemed to have them himself. Taking a deep breath Harry held his hand out, closed his eyes and concentrated. He'd only ever managed to make something float a few times and never anything so large as a picnic table. But Remus had done it so he should be able to as well. He felt that strange warming he got in his tummy and then felt that Heat moving up his chest to his arm and down into his fingers. Concentrating with all his might he imagined that Heat flowing out of his fingers into the air where it surrounded the table and lifted it from the ground. His arm began to shake and a thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Sweet Merlin," Remus gasped. Harry opened his eyes to see one end of the table had risen from the ground about three inches before it crashed back down again. Suddenly exhausted, his arm dropped to his side and he sank to his knees wearily. "Harry, that was amazing," Remus said.

Harry shook his head, trying to get his bearings back. "Not as good as you."

"Harry, you don't understand. I have a wand. Only the most powerful wizards and witches can perform magic without a wand. Not only that, I've been to school and studied magic for decades. You've only just turned eight three months ago. You're not even supposed to start your magical training for better than two years and you nearly managed to levitate a table. One of the very first lessons you'll have will be levitation. But you'll be trying to levitate a feather. What you just did, it's astounding."

"School?" Harry asked.

Remus stared at him, blinking rapidly for another moment. "Right, so very quickly, you are a wizard Harry. Your father was a wizard. Your mother was a witch. They met where we all went to school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your mother and father were two of my very best friends. The reason you can talk to your friend there is because you are a wizard."

Harry frowned. "But you can't talk to her."

"It's an exceedingly rare gift, Harry. Very, very few sorcerers can speak Parseltongue."

"Parseltongue?"

"It's the language of the serpents. People who can speak it are called Parselmouths. You should be very careful whom you let know you can speak it."

"Why?"

Remus hesitated. "That's an answer for another day."

Harry scowled. "Does that mean I'll see you again?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Harry, you seem to be a very intelligent young man. Tell me something, after all these years, a man who claims to have been friends with your parents, knows things about you that no-one else has been able to explain, suddenly shows up. Why do you think I'm here?"

 _"You should have let me bite him,"_ Kaa hissed.

"What did she say?" Remus asked.

"She said I should have let her bite you."

Remus chuckled. "She's smart, I'll give her that."

 _"I'll give him heart palpitations,"_ Kaa retorted.

"She doesn't like you very much."

"Being perfectly honest, I'm not particularly fond of her… Have you figured out why I'm here?"

"You want me to come with you."

"I do."

"Why?"

Remus hesitated. "Harry, I was at the hospital the day you were born. After the midwife, I was the third person to hold you. I've given you bottles and changed your nappies. When your parents were exhausted from being up for days on end with you I rocked you to sleep so they could rest a few hours. It is the greatest regret of my life that I couldn't take you in when your parents were murdered. I know your life with the Dursleys has been difficult. I can't change the past, but I am here now. I can take you with me and you will never have to see the Dursleys again."

"You're having a laugh."

"Try me."

"What about Kaa?"

"Kaa?"

Harry pointed to the snake lying across his shoulders. "Her."

"If she's a friend of yours, she can come as well… She will have to promise not to bite anyone though."

Harry considered. _"It can hardly be worse than where I'm at now, can it?"_ he asked Kaa. " _And I really don't think there was any hope of getting you to aunt Marge's."_

 _"Ask him if he will feed you properly?"_

"She wants to know if you'll feed me properly."

"As long as you don't start looking like your cousin, you can eat as much and as often as you like."

 _"Tell him I must be allowed to be with you at all times."_

"Kaa gets to stay with me. If she want's to sleep in my bed, she gets to."

"As long as she promises not to bite anyone, you can take her wherever you like."

 _"If he ever harms you I will crawl up his leg and bite him in the last place he would ever wish to be bitten."_

"She says if you ever hurt me she'll bite you in the stones."

Remus shifted. "Noted."

 _"I still don't like him."_

"When do we leave?" Harry asked.

Remus grinned. "Does now work?"

Harry shrugged. "I've got everything I need."

Remus frowned. "You don't have anything you want to go get?"

"No."

"Do you need to say goodbye?"

"They're leaving for my aunt Marge's house. My uncle told me if I wasn't back when they left he wouldn't come looking for me."

Remus nodded slowly. He'd only checked up on Harry a few times over the years. Enough to know he was not treated well at all. He strongly suspected things had been far worse than he was aware. The fact that Harry would so willingly go with someone he had only just met and would do so without retrieving anything from his home or saying goodbye to the people who he had lived with the last seven years only served to further convince him that they had treated him badly indeed. "All things considered, just leaving is probably for the best."

Harry landed heavily, crumpling to his knees where he immediately spilled the meager contents of his stomach. Kaa hit the ground just as heavily as Harry. Highly agitated, she slithered in a circle around him. _"Mussstn't bite him. Promisssed, I did. Foul creature. Hate him. Hate him. Hate, hate hate. Perhapsss I might jussst nick him. No! Promisssed, promisssed, promisssed."_

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His first experience with magical travel wouldn't be a fond memory. "Urgh, you said it was uncomfortable."

Remus chuckled. "Was I wrong?"

Harry pushed himself up. "Only if you consider getting whipped with a leather strap to be mildly painful." Remus frowned under the glower Harry directed at him. "Just so you know, she's talking herself out of biting you."

Kaa reared up and opened her mouth wide, baring her fangs at Remus. _"Hate him, hate him, hate him."_

Harry climbed to his feet, picked up Kaa and placed her around his shoulders where she slithered in a circle around his neck. "She really doesn't like you." He then made a survey of his surroundings. They'd landed in the front garden of a very attractive stone cottage. He figured it was quite old but it looked to be well maintained and possibly had been renovated not too long ago. The garden was surrounded by a low stone wall and off to his right an attractive red car was sat in the car park. A quick glance around revealed the house to be fairly secluded. There was an overgrown field separating the house from its closest neighbor, perhaps a quarter mile away. Behind the house he could see a barn and a number of small cottages.

"Welcome to the Briar Patch, Harry," Remus said.

"Briar Patch?"

"It's an old tradition to name your house, not something your aunt and uncle would have done, I suspect."

Harry shrugged. "If they don't like it then I'm all for it."

"Indeed," Remus said. His eyes shifted to Kaa. "Harry, I know I promised Kaa could go anywhere you wished to take her, but would you mind leaving her in the garden till after we've met our other housemate? I'd rather not surprise her with your… unusual friend."

Harry stiffened at the word 'Her'. _"What isss wrong, My Harry?"_ Kaa asked.

 _"Do you remember the dreams I told you about from our Bonding?"_

 _"Yesss."_

 _"He's the man who was with my mum."_

Kaa shifted, moving out so she could look him in the eyes. _"You are jussst telling me thisss now?"_

 _"Sorry,"_ Harry said meekly.

Kaa flicked her tongue against his nose. _"Tell him we will wait for him to tell this woman of me."_

"She suggest that we wait on the porch while you go in and tell whomever you need to about her."

Remus nodded slowly. "She is rather protective of you."

"Can you blame her?"

"No… Come along then." He led Harry up to the porch. "I'll only be a minute," he said before he disappeared into the house.

 _"Well?"_ Harry asked.

 _"I think there will be many ratsss here,"_ Kaa answered.

Harry chuckled. _"It's always about the rats with you, isn't it?"_

 _"I like ratsss. They are tasssty."_

 _"Well hopefully, I'll continue to take your word for it."_

 _"I know what you wisssh for, My Harry, but do not hope too much. Death isss not known to give up Hisss claim."_

Harry looked up when the door opened. Remus stood in the door, appearing to be rather nervous. "What's wrong?" Harry demanded. "If Kaa isn't welcome then you can forget the whole thing. I'm leaving." He stood as if to go.

"Relax, Harry," Remus said. "I told you Kaa was welcome and she is."

"Well what's wrong then?"

Remus took a deep breath, something Harry was noticing he seemed to do a lot. "I'm just trying to decide how to tell you about who you are about to meet."

Harry cocked his head. "Have I got some long lost brother or something, going to tell me my mum's not dead?" Remus looked at him sharply.

 _"Your tongue isss almossst asss sssharp asss your mind today, My Harry,"_ Kaa hissed, her humor evident.

Remus continued to stare at them for a long moment before shaking himself. "Harry, you've handled a number of shocks exceedingly well today. You're about to get another one and I just want to remind you of the promise I made earlier. Your questions will be answered, alright?"

 _"Notice he did not answer,"_ Kaa said.

Harry shrugged. "I've already run away from home. I might as well stick around a while yet."

Remus bobbed his head. "True. He stepped to the side and held the door open. "Come on then." Harry stepped past him cautiously. Kaa took the opportunity to hiss at Remus threateningly but he remained perfectly still till Harry was in the entry. "Up the stairs, Harry. She's been ill for quite some time and isn't yet up to leaving her room."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked as he made his way up.

"She was cursed."

 _"Cursssed?"_ Kaa asked.

"Cursed?" Harry asked.

"Another answer for another day, Harry," Remus answered. "First door on the right please." The door was open so Harry kept right on through. He stopped dead a foot inside the door.

The woman appeared to be near in age to Remus, though her face carried none of the scars his did, was dressed in simple jeans and tee shirt and her long red hair spilled down past her shoulders. Perhaps most curious would have been the fact she was sat in a wheelchair. But none of that was what held Harry frozen in place. No, what captured his attention were the emerald green eyes welling with tears as they pinned his. Eyes he well knew. They were the same eyes he saw in the mirror every time he looked in one.

They stared at each other for near a minute; her tears sliding silently down her face before she tentatively smiled. "M–mum?" Harry choked. Her smile grew and she nodded. He continued to stare. She held her arms out to him and Harry launched himself at her, crashing to his knees in front of her.

"Shush," she soothed, clutching him against her chest. "I've got you, Love. I've got you." She kissed his crown while stroking his hair over and over. "I've got you." Having never before been held while he cried his pain out, it took some time for Harry to regain control of his emotions. When he finally did, she raised his head and held his face in her hands. "How I have missed you," she said softly. She pulled his head to her lips and kissed his crown gently.

When she drew back Harry could do nothing but stare in wonder at this woman who had tears streaked down her cheeks. He was so absorbed he didn't even feel Kaa climbing up his back to poke her head over his shoulder. For just an instant the woman's eyes flashed with fear but it was quickly pushed aside. Nor did she try to draw back from he or Kaa as the serpent advanced.

"And you must be Kaa," she said gently. "I thank you for befriending my son."

Kaa continued to move up Harry's back. She stopped short of Lily's arm and rose in the air half her length to be eye to eye with the woman. Her tongue flicked out to taste the scents on the air. _"Ssshe controlsss her fear well. I like her,"_ she hissed.

 _"It's really real?"_ Harry asked. _"I'm not dreaming?"_

 _"No other ssscent could be ssso ssstrong in your blood."_

 _"But how?"_

Kaa turned around to face Harry. _"Asssk her,"_ she answered before slithering around to completely circle Harry's neck. Her tongue flicked his ear. _"Unlesss you wisssh me to bite you, I will thank you not to drop me again."_

"What is she saying?" his mother asked.

Harry focused on her. "She's says you really are my mother and that she likes you." Harry smirked. "She also told me if I dropped her again she would bite me."

"She won't, will she?"

Harry shook his head. "No. She's just being tetchy."

She raised a brow. "Can she understand us?"

"Mostly."

"And how does she know I am your mother?"

"She says your scent is in my blood."

She gave a small nod. "I see… Remus can distinguish people by their scents as well."

"He can?"

She nodded. "He can. Will she allow me to touch her?"

Kaa raised her head to look her in the eyes again. After a few seconds with her not looking away Kaa hissed, _"Ask her to offer me her hand."_

"She wants you to offer your hand to her," Harry said. Hesitantly she did, moving her fingers to only a few inches from Kaa's nose. "Just be still," Harry assured her.

Kaa's tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She then retreated slightly. " _Twice my Bondling's mother has shown her heart. She may handle me if she wishes."_

"She says you have shown your heart twice and that you may handle her if you want to. I think she'll allow you to pick her up if you like."

 _"I will,"_ Kaa confirmed.

"She agrees. You can pick her up if you want."

His mum took a deep breath. "Will you show me how?"

Harry reached up and scooped Kaa from his shoulders. "The most important thing is to just hold her," he said. "Don't grip her or confine her movement. And you kind of want to divide her length with your hands. So she doesn't have too much strain where you aren't supporting her." Kaa moved along his hands a bit. "And if she wants to move, just let her." He shifted his hand so Kaa could slither up his arm, around his shoulders and back down his other arm. Harry moved his hand, placing it on top of his mother's. Kaa moved from Harry's arm to Lily's where she moved up around her shoulders and settled into place there. Harry reached out and gently stroked the top of Kaa's head. "See, easy," he said.

His mum let out a slow breath. "Well it certainly makes it easier when you're here and can talk to her."

Harry took her hand and brought it up to Kaa. "She likes having her head stroked. Just be gentle." He continued to guide her till she took over.

Kaa stayed there for a minute before slithering down Lily's shoulder to her lap where she made her way down her leg to the floor. _"Your mother isss brave, but ssshe isss very weak from her long sssleep. Ssshe ssshould ressst. You ssshould ssstay with her. I will watch over you both."_ Kaa curled in front of the radiator contentedly.

"Did I offend her?" she asked.

"She says you're weak and should rest," Harry answered. Kaa raised her head and hissed loudly at Harry.

"And what was that?"

Harry blushed. "She wants me to rest with you," Harry whispered, looking down.

She reached out and raised his chin. "She's right," she said. "I know you're not a baby anymore, but I would love nothing more than to hold you again."

"I'd like that," Harry said softly.

His mum smiled gently. "Can you help me to the bed?"

Harry nodded. "Just tell me what to do."

"I can make it a few steps. Just help me up and keep me steady."

Harry pushed up from his knees. "Alright then." She took his hands and he pulled her up, keeping her steady till she was ready to shuffle the few steps to the bed. She sat down heavily. "Alright?" Harry asked.

She smiled at him, reaching up to palm his cheek. "I'm better than I could ever have imagined." She shifted on the bed, lying down on her side. She patted the bed. "Come here, my son." Harry climbed on the bed. "Lay down with your back to me," she said. Harry shifted and she spooned behind him. An arm around his waist pulled him tight to her. She kissed the top of his head as she settled in. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"This is real, isn't it?" Harry whispered. "I'm not going to wake up and be back with your sister, am I?"

She kissed the top of his head again. "I promise, Harry. You'll never go back there again."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So my big worry is making Harry too mature for his age. But then he has been forced to take basically take care of himself in an abusive environment. To survive that you have to be a bit special. And, I have known eight-year olds who are very intelligent and very mature for their age. So that is my Harry. Also, if harry seems to be too easily accepting of his mum, know that it won't always be this easy. Right now he's just in the state of euphoria of having a dream come true. Reality will set in soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6: Ginny

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Good news, I managed to get the whole chapter to upload.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Ginny**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"BIWWY!" Ginny Weasley darted from her mother's grasp across the platform to her eldest brother.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Mum shrieked.

Bill Weasley, fresh from his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, caught the onrushing Roman candle that was his baby sister up in his arms. "Firefly!" he greeted her joyously. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. He kissed her crown and gave her a little tickle in her side. She squealed and squirmed away from his nimble fingers. "How's my favorite four-year-old?"

"Now, Molly dear," Dad chastised Mum gently, "she's just excited to see him and you can see her just fine."

"Oh, I know Arthur. It's just she listens so horribly and it is terribly crowded."

"I'm a'most five!" Ginny cried

Bill chuckled. "Really?" he asked in wonder. "You can't be, can you?"

"I kin too! Some day I be as o'd as you and I kin go to Hogwarts too!"

"And you'll do the most amazing magic, won't you?"

"YES!"

Bill laughed and turned with her to his younger brother Charlie – who had just finished his first year at the renowned institution. "Look who I found," he stage whispered.

"CHARWIE!" Ginny squealed and all but threw herself from Bill's arms to her second oldest brother.

Laughing, he managed to catch her. "How's our little princess?" he asked around the blood-flow reducing grip she had around his neck.

"I'm a'most five! I'm no' li'le no more."

"No?"

"NO!"

"You're right. I can't possible hold you up any longer." Charlie pretended to drop her, catching her just before her feet hit the floor. Ginny squealed with his antics. While he was engaged with Ginny, Bill had greeted the rest of their brothers and parents. He then took Ginny back from Charlie and the ritual was repeated once more.

Dad used his wand to shrink their trunks and tucked them in the pocket of his jacket. "Shall we then?" he asked.

"How we getting home, Dad?" Charlie asked.

"Your father insisted on bringing that car of his," Mum said, clearly put out with her husband. "So we best get started for the ride home." She turned, pulling Ron along by the hand.

Bill and Charlie exchanged a look. "Cool," they said together.

In short order the group had piled into a car that by all appearances should never have held them all. Of course Dad drove. Percy had claimed the seat next to him with Ron immediately to his left and then Mum. In the back, Fred had one window seat while Bill had the other. Wisely, Charlie had sat himself between Ginny's twin brothers. Hopefully it would be enough to keep George and Fred in line for the drive home. Normally Ginny would have been put out that Percy got to sit up front next to Dad, but not now. She was sat in her favorite spot of all; Bill's lap. She happily snuggled into him and rested her head against his chest.

Bill kissed her crown. "Did you miss me?" he whispered. Ginny nodded and wiggled in tighter. While they drove Bill unconsciously rolled his wand between his fingers. It was going to be a long ten weeks till he got back to school and could use it without fear of being caught. Mind, it was only his mum and dad he was worried about now. He'd spent the year sneaking into the restricted section and found the charm to break the trace on his wand. He was going to get a job as a Gringotts Curse-Breaker upon graduating if it killed him. He noticed Ginny intently watching him play with his wand and offered it to her. "Would you like to hold it?" he whispered.

Two months shy of being five, she knew better than to do anything other than silently take it from him. She tucked her arm up between her and Bill, effectively hiding the evidence from sight. It was a well known, if frequently broken, rule in the Weasley home that you weren't to touch a wand if you were under eleven. Bill glanced up and winked at Charlie and the twins. Charlie rolled his eyes while the twins smirked. It might not seem like much, but it was a fairly impressive prank for a four year old.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Six-year-old Ginny Weasley sat at the dinner table and did her best to look happy. She didn't quite understand how it had happened. Sure Father Christmas had failed to bring her things she'd asked for in the past. But this year she'd been very careful to only ask for one thing. Surely you were supposed to get what you asked for if it was the _only_ thing you had asked for, weren't you? Apparently her disappointment was too much to fool Dad though.

"What's wrong Ginny-girl?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Complaining wasn't in her nature and she _had_ received some very nice gifts. Her jumper and dress hadn't even been from the second-hand shoppe.

"Now Ginny," Dad said, "I think I know when something's bothering my little girl."

"I'm not little!" Ginny protested.

Dad sighed. "Alright, you're not little."

"Just miniature," Fred teased. Ginny shot a glare at him.

"Careful, Fred," George said, "Princess Ginny might kick you in the bits. Oh, that's right she's too short to reach above your knee. OWWW!" George howled, clutching at his shin.

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" Ginny screamed before bolting from the table. She raced up the stairs to her room, slammed the door as hard as she could and threw herself onto her bed.

It wasn't too much later that there was a knock on her door. "GO AWAY!" The door opened and she sat up in a rush. "I SAID GO AWAY!" she shouted and launched her stuffed unicorn at the intruder. Her eyes widened fearfully as she realized what she had done. She was going to be in sooo much trouble.

Bill caught the toy, slipped in her room and closed the door behind him. "Aren't you glad I'm not Mum or Dad now," he teased gently. She scowled at him. Bill raised a brow at her. She crossed her arms defiantly. Bill smirked and she couldn't help breaking into giggles. He sat down on her bed and held his arms out and she quickly crawled into his lap. "Alright?"

She snuggled into him. "Yes."

Bill leaned back against the wall and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You'll get a wand soon, Luv."

"It's so far away," she protested.

Bill chuckled. "You'll be there soon enough. And then you'll have your wand and not long after you'll get yourself a boyfriend and you won't need your old brother anymore."

"EWWWW!" Ginny squealed. "Boys are icky."

"Hey! I'm a boy."

"You're different. You're not like Ron or the twins or even Percy."

"I thought you liked Percy."

"He's still icky… he was playing with his…" she stopped and pointed to the area.

It was all Bill could do not to break into peels of laughter. Apparently his uppity brother had been busted wanking by their baby sister. That was going to be some serious blackmail material when she got old enough to know what the hell it was Percy had been doing. He had no doubt Ginny would use it too. Every time he came home she seemed more and more calculating in her actions. He was thinking about that when she asked, "Billy?"

"Yes?"

"Father Christmas isn't real, is he?"

 _Case in point,_ Bill thought. Despite his parent's hard and fast rule about not getting a wand till your eleventh birthday, Ginny was singularly focused on having one. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be able to perform magic with it. She wanted it _now._ And figuring Father Christmas was her best bet, she had asked for that and that alone.

Additionally, letters from his mother had revealed she had been amazingly well behaved since her birthday. She helped in the kitchen, took on extra chores, kept her room spotless and went to bed without ever putting up a fuss. Mum had been over the moon with her little girl suddenly being much more compliant than in the past. He didn't even think Dad realized the reason behind Ginny's change in behavior. His little sister was more driven to reach her goals than he was. Considering he was in line to be Head Boy next year – which would be of no small help in getting him his desired position with Gringotts – that was saying something. "I'm sorry, Firefly, he isn't."

Ginny nodded slightly. "I thought so… It's Mum an' Dad, isn't it?"

Bill nodded. "Don't tell, Ron,"

Ginny let out a sigh. "I won't."

Bill kissed her crown. "That's my girl."

She snuggled into him again. "Billy, how much does a wand cost?"

Bill sighed. Even if she bought it herself, he knew his parents. They wouldn't allow it till her eleventh birthday. He didn't really agree with it. Near six years at Hogwarts had taught him plenty about how the ministry tracked underage-magic use. It seemed to him, if you read between the lines, the vast majority of the laws around it made it much more likely that half-blood and Muggle-born children ended up being the ones caught and punished. As Dad so often pointed out it seemed much of it was an attempt to make it harder for them to compete with children from pure-blood families. Every year he returned to school the vast majority of his Muggle-born friends seemed to have regressed much further than the students from pure-blood families. His parents' strict adherence to the laws had hindered both he and Charlie till he'd found the charms to remove the Trace on their wands a few years back. "They're really expensive, luv," he answered.

"Like ten Galleons?" she asked. "I have that much. I could buy it myself."

Bill sighed again. Expensive was relative. Ten galleons certainly seemed a fortune when you were a Weasley; especially if you weren't even seven yet. "I'm sorry, Luv. They're much more than that.

She sat up and looked him in the eye. "How much?"

"Usually between three and four hundred Galleons."

Her eyes widened. "Hundred?" she whispered.

Bill nodded. "Depending on the core and the wood, they can even be as much as a thousand.

For a second her eyes seemed to brim with tears, but then they hardened. "How long will it take me to save that much?"

"How much is your allowance?"

"Six Sickles a week. But I get seven when my birthday comes."

Bill nodded sagely. He was well aware of the allowance structure his parents set up. Starting at age five, if you managed all your chores and didn't get in trouble for something, you got five Sickles a week. Each year you got another sickle up to the start of your third year at Hogwarts. Then you got a Galleon a week so you'd have a bit of money for when you were allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Birthdays usually brought a small bit of spending money as well. He was pretty impressed she'd managed to save enough to have ten Galleons already. Birthday money plus allowance for her couldn't have totaled much more than twenty Galleons to begin with. "I'm not sure, Luv. I'll have to work it out for you, alright?"

"Ok," she agreed.

Bill hugged her tight. "I can't promise Mum and Dad will let you get one before you turn eleven, but I promise when you do, you'll have the Galleons to get whichever wand chooses you."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. "I love you, Billy."

Bill patted her back. "I love you too, Firefly."

She let him go and focused on him. "What do you mean chooses me?" she asked.

Bill smirked. There were days she was entirely too smart for her own good. "Wands choose the witch or wizard, Firefly. If they don't, they won't work for you. We'll they will," he amended, "but not as well as a wand that chooses you will."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

Bill took his wand out and handed it to her. "Give it a little wave." She eagerly did; getting a weak streamer of sparks for her efforts. "That's pretty good," he said. "But when you do that with a wand that chooses you instead of mine, you'll get a whole bunch more."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The majestic Pharaoh Owl floated through the kitchen window of the Burrow and settled next to Ginny. "Ma'at!" she exclaimed. Bill had acquired her when he'd moved to Egypt just after her eighth birthday. He'd lived at home the first year after graduating Hogwarts, gathering the experience he needed before putting in for a transfer. With him being of school age when she was all of one, it was the only year she could remember him living at home with her. It had been brilliant. But then his transfer had come in and he'd left. She missed him terribly.

"Whoo," Ma'at cooed softly and held her leg out.

Ginny quickly untied the bundle of letters before offering the owl a sausage from her plate. "I'll bet you're tired," she said, gently stroking along the owl's head. The owl nipped at her finger. Ginny giggled. "Oh yes, I forgot. That trip is nothing for an owl like you, is it?" Ma'at leaned into her fingers happily. Ginny fed her another sausage. "You're perch is up in my room. I'll be up in a bit and get you some fresh water, ok?" The owl bobbed her head and took wing out the window just as Mum came in from the garden.

"Oh, was that Ma'at?" she asked.

Ginny downed the last of her juice. "Yes. She sorted through the letters. "Looks like he wrote each of us," she said. She was pleased to note that, but for the one for her parents, hers was a bit thicker than all the rest. She offered the letter addressed to her parents to her mum and stood. "I'm just going to put mine in my room and then I'll start my chores."

"That's fine, Ginny," Mum said, already opening the letter from Bill.

It was afternoon before Ginny made it to her room. She locked her door, grabbed her letter and, after giving Ma'at a quick scratch, settled on her bed. It had been five weeks since she'd heard from her brother and it had been utter torture forcing herself to save his letter for after her chores so she could really enjoy it. She broke the seal and very quickly found part of the reason for why her envelope was so thick. A good-sized pile of Galleons fell from the envelope to her lap. She stared at them for a moment before dropping her letter to scoop them up and count them. "Twenty-five!" she gasped. She stared at them for a moment before counting again to make sure.

Ever since he started working for Gringotts Bill had been giving her a Galleon a week. Thanks to him, she was well on her way to having the money to buy her own wand. She knew she didn't have to, her parents had bought wands for each of her brothers for their eleventh birthday, but she wanted to do it herself. It wasn't completely altruistic on her part. She was hopeful if she bought her wand herself she might be allowed to get new robes instead of having to make do with hand-me-downs. Some of her brothers' things weren't too bad, but she really didn't fancy wearing boys' robes when she started school. She quickly climbed from her bed and grabbed her deposit box.

Charlie had given it to her last Christmas. It was modeled after a dragon; a Hebridean Black, and emitted puffs of smoke when it wanted attention. There were two slots along its back. One to keep her spending money from ending up in the hands of the twins or Ron; Stupid Gits! The prats had all gotten burnt by it once when they tried to 'borrow' a Galleon from her without asking. The second slot sent her money directly to her parents' vault at Gringotts, thereby helping to take temptation away from her. She had to ask them to get her money from there and whenever she did her mum gave her the biggest hassle about being frivolous. It really rankled her because none of her brothers saved even a Knut of the pocket money they ever received. Well none of them except for Percy that is.

Ever so carefully she dropped nineteen of the golden coins into the slot for Gringotts. She hesitated for just a moment on the twentieth before shoving it in as well. Five galleons was more than enough walking around money. She'd long ago decided the sweets her brothers bought in Ottery St. Catchpole were nowhere near as good as what Mum baked at home. It was only the Mars Bars that she struggled with and five Galleons went a really long way in a Muggle shoppe. It seemed quite strange to her that a single Galleon was worth five whole pounds! But it was, and she could get enough Mars Bars to make herself sick with that! She quickly slipped four Galleons into the second slot of her deposit box and put the last in her pocket. She'd trade her mum for pounds later and make sure to tell her about the Galleons she'd sent to Gringotts so they could be added to her tally. She was now up to one hundred fifty-eight!

She did a quick calculation in her head. She had almost two years left till she turned eleven. She'd very nearly reach three hundred by then. As long as she didn't end up with some exotic wand with a phoenix feather or something, it should be close to enough. She thought about it for another second before grabbing the deposit box and shaking out another Galleon to send to Gringotts. She was going to get that wand if it was the last thing she ever did! Satisfied with her banking, she settled in with Bill's letter.

 _Firefly,_

 _I'll bet you can't guess what I did? That's right, your favorite brother managed to break a curse the goblins have been working on for five years! They were so ecstatic they gave me a MEGA bonus! Bet you can guess why you got a little bonus yourself now, can't you? Gotta take care of my favorite sister. I know; you're my only sister. Doesn't mean you can't still be my favorite though. What are you up to now? I'll bet you have enough to buy old Ollivander's whole shoppe by the time you get there for your birthday. Just so you know, I put in to have the week after your eleventh off. I know it's still a year and a half away yet but I'm the new Curse Breaker on the pyramid and if I want it, I had to do it now. I **will** be taking you to get that wand. If for no other reason than to make sure you keep your hands off mine!_

 _Egypt is amazing. The pyramids are even bigger than you can imagine. Especially the ones the Muggles don't know about. I'm pretty sure one or two are even bigger than Hogwarts. You should see the statue of Bastet. She's almost a hundred meters and she's sitting down. Not only that, she's inside a pyramid that's almost three hundred meters tall._

 _You want to know something that's really scary? When they first opened the central chamber where Bastet is, there was a living basilisk in it! It killed a whole bunch of wizards and goblins before about a hundred of them decided to all try and transfigure it to stone at the same time. It took three volleys to get the job done but they managed it. The thing is still in the chamber coiled around Bastet's feet. Serious heebejebbes, I'm telling you. It's huge, over seventy feet. When I asked the goblin giving me the run down on the place why they didn't just summon a rooster and make it crow, he started beating his head on the wall and muttering about lost income from the sale of potion's ingredients._

 _My Muggle friends are always commenting that wizards sometimes seem to lack common sense. I suppose I can see that. But it's a lot easier to find a simple solution after the problem is solved than it is during the heat of the battle. There's two lessons for you there. Remember them both._

 _I'm really hoping I can talk Dad into talking Mum into letting me bring you down here for a week the summer before you start school. You'd learn a ton and it is just really amazing. The magic they did here hasn't been seen in thousands of years. Even the founders of Hogwarts would be pressed to match up to some of what was done here. There are times I wish you weren't so much younger than me. I think we'd make a brilliant team searching for new tombs and stuff. Maybe we'd even find what Merlin did with Camelot. Wouldn't that be something? Mum would love it cause I'd move back to England in a heartbeat to study Camelot._

 _I miss you tons and will do everything I can to be home for Christmas; even if it's just for two days._

 _Love you,_

 _Bill._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A scowl on her face, Ginny Weasley watched her youngest brother out the window of her treehouse. The git. It wouldn't be so bad if he weren't rubbing it in every chance he got. It was 4th September and Ron had turned eleven the day before. Per family tradition that meant Dad had taken him to get his wand. Ron had been brandishing it in her face at every opportunity since. She could tell he was looking for her now.

Thankfully Bill had hidden the path to get to the ladder for her. If you didn't walk exactly in the prescribed route you couldn't get to the ladder and that was the only way in. Thoughts of Bill could only keep her irritation with Ron at bay for so long though. So he had his wand. It wasn't like he could actually use it. And when it was all said and done, they were going to be in the same year at school anyway. She couldn't help grinning a bit at that. She was going to turn eleven only a few days before term started. He would turn twelve only a few days after. She would start Hogwarts almost a full year earlier in her life than he did. And if her plan to buy her own wand worked out, maybe she'd get the new robes she was hoping for. That thought was enough to make her smile again.

She settled back on the cushion and picked up her most recent gift from Bill. It was another Cipher-Box. He had given her the first one this past Christmas. Gringotts' Curse Breakers used them as training tools. They would program them with past curse puzzles and give them to new trainees. By working through the various keys on the cipher you could safely learn how to unravel the puzzle. If you made a mistake, the puzzle would let you know what curse you had triggered and you'd have to start over.

The first one had taken her two weeks to unlock. Inside Bill had hidden ten Galleons as a prize. The second one had taken a month and netted her another twenty Galleons. This one, she'd been at it since April. Considering it was now September and Percy and the twins were back at school for the year, she was more than a bit frustrated with it. Bill hadn't been kidding when he'd said he was tired of underestimating her and made this one harder. Frankly, she was beginning to think he'd overestimated her this time. Still, it was far better to get herself 'killed' playing with the Cipher than put up with Ron or even her mum right now.

It was going to be a long four months at home with just them. Of course Dad was home too, but he had to work. So most of the time it was just her, Ron and Mum. And the two of them drove her mental. Ron was just lazy. All he ever did was read Quidditch magazines and endlessly poor over broom specifications. Honestly, she liked brooms and Quidditch too, but the specifications weren't going to change just because you poured over them a thousand times! And he barely did his chores; half the time she ended up having to do them on top of her own. But did she get any extra allowance for doing it? NOOOooo.

And her mum, it seemed the older she got, the more her mum wanted to treat her like she was five. That and the ever-growing admonishments to behave like a lady and what she would need to do to find a good husband. She was ten! Finding a husband was the furthest thing from her mind. If her mum was happy being a house witch, bully on her. But Bill's countless letters had filled her head with tales of wondrous magic and marvelous adventures. She'd made up her mind to follow her brother to the crypts and pyramids of Egypt over a year ago and nothing was going to stand in her way.

Well maybe she'd make a detour and play Quidditch with the Harpies for a few years first. She was a fair turn on a broom after all. Not that Ron or the twins ever let her play with them! She'd show them though, once she got to school. But one thing was for certain; she was not going to be a house witch!

She'd been quietly working on the Cipher for about half an hour when she was startled by the trap door opening. "BILL!" she exclaimed when he poked his head in. She frowned. He'd just gone back to Egypt on the first after coming for the joint birthday party they'd had for her and Ron before Fred, George and Percy went back to school. Her confusion quickly changed to foreboding at the look on his face. "Why are you here?" she whispered. Bill finished crawling up into the treehouse where he sat down and held his arms out to her. Ginny shook her head. "Not till you tell me why you're here."

Bill closed his eyes; taking a deep breath he let it out before focusing on her. "It's Dad."

"Dad?" Ginny squeaked.

Bill swallowed and a tear slipped down his cheek. "He's d–dead, Ginny."

Ginny stared at him, tears slowly starting to slip down her face. "That's not funny, William Weasley," she said angrily.

"Firefly, Luv," he said.

Ginny shook her head. "NO!"

"Ginny."

"NO! TAKE IT BACK!" Bill grabbed her as she tried to dive for the trap door. She fought him, pounding at his shoulders and chest. "TAKE IT BACK! YOU TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Shush," he tried to soothe her.

She broke into sobs, clutching at him. "Take it back. Take it back," she pleaded.

"I know. I know," he whispered, rocking her as his own tears spilled into her hair. "I know, Luv. I know."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny left the house and wandered the garden aimlessly. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out there when she found herself at the ladder to her treehouse. She stared at it, frowning. She hadn't been out here since… that day. But now she had somehow managed to walk the prescribed route to reach the ladder without realizing she was. That pretty much described her life for the last three and a half months; existing without really knowing you were. Dad had been killed attempting to reverse a curse placed on some piece of Muggle machinery. Something called a wood chipper. She'd been in town with Mum about a month after Dad had been killed and she'd seen a group of Muggles working in the park. They'd been standing around a very large and very loud piece of machinery when one of them began throwing large branches – some of them were bigger around than Charlie into one end of the machine. The already loud machine had made a god-awful noise and spit thousands of woodchips out the other end of the machine. She had stared in horror for a few moments before throwing up on the spot. Her nightmares of how her father had died had been non-stop ever since. Giving herself a shake, she gripped the ladder and climbed into her treehouse.

It was freezing inside. But, as it was Boxing Day, that was to be expected. It was also easily remedied by activating the warming stones Bill had spelled for her a few years back. It took a bit longer than normal for them to take the chill away and she absently thought she'd have to ask Bill to recast the spells before he went back to Egypt on the 31st. She settled on her favorite cushion and stared blankly at the wall for a time. It wasn't till a fairy zipped in the window that she was brought out of her stupor.

"Oh," Ginny gasped. The tiny creature stopped in mid air, clearly surprised to find her there. "I'm sorry, you've moved in, haven't you?" The fairy floated closer. "I'm glad you're a girl fairy," Ginny said. "I've too many boys in my life as it is." The fairy floated closer still. "This is my treehouse, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like." The fairy sneezed and Ginny suddenly found herself in a cloud of fairy dust. "Though I'd appreciate if you covered your nose when you sneeze," Ginny grumbled.

The fairy flew a loop and darted up to the ceiling where a tiny house was under construction on one of the beams. She watched the fairy for a few moments and sure enough, another bit of wall magically formed before the fairy zipped out the window again. "It was nice to meet you!" Ginny called. Feeling a strange sense of loss at the departure of her new friend, Ginny let out a sad sigh. Casting her eyes around she found the Cipher she had been working on… that day. She hesitated a moment before reaching for it.

Over the next few hours she quietly worked away at it. The fairy came and went a half dozen times; each visit bringing a new addition to her house. Ginny talked to her each time, praising her skill and the beauty of her work. "Oh, I like the flower boxes," she said. The fairy flew a loop and zipped down where she alighted on Ginny's knee. The tiny being sat on her knees and leaned forward on her hands, inquisitively looking at the Cipher Box. "My brother gave it to me," Ginny said. She leaned down a bit, holding the box out so the fairy could examine it. "It's a kind of puzzle. Do you know what that is?" The fairy shook her head. "It's kind of like a test, or maybe a trial. Does that help?" The fairy nodded quickly. "A trial, you know what that is?" Again the fairy nodded. "Well, when I figure it out, the box will open and there will be a prize in it."

The fairy leapt off her knee, flew a loop and settled on her knee to watch again. She made a motion, indicating that Ginny was to get on with solving her puzzle so she could see the prize.

"I'm trying," Ginny said. "I just keep getting stuck here. No matter what I do I can't figure how to get past it without tripping this curse." The fairy glanced up at Ginny. "What's it do?" The fairy nodded. "It's a Severing Curse. It's supposed to cut your head off." The fairy scrambled back and hid behind Ginny's leg. Ginny giggled. "It's not real, silly," she said. "Remember, it's just game." The fairy cautiously poked her head above Ginny's leg. "Really," Ginny urged. "It's safe. It's so I can learn without getting hurt." The fairy gave her a look, clearly conveying she thought Ginny was a bit loony for wanting to play a game like that. "Watch," Ginny said. She keyed in Finite Incantatum to try and dispel the Severing Curse. The Fairy cringed expectantly. The Cipher turned red and vibrated in Ginny's hands. "See," she said. "Now I have to start over."

The fairy climbed back up on Ginny's knee and settled cross-legged with her chin propped in her hand. "You want me to try again?" Ginny asked. The fairy made a motion with her hand for Ginny to start the Cipher over. "I just don't know what to do?" Ginny said while keying in the various spells and counters to the Cipher. She'd done it so many times already it only took her a few minutes to get back to the sticking point. "I think I might need to try coming at it from a different direction entirely." She held the Cipher out for the fairy see. "I've been over the books Bill sent with it. He wouldn't make it something I couldn't figure from them." The fairy climbed to her feet and began pacing back and forth on Ginny's thigh. Ginny giggled. "That tickles!" The fairy stopped for a moment but then began hopping instead. Ginny laughed. "Stop that, you!" The fairy made a chittering sound before prancing back to her spot on Ginny's knee and sitting down again.

"Oh, you're hilarious," Ginny teased. She wasn't sure, but she thought the fairy stuck her tongue out at her. "And don't get fresh with me," Ginny teased. The fairy covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her chittering laugh. Ginny couldn't help laughing with her. The fairy shifted to her knees and motioned for Ginny to try her Cipher again. "But I don't know what to do," Ginny protested. It was tough to tell because she was so small, but it seemed the fairy made a frustrated face.

The two of them sat there for a few minutes before the fairy jumped up and flew up to her house near the eaves. She ducked inside and was back a moment later. She settled on Ginny's knee where she brandished a miniscule sword and shield and assumed a battle stance. She made a motion for Ginny to try the Cipher again. Ginny frowned. "I don't understand." The fairy made a slashing motion with her sword and then ducked behind her shield. "You think I'm supposed to trip the spell on purpose?" Ginny asked. The fairy flew a quick loop and settled on her knee again. Ginny turned the Cipher over in her hands for a moment before carefully keying in Protego and then Finite Incantatum. The fairy leaned forward while Ginny held her breath. There was a click and the Cipher opened, spilling a pile of golden Galleons in Ginny's lap. The fairy flew a loop, darted up to her home where she deposited her sword and shield before darting back down to Ginny where she threw herself against Ginny's tummy and hugged her. The creature was so tiny her arms barely stretched from Ginny's side to her bellybutton. She let Ginny go and jumped down to stand by the pile of coins where she clapped her hands excitedly.

Ginny giggled. "You're brilliant!" She held her hand out and the fairy smacked her tiny palm against Ginny's, creating a tiny puff of fairy dust. "Should we count them?" Ginny asked. The fairy clapped her hands excitedly. Ginny quickly started piling the coins in stacks of five. "Fifty," she said. She studied the fairy for a second. "Would you like one?" she asked. The fairy clapped her hands, darted forward to hug Ginny again before settling on the floor where she walked between the stacks; seemingly trying to pick which one she wanted. "They're all the same," Ginny said. The fairy waved her off and kept searching. She stopped at one stack, pushed the top coin off and pointed at the next coin before clapping her hands excitedly. "That's the one you want?" Ginny asked. The fairy flew a loop and settled next to the stack of coins again. Ginny laughed. "Well go on then." The fairy grabbed the coin and it instantly shrunk to fit in her palm. She darted up to her house where she enlarged the coin just a bit and mounted it above the doorway. She floated back a bit to study her work. "It looks wonderful," Ginny said. The fairy flew a loop, darted down to Ginny where she raced around her head twice and settled on her shoulder.

Ginny laughed. "Just make yourself at home," she teased. The fairy fluttered her wings, tickling Ginny's ear with them. "Oh you are a trouble maker, aren't you?" The fairy sat down on her shoulder, kicked her feet absently and leaned against the side of Ginny's head. "Oh, I'm so glad I met you." The fairy cuddled into her a bit. They sat in silence for a few minutes but then the fairy suddenly darted behind Ginny's head a moment before the trap door opened in the floor.

A blonde head poked into the treehouse. "Ginevra?"

"LUNA!" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna beamed. "You are here." She climbed the rest of the way into the treehouse. The fairy poked her head out from behind Ginny.

"It's ok," Ginny assured the creature. "Luna's my friend."

"KAI!" Luna cried. The fairy darted out from behind Ginny to fly laps around Luna's head. She stopped between the two girls, floating on buzzing wings and clapped her hands excitedly.

"You know her?" Ginny asked

"Oh yes," Luna said. "She came to me after Mummy died."

Ginny's eyes snapped to the fairy. "Is that why you came?" she asked softly.

The fairy floated down and settled on Ginny's shoulder where she snuggled against her cheek again. "She knows when she's needed," Luna said quietly.

A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek as she leaned into the fairy. "Thank you," she whispered.

Luna moved over and laid her head in Ginny's lap. "I thought she might have come to find you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. The argument between Bill and her mum was epic. _And well it should be_ , she thought. _How dare her mother spend the money she had spent years saving to buy Ron a broom!_ she fumed.

This had to be the worst birthday ever. Her mum had tried to give her Grandmum Prewett's old wand that morning; dressing it all up in a pretty box with a ribbon and presenting it to her like it was some great honor to have a wand that hadn't chosen her just because it had belonged to Grandmum Prewett. She had stared at the wand after opening the box, not hearing a word her mum said as she started going on about the wonderful magic Grandmum had performed with the wand and wasn't she excited to have such a beautiful family heirloom. Thankfully, Bill had been there and recovered before she had. Because if Ginny had been the one to figure out why Mum was giving her Grandmum's old wand, she didn't want to think about how ugly it would have gotten.

"AND WHAT ABOUT GINNY, WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO PLAY QUIDDITCH?" Bill's voice came up the stairs.

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO BE PLAYING QUIDDITCH!"

Ginny gave a sob and curled her arms around her legs tightly. Kai flew in the window and settled on Ginny's shoulder. She gave her a hug and then began combing her hands through Ginny's brilliant red hair. "Hi, Kai," she sniffed miserably. The argument downstairs stayed below a volume she could overhear for the next while and the next thing she heard was Bill bellowing up the stairs for her and Ron to come down.

Ginny took a deep breath before heaving herself off the bed. Kai gave her a kiss on the cheek for support before darting out the window. Ginny wiped her eyes and opened her door. Ron was just coming past and shot a dirty look at her. "Thanks a lot, _Princess_ ," he sneered. Ginny followed him down, resisting the urge to give him a shove as they descended to the parlour. "Sit," Bill growled pointing at the couch.

Ron sullenly threw himself on one end. "Why am I in trouble?" Ginny sat on the other end, as far from him and her mother as she could

"William," Mum protested.

"Not a word, Mum," he snapped at her. "You made this bed and now you're going to lie in it."

"How dare you!"

"DON"T," Bill snapped harshly, "test me," he finished when Mum backed down.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that!" Ron said.

Bill rounded on him. "I'm the head of the family, Ronald. I'll talk to her in whatever manner I see fit. _You_ will keep your mouth shut until such time as your opinion is asked for." Ron glowered at him but didn't say anything else. Bill ran a hand through his hair. "Now, I'm sure you both heard some of what's happened. The short of it is Mother stole –" Mum huffed angrily. "–the money Ginny had been saving to buy her wand and used it to buy the broom you got for Christmas, Ron."

"He needed to practice!" Mum exploded. "How else will he make the house team?"

Bill rounded on her. "Once more and I'll silence you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Bill waved his wand, proving that not only did he dare silence her; he would also stick her to the chair. "I'm going to say this only once, Mother. I will not allow you to jeopardize Ginny's future because of your antiquated ideas of what is and is not proper for a witch." Leaving her fuming, he turned around to face his siblings. "Ron, this is not your fault. Never the less, you have come by something through less than honest means. Now, it is far too late to take your broom back to the shoppe and get your sister's money back—"

"YOU CAN'T" Ron bellowed.

"Don't make me silence you too," Bill snapped harshly. Ron fell silent, but continued to glower sullenly. "As I was saying, it is too late to take the broom back. So I'm going to give you two options. You can either give Ginny your broom—"

"I'M NOT GIVING HER M—" Bill flicked his wand and Ron's mouth snapped shut.

"As I was saying," Bill went on. "You can either give Ginny your broom or you can pay her for it." He flicked his wand at Ron again. "You may speak now."

Ron crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm not giving her my broom."

"Then you'll pay her for it. Go get your deposit box."

"But I don't have that much money!"

"You will give her half of whatever you have. After that, the Galleon per week that I've been sending you will go to Ginny till the debt is paid."

"You can't do that!"

"I can, I will and I am." Bill turned to Ginny. "Is that acceptable?"

"But it will take me years to save up enough again," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'll be stuck using a wand that didn't choose me all that time."

"I have some money saved. We're still going to get your wand today."

Blinking rapidly, she stared at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

Ginny launched herself from the couch to him. "Oh, thank you, Bill." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him for all she was worth. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Bill patted her back. "You go get cleaned up and wait for me in your room. I'll come get you in a few minutes."

"Ok," she agreed. She ran for the stairs but stopped and turned back. "Ron," she said.

"What?" he asked, glowering at her.

"You don't have to pay me back."

"I don't?"

"Firefly?" Bill asked.

"You're really good a quidditch," she answered. "So you do need to practice as much as you can if you're going to play for the Cannons some day. The broom can be your Christmas and birthday presents from me from now till we finish school."

Bill grinned at her. "That is exceedingly generous of you, Ginny."

She smiled back, but then turned hard eyes on her mother. "Like you said, it wasn't _his_ fault." She turned and ran up the stairs.

Bill turned to Ron. "So I don't have to pay her back then?"

"That's all you have to say? Your sister just gave you a broom she would love to have herself, a broom that by all rights should be hers, and the only thing you're concerned with is that you don't have to pay her back? Don't you think you should maybe go thank her or something?"

"Fine, I'll thank her. I just wanted to make sure I don't have to pay her back."

"She said you didn't. If she's happy with the arrangement, then I'm not going to force you to."

"Ok… Does that mean I still get my Galleon a week?"

"I'm not sure. Funds are getting tight. Might be that neither of you gets it pretty soon."

Ron scowled. "Then how can you afford to buy her a wand?"

Bill glowered at him. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"What? What did I do?"

Bill shook his head. "Ron, you really need to start using your brain once in a while before you open your mouth."

"Alright already, it was just a question."

"Just get out of here before I decide to sell the damn broom because you're an ungrateful little git." Ron wasted no time in bolting for the stairs and his room. Bill turned to his mum. She glared at him angrily. "There is nothing wrong with that kid's mind or magic other than the fact he's lazy as sin." She tapped her foot and pretended to ignore him. "I'm warning you, Mum, if you don't stop Molly-Coddling him, he really isn't going to have any future but as a Quidditch player." She crossed her arms and turned away. "Are you seriously going to sit there and pretend he would have done what Ginny did?" She continued to ignore him. "Fine," Bill said. "You can sit there and think about what you did to your daughter till we get back from Ollivander's."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: For anyone wondering, yes, Ginny will figure prominantely in this story. And I've obviously moved some birth dates around from what JKR gave us.

For all my American readers, remember, the English drive on the _wrong_ side of the road so yes, Percy would be on his father's left, with Ron on his left.

I'm sorry about Arthur Weasley. It wasn't easy, but this should serve as a warning things will be drastically different than what JKR gave us.

Also, could Bill have found the way to break the trace on his wand at Hogwarts library? I certainly think so. This is why. Tom Riddle. How, exactly and where, did Riddle first read about Horcruxes? Personally, I think he found the stuff in Hogwarts library. I think this is so, because he tried so hard to stay there and not be sent back to the orphanage between 6th and 7th year. I mean being at the orphanage and being able to leave and go where he liked seems to me to be the better option for being able to learn and research magic than being at the school. After all, we know he has already killed his father and framed his uncle Morfin Gaunt for it. So he was obviously moving around and leaving the orphanage with rather a lot of freedom and performing underage magic without being caught. It doesn't make a lot of sense that he wants to put himself somewhere he is going to face rather a lot of supervision. Unless, there is some really nasty stuff in the Hogwarts library and even though he'll be under observation at the school over the summer it is less than he'll face during the school year.

Galleons and the cost of things; especially wands. In fan fiction, this seems to be something that is kind of all over the place but is usually between 3-10 galleons. I'm not certain JKR actually ever tells us what the cost of a single thing truly is. I've re-read books 1 and 2 so far and have yet to see anything specific. But there is one thing JKR is on record as saying somewhere in some long ago interview or article, a Galleon is roughly equal to 5 pounds sterling. A pound is roughly $1.50 US. So a galleon is roughly about $7.50 US. Now, when I think about a wand in the magical world and just how significant it is, I tend to think these are not cheap items.

First off, a wand is likely the single most important purchase a witch or wizard makes in their life. After all, the wrong wand means you'll perform far worse in school than you are capable of and this severely affects your job prospects which affects your earning potential over your life time. The wrong wand can literally be the difference between being viewed as a powerful and competent sorcerer or a near squib. Second, it seems, for the most part, that a sorcerer purchases a single wand during their life. They might purchase a second, but it seems pretty rare. I mean somehow, after the botched killing of Harry and Voldemort's eventual resurrection, he still has the wand he used at school. Third, if it is true that the vast majority of sorcerers only ever purchase a single wand, then the wand maker needs to charge quite a lot in order to earn a living. Hogwarts only enrolls about a 100 or so students a year. Again, JKR once said she envisioned about a thousand total students at Hogwarts. That means Ollivander is only going to sell a hundred or so wands a year. Maybe more if there are schools for less gifted students and home schooled children, but let's say he sells 150 wands a year. If the average cost was some piddling little sum like 3 galleons, that means he makes about 450 galleons a year. Which is 2,250 pounds sterling, which is $3,375.00 US. Not exactly a lot of money. And that is before he starts deducting the costs of making the wands. So when I set my wand prices, I tried to do the math and price them accordingly. I came up with an average price of about 300 galleons. 150 wands at 300 galleons is 45,000 galleons a year. That is 225,000 pounds sterling and $337,500.00 US. That seemed like a good number to me for someone who is the maker of what is the single most important item a witch or wizard will ever own.

And last, Molly. First, it will be explained shortly just how it is Bill can tell her what to do. Second, try not to judge Molly too harshly. That's all I'm going to say.


	7. Fragile Illusions: Part One

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Sadly, a split chapter

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Fragile Illusions**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A month after leaving the _tender_ care of his aunt and uncle Harry's life was more wonderful than he could ever have dreamed. He'd learned many things since that day.

His parents and their friends had been fighters in a war against an evil dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. He'd learned most wizards and witches were so frightened of him they called him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That didn't make much sense to Harry. But then he'd learned about things like Taboos; which were complicated spells that could be put on a person's name so that when someone said the name it would lead people right to them. He supposed if he knew saying the name Voldemort would bring the evil wizard right into his living room, even if the house was warded and hidden behind other enchantments, he wouldn't use the name. But he certainly wouldn't call him something stupid like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he'd call him something like Moldywart or Voldewart or something else equally insulting.

He'd learned about things like the Fidelius Charm; an enchantment so powerful it could hide a home right in plain sight. The barn, three cottages and a good portion of the field behind the main house were all under the Charm. Remus was the Secret Keeper for it and unless he told it to you, you could be looking right at it from less than a foot away and not only would it be impossible for you to enter, you wouldn't be able to even see it!

As powerful as the Charm was he'd learned it wasn't infallible. A friend of his parents named Peter Pettigrew had been made the Secret Keeper of his parents' home in Godric's Hallow. When Peter had betrayed his parents and told Voldemort where to find them, the dark wizard had walked right past the charm and killed Harry's father in his own parlour. Voldemort had tried to kill both his mum and him next, but his mum had performed a charm. One she had created herself! She called it the Heart's Shield. She had sacrificed her magic to create an impenetrable shield around him that would reflect Voldemort's killing curse back at him.

The sacrifice of her magic had made her less than even the least magical Squib, or Muggle. A Squib was a non-magical child born to magical parents. A Muggle was just a normal human, like his aunt, uncle or cousin. Whatever, by sacrificing her magic to protect him, his mum had essentially become immune to being affected by pretty much any magic at all. He wasn't really sure just how much he understood about it, but the Killing Curse Voldemort had struck his mum with had only appeared to kill her. What actually happened was she had been put into a coma. For seven long years she had lain unmoving in her bed with Remus tending her. She had woken only a few weeks before Remus had come and brought him to the Briar Patch.

To be certain, not everything was perfect. Kaa remained unimpressed with Remus. The feeling was most definitely mutual. Simper, his mother's house elf, also did not approve of his familiar. Also, despite the initial euphoria of having his wildest dreams realized, Harry found it difficult to trust his new situation. Sudden or unexpected movement by Remus, Simper or his mum still caused him to duck and flinch.

His mum absolutely hated that she had to either tell or ask him before touching him. In that respect even she struggled with Kaa. She was jealous of the fact that her son had greater trust with a venomous serpent than he did for his mother. Kaa had overheard her saying as much to Remus and brought that news back to him. Harry didn't know what he could do about the situation. Logically he understood why his mum was upset, but Kaa had been in his life longer than his mother. Before Remus came for him, other than dreams, the only human hands Harry could remember touching him had brought pain. Kaa had never struck him. It was Kaa, not his mother that had stopped his pain and healed him after he'd been whipped. Yes, it was getting better, but it was still Kaa, and not his mum, that he trusted implicitly. And he knew that truth caused his mum to cry herself to sleep every night he'd been there since his first.

 _"You ssshould go to her,"_ Kaa said from where she lay coiled on his chest.

 _"I'm not two,"_ Harry answered.

 _"Ssshe isss your mother. Your bond with her ssshould only be lesss than that of your mate."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"My place isss my place. I know it."_

 _"I don't see you running to your mum."_

Kaa uncoiled and slid up his chest so she was looking him in the eyes. _"Do not mock me, My Harry. I do not find it amusssing. Nor isss it becoming of your intelligence."_

 _"I'm happy here."_

 _"Ssshe needsss you. Asss much asss you need her. Even if you will not admit it."_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"You are frightened."_

 _"I'm not scared."_

 _"No?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then prove it."_

 _"Prove what?"_

 _"That you are not frightened."_

 _"I am."_

 _"Ssshe isss crying."_ Harry scowled. _"Much like you did many nightsss while I watched over you."_ Harry turned away from her. " _For ssso many nightsss you longed to be given what you hold and you will not ssshare it with her?"_ Harry refused to look at her. _"I begin to quessstion my decisssion to bond with you."_ Harry snapped his head back to her. _"Be who I know you to be."_

 _"I'm not two. I don't need to go running to my mummy like my bloody cousin every time something goes bump in the night."_

 _"Bravery isss not to be unafraid. It isss to be afraid but do ssso anyway. It isss not alone that you will win the battlesss you will face, my Harry. It isss with myssself and many othersss at your ssside that life isss won. Ssshe will make you ssstronger."_ Kaa seemed to hang her head when Harry didn't respond or make any move to do what she wanted him to. _"If you will not go for yourssself, then go for her!"_

 _"Fine!"_ Harry scooped her from his chest and rolled from his bed. He looped Kaa across his shoulders and quickly exited his room. He crossed the hall but paused outside his mum's door. He could hear her whimpering through it.

 _"Go,"_ Kaa hissed.

Harry turned the handle and cracked the door open. "Mum?" he called softly.

"Help me, James." Harry frowned. "He's coming. Oh God, he's coming." Harry pushed the door open a bit further. A shaft of moonlight fell from the window across the room to his mum's bed. He could see her head rolling back and forth as her legs and arms thrashed about. "Remus, please help me. Please. Please! HARRY!" she shouted and bolted up in the bed. Her eyes landed on him. "Please tell me I'm awake," she whispered.

Harry nodded slightly. "You are."

She swallowed. "Did I wake you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

They continued to watch each other. "Is there something you need?"

"I…"

Seeming to read his mind and uncannily say what he needed her to, she said, "I can't promise I won't die again, Harry."

 _"Ssshe would be lying if ssshe did,"_ Kaa said.

"Can…" Harry started.

Again she took the burden of asking away from him and turned it on herself to give him what he needed. "Will you let me hold you?" she asked.

Harry nodded shakily. "I–I'd like – like that."

She pulled the covers back. "Come on then." Harry started to her but then detoured to the radiator. He reached up, pulled Kaa from his shoulders set her in front of it. "Bring her, Harry."

Harry shook his head while he stroked Kaa's. "She prefers to be by the radiator." Kaa quickly coiled herself in place and settled down.

"But she's always on your bed when I look in on you."

Harry stood. "My bed is closer to the radiator," he answered. "She actually doesn't really like being on the bed because I move about and sometimes end up kicking her."

"Oh… Should we move your bed?"

 _"Yes."_

"She says yes."

"First thing tomorrow then, alright?" Harry nodded. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because."

"Never be afraid to ask me anything, Harry."

"Alright."

She patted the bed. "Please?" Harry quickly crossed the room and climbed in. She pulled the covers up and spooned behind him. "Thank you, Harry." She kissed the back of his head and settled in.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

She kissed him again. "I know."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily Potter'd had her son back for six weeks when she learned the true meaning of the word, Rage. She had just opened the door of her room when Harry, clad only in socks and jeans had darted from the toilet to his room. At first an uncontrollable smirk had lit her face. Her son, it turned out, was exceedingly modest. Or at least that is what she had thought. But then, as he'd slipped into his room, she had seen his back. Before she had even considered what she was doing she had crossed the hall and thrown his door open with enough force that it smashed the wall and left a hole from the handle.

Harry whirled around, half in the process of pulling his jumper on. "MUM!" She started towards him. "Mum?" he asked. He backed away from her as she stalked across the room, sliding along the edge of his bureau to escape her. He turned away as her hand came up. "I'M SORRY! WHATEVER I DID I'M SORRY!" Just as Kaa slithered up Harry's leg, around his waist to his shoulders and positioned herself dangerously between them Lily stopped dead. Harry kept moving away from her curling in on himself as he compressed into a ball on the floor. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" She stood over her cowering son with his discarded jumper in a pile beside him, a deadly snake between them, staring at the scars across his back and

RAGED.

Nothing. Nothing in her life prepared her for the absolute fury boiling in her veins. Her body shook. Her vision became nothing but a sea of blood and her heart pounded with the force of thunder. In the blink of an eye she had catalogued every torture known to man to visit upon her victim and conceived a thousand more that had never been thought of. And then she would kill them, ten thousand times over; each more viciously painful than the last.

Somewhere within the blood roaring in her ears she became aware of Remus, behind her, his hands gripping her arms tightly while he shook her and hissed harshly in her ear for her to snap out of it. Inside of a second everything crashing around her seemed to be sucked away into a black hole, leaving nothing but the pitiful whimper of, "Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me," coming from her son over and over. She shrugged out of Remus' grasp and knelt down.

Kaa rose to meet her. Parselmouth or not, the warning was perfectly clear and Lily held her hands up. "Please," she soothed. "I swear I'm not going to hurt him." Kaa continued to hold her eyes. "I know what it looked like. But I'm not angry with him. I'm angry at what's been done to him." Kaa subsided slightly. "Please, let me help him," Lily pleaded. Kaa slipped down to the floor where she coiled at Harry's side; allowing her to reach him but perfectly placed to strike if needed.

Ever so carefully Lily reached for Harry. "Harry," she whispered.

"Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me."

"Shushshushshush," Lily soothed. He flinched when her hands touched him.

"Please, please, please," he whimpered.

"Shushshushshush." Cautiously, exactly as she would have to shield him from the blows Vernon Dursley had rained down on him, she wrapped herself protectively around him. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered. She kissed the back of his head softly. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She kissed him again and repeated her mantra. Again and again for near an hour she worked to bring him out of his trance, only stopping when his chant had long since ended.

"Why?" he choked.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Why did they hate me?"

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Why didn't I let Kaa kill them?"

"You're better. You're better. You're better." He fell silent and she softly continued to whisper, "I love you," between kisses to the back of his head. Eventually, Kaa slithered around and coiled around his wrist. She rested her head on his hand and every so often would flick her tongue against his skin.

"I wanted to die," Harry whispered. Lily's only reply was to press another soft kiss to his head. "It hurt so bad," he eventually added. Again Lily did nothing but continue to hold him. She and Remus knew things hadn't been good for him at her sister's house, but he'd refused to talk about them and they tried not to press to hard yet. "He used a leather belt." Lily's tears slid down her cheeks as he haltingly told the story. "He'd hit me before, but not like that… The cuts wouldn't heal… I think he soaked the belt in weed killer. Kaa found me. She could smell the blood." He shifted so he could stroke a finger along Kaa's head. Much like any dog or cat would when it was scratched in the right spot, the serpent seemed to lean into his finger. "She said she could heal me… I let her because I didn't care anymore."

"What didn't you care about anymore?" Lily asked gently.

"If I lived."

Lily choked back a sob and tightened her hold on him. She knew her sister hated her, but in her worst nightmares she would never have thought she could treat her son so badly he would wish he were dead. "How did Kaa heal you?"

Harry shifted, obviously trying to sit up so she let him go. Moving to sit cross-legged in front of him. He raised his arm, bringing Kaa face to face with him. The snake's tongue flicked against his nose before he bumped noses with her.

His gaze then moved to her, their emerald eyes locking as he moved his arm and brought Kaa eye to eye with her. She took a slow breath as the serpent stared into her eyes from inches away. This was the first time since that first day she had been this close to the creature and she knew her son was testing her somehow.

"She bit me," Harry said.

Lily couldn't stop the small shudder that coursed through her. Tested indeed. They'd taken a few steps since he'd come to her in the middle of the night two weeks ago, but he was still very guarded. He covered it with intelligence, a shell of seeming disinterest and a sharper tongue than she'd ever have imagined an eight-year-old child could possess. But she knew what was underneath. If he were ever truly going to trust her he needed to know the lengths she would go to earn that trust.

A mother was supposed to be willing to give her life for her child. His father had. She would have. She had given her magic to save him. But those were just words, stories to a child who didn't remember life before the misery of her sister's house. He had no experience or example to show him his life was worth more to her than her own.

"Bit you?" she whispered.

"She bonded with me. Her venom fought the poison and helped heal me."

"D–does she wish to bond with me?" Kaa moved closer still and her tongue flicked against her nose before she actually bumped her nose against hers.

Harry pulled his arm away. "No."

Lily let out a slow breath. "No?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "She has to bite you to bond with you and she can only be bonded with one person at a time. It would be very bad if she bit you."

"How bad?"

"She told me our bonding makes her venom stronger; so she's better able to protect me." He transferred Kaa to his lap and held his arm out again. "She bit me once when she bonded to me. She bit me again the second time he whipped me."

Lily stared at the four puncture wounds on his arm. "And her venom helps you?"

"Yes."

Lily frowned. "Your bond with her makes her venom stronger?"

"Yes."

"Was the affect it had on you stronger the second time she bit you?"

"I healed a lot faster the second time, but she bit me right away after he did it. The first time the poison had been in my system for two weeks already."

Lily glanced at Remus, who had quietly been observing since the very beginning. "Do you think?"

"That it builds in his system?"

"Yes."

He shrugged. "Most likely. Question is, where does it cross from being a good thing to being too much of a good thing." Kaa raised her head and started hissing. Lily and Remus waited patiently while the snake and Harry exchanged questions and answers.

Harry focused on her when they were finished. "She say's her venom does build in my system, kind of like a vaccine. But that she can't just keep biting and biting me. She says only when there is need or when a full year has passed between bites."

"When was the last time she bit you?" Lily asked.

"This spring, when school got out."

"So unless you somehow end up poisoned again she shouldn't bite you again till next spring?" Harry nodded. "What if you're poisoned three times between now and then, can she bite you each time?"

 _"Yesss."_

"She say's yes."

Lily nodded slowly. "You're not thinking of deliberately trying to build the immunity, are you?" Remus asked.

Harry and Lily snapped their heads to him while Kaa picked hers up and hissed warningly. "No!" Lily said. Kaa slowly subsided again. "I just want to understand as much as I can about how she can help him. I've never heard of anything like this before… No, I take that back. I've heard of it with a phoenix, but never with a serpent."

"A phoenix?" Harry asked. "They're real?"

"Yes they are," Remus answered. "And they bond with a person much the same way you're saying Kaa bonded with you."

"They first injure, but then use their tears to heal their Bond-mate," Lily said.

 _"What is this phoenix?"_ Kaa asked.

"She wants to know what a phoenix is," Harry translated.

"Pretty much exactly what you think it is, if you've heard of them already," Lily said.

"Like a bird that when it gets old and dies it bursts into flame and is reborn from the ashes?"

"Exactly."

 _"I don't like birds,"_ Kaa said. _"Just their eggs."_

"Well?" Lily asked when Harry didn't translate for them.

"Oh, she says she doesn't like birds; just their eggs." Lily and Remus stared at him. "What?"

"Just," she began, exchanging a glance with Remus.

"Just what?"

"Well, sorcerer's use owls to send post to each other," Lily said.

Harry blinked a number of times. "Post?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"Weird," Harry said. He focused on Kaa. _"No biting of owls or phoenixes."_

 _"I sssupossse next you will tell me I can no longer bite ratsss,"_ she retorted.

 _"No, you can always bite rats."_

"Well?" Lily asked.

"I told her she can't bite owls or phoenixes but that she can bite all the rats she likes." He considered them for a second. "What other creatures are real?"

Seeing as it looked like they would be there for some time Remus grabbed a chair and settled in. "Like what, Harry?"

He shrugged. "How about dragons?"

"There are a number of species of dragons," Lily said. "Though I've never actually seen one."

"I have," Remus said. "You want to talk about a frightening creature."

"And they really breathe fire?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Yep. Perhaps we could make a visit to the preserve some day."

"Really?" Harry breathed. "That would be amazing. What else?" he demanded.

"Chimeras," Lily offered.

"And sphinxes," Remus said.

"Whoa… What about like vampires or – or werewolves?"

"Erm," Lily hedged.

"They're real?" Harry blurted, not picking up on her sudden nervousness. "You're havin' a laugh."

"No, I'm not, Harry."

"Have you – have you met one?" he whispered.

"Erm," Lily managed. She turned pleading eyes on Remus. It was his secret, but to say no would be to lie to Harry and the trust between the three of them was very fragile yet."

"You're in the same room as one, Harry," Remus answered.

Lily sagged. "Thank you," she mouthed, reaching for his hand.

"I – I am?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. Lily was certain she could see the gears turning as Harry stared at him before darting his eyes to Kaa and back to Remus and then back to Kaa. He asked her a question, which she answered with a short hiss of her own. Harry turned back to Remus. "Is that what she meant when she talked about something living in your blood?"

"I'm a werewolf, Harry," Remus said. "I was bitten when I was very young."

Harry darted his eyes to her, and Lily gave him a small smile. "It's all part of the very long story we've be telling you."

Harry shook his head. "This is insane."

Remus chuckled. "Says the boy who speaks Snake." Harry stared at him for a moment before snorting. Kaa picked her head up and hissed another question.

Harry frowned slightly before turning to them again. "She says before she was hatched she was spoken to of a legend. A serpent to rule all serpents; it could live for hundreds, even thousands of years and grow as much as a hundred feet in length. Its venom is more dangerous than that of any other serpent and it can kill with just its eyes."

Lily exchanged another look with Remus. "It sounds like she's asking about a basilisk, Harry," Remus said.

"They're real?"

"Yes."

"And they really grow that big?"

"They can."

"And they can kill just by looking at you?"

"As I understand you have to look them in the eyes… But there hasn't been report of a living one being found for hundreds of years. Perhaps even longer. And it's against the law to breed them."

Harry glanced at Kaa. "I'm pretty sure even I'd be frightened of a snake like that," he said. Kaa hissed back at him.

"What did she say?" Lily asked.

"That if I ever hear tell of one I should run as far away as it's possible to run."

"It wouldn't listen to you?" Remus asked.

Again Kaa hissed and Harry translated. "She says it is an abomination, created for evil and is Evil. Only Evil can control it. Only Evil will it obey."

* * *

Lily slipped out of her room and crossed the hall. She stopped at the door and knocked softly. "Come in." Remus called. She pushed the door open, slipped in the room and closed it behind her. The two old friends just looked at each other. Snapping out of it he grabbed a chair and turned it for her.

"Thanks," she said taking the offered seat.

He sat down on his bed. "You really shouldn't be moving around so much without your walker.

"It's ten steps," she brushed him off.

"It's ten steps on top of an already trying day. Is your goal to end up leaving him again?" She glowered at him and he couldn't hold her gaze. "Sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a few seconds before he scrubbed at his face. "Merlin, Lily, you about gave me a heart attack just sitting there with that snake in your face."

"That snake probably saved my son's life."

"I know. I'm just… You know you can't go after them, right?"

"Oh, I'm going after them alright, Remus. And you're going to help me every step of the way."

"Lily," he protested.

"Shush," she hissed. "Not so loud."

Remus waved his wand and cast a privacy charm. She continued to look at him, daring him to say tell her, no. Revenge Lily Evans Potter style was something he'd only been on the receiving end of once. And all he'd done was help James get a look in the 5th year girls' dormitory. He eventually shuddered. Very bad things were soon going to befall Petunia and her family, very bad indeed. "Is that why you came to talk to me tonight?"

She shook her head. "No."

Remus let out a slow breath. "Alright then, what's up?"

"Harry is going to start his training tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that?"

"He's a target in a war we both know isn't over. He will be trained to defend himself to the best of your capabilities and mine."

Remus nodded slowly. "Well, we have both yours and James' wands. Neither of which have the Trace any longer. Better yet, we don't have to take him to actually get his wand which would tip Albus off to the fact that someone in the magical world has found him."

"How was he?"

"Very concerned. He asked me to help look for him."

"After he warned you to stay away from him to begin with he wants you to help find him?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, Lils. Albus has always played things close to the vest. He's never given away anything he didn't have to."

"Can we trust him?"

Remus shrugged again. "I think we can trust he want's Voldemort defeated. Beyond that, his biggest concern has always been for the 'Greater Good'."

"And the bloody damn prophecy says Harry is the weapon he needs."

"Correct."

"So we need him, but we can't trust he has Harry's best interest at heart. Brilliant."

"Which means we need to stay hidden, keep Harry out from under his fingers when he's not in school—"

Should we send him to school?" Lily interrupted. "Can't he learn more from us?"

"He needs to be with kids his own age, Lils. I would never have become the man I am without you, James and Sirius. Even Peter played his part."

"No. You're right," she conceded.

"So tomorrow we see which wand works best for him?"

"Agreed."

"What about physical training?"

"Like?"

"How about some martial arts classes?" Remus suggested. Lily considered. "He's afraid of being hit," Remus went on. "Perhaps if he knows he can defend himself physically, it will help him overcome that. Plus it will give him a chance to make a friend or two outside of us."

Lily nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, actually."

Remus smirked. "Well I'm not a genius or anything, but occasionally I've an idea or two." Lily swatted at him. Remus caught her hand. "How much are you going to tell him, Lils?"

Lily took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Everything," she answered. "Slow but sure, everything."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"You've seen how he is, Remus. He's already run away from one home. He's only going to become more able to take care of himself. If he can't trust us he'll be out of here faster than you can say stupefy."

"And he's got Kaa."

"And he's got Kaa," Lily agreed.

"That thing terrifies me."

"Well she is difficult to get used to."

Remus quirked an eye at her. "Understatement of the year, that."

Lily chuckled. "Perhaps. I'm simply grateful someone was there when he needed them."

"Speaking of, we need to get Sirius out of prison."

"Sirius is safer in prison," Lily said darkly.

"Lils," Remus said.

"I know. I'm just warning you, be prepared to stop me killing him when we do get him out."

"The question is, how?"

"Simple, find Peter."

"Even once we find him we're going to need a patron. Fudge isn't going to like admitting the Ministry made a mistake. Even with the little rat doped up on veritaserum, singing his guilt, he'll fight it."

"Let's find Peter. Then we'll deal with the ministry."

"And how, exactly, do we find Peter?"

"You find out when the next Hogsmeade weekend is and go see if you can spot this kid you found."

"He's too young, Lils, only a second year."

"You're alumni, go watch a quidditch match or two and see if you can't find him there."

Remus nodded slowly. "Alright then."

"Be careful," Lily said, "if Peter really is posing as this kid's pet he might be carrying him around. He could spook and do a runner if he sees you. He could easily smell you as well."

"I will."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Help me back?"

"Sure." Remus stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. "Good?"

She held his arm. "It's been a day," she agreed.

"Nice and easy," he said leading her along.

Once in the hall she pushed him towards Harry's room. "I want to check on him."

"Alright." He led her to Harry's door and she cracked it open. The light from the hall spilled across the floor, illuminating Kaa, coiled in front of the radiator. The snake raised its head.

"I'm just checking on him, Kaa," Lily said softly. The snake settled down again and she pushed the door open a bit more so she could peak around and see Harry in his bed. His eyes were open. "Sorry," she said. "I just wanted to see you." He pulled his covers down and scooted back in the bed. "You want me to sit with you?" He nodded. Lily turned back to Remus and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She let him go and covered the few steps to the bed where she climbed in. "Roll over," she said, pushing on his shoulder. He quickly complied and she spooned behind

"Night," Remus said, pulling the door closed.

Lily settled in and kissed the back of Harry's head. "I love you," she whispered.

Harry found her hand and wove his fingers into hers. "Night mum."

"Night, Love." He didn't answer and she thought he was intent on going to sleep when he asked.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do to them, don't get taken away from me."

Lily stiffened. "How did you—"

"Kaa," he said.

Lily pushed herself up and gently rolled him to his back. "Was she spying on Remus and I?"

"Yes."

"What else did she hear?"

"She said Remus waved his wand and she couldn't hear anything after that."

Lily took a calming breath. Here was another test. It would probably be one of a number of incidents where he would gradually press her, seeing how far he could push before she would strike him. Little did he know, she never would. She propped herself up on an elbow and gently rolled him so they could see each other. "Harry, Remus and I will trust you and we will tell you the truth. But there are some things you need to understand you are too young to hear yet, alright?"

"Are you in love with Remus?"

She cocked her head back. "Remus is a very close and very special friend. He's like my brother, Harry."

"Alright."

"No more spying. That goes for you as well, Kaa."

"Alright," he agreed.

Lily leaned down and kissed his forehead before rolling him to his side and lying down behind him again. "You're a tricky little, bugger, aren't you?" she asked.

Harry snickered and scooted back into her. "Is he really a werewolf?" he whispered.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Promise you won't get taken away from me?"

"Promise. Now sleep."

"Alright."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Remus took a steadying breath before he knocked on the door. He was expected, but that didn't change the significance of the conversation he was about to have. The door opened and he once again was presented with the visage of Bellatrix Lestrange (formerly Black). "Hello, Remus," Andromeda Tonks greeted him. Her resemblance to her older sister was uncanny and first hand experience with Bellatrix had once, and always would, provoke a fight or flight response.

Remus pushed aside his initial response, wondering how she managed to remain unjaded by peoples' reactions. "Hello Andromeda," he said.

"Come in, come in." She opened the door for him.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," Remus said. He shrugged out of his cloak and she took it from him.

"Nonsense," she answered. "We were comrades in arms at one time, were we not?"

"Indeed," Remus said. "Still, it is Christmas in another week and I expect you're quite busy getting ready for it."

"Tosh," she brushed him off. "Nymphadora won't be home for another three days. I tell you, getting ready for the holiday without a teenager driving you batty is a snap."

Remus chuckled and followed her into the sitting room where tea was set. "What year is she?"

Andromeda poured for them both before settling back in her chair. "She's in her fifth now; a Hufflepuff. Made prefect even."

"Good on her," Remus said. He sipped at his tea and a bit of an uncomfortable silence settled on them.

"Must be some very interesting news that we're already at a loss for conversation," she observed.

Remus took another sip before setting his cup down. "I'd like to offer you my wand," he said. "A show of good faith on my part."

Andromeda nodded. "Go ahead." Remus triggered the release for his wrist holster, flipped the wand and offered it to her. "On the table will be sufficient," she said. He leaned forward, setting it as close to her and as far from himself as he could. "Thank you."

He nodded slightly. "And now perhaps you could do the same and ask Ted to join us?"

"How did you…" she gasped.

"There's a reason I was the suspected spy in the Order," he answered. She frowned, trying to piece it together. "Werewolf," he offered.

Her eyes widened. "I rather wondered why Dumbledore thought it was you… Join us Ted," she called.

The door to the kitchen opened and Ted Tonks entered the parlour. He crossed, pulling up a chair to join them at the setting. "It never did set with me that you were the spy," he said. "Course none of us would ever have suspected Sirius either. Even Andi missed it."

Remus gave them a painful smile. "Yes, well that's part of the reason why I'm here." The other two just waited for him to continue. "You were our gatekeeper, Andromeda. You're one of the most accomplished witches in the UK related to the Mind Magics. On our side only Albus matched you and he did so only through brute strength. I'd like you to examine me now for any sense of deceit."

She exchanged a look with her husband. "Why?"

"Because I'd like you both to come with me to meet someone. You won't do that unless you trust me."

"Meet someone?"

"Yes."

"And if we decide not to?"

Remus shrugged. "Then I pick up my wand and go home."

"Just like that?" Ted asked.

"Just like that," Remus agreed.

"And you're not worried we might tell someone of this conversation?"

"Frankly, yes. But even if I tried, the chances of successfully Obliviating Andromeda are not good. I'd be lucky to manage even a partial block and she'd fight through it soon enough." He closed his eyes and turned away from Andromeda. "That's enough."

"You've improved," she said.

"Thank you, but we both know you tweaked my shields on purpose."

"Yes, but it was much subtler a tweaking than you've needed in the past to know I was looking."

"Did I pass?"

"You're hiding things; potentially dangerous things. But I sense no desire to bring harm to Ted or myself."

"Anything else?"

"You have great anticipation regarding something but even greater dread surrounds it. It's as if you daren't hope."

Remus nodded slightly. "I see I have more work to do."

"I would be willing to help you," Andromeda offered. "Provided your revelations do not turn out to be the opposite of my suppositions."

"Does that mean you'll come with me?"

"Now?"

"Well, it is all rather important, takes a bit to assimilate and is somewhat time sensitive."

"And should we come with you but decide we don't want to be a part of what you're asking?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Well, that's the rub."

"The rub?"

"If you want to come with, I'll need you to make a Sorcerer's vow not to reveal what you learn before we leave."

"You ask a lot," Andromeda said.

"I'm offering a lot," Remus said. "And I'll defend it to my dying breath."

"You always were loyal," Andromeda observed.

Remus smiled painfully. "If a few others had felt that, there would be no need of me being here now."

"One more question," she said.

"Albus?" Remus asked. She nodded. "There is no arguing Albus' skill or accomplishments. His leadership, I'm no longer certain of and therefore can't place my trust in him at this time."

Andromeda and Ted exchanged looks before she turned back to Remus. She picked up his wand and handed it to him. "Will you accept us as binders for each other's vow?"

Remus took his wand and sent it away to the wrist holster. "I will."

"Then, as this looks to be rather long evening, I suggest we get on with things."

Remus stood and grasped her wrist with his right hand while she did the same. "You won't regret this, Andromeda, thank you."

"Actually," she said, "I'm fairly certain I will; just, as yet, not in a manner I can even imagine."

Remus gave a small nod. "Perhaps."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Remus slipped onto the Hogwarts' Express, bound for London, King's Cross station from Hogsmeade. It was the beginning of the Christmas break and the students would soon be arriving from the school for the trip home for the holiday. Once again he found himself wishing Lily still had the ability to practice magic. He was certain her Avoidance and Notice-Me-Not charms would have prevented any chance of the students remembering him at all.

At least he could be certain if he were noticed, his hair would be remembered as grey and thinning. His scent also had been altered. Just as easily as the wolf could detect the rat, the opposite held true. No, on those counts he was safe. Lily might have lost her ability to perform magic, but she could still brew most potions. And with his help there were even fewer that eluded her. Couple all that with the Muggle contacts he was wearing, making his eyes appear a dull grey, he should be entirely beneath notice.

Really, the students weren't the greatest worry. They were used to the random adult on the train. It was an eight-hour ride after all. And you couldn't expect near a thousand children to behave all the time, so the ministry always placed an observer or two on the train to restore order if things got out of hand to the point the school Prefects and Heads couldn't manage it. But the other adults on the train, like the trolley lady, conductor, baggage-car man or whichever professor had drawn the short straw and wound up with prefect-car duty for the trip, they could present a problem.

Pushing those thoughts aside he selected one of the single seats in the coupling area between cars near the middle of the train. It was a calculated location. The prefect-car, where the most threatening adult on the train would be was at the front. He or she wouldn't leave there unless necessary. He figured the biggest troublemakers would naturally drift to the back, as far from their professor as they could get. The best students would likely sit closer to the front. The middle of the train would be where the average students were, the ones least likely to notice him while he went about his business. But most important, was the window that gave him a clear view of the platform. He'd be able to see the student's arriving and hopefully identify his target without any trouble at all. Pulling today's copy of the Daily Prophet from his pocket he pretended to read. It'd been a year and a half since he'd run into the young red-haired boy in Diagon Alley. The extent to which he could have changed during that time was not insignificant. _Let's just hope he hasn't suffered some accident at school to change his hair,_ Remus thought darkly.

It wasn't long before the carriages from the school began arriving and he perked up as the students began disembarking. He could hardly believe his luck when a tall lanky redhead, carrying a small cage spilled out of the very first carriage to arrive. The boy pushed his glasses up while he waited for his friends to exit the carriage. Three more young men disembarked and hurriedly made their way to the train. They selected the carriage in front of him and quickly boarded. In short order he could hear them settling in and he peered around the corner to get a look. The compartment they'd selected was about half way up the car. Going with his gut, Remus casually rose and wandered their way. He reached the compartment just as the door opened again.

"Come on, let's find the trolley lady before all the Drooble's is gone," a brown haired boy said. Before he could blink the four boys spilled out of the compartment, with two going towards the front and two towards the back in search of sweets. It took him a moment to recover at the unexpected stroke of luck. Two seconds later he had cast a Confundus Charm into the compartment. Another two seconds and he'd stunned and removed the rat from its carrier. " _Homenum Revelio_ ," he intoned, waving his wand over the rat. A blue glow enveloped the sickly looking creature, confirming it was indeed an Animagus. A quick examination of its paws revealed the right front was missing a toe. "Hello again, Peter," Remus said malevolently and disapparated on the spot.

Remus reappeared again in the cellar of one of the little cottages not covered by the Fidelius at the Briar Patch. He dumped the rat on the floor and cast the Animagus reversal spell on it. In seconds, where a rat had been, Peter Pettigrew now lay. Remus waved his wand again and the special Animagus control chains were shackled around Peter's ankles. A summoning charm brought him a wand, which he snapped in two before lighting on fire. Another stunning spell and he was satisfied. He quickly climbed out of the newly constructed oubliette, banished the ladder, closed the grate over the opening and set it with locking charms. He then activated the magic dampening, anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards before hurrying to the main house.

"Remus!" Lily gasped when he came in the back door to the kitchen. "What are you doing back already?"

He collapsed in an empty chair. "I got him, Lils."

Silence hung in the kitchen at his words. "You were right?" Andromeda whispered.

Remus nodded. "I was right."

Her eyes glistened and she turned into her husband's arms. "I knew it couldn't have been, Sirius," she gasped. She took a few minutes to compose herself before turning back to Remus and Lily. "Thank you. Thank you both."

"We haven't done anything yet," Lily said.

Andromeda shook her head. "You're wrong. I know he isn't free yet. But no matter what happens, I'll always know Sirius was innocent. And for that alone I can't thank you enough."

Lily reached across the table and placed her hand on Andromeda's. "You're welcome, Andromeda."

"Andi," she corrected. "Please, call me Andi."

Lily smiled. "You're welcome, Andi."

Ted gave his wife's shoulder a squeeze. "Amelia's not expecting to hear anything for close to eight hours yet. How about I go tell her we're ahead of schedule?" She nodded.

"Thank you, Ted," Remus said.

"No. Thank you, for the peace of mind you've given to my wife."

Remus nodded. "I'm glad I could help."

"Back soon," Ted said and with a quick turn and sharp crack he was gone.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: As mentioned, a split chapter.


	8. Fragile Illusions: Part Two

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Fragile Illusions**

 **Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet settled into the near empty gallery of the high security courtroom within the Ministry of Magic. He'd received a letter early that morning from Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She'd tipped him off to a hastily scheduled trial; suggesting his – not one of his reporters – presence was strongly encouraged. It was very rare indeed that he ever covered a story these days and given that it was the day after Boxing Day, he'd been rather inclined to decline and send Rita Skeeter anyway. But, as she had done many times in their not always rosy relationship, Amelia had set her hook hard; telling him the trial would be the news event of the year.

He'd been mulling that bit for the last few hours, trying to figure just which ministry official was finally being taken down for accepting bribes. Honestly, he almost wondered if she was going to spring a surprise arrest on Fudge himself. When Millicent Bagnold had stepped down as Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, former second in command of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had somehow vaulted over much more senior and qualified candidates to win the election to replace her.

The _somehow_ was plainly evident to Barnabas. Cornelius Fudge was as crooked as the bowler hat set atop his pointy little head. He was bought and paid for by ten to fifteen of the most ardently pure-blood agenda driven families in the UK. Families like the Parkinsons, Notts, Goyles, Crabbes and most notably the Malfoys had funded his campaign and they'd been pulling their puppet's strings hard in the eleven months he'd been in office. Thankfully, their leverage was somewhat blunted, as Fudge had carried only fifty-three percent of the vote to Amelia's forty-seven

The scheduling of this trial, along with her letter, hinted to a power play on Amelia's part. Fully half the ministry personal were on holiday. Fudge himself was in Majorca. There was no important pending legislation scheduled for debate till well into February so nearly all of Fudge's financial backers were out of the country as well. Those that weren't, were at home. Most likely still suffering a post holiday induced coma of excess. Indeed, with the trial due to start in less than five minutes, there were but a handful of the Wizengamot in attendance; every one of the twenty-three firmly loyal to Amelia.

Barnabas sat up a bit straighter as the woman of the moment entered the courtroom. He was certain Fudge and his backers were going to wake up tomorrow to find their position much more precarious than when they'd gone to bed. The feeling was cemented when it became apparent Amelia herself and not her second in command would be leading the prosecution.

She set her stack of files and parchment down, took her seat and without preamble, began. "Bring the prisoner in."

A door opened and two Aurors dragged a short, rotund man clad in standard prison issue clothing in. His beady eyes darted around the courtroom fearfully while his mannerisms seemed odd. Barnabas felt he recognized the movements but couldn't quite place what the jerkiness reminded him of. The obvious clue though was in the chain and cuffs around his ankles. The man was an Animagus. The Aurors forced the man to sit in the interrogation chair and the chains attached to it quickly secured themselves to his wrists. "Administer the Veritaserum," Amelia barked.

"Objection!" the prisoner's council protested. Barnabas recognized the court appointed council. Stephan Stobney was a high level solicitor within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and was firmly in Amelia's pocket. He would attempt to defend the prisoner by the book and nothing more. It would be a railroad job; a perfectly legal one, but one none-the-less.

"Objection overruled," Amelia cut him off before he could even clarify his argument. "Under the special rules of the Anti You-Know-Who Supporter Act established during his reign of terror against the good people of England, and the rest of the United Kingdom any prisoner found to bear the Dark Mark is automatically to be questioned under the affects of Veritaserum."

Barnabas leaned forward even as he fought down a laugh. He'd need an abacus to tally the number of people who had bought and bribed their way out of that bit of legislation. Apparently this man wasn't going to get the chance. And if he really was a former Death Eater, this had the potential to be even bigger than the story of the year. The Auror to the prisoner's left grabbed his arm. The chains holding the prisoner released and the Auror jerked the man's arm into the air where he pushed his sleeve up, baring his left forearm for all to see.

Barnabas blinked, while a number of gasps were heard from the assembled members of the Wizengamot. Getting his wits about him he did a quick recount of the Wizengamot members, confirming the twenty-three present; five more than the minimum eighteen that would be needed to convict the man. He very quickly pulled a second dictation quill from his bag and set it to recording the events. With a third quill he began taking his own notes.

"Administer the Veritaserum," Amelia ordered. The Auror on the prisoner's left forced the man's arm back down and the chains quickly confined him again. He then grabbed the man's head, forcing it back. The Auror on the right squeezed the prisoner's jaw, forcing his mouth open and a third Auror quickly stepped up and began dripping drops of the truth serum in his mouth. "This man has escaped detection for over seven years," Amelia intoned, "we'll not have him avoiding our questions now that we finally have him in our grasp. Make it four drops, Auror." The four drops were quickly administered and the prisoner's mouth was forced closed. His nose was pinched shut as well, forcing him to swallow if he wished to be allowed to breath again. The prisoner fought as long as he could but eventually he swallowed. The Aurors released him, and gasping for air he pitched forward as far as the chains holding him would allow.

"And now we shall get some answers from you, my friend," Amelia said, her voice dangerous and predatory. The man said nothing. He was compelled to answer, but she had not asked a question, clearly he intended to resist as much as he could. "What is your name?" The prisoner ground his teeth together tightly in response. "What is your name!"

"Peter Pettigrew!" the man blurted.

Barnabas broke his quill. A furious rush of whispers swept the members of the Wizengamot. _Bloody Hell!_ Barnabas thought. He grabbed another quill and focused on the drama to unfold.

"Bring in the first witness," Amelia ordered. A door slammed open and a fourth Auror led the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry into the courtroom. While she was being led to the witness stand her imperious gaze swept the courtroom. When her eyes fell on the man chained to the defendant's chair she gasped and stopped dead. It was a good ten seconds before the Auror gently but firmly ushered her into place.

"The witness will state their name for the court," Amelia said.

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you not also the Head of Gryffindor House?"

"I am. It is a position I have held since 1965."

"Excellent. Will you please, to the best of your ability, identify the defendant for the court?"

"His name is Peter Pettigrew."

"You are certain?"

"I am."

"You are aware that Peter Pettigrew is declared deceased? His death certificate lists the cause of death to be murder. The date of death is the night of 31st October 1981. Sirius Black is Peter Pettigrew's suspected killer."

"I am."

"And despite these supposed facts you stand by your identification of the defendant as Peter Pettigrew."

"I do."

Amelia shuffled her papers. "Peter Pettigrew was a student of yours, was he not?"

"He was. He attended Hogwarts from 1971-1979. He was a member of Gryffindor house."

"A house you were Head of correct?"

"Yes."

"We're you quite familiar with Peter as a student?"

"He spent more time than most in detention. I was quite familiar with him, yes."

"So you are quite certain of your identification."

"Positive."

"Am I correct in stating that you are an Animagus, Professor? I believe your form is that of a cat, correct?"

"That information is public record. I first completed my transformation at the age of seventeen. My date of registration June 15, 1942."

"And am I correct in the belief that an Animagus gains many of the heightened senses of the animal that is their form? And that they retain those sense while in human form?"

"You are."

"Could you tell me which of your senses are heightened?"

"My vision, hearing and sense of smell. Though, in human form, perhaps not my vision so much any longer."

"But your sense of smell and hearing?"

"Are as sharp as ever."

"If I'm not mistaken, as much as anything, animals identify things by their sense of smell. Is this true for an Animagus as well?"

"If the question is, does my sense of smell identify the prisoner as well as my eyes do, the answer is yes."

"Objection. The witness is speculating to council's question."

"Sustained. The answer will be struck from the record. We have already established your eyes identify the defendant as Peter Pettigrew, Professor. Does your sense of smell identify the defendant as Peter Pettigrew as well?"

"It does."

"You have zero doubt as to his identity?"

"I do not."

"Your witness," Amelia said.

Stephan Stobney shuffled his papers. It was highly unusual to even have witnesses when veritaserum was in use. The truth serum was considered infallible. And this defendant had been given four drops. Amelia obviously wanted the identity of the prisoner confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt. He really didn't know what he could ask, but, as he was being given a chance to defend the prisoner, he felt he should at least try. "Professor McGonagall, as a former student of yours I have great respect for you, but how long has it been since you last saw Peter Pettigrew?"

"A bit more than seven years."

"Seven years is a long time. Appearance can change. Are you absolutely certain this is Peter Pettigrew?"

"Shall I bring you a picture of his graduation from Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall retorted.

"The witness will refrain from antagonizing council and answer the question," Amelia said.

Professor McGonagall shot her a look. "The defendant is Peter Pettigrew. You can ask all you like, in as many ways as you like, the answer will be the same."

"Professor," Stephan said. "Peter Pettigrew was confirmed dead. Our very own Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge witnessed his murder; committed by Sirius black. His testimony in the case is not unknown. All that was found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger. Are you suggesting Minister Fudge lied?"

"Not lied. Just that he was mistaken."

Barnabas felt he could see the wheels turning in Stephan's head. If it hadn't been before, the man knew his career was really and truly tied to that of Amelia's now. He could even see the moment the man went all in.

"Minister Fudge was wrong?"

"He was."

"No further questions."

"The witness may step down," Amelia said. The Auror stepped up to guide her from the courtroom but she shrugged him off and moved to the gallery instead.

"Let the record show, under the affects of Veritaserum, defendant did identify himself as Peter Pettigrew. Let the record further state, identification was confirmed by the Animagus, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let the record further show Professor McGonagall served as Head of Gryffindor house while Peter Pettigrew was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let the record also show this court accepts that the defendant is indeed Peter Pettigrew. Last, let the record show the death certificate issued in regards to Peter Pettigrew was done so in error and is considered so much dust. She turned her attention back to Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew, you bear the Dark Mark of the wizard known as Lord Voldemort–" Peter along with nearly everyone in the courtroom flinched "–were you a follower of his?"

"I am."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Your answer implies the Dark Lord is not deceased. Is this true?"

"I believe he will return."

"How?"

"I do not know."

"Peter Pettigrew. For seven years the world has believed you were dead. You sit before us know. How is that?"

"I was never dead."

"Sirius Black did not kill you?" Peter struggled not to answer. "Sirius Black did not kill you?"

"No… He would have though!"

"Why?" Again he tried to fight answering. "Why would Sirius Black want to kill you?"

"He hated me!"

Barnabas watched as Amelia frowned. The problem with Veritaserum was that while it compelled a truthful answer, it didn't guarantee the answer would be the one you wanted. Questions that compelled a yes or no answer were needed till such time as the defendant was completely broken.

"Did Sirius Black kill the twelve Muggles who died the night the world thought you did?" Again, Peter struggled mightily but there was nothing he could do against the truth serum.

"NO!" he shouted when he finally broke.

"Sirius Black did not kill anyone that night?"

"No."

"Who did?"

Once more Peter fought answering. But, as before, he eventually gave out and gasped, "I did." He sagged forward and Barnabas knew the man was broken. Having admitted his guilt, there was little to no point in fighting and his answers would come more freely and perhaps with a bit more elaboration to them.

"Did you frame Sirius for your murder?"

"Yes."

"Did you frame him for the murder of the twelve Muggles as well?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it was me."

"Because it was you what?"

"I betrayed James and Lily."

"James and Lily who?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"You betrayed James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Peter sighed, seemingly almost with regret he answered, "I was their Secret Keeper."

"I'm sorry, you said you were their Secret Keeper? Do you mean for the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes."

"James and Lily Potter made you the Secret Keeper for their Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes."

"You, Peter Pettigrew were the person James and Lily Potter entrusted to be their Secret Keeper when they went into hiding from Lord Voldemort?" Again the fear even just the name still brought to the populace was evident in the reaction of those in the courtroom."

"I was."

"And you betrayed them?"

"I did."

"In what way?"

"I told my Lord and Master the secret."

"Why?"

"He wished to kill them."

"You told him where to find James and Lily Potter, as well as their son Harry Potter, knowing full well he would kill them once he did?"

"Yes."

"Tell me Peter, how did you escape the night you faked your death?"

"I changed to my Animagus form and disappeared into the sewers."

"You're an Animagus?"

"I am."

"What is your form?"

"I take the form of a rat."

"A rat?"

"Yes."

"I'm not aware that you are in the Animagus registry. Are you, or do we need to add that to your list of crimes as well?"

"I am not registered."

"You, Peter Pettigrew are an unregistered Animagus and your form is that of a rat?"

"Yes."

"How did you lose your finger?"

"I bit it off."

"Why?"

"To leave as evidence that I had been killed."

"To summarize then, you are an unregistered Animagus who takes the form of a rat?"

"I am."

"You were the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Sirius Black was not?"

"No."

"Sirius Black did not tell Lord Voldemort where to find the Potters?"

"No."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"It was you who blew up the gas line that killed twelve Muggles?"

"Yes."

"You then faked your own death by changing into a rat and escaping into the sewers?"

"Yes."

"You left behind your finger, which you bit off, as evidence that you had been killed also?"

"Yes."

"The intention of all this was to frame Sirius Black for the murder of yourself and those twelve Muggles?"

"Yes."

"Is Sirius Black guilty of any of the crimes for which he was arrested?"

"No."

"Who is guilty of those crimes?"

"I am."

"And your name is?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Your defendant, counselor," Amelia said grimly.

"No questions," Stephan said.

"Those who find the defendant guilty?" Amelia asked quietly. Twenty-three hands were raised. "Those who find the defendant not guilty?" Twenty-three hands were lowered. The verdict is unanimous," she said. "Pending transfer to Azkaban to complete a life sentence, return the convict to the holding cells."

Peter began sobbing while the Aurors roughly hauled him to his feet and dragged him from the courtroom. Dead silence held those remaining till Amelia spoke again. "Bring him in," she called. Yet another door opened. A stooped and filthy man, his hair tangled and matted, his prison garb little more than rags clinging to his emaciated body shuffled in under the support of the Aurors on either side of him. A woman in the gallery gasped and broke into sobs at the sight of him.

"Lord Sirius Black," Amelia stated. Again her words brought a rush of whispers through the courtroom.

The man in question jerked his head towards her. "Finally come to kill me have you?" he rasped.

Amelia ignored him. "Lord Black, in review of past cases it came to my attention that you were never given a trial. Further, you were never actually even charged with a crime."

Sirius Black began chuckling softly. "Finally noticed that did you?"

Again she kept on without acknowledging him. "It was a travesty of justice that I intend to see corrected." He cocked his head slightly. "Not five minutes ago this court heard the confession of Peter Pettigrew. He has been convicted of all the crimes for which you were arrested but never actually charged with. If he is guilty of those crimes, then you must, in fact, be not only not guilty, but innocent. The Ministry has no grounds to hold you. So, with this formal apology for the travesty of justice that has been perpetrated against you, you are free to go."

He stared at her disbelievingly. "Free?"

"Yes."

He was impacted an instant later by the woman who had broken into tears on first seeing him. "I knew you couldn't have been the one who betrayed them," she sobbed.

Barnabas felt eyes on him and looked up to see Amelia watching him. She jerked her head towards the newly freed, Lord Sirius Black. The message was clear, get a quote and get the special edition out. He stuffed his quills and parchment in his bag and hurried down to the small group gathering around Lord Black. "Lord Black," he said, "Barnabas Cuffe, Editor of the Daily Prophet. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Lord Black could do little other than blink owlishly at him. "Lord Black is grateful that justice has finally been served," the woman clinging to him answered. "He expresses his deep admiration and support for Amelia Bones and looks forward to a long and mutually beneficial relationship with the Director."

The man who had been sitting next to the woman in the gallery and was now helping to support Lord Black leaned in to softly speak in his ear. Lord Black nodded slightly. "You can print that and attribute it to me," Lord Black said.

"Thank you, Lord Black," Barnabas said. "Might I request a more in depth conversation with you once you've had some time to recover from your unjust incarceration?"

"You can, the woman answered. Lord Black will be staying with me for the time being. You can send your invitation to Andromeda Tonks."

"Very well," Barnabas said. He stuffed his quill and parchment in his bag.

"You will find Lord Black to be a most grateful subject Mr. Cuffe," Mrs Tonks said, giving him a significant look. The message was clear. The Black name and fortune would help shield the Prophet from those who were going to be displeased with these events and the articles he was being handed.

"And the Prophet very much looks forward to a mutually beneficial relationship with Lord Black as well," Barnabas answered. He turned to go and once again found Amelia's eyes on him.

"Hurry," she mouthed. He nodded and quickly left.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Albus Percival, Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class and Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Defeater of Gellert Grindelwald, etcetera, etcetera, sat at his desk in his office contemplating the copy of the Daily Prophet laid out before him. It was most vexing.

It wasn't completely unexpected, but he had not considered the retribution for his support of Cornelius over Amelia for Minister would come so quickly or with quite such force. As far as he was concerned, Cornelius Fudge was the perfect Minister. He was easily manipulated. And he had far too many masters pulling his strings to keep them all happy.

Counter that with Amelia as Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. (DMLE) Her support was not nearly so fractured as Fudge's. She also had the force of personality and dogged determination to hold her coalition together. Her forty-seven percent had voted for her in a losing cause. They would not be easily swayed from backing her now. She was the perfect person to have in the second most powerful position within the ministry. Rock solid in her principals and support, she would be able to counter and prevent Fudge and his supporters from doing any real damage; especially if he were to put his voice and vote behind hers when needed.

But that had all changed in the blink of an eye. She'd expertly exploited the loopholes in the law and guaranteed Lord Sirius Black would be released from Azkaban with the Ministry bending over and kissing his arse as it begged forgiveness. He very much doubted that forgiveness would be easily forthcoming. No, he would be shocked if the lawsuits were not already being drawn up. Fudge and Bartemius Crouch Sr. were sure to be targeted specifically.

Crouch Sr. had been the director of the DMLE when Fudge had arrested Sirius Black. It was on the testimony of Fudge's arrest report that Bartemius had ordered Sirius to Azkaban without so much as a trial, charge or plea filed. Of course, a few weeks later it came to light that Bartemius' own son and namesake, Bartemius Crouch Jr had been a Death Eater. He along with Bellatrix Lestrange her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan had captured and tortured the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. Bartemius Crouch Senior had been forced to resign in disgrace. He was moved to the Department of International Magical Cooperation (DIMC) by then Minister Millicent Bagnold. His backing of Crouch for Minister had resulted in his recent promotion to Director of the DIMC.

Albus sighed deeply. All his carefully laid plans were being ripped to shreds. Cornelius was going to be terribly hamstrung by this. Bartemius would be lucky to not end up in Azkaban himself. Sirius would undoubtedly throw his considerable influence, power and funds – the Black fortune was thought to at least rival that of the Malfoys – behind Amelia. Worse, with Sirius out of Azkaban, he would regain his place as the executor of the Potter estate. That brought forth a whole slew of complications, not the least of which would be Sirius adding the Potter name, fortune – again rumored to rival that of the Malfoys – and vote to Amelia's list of backers. He seriously doubted it would result in enough defections from Cornelius' support to give her the eighty-five percent needed to force a new election before his term was over, but Cornelius was going to be in a whole heap of trouble.

As if that weren't enough to be getting on with, Sirius was bound to exercise his place as Harry Potter's godfather and claim guardianship of the boy. The biggest problem with that lay in the fact that, just less than eight weeks ago, Harry had run away from his aunt's home. Having been the one to place Harry with his mother's sister, he was going to be in for some difficult questioning if he couldn't produce the boy. Worse would be the level of abuse Harry had suffered, and he by extension had allowed to occur, coming to light. He had placed Harry with his Muggle relatives. Wizarding law made the executor of the estate responsible for ensuring the proper care of a magical child he or she placed with a Muggle family. He could plead innocence regarding Harry's treatment. But that would only work if he could present Harry to Sirius when he asked. That was going to be a bit difficult to do with Harry still missing.

The question of where Harry had run away to was growing quite concerning. The tracking charms he'd placed on the boy had been growing weak just before he disappeared. He'd been about to make his annual pilgrimage to Little Whinging to renew them when they'd died altogether. Almost immediately after, the Blood Wards he'd erected on the home had collapsed. He'd apparated there in a panic only to find the home vacant with a for sale sign in the car park. No sign of Harry or a fight could be found. Inspection of the home itself revealed it to be empty, so the idea that Petunia had decided to move her family seemed supported by the evidence. He'd checked in with Arabella Figg, the Squib he'd arranged to have keep an eye on things for him only to find she'd gone on holiday three weeks prior and wasn't due back for another week yet. Apparently she had become as complacent as he. Eventually he'd tracked the Dursley's to Vernon's sister, Marge Dursley's, place. Only Harry hadn't been with them. They'd claimed he'd run away. A bit of Legilimency had revealed the full truth behind the move and Harry's leaving of his aunt's care.

It was very problematic indeed. He'd hoped the Dursley's would have managed to beat a bit more of James and Lily out of Harry. Instead he'd gotten a picture of a very calculating and subtly defiant child. A child, who showed James' lack of regard for rules and authority, flashes of Lily's intelligence and – dare he say it – Tom Riddle's cunning. It was all very distressing, very distressing indeed. Sighing deeply, he rose from his chair. It was time to report Harry as missing, but first he needed to speak with Remus Lupin again and ascertain his silence about his earlier request for help locating the boy.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's note:

So, we can all see not every thing is perfect for Harry and that there is a long way to go before he will totally trust this new life he has found. I hope I give an accurate depiction of some of the problems he might face.

The other big thing is Sirius is free. This serves two purposes. One, an innocent man is out of jail and the guilty one in. Two, Harry can now be "found" because Sirius is his official guardian and that keeps our hero out of the reach of the manipulative old bastard.

Last, I use the books, Pottermore, the Harry Potter Lexicon and Wikipedia to research just what JKR actually gave us. And, Fudge was actually the first Ministry personal on scene and witnessed Peter framing Sirius. Who knew? Apparently JKR, that's who.


	9. Building Alliances: Part One

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Building Alliances**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lord Sirius Black, was beginning to fume. The turn of events, that a month ago, had seen him freed from his incarceration at Azkaban prison had been sending shockwaves through the wizarding world ever since. It had taken a week of constantly being plied with Nutritive and Strengthening potions for him to recover enough strength to think coherently for more than a few minutes at a time. The ensuing three weeks had been filled with legal filings and various hearings related to his case.

Amelia had done the right thing by him, but there was most definitely a price to her actions. It was a price he was more than glad to pay. Cornelius Fudge was tied up with three lawsuits with a fourth on the way. On top of the half dozen suits Barnabas Crouch was fighting, he was facing an inquisition that more than likely threatened his career and very well could land him in Azkaban himself. Yes, the Black fortune was beginning to turn the wheels of justice and his solicitor was looking at a very profitable year.

What had him really fuming though was the situation regarding his Godson, Harry James Potter. The travesties of justice that had seen him wrongly incarcerated had reached their insidious fingers into Harry's life as well. Dumbledore had sealed the Potter will and sent Harry the one place Lily had expressly said he was not to go. It was the precipitating crime for all the rest perpetrated against his Godson.

"What do you mean I can't file suit against, Dumbledore?" Sirius demanded.

"Because," Andromeda said, "for the time being we need him."

Sirius glowered at her. "What aren't you telling me?" he demanded.

Andromeda set her tea down, leaned forward and took his hand in hers. "How many times do I have to tell you, when you can protect your mind to my satisfaction, everything will be explained?"

"I want to know what's going on!"

Andromeda slammed her hand on the table. "Grow up, Sirius!" she snapped at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he fired back. "Need I remind you whom is the Lord around here?"

"This behavior is exactly what got you thrown in Azkaban! You are an impetuous child whose failure to place the needs of his Godson before his thirst for revenge directly led to the circumstances that allowed Albus to place Harry with his aunt in the first place. If you are in need of someone to vent your anger on, you have no further to look than the nearest mirror!"

Sirius stared back at her for a few moments before slumping in his chair. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I wasn't Lily's first choice to take Harry you know; for exactly the reason you said… She's likely cursing James no end for insisting on me."

Andromeda gave him a measured look. "I think it more likely she blames herself for allowing James to have his way."

"I'm not looking forward to catching up to her, I can tell you that."

"No, you probably shouldn't."

He chuckled softly. "No, I shouldn't."

"Who was her first choice?"

"Remus."

She nodded slightly. "He always seemed the responsible one of you lot. Why were you picked over him?"

Sirius sighed. "Remus is a werewolf. Lily wanted him anyway, but James refused. Not that they couldn't have afforded it, but it would have cost a fortune in bribes to make it happen. Plus we'd started to suspect there was a spy in the Order by then. Remus had fallen under suspicion. Lily insisted we were wrong. James and I weren't sure, but he flat refused to name Remus as Harry's Godfather." He shook his head sadly. "It was one of the few times he went against her."

"That explains a lot," Andromeda observed. "Albus' suspicion of Remus never did set with me."

Sirius shrugged helplessly. "It shouldn't have with me either. Before the damn Dementors got ahold of me, I wasn't a slouch at the Mind Magics. I should have trusted him. Remus was like a brother to us."

"But wasn't Peter as well?"

"I thought so… But maybe not." Sirius shrugged again. "If the four of us were brothers, James, Remus and I were like triplets. Peter was more like the annoying little brother we couldn't get rid of so we took him along. I guess he was always just a bit outside the rest of us." He suddenly looked sharply at her.

Andromeda smirked. "A bit better, Siri," she said and calmly sipped at her tea.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry Potter entered the parlour with Kaa across his shoulders. His mum rested her hand on his back and gently guided him to the couch where they took a seat. Across from them was sat a witch with hair as black as his own. It spilled down her back in loose waves. The skin of her face was milky white and very smooth. Her nose was straight and perfectly proportioned to her face. Though she was seated, she appeared fairly tall and carried not an ounce of extra weight. All in all, she was stunningly attractive. But her most compelling feature, were her eyes. If his glowed the green of emeralds then hers danced the violet spark of tanzanite. Harry was mesmerized.

"Harry," Mum said, "this is Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda, my son, Harry James Potter."

She beamed a smile, revealing perfectly even and stunningly white teeth. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out to him.

Harry blushed and shook her hand. "H–hello. It's nice to meet you."

She let his hand go and sat back in her chair. "I must say, you look amazingly like your father, Harry. Though if you were going to take one feature from your mother, her eyes would be the object of desire."

"You knew my dad?" Harry asked eagerly.

She nodded. "I did. And I can help you to know him as well."

"With Mind Magic?"

"Yes. The process of learning the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency will uncover many memories that are currently lost to you. Some of those will be of your father."

Harry nodded. "I read the book Mum gave me. I don't think I'll like some of it, but I think I probably need to do this."

Andromeda smiled gently. "We've more than two years before you can even expect to have your skills tested. I promise we'll go slowly and I'll be with you every step of the way. Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve that will make the process a bit more gentle than the book suggests it to be."

"Ok," Harry agreed.

Andromeda eyed Kaa speculatively. "Perhaps you should introduce me to your friend. It's going to be important for you to trust me, and if she does, then it will be easier for you to as well."

Kaa raised her head from Harry's shoulder and swung around to face Andromeda. _"Ask her to offer me her hand."_

 _"_ She wants you to offer her your hand," Harry said.

"Perhaps if I demonstrate?" Mum gently interjected. Kaa swung around to face her, holding Lily's eyes for a second before seeming to dip her head slightly. Mum brought her hand up so her fingers were about an inch from the tip of Kaa's nose. She flicked her tongue against Mum's fingertips a couple of times before seeming to dip her head again and then swinging around to Andromeda once more. Mum lowered her hand to her lap and smiled encouragingly at the other woman.

"I swear she won't bite you," Harry said.

 _"I will if ssshe ever harmsss you,"_ Kaa hissed.

"Is she speaking?" Andromeda asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"And what did she say?"

"She said if you ever hurt me she would bite you."

"She does understand the process of what I am to teach you will be, both, physically and mentally painful at times, yes?"

 _"The differencesss between pain that helpsss and pain that harrmsss isss known to me."_

"She understands what you're going to teach me is different than hurting me."

Andromeda took a deep breath. She'd been warned of this situation and prepared herself as best she thought she could. Still, it was nerve-wracking. "Alright then." She slowly raised her hand so her fingers were only an inch or so from Kaa's nose. The serpent rose a bit, looking her directly in the eyes for a few seconds before dropping back to her hand. She edged closer and waited another second before flicking her tongue out across her fingers. Kaa then swung back to rest on Harry's shoulders. Andromeda withdrew her trembling hand.

 _"Ssshe fearsss you, but will learn,"_ Kaa hissed

 _"Me?"_

 _"It isss asss your mother hasss told you. The ssserpent isss feared. Therefore the one who ssspeaks with it isss alssso feared. You will teach her to sssee truth."_

"What's she saying, Harry?" Mum asked.

Harry focused on Andromeda. "She says you're afraid of me. But that I'll show you the truth." Andromeda blinked.

"Harry, I warned you about this," Mum said. "If you insist on the world knowing the truth about Kaa, you need to accept that people will judge you because of it."

"If people can't accept Kaa, then I don't need them."

"I know, Love, but you need to accept it may take them some time. Just like you need to build trust in them, they need to build trust in you and Kaa."

"I didn't say I wouldn't try."

"And that's what we'll do," Andromeda interjected. "I suggest we get started, what do you say, Harry?"

"Should I try clearing my mind?"

"We'll work on that in a bit. I want to do something else first."

"What?" Harry asked.

Andromeda grinned and leaned forward a bit. "Cheat," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Cheat?" Harry asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"How?"

"If you'll let me, I'm going enter your mind."

"Enter my mind?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes. What I want you to do is lie down on the couch. I want you to just let me look you in the eyes. You might feel a bit disorientated at first, but it will pass quickly. The next thing you know it will be like you and I are taking a walk together."

"A walk?"

"Yes. We're going to go for a walk in your mind together."

"In my mind"

"Yes, we'll see how your mind is constructed and perhaps do a tiny bit of organizing together and that'll be it for today."

Harry glanced at his mum. "I'll be right here, I promise. Kaa will too."

He nodded. "Ok."

"Just go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Andromeda said. Harry lay back on the couch, shifting a bit while Kaa moved to coil near his head. Andromeda moved to his side. "Budge in a bit, for me, Harry," she said. Harry shifted again and she sat down next to him. "Now, just look into my eyes." Harry sniggered. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just, that's what Kaa says to Mowgli before he tries to eat him."

"Mowgli?" Andromeda asked.

"It's from the story the Jungle Book. Mowgli is a boy who is lost in the jungle. Kaa is a giant python. He finds Mowgli and tells him to look in his eyes so he can hypnotize him and eat him."

"And that's where you got Kaa's name?"

"Yes. But she told me that's a new version of the story. In the first version Kaa befriends Mowgli and protects him."

"Well, that must make you Mowgli, yes?"

Harry grinned. "She's my best friend." He suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Easy, Harry," Andromeda soothed. He shook his head and when he looked up he was suddenly standing. Andromeda was in front of him, gently holding him by his shoulders. "Better?" she asked.

Harry nodded. He looked around, finding they were standing on the path next to the River Windrush in the town square. "How?"

"We're in your dreamscape, Harry."

"My dreamscape?"

She nodded. "And here comes Kaa." She stepped back as the snake wound it's way up Harry's leg, around his waist to his shoulders.

"How did she get here?" Harry asked.

"You made her."

"Made her?"

"Kaa is a part of you Harry. She makes you feel safe. We're in your dreamscape. This is a place you are both very powerful and very vulnerable. Subconsciously, you know this so you created Kaa and brought her here to help you to feel safe."

Harry reached up to stroke Kaa's head. "Is she real?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"The mind is a magnificent and wonderful tool," Andromeda said. "Kaa and myself are as real as you believe us to be. As you and I work together, these are truths you'll eventually come to understand." She offered her hand to him. "Come, let's walk together." He took her hand and they set off towards the car museum. They reached the bridge and crossed over the river. "Do you understand what's happening, Harry?"

"Not really. Actually, not at all."

"Everyone's dreamscape is different, Harry. This place, the town square with the river running through it is a place that's very safe to you, isn't it? You've only been with your mum and Remus a short time, but you've been very happy here, yes?"

Harry nodded. "It's the happiest I've ever been in my life."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Harry, when I told you I wanted to enter your mind, were you scared?"

"Yes."

"And do you know what happened?"

"No."

Andromeda led him to a bench. "Sit with me," she said. He did and she sat, turning to face him. "Harry, our minds are the most sacred part of our being. There is nothing that happens to our body that does not also happen to our mind. Instinctively we know this and we seek to protect it. What you see before you is an attempt at Occlumency."

"It is?"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes. You have created this park to keep me from seeing things you don't wish me to see."

"I have?"

She took his hand. "Come," she said and led him down the path again. They crossed the street and she stopped in front of the toy store. While she looked in the window he began to fidget. "Shall we go in?" she asked.

"I'm alright to keep going," Harry answered.

She turned and smiled gently at him. "Are you certain? I've never known a young boy such as yourself to turn down a trip to the toy store." Harry began to tap his hand against his leg nervously. Andromeda took his hand and led him back to the park and another bench. They sat down facing the crystal clear waters of the river. "Have you ever walked in it?"

Harry shook his head. "I've not been here during the summer."

She smiled. "Yes, how forgetful of me. Look!" she pointed, "There's a fish."

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

She turned to him. "Distract you?"

"From the toy store."

"Am I?"

Harry nodded. "The book said we put memories of similar experiences in compartments in our minds. If this," he waved his hand, vaguely indicating the park they were in, "is an attempt at Occlumency, then all the buildings and stuff are where I've hidden things I don't want you to see."

"Very good, Harry," she praised. "Very good indeed." Harry glowed with pleasure at her praise. He blinked and suddenly found himself lying on his back on the couch with Andromeda leaning over him. "I dare say you are going to be very good at this indeed," she said. Harry smiled but then his eyes closed. He was well and truly exhausted.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"The Briar Patch?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "There's a bit of brambles and such in the fields."

"Fields?"

"You'll see. Ready?"

"I guess," Sirius hedged. The Mind Arts were one of the areas the pure-blood families worked hard to keep out of reach of Muggle-born and half-bloods. The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being not nearly so noble as it was ancient and having more secrets to hide than most, instructed their children from a young age. He'd been fairly competent by the time he started Hogwarts and well into the 90th percentile by the time he graduated. His betrayal of his family had included instructing many of his friends from Gryffindor. Remus and Lily had been two of his better students. Peter, not so much. But apparently he'd been good enough to fool them all. Whatever, the three months since his release had been spent relearning the arts, it would likely be a year yet before he reached the levels he'd achieved before his incarceration, but Andromeda had deemed him sufficiently capable now that he could be brought up to speed on everything. He caught the look Remus was giving him. "I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?"

"Frankly," Remus said, "I'll be surprised if you live through the night."

Before he could respond, Remus grabbed his arm and apparated them away. "Bloody hell, Remus!"

Remus let him go and walked up the steps to the porch and opened the door. "In you go." Feeling much like an errant child, Sirius cautiously climbed the steps and entered the house. Remus let the door close behind them. Shrugging out of his cloak he hung it on the hook and held his hand out for Sirius'.

"Right," Sirius said. He shrugged his cloak off and gave it to Remus who hung it on the hook. Without a word he set off down the hall. Sirius followed till Remus reached a doorway where he stepped to the side.

Remus gave a jerk of his head. "Good luck."

"Should I cast a shield or something?"

"Probably better to just let it happen." Remus jerked his head toward the door again. Steeling himself, Sirius stepped through.

"What did I tell you?" Lily asked.

Sirius stared at her for a second before whipping around to Remus. "Real, and mad as hell," Remus said. Sirius whipped around to Lily again.

"B–but?"

"It's a very long story," Remus said quietly.

"L–Lily?"

She picked up a vase and launched it at him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" she screamed. Sirius ducked the vase. "DON'T YOU! YOU!" she grabbed a book from the shelf and threw it at him. Sirius dodged to the side. "ARRRGH!" Lily started grabbing everything and anything in reach, teapots, cups, books, pictures from the wall, knickknacks, a paperweight – which left a rather large hole in the plaster. Sirius ducked, dodged, and covered his head with his arms, retreating from her as she chased him around the room. "You bastard! You incompetent, unintelligent, moronic, dimwitted, mindless, daft, infantile, immature, juvenile, self-centered, self-interested, self-absorbed, self-important, egocentric, puffed-up, pompous, conceited, bastard, arse-wipe!" She stopped her rant within a foot or so of reaching him.

Cringing, Sirius pulled his arms away from his head to look at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered painfully. "You were right, I should never have been Harry's Godfather."

Her nostrils flared angrily. "Get out of my sight."

"Lily," Sirius pleaded, "Lils."

"Don't," she said sharply. "Just get out of my house."

"Lils," Remus said.

"Remus—"

"Don't Remus, me," he cut her off.

"Just, just, I need—" she suddenly sagged to the floor.

"Lily!" Remus and Sirius cried rushing to her.

She shrugged away from Sirius. "Don't touch me," she snapped. He quickly backed away.

"That's enough, Lils," Remus said.

"Need to rest," she gasped.

"Come on," he said and scooped her up. "Let's get you upstairs." She looped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. Remus maneuvered her through the doorway. He turned back to Sirius. "You, sit," he ordered.

"I should go," Sirius answered morbidly.

"Sirius, I love you like a brother, but if you leave this house, I'll kill you." He disappeared up the stairs. Two minutes later he was back. Without a word to Sirius, he picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, Martha? John Evans, can you please tell Daniel he's practiced plenty long enough for one day and send him home for me? Thank you." He hung the phone up, took out his wand and began setting the parlour to rights.

"Remus?"

"Yes."

"Who's Daniel?" Remus unlocked the liquor cabinet, selected up a bottle of whiskey and held it up. "Please!" Sirius said. Remus poured a glass and handed it over. Sirius took it and knocked it back in one go. "Puahhh!" he gasped. He blinked his eyes a number of times. "That's some strong stuff." Remus held his hand out for the glass and Sirius handed it back. Remus filled it again and passed it back. "Thanks." Remus poured a second glass and then took the bottle with him when he took a seat. He set the bottle on the table and swirled his whiskey in his glass. Sirius took the chair opposite him. "You gonna talk, or just get me pissed one last time before she kills me?"

Remus glanced at his watch, focused on Sirius and shrugged before taking a sip from his glass. Sirius glanced at his and knocked it back again. Remus nudged the bottle towards him. "Thanks."

Remus raised his glass to him before taking another sip. "She's more angry with herself than she is with you."

"She has a right to be angry with me," Sirius whispered.

Remus took another sip. "Yes, she does."

"Remus, how is she alive?"

Remus pulled the letter from his pocket that had started it all. He contemplated it for a second before offering it to Sirius. "Go on." Sirius hesitated for a second before taking the letter. He carefully unfolded it and began reading. Remus timed it perfectly, taking a sip just as Sirius reached the line about the Heart's Shield and glanced up at him. "We always said she was a genius," he said quietly. Sirius quickly returned to the letter and finished reading it. When he was done he read it a second, and then a third time. "Lily came to me two nights before Voldemort killed James. You can see the whole property so you probably didn't realize part of it is under the Fidelius."

The front door banged open. "I'm home!"

Remus knocked back the last of his glass. "In the parlour, Harry," he called.

"Harry?" Sirius gasped.

"Daniel is the name Harry is hiding under," Remus clarified.

Harry appeared in the doorway. "Hey Remus…" he trailed off when he spotted Sirius.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your Godfather, Lord Sirius Black."

Harry eyed Sirius warily before focusing on Remus. "Where's Mum?"

"As we discussed, the reunion was a bit stressful."

"Is she alright?"

"She's resting."

Harry's eyes darted to Sirius then back to Remus. "I'm going to go see her."

"Alright then." Without another look at Sirius, Harry backed out the door and raced up the stairs.

Sirius stared after him, then slowly turned back to Remus. Remus offered him the bottle but Sirius shook his head. "What have I done?" Sirius whispered.

Remus set the bottle down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't give a damn what you've done, Sirius. What I want to know is what you're going to do now?"

"What can I do, Remus?" he asked, his voice tortured. "They hate me."

"You can be the man you should have been the night you went after Peter." He paused. "They don't hate you, Sirius."

"Could have fooled me."

Remus glowered at him. "Lily is still Lily."

"Yes, but it's not some stupid prank this time. I really messed up, Remus."

"You did," Remus agreed. "But just like always, Lily will forgive you. Frankly, I'm more concerned about her forgiving herself."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"You're doing it again, Sirius, wallowing in your self-guilt, your self-importance, instead of focusing on the people who need you."

Sirius sagged into his chair. "How do I fix this, Remus?"

"You be there, Sirius; for as long as it takes, you be there."

Sirius was silent for a long time and Remus just let him be, waiting him out. Eventually Sirius took a deep breath and blew it out. "I guess you better start talking." He focused on Remus. "Either that or Obliviate me."

Some three hours and the rest of the bottle of whisky later, Remus was standing on the porch with Sirius. "Prep yourself to meet, Kaa," he said. "He'll test you the first chance he gets."

Sirius shuddered. "Don't know how a person's supposed to prepare themselves to meet an adder."

"You'll manage."

"Maybe." Sirius pushed himself off the wall. "I should go. Andi'll be wondering where I am."

"Tell her I said, hi."

"I will." Sirius prepared to disapparate.

"Sirius," Remus said.

"Yeah?"

"If you decide you're not coming back… make it forever."

"I'll be back, Remus. I swear."

Remus nodded. "See you tomorrow then." Sirius nodded, turned and was gone with a sharp crack. Remus turned and found Kaa wound around the porch column. He backed up a half step. "Just stay out of my room," he said. She slid down the column, into the house, up the banister and out of sight. "Damn serpent is going to give me a heart attack," Remus muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Remus poured glasses of his favorite, single-malt scotch whisky all around. With Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Sirius, Amelia Bones, Lily and himself, there were six of them today. Harry was at a day long judo camp. The day would come when he would need to know the things they discussed, but that day wasn't today.

"Hitting the hard stuff already?" Sirius asked. This meeting was for his benefit, or so he thought.

Remus raised his glass. "First, a toast. To Amelia Bones, for having the courage do what was right; consequences be damned."

"Here! Here!" the group responded and knocked back their glasses.

As Remus refilled them, Lily said, "I honestly cannot thank you enough, Amelia."

"There is nothing to thank me for. My job is to see justice served and I did."

"Never-the-less, you've done a huge service to myself and my son and I want you to know the Potter name will always heed your call."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you."

Remus set the bottle down. "Shall we get started then?"

"Please do," Amelia answered.

Remus glanced at Lily. "It's your show, Lils."

She bobbed her head. "Right then." She knocked back her second glass and set it on the table. "You all know how we came to be here tonight; how it is that Harry and I survived that night. Amelia, you in particular, have been patient in waiting to find out just why it is that I wish to remain _dead_ for the time being. Very simply, I am not the only person thought to have died that night who, instead, survived."

The four who didn't already know exchanged looks. Unsurprisingly, Amelia took the lead. "You don't mean to imply _he_ did not perish, do you."

Lily locked eyes with her. "I'm not implying. I know it for a fact."

Amelia's hand began to shake, sloshing the whisky in her glass about. After a second she downed the contents and set it down. "Talk," she ordered.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Amelia stared at her for a second before jumping to her feet. "Oh hell," she muttered as she began to pace. "Damn. Damn. Damn." Remus refilled her glass.

"Erm," Sirius said, "wanna fill the rest of us in?"

"A Horcrux, is a receptacle – in theory, it can be anything; from a priceless artifact to a single grain of sand – into which a sorcerer places a piece of their soul. This object then acts as an anchor to the remaining bit of the soul. Meaning, that you can kill the body of the sorcerer, but the soul will not pass on. This allows the sorcerer the possibility to create a new body and, in effect, rise from the dead. As long as the Horcrux remains intact, the sorcerer is, for all intents and purposes, immortal. In theory, they can be killed and recreate bodies endlessly."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is not dead?" Andromeda whispered, horrified.

Amelia stopped pacing and rounded on Lily. "Do you have proof!" she demanded. "Have you found a Hor-Hor… one of them?"

Lily shook her head. "I haven't. But I would bet my life on it… I would bet _Harry's_ life on it."

Amelia glowered at her, grabbed her glass from the table, downed it and slammed it back down before she started pacing again. Remus moved to fill her glass again. "Don't," Amelia barked. Remus set the bottle down. Sirius watched Amelia pace for a few seconds before he downed his glass and slid it towards Remus. Ted did the same while Andromeda simply set her full glass down on the table.

Amelia rounded on them again. "How did you find it?"

"I was an Unspeakable."

"Right… How is it you can talk about it? No, forget that, you've already lost your magic." She sat down in her chair. "Talk. What do you know? Who else knows? What have you found? We're going to have to track his movements, which is going to be a right bitch because no-one seems to know who the bastard actually was?"

"We do," Lily said.

"You do?"

"Voldemort, "Is part of an anagram for the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you rearrange the letters you get, I Am Lord Voldemort." Remus handed over the essay Lily had _liberated_ from the Hogwarts' library so many years ago. "Note the highlighted bit," Lily said.

"An acrostic construction," Amelia whispered.

"I found this just before Voldemort came for us. I had a lot of this information in my journal, with instructions for Simper, my elf, to deliver it to Remus in the event that things unfolded as I feared they would.

"Through the obituaries he was able to trace the name Riddle to a Tom Riddle Sr of Little Hangelton. Sr happens to have been non-magical, a Muggle, by the way. From there he scoured the Ministry archives for any magical families known to have lived near the area. He found a Merope Gaunt, daughter of _Marvolo_ Gaunt."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr," Amelia said.

"Yes," Lily said. "It gets worse."

"Wonderful," Amelia retorted.

"Mind you, this is actually in the Ministry's records, anyone can find it if they like. But the Gaunts were the last known descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

Amelia stared at her for another moment before grabbing the bottle of scotch and slugging back a good shot. She slammed the bottle on the table hard. "I want to see everything you've got, every scrap of parchment, everything."

"Not a problem."

Amelia focused on Remus. "You've been researching all this time?"

"Yes."

"Right then, you work for me now."

"No," Lily said.

"Excuse me?"

Lily leaned forward. "Amelia, just listen to me for a minute and then let's figure out who works for who and how _we're_ going to take this bastard down."

Amelia raised her chin. She rarely ran into someone who could stand up to her but was quickly coming to understand just why Lily Potter had been recruited straight out of Hogwarts by the Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakables. "Go on," she said.

"You and I, we need each other. I need you running the DMLE, dealing with the Ministry and the mess it is… because, frankly, that is your forte. You are an extremely intelligent witch. You are a gifted politician. Yet you somehow remain uncorrupted by your ambition. I can only surmise Dumbledore supported Fudge for minister because he felt he could control him."

"Noticed that, did you?" Amelia muttered. "Bastard cut and ran on me at the last minute."

"And as long as it was something innocuous, he's backed Fudge since, but any legislation of importance, he's been on your side."

"Astute," Amelia said.

"I'm going to be perfectly blunt, Amelia. I want you in the Minister's office. And I will spend every knut of the Potter fortune to see it done."

"It's too bad Bagnold didn't wait another year to retire. It would have been a whole lot easier and cheaper to make that happen."

"Or I could have woke a year earlier."

"That too…" She studied Lily. "I'm looking at my bury Voldemort's arse team, aren't I?"

"Research, support, and muscle," Lily said, nodding to Remus, Andromeda and Ted and Sirius in turn.

"And you're the brains?"

"You run your area of the war, I'll run mine."

Amelia nodded. "I like it. It's off the books, no-one to interfere. I see just two problems."

"Only two?" Sirius asked. Lily and Amelia shot him a look. "Right, sorry."

"You were saying?" Lily asked.

"We don't have an active Unspeakable."

"An issue it would be good to solve if we can," Lily agreed. "Your next concern."

"Besides the obvious; loss of your husband, attacked me and my son, revenge motivation, what aren't you telling me?"

Lily smirked. "You mean, besides doing the right thing, and I'm not going to blindly turn my back and let him slaughter thousands of innocent people?

"Yes."

"Voldemort will attempt to come back," Lily said. "Frankly, I doubt we'll be able to prevent it. But the Horcrux, or possibly Horcruxes, don't matter one bit without my son."

"Your son? What's he to do with any of this?"

"He has everything to do with this. Because without him, we don't stand a chance."

"A prophecy," Amelia gasped. "Everyone thinks he was after you and James. And that Harry just happened to stop him after you'd been killed. But Harry's the one he was after that night, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Is it recorded?"

"It is."

"We need to retrieve it; if for no other reason than to prevent it falling into the wrong hands."

"I agree," Lily said. "For now it's reasonably safe, but the sooner we can penetrate the Department of Mysteries and take it, the better."

"You want to break into the Department of Mysteries?" Sirius squeaked.

"Ideally, yes. If not, I'll just have you take Harry there and get it."

"Take him and get it?"

"As the prophecy refers to Harry, it is his legal right to hear it. That's the easy part. Taking and replacing the record with a fake is the difficult bit. Don't worry, I've been working on a plan."

"Which is a far more comforting to hear than any of the times Sirius and James told me they were planning something," Remus said.

"Can't say I disagree," Sirius said. He surveyed the rest of the group. "You two are awful quiet."

"We fought against V– _him_ before," Andromeda said. "Lily and Remus gave _you_ back to me. I will follow her into hell if that's what it takes to protect her son."

"My daughter wants to be an Auror," Ted said. "If this bastard comes back, she'll be on the front lines fighting him. I'll do anything I can to see that doesn't happen."

Sirius gave a sharp nod, tossed back his glass of scotch and slammed the empty glass on the table. "Well then, I say we need a name."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That can be your first assignment. In the mean-time I think most of us have enough to consider for one night. Can I suggest we set another meeting and table things till then?"

"I think that might be a good idea," Amelia agreed. "I'd like to think on this for a day or two and then meet again if we could?"

"I think we should meet regularly to discuss where we're at and develop our strategy," Andromeda said.

"If it's not too much to ask," Remus said, "I'd like to have our meetings here for the next while. Lily is not up to traveling yet." She shot him a look but he ignored it.

"It's perfectly fine with me," Amelia said. Gives me a chance to get out of the office."

"We're fine as well," Andromeda said.

"Thank you," Remus said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Nine-year-old Hermione Granger set her book bag on the floor and dug her gi out before heading for the bathroom. She changed quickly then made her way to office. "Hello, Martha," she said as she made her way past.

"Hello, Hermione," the receptionist answered. "How was school today?"

"Brilliant," she answered. She grabbed an apple, a piece of string cheese and a bottle of juice from the fridge under the counter. "I started my last section today. I'll be studying geometry, Latin and Dickens this month." She sat down in the chair next to Martha and started in on her snack.

Martha shook her head. The Grangers' daughter attended the private Cotswold Academy, a very posh school for academically gifted children. Students studied subjects for a month at a time in groups of ten or fewer and moved at their own pace through the section. Hermione moved through sections faster than just about anyone. The girl absorbed her studies like a sponge.

"Do you know which of Dickens' works you'll be studying?" she asked.

"I hope to get through Dombey and Son and A Tale of Two Cities."

Martha chuckled. "And how much have you read already?"

Hermione grinned. "I started Tale of Two Cities over the weekend.

Martha returned the girl's grin. "That doesn't answer the question, Little Miss."

Hermione giggled. "I only have two chapters left." Just then Hermione's father came in the office. "Daddy!" Hermione squealed. She jumped off her chair and ran to him.

He caught her up. "There's my girl!" Nine might strike some as old to be greeted like this by his daughter, but he was more than happy to indulge her. It wouldn't be long before she hit the teenage years and he'd be lucky to get a disinterested grunt out of her. He kissed her cheek and set her down. "How was school?"

"Brilliant. I got a whole hour to just read today."

He chuckled. "Some day you're going to have read all the books there are to read and you'll be sorry you rushed through them so fast."

Martha laughed. "If there's anyone who could manage that, it'll be your Hermione for certain, David."

Hermione stomped her foot. "I don't read that much!" David and Martha shared a look before breaking into laughter.

"Sure you don't, Love," her father teased.

Hermione pursed her lips at him, stuck her nose up in the air and stomped out of the office with mock anger. "There is nothing wrong with reading!"

David and Martha laughed. "Don't forget I need you to help evaluate someone for the advanced class today."

"Alright."

Half an hour later Hermione knelt on the floor and studied the boy across from her. She ignored things like the color of his hair (black) or his eyes (the most amazing emerald green she'd ever seen) they weren't important. Instead she paid attention to things like his height – small for eight. He was also quite thin, but she thought he would be stronger than he appeared. Unusually, she would be bigger _and_ stronger than her opponent.

Her most obvious advantage though, would be skill. Her father had first put her in a gi at the age of three. She had been coming to his dojo with him ever since. The last two years she he'd been practicing for two hours five days a week. She knew this boy, Daniel was his name, had only been practicing for a bit more than six months. She could also read that he was nervous. Most likely, like the last dozen or so boys she had helped her father evaluate, he would be hesitant to fight her. These were the lessons taught by a former SAS Officer of Her Majesty's Armies and the 1984 Olympic Silver Medalist Judoka.

Exceedingly bright child that she was – though she'd only been told she had done extraordinarily well, she'd not once scored lower than 157 on an IQ test – she was beginning to suspect her father was teaching another lesson with these evaluations. One directed at the boys; who in a few more years time would be looking to date his daughter. Namely, if you mess with my daughter, she will mess you up. From his position kneeling opposite her Daniel smiled.

She didn't smile back.

Her father stepped onto the mat. "Attention!" Hermione jumped to her feet. Daniel did as well. "Bow to Sensei!" Both of them turned and bowed to her father. "Bow to opponent!" They turned and bowed to each other before assuming a ready stance. "Begin!"

Hermione darted forward, grabbed Daniel's arm, ducked, shifted her hip and threw him. He landed flat on his back with his arm caught in an arm lock.

"Halt!" Hermione let go and backed away a step. She stood rigidly with her feet just more than shoulder width apart and her arms crossed behind her back. "Get up!" her father barked. Daniel quickly climbed to his feet and faced her in a ready stance again. Hermione mirrored him. "Begin!"

Five minutes later Hermione's father barked, "Halt," for the fifth time. Hermione released the lock she had on Daniel and backed away a step. Once again she stood with her feet just more than shoulder width apart and her arms crossed behind her back. "Get up!"

Hermione frowned, wondering how much longer her father was going to let this go on. Daniel climbed to his feet and once again assumed a ready stance. Her father stepped to him, bent and whispered in his ear. Hermione maintained the stoic continence she'd been drilled so relentlessly in. While this action by her father was new, it did not take a rocket scientist to know what was happening. Daniel was being challenged to stop coddling her because she was a girl. Most likely he was also being given some bit of advice on a weakness he could exploit against her.

Finished with his instruction, her father backed away from him. Hermione assumed a ready stance again. "Begin!" Once again she didn't hesitate in attacking. This time however her opponent was able to counter her throw and escape. She stalked him. They came together and a series of tugs, counters and attempted throws were exchanged before she managed to sweep his leg. Before she could capitalize on it he rolled away and was back on his feet. "Better," her father said. They closed again and after a minute or so of wrestling with each other she managed a one-hand reversal. She pressed the attack and had him in a submission wristlock a second later.

"Halt."

Once again she stood and waited for Daniel to be ready. He climbed to his feet and faced her again. Their latest exchange, coupled with the glint of determination in his eyes told her he was done playing noble. At the same time she could see he wasn't angry about being beaten by a girl. In fact, he was grinning at her. It earned him a point of respect and she couldn't help smiling back.

"You're really good," he offered.

"After six years of practice, I would hope so."

"I'm still going to throw you."

"Begin!" her father barked.

They closed again and inside of a minute she had executed a perfect two-hand shoulder throw. "You were saying?" she taunted before releasing his arm.

He climbed to his feet. "I didn't say it would be today."

Half an hour later, without Daniel having managed to throw her once, her father finally called a halt to their practice. Hermione stood facing Daniel with her feet apart and arms crossed behind her back. Daniel mirrored her. "Daniel," he asked, "what have you learned today?"

"Apparently, how to fall, Sir," he answered. Hermione couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her. Her father shot a look at her before focusing on Daniel. "You learn more being humiliated than you do humiliating others," Daniel offered.

Her father nodded slightly. "Perhaps a bit of a harsh assessment, but true for today." He focused on Hermione. "And you?"

"Not all my opponents will fall for the same tricks more than once."

"He almost got you there before you reversed him, didn't he?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. You can go warm up the class for me. I'll be along after I speak with Daniel's guardian."

Hermione focused on Daniel, giving him a quick bow. "That was fun. Thanks."

He gave a rueful laugh. "That wasn't fun. But thanks anyways."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Some more changes to note. Hermione's mother remains an oral surgeon. Her father, as you can tell from the story, is the owner of a Judo Dojo. Also, I don't know why, but I just couldn't seem to work in a description of Hermione till later in the story. But in honor of Noma Dumezweni, who was cast to play Hermione in Cursed Child, my Hermione is also of dark skin. Her father is of African descent. We'll meet her mother before long. She is of Indian descent. I can find no canon info from JKR on Hermione's parents names so I chose my own. David for her father and Malala for her mother. I named Hermione's mother for Malala Yousafzai, the young Indian girl targeted for death by the Taliban.

And for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet found your way to her page.


	10. Building Alliances: Part Two

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Building Alliances**

 **Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The Saturday after she had met Daniel, Hermione was in what was probably her favorite place in the world. The Library. She'd long since finished, A Tale of Two Cities, and was well through the discussions and essays for it. She supposed she could start, Dombey and Son, but it was Saturday and she wasn't going to feel guilty about indulging in her favorite pastime.

She loved books about magic and read absolutely anything she could find with wizards and witches and magical beasts. She'd read, The Hobbit, and, The Lord of the Rings, through enough times she knew them practically by heart. She even knew the Elven Language. She didn't know it, but she was well on her way to being as fluent in it as Tolkien had been. Still, for as much as she loved it, she wished she could find something where the hero, or rather the heroine, was a girl. It was sorely lacking in her mind and she thought that one day she might like to write a story with a female protagonist.

Of course she also thought about being a physicist or an Olympic Judoka like her father. Being a doctor like her mother might be fun as well, just not an oral surgeon. But a brain surgeon would be quite interesting. After all, there really wasn't anything more complicated in the universe than the human brain, was there? We'll quantum physics probably equaled it. And come to think of it nuclear medicine and molecular science probably did as well. There was just so much to choose from and it was all so very interesting.

Much more interesting than the rest of the kids her age, that was for certain. She was well aware of the differences between her and other children. Even at her school where all the students were advanced she was the anomaly. She was invariably the youngest in her various study groups, usually by at least two years. It unfortunately made for a sometimes-lonely existence. At least at her school, for the most part, she wasn't picked on very much. But the children on her street, they had long since made it known they didn't want the Posh-Little-Book-Worm hanging around with them. It was why, even in the library, she would take her books to a back corner in the psychology section. She didn't have to endure the snide remarks or cruel laughter directed her way there and the adults who frequented had long since grown used to her presence. She'd even had an interesting discussion with a university student once or twice. So she was rather startled and a bit fearful when someone approached her from behind and spoke her name.

"Hermione?"

She jumped and spun around. "Daniel!" she gasped

He backed up a step. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok," she managed after a second or two, "It's just, you know, a library. I'm not used to people talking to me here."

Daniel frowned. "Well, they're usually quiet, but that doesn't mean people don't talk in them."

"People don't talk to me," she amended.

He shrugged. "Alright then. I'll leave you alone." He turned to go and was near the end of the row before she called after him.

"Daniel."

He turned back. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

He shrugged again. "It's ok. It's not like we're actually friends. I'm sure you've got loads and don't need another one anyway." He turned around and was gone in a blink.

Hermione stood there in the row staring after him. "But I don't have any friends," she whispered. Another few seconds passed before she raced after him. She spotted him speaking with a brown haired woman at a table. The woman nodded and began gathering her things. He helped her place them in a bag before positioning a walker she hadn't noticed at the end of the table for the woman to use. That caused Hermione to hesitate for another second, wondering what had happened that someone as young as her would need one. But then, she reasoned, there could be any number of reason she would have need of it. Daniel was heaving the bag to his shoulder when she snapped out of it and hurried over.

"I don't have any friends," she blurted.

Daniel turned back to her. "Sorry?"

She blushed. That had been brilliant. Give her a book, or an opponent to practice with or an adult any day of the week and she was perfectly fine, but one person her own age and she couldn't form a coherent sentence. "You said I probably have lots of friends. I don't. I don't have any friends; at least not any my own age."

Daniel glanced at the woman he was with. "Sounds like you maybe misunderstood her," she said.

He turned back to Hermione. "I don't have any friends either."

She smiled tentatively. "Maybe we could be each other's friend?"

He grinned. "That'd be brilliant."

The two of them stood there for a few moments, staring awkwardly at each other. The woman cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry," Daniel said. "This is my mum. Mum, this is Hermione. She's the one who beat me up Monday."

She offered her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Hermione. I'm Evanna."

Hermione shook her hand. "Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure Mrs…"

Evanna laughed. "It's Lynch. But please call me Evanna."

"Erm, I don't think my parents will like that Mrs Lynch."

She laughed again. "Very well then. Mrs Lynch it is." She glanced at Daniel. "Would you like to stay and chat with your new friend for a while?"

He blushed. "Yes, please."

"Alright then." She maneuvered her walker back to the table and sat down. "You two run along then." She grabbed her bag from Daniel, fished her book back out and flipped it open.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked.

She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Nothing you'd find too interesting, I'm afraid. It's a rather tedious text by an American Astronomer." She closed the book and showed Hermione the cover.

"Bright Galaxies, Dark Matters by Rubin Vera," Hermione read. "I studied her in a previous section at school. It's rather fascinating to think that we can't even see most of the matter in the universe."

Mrs Lynch blinked. "You studied her?"

"Oh yes, it was most enlightening."

Mrs Lynch grinned. "Pardon the pun," she said.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Pardon…? Oh, Dark Matter, most enlightening. I get it. That is rather a bit of a pun, isn't it?"

"Quite," Mrs Lynch laughed. "Why don't you two run along and let me get back to my _enlightening_ text on dark matter?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Hermione turned to Daniel. "Erm, I usually sit over there," she pointed. "But we can stay with your mum if you like."

"Oh no," Mrs Lynch said, "you two don't need me hovering about. Run along for a while. I'll come find you when I'm ready to go."

"You shouldn't move about too much," Daniel said. "I'll come check on you in an hour."

Mrs Lynch waved him off. "Scat, before I decide to give you a good drubbing for Molly Coddling your mother."

"You'd have to catch me," Daniel retorted.

"Give me six months and say that again, Buster."

"Yeah, yeah," he retorted. "Shaking in my boots." She ignored him. He gave a false shiver. "Shivers and everything."

"You're being very rude to your new friend."

He rolled his eyes before focusing on her. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You just kind of waved that direction."

Near giddy with the idea that she might have made an actual friend, Hermione set off. "Back here," she answered. He quickly followed and she led him to her usual spot.

"Nice," he said, taking it in. The area had a few squashy chairs and was splashed with warm sun from the large windows.

"It's quite back here. The librarian chases the other kids out," she said

"But not you?"

"I'm quiet too."

She fidgeted as he gave her an appraising look. "You get picked on a lot, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

He ticked his points off on his fingers. "You don't have any friends. You hide back here where the other kids aren't allowed. The adults let you stay, so you must come here pretty frequently. You aren't the only one who knows how to avoid getting picked on, Hermione. How come they don't like you? No, wait, don't answer. You're too smart, aren't you?"

"I am not," she retorted indignantly.

He snorted. "Yeah right. I'll bet there isn't another person under twenty within a hundred miles of here who even knows who Rubin Vera is. There's nothing wrong with being smart. If they can't deal with it, you're better off without them."

She stared at him owlishly. "How come you don't have any friends?"

He flopped down on a smallish couch – it was about as big as a love seat. "Well it's not cause I'm a genius," he said. She sat down on the other end of the couch. "I mean I'm pretty smart and can figure things out, but not like my mum. She's brilliant, I'm telling you."

"Then how come you don't have any friends?"

He shrugged. "Mostly cause of my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"What do they have to do with it?"

"Well, you saw my mum, right?"

Hermione nodded. "What about her?"

"Well when I was one, she and my dad were attacked. He was killed and she was hurt really bad. She was in a coma till about seven months ago. I was sent to live with my relatives. They didn't like me so they told everyone all these lies about me. Even though my cousin is the same age as me, he was a lot bigger and he used to beat me up all the time. He'd beat up anyone who tried to be friends with me too. They even told me my mum was dead. I didn't find out she wasn't till after she woke up and came to get me."

"That's horrible!"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, well, they'll get theirs some day. Turns out my parents were super rich. My uncle complained all the time about how much it cost to keep me. My mum sent him a copy of my trust fund statement and told him she'd have given him ten times as much if he'd just treated me decently."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Well that's rather a bit of comeuppance. Remind me not to make your mother angry."

Daniel grinned. "She's brilliant."

"I don't know," Daniel said some two hours later. "I mean he didn't do it in the end, did he? He was going to keep the ring. It only got destroyed because Gollum tried to steal it back and fell into the lava with it. In the end, the ring won."

"That's a pretty harsh condemnation for all the suffering Frodo endured just getting the ring there," Hermione said.

"I'm not saying he didn't do a lot. The ring would never have been destroyed if he hadn't carried it as far as he did. I just thought it was kind of a let down that at the very end, when it came time, he fell to the evil in the ring and it was just Gollum's bad luck that saved the world."

Hermione considered. "I suppose. It's an interesting argument, that's for certain. But you want him to be perfect. And no-one's perfect."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't want him to be perfect. It was already established in the story that he wasn't. It's just that if he is going to be held up as the ultimate hero, then I want him to have actually thrown the ring in the volcano himself, not decide to keep it and have it end up there on a fluke of luck."

Hermione was about to respond when Daniel's mum interrupted them. "Daniel—"

"Mum!" he cried shooting to his feet. "You shouldn't be walking around this much." He grabbed her bag from her.

She rolled her eyes. "He's worse than my own mother, I swear," she said.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I think he probably is pretty happy to be able to be with you instead of those horrible people and he's just worried about you."

Mrs Lynch blinked. "Wonderful, now I've got two of you telling me what to do." She focused on Daniel. "Loath as I am to admit it, I'm about done in, Love. John is on his way so you'll need to say goodbye for today and help your old mum to the car."

"Alright," Daniel agreed. He turned to Hermione. "I suppose I'll see you at practice?"

Hermione pulled a pen from her bag. "Give me your hand," she said. He did so and she quickly wrote her number on his palm.

When she was done, Daniel grabbed the pen and her hand and did the same. "I'll call you, tomorrow. Maybe we can arrange to meet here again."

"I'd like that," Hermione answered.

"Great." He shouldered his mum's bag. "I'll see you."

"See you," Hermione said and they were gone.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Petunia Dursley was a happy woman. Finally, finally the house in Little Whinging had sold. They'd been able to purchase a new home in the little burb of Cristisim Park, in Kent and finally, finally, _finally_ move out of Vernon's sister Marge's home. Another day of the woman's slobbering dogs dribbling drool on her prized pradas and she would have killed them for certain.

But that was all in the past now. Now she had a lovely new home that met all her needs. It came with a perfectly standard front and back garden. She had already scheduled workers to come do the plantings. There was an attractive two-car garage. Vernon had purchased an expensive new Volvo sedan for her. It was black, just like nearly every other sedan in the neighborhood and had been appropriately ohhed and awed over by her soon to be lady friends. She'd invited them all to a tea next week and was beside herself with excitement at the thought of them gushing over her new furnishings. Not a single chair in the home had come from privet drive. She would not be contaminating her new home with anything that might have been touched by that filthy creature thank you very much! No, her beautiful, three bedroom, two point five bath, living room, dining room, front parlour, granite counter-top kitchen with attached conservatory home was absolutely pristine.

She was very happy indeed.

Best of all, the filthy little brat her equally filthy sister had stuck her with was gone. The ungrateful little pile of trash had run off without so much as a by-your-leave for everything they'd done for him. She hadn't spared him a thought in months.

So it was, on July 30th that she completed her pre bed routine. Her precious Dudley was safely tucked in, no doubt dreaming of the lovely little friends he would make in the neighborhood. Vernon was, of course, already in bed. No doubt going over some file for work one last time while he waited for her. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she set her brush in the drawer just as she liked it. A place for everything and everything in its place was her motto and she strived to live exactly by it. She entered the bedroom and climbed in the bed where she gave Vernon a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said and settled herself in. He grunted, gave his file a last look and set it aside. He then put out the light before turning back to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Darling," he said and settled in.

Petunia sighed happily and quietly drifted off. Perfectly safe, perfectly happy, perfectly unsuspecting till the softly glowing numbers on the clock set on Vernon's bedside table changed to 12:01 and the still of the night was shattered by breaking glass. She woke with a scream while Vernon bellowed. "What The Devil!"

"I know what you did," A female voice harshly hissed.

Petunia cowered in her bed, her eyes fixed on the softly glowing and ghostly form of her sister. "L–Lily," she whispered. The ghost faded away.

* * *

Lily turned with the soft knock on her door. "Well?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "It's done."

"And?"

"I wager a broken bureau mirror won't be the only mess they clean up tonight."

"Good," Lily answered. "Whip my son, they'll wish they were dead by the time I'm done with them."

"Are you sure you want to keep this up?"

"They're going to pay for what they did to my son, Remus."

Remus nodded slightly. "Fine. But just know there are lines I won't cross."

"Then I'll get Sirius to help me."

"Be careful, Lily," he answered and left.

Lily braced her hands on her bureau. Her emotions towards her sister and brother-in-law had been at RAGE ever since seeing the scars across Harry's back. She didn't doubt that if she still had her magic she would have done something equally horrific to them. Honestly they might not even still be alive. And then there was Dudley. Clearly he was a product of his upbringing. And she wondered if the damage being done to him was all that different than what was done to Harry. She was of half a mind to take him, have Remus wipe his memory and raise him as her own. It was the only way she could see to prevent him growing up a racist bastard. But what right did she have to do that? She was pulled from her dark thoughts by a voice from her doorway.

"Mum?"

Sighing, she turned to him. "How much did you hear?" He shrugged. She sighed again and held her arms out. He quickly crossed to her and she wrapped him tightly to her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked.

She kissed his crown. "Of course you can." She gave him a tug and pulled him to her bed. Very quickly they settled in place and she pulled the covers up over them.

"I'm really glad you woke up," he whispered.

Lily pulled him tight and kissed the back of his head. "I love you, Harry."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

August 5th found Harry (Daniel) sat next to Hermione in the back of his mum's car. His ninth birthday had been the previous Monday and they were on their way to Thorpe Park for the day to celebrate. To say Harry was excited would have been an understatement on par with saying it was strange a person could speak to snakes. And, as if it weren't enough that he was going to an amusement park with his best friend in the whole world to celebrate, he'd already been given a party on his actual birthday; with cake and ice cream and presents and everything else!

Hermione and her parents had come to celebrate with them then too. He'd received a beautifully illustrated set of Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy from Hermione's parents. Her father had also presented him a yellow belt with three red tags, representing his promotion to the 5th Mon as a Judoka. Hermione was still four levels above him at 9th Mon, but she was almost a full year older than him and had been practicing since she was three. He'd been practicing for a bit more than 7 months!

Hermione had given him a chemistry set. Unfortunately, the gift hadn't lasted very long. They'd tried to make their own fireworks and by Wednesday evening had blown up the picnic table and most of the set. The rest had promptly been confiscated. Hermione had been sent home for the day and they'd not been allowed to see each other the next two days. They'd also both been banned from their Judo practices for those two days as well. Harry had been half afraid the trip to the amusement park was going to be taken away as well.

But he'd been given a choice instead. He could give up his day at the park with Hermione, or he could give up his brand new Nimbus 1500 and the promised flying lessons with Remus for a month. He'd been torn dreadfully by the choice between punishments. But his time with his aunt and uncle had taught him patience. So delayed gratification was not something he had terrible difficulty with. It stunk, but he'd suffered far worse. Besides, it wasn't like he wouldn't still get it. Once he realized that, it was a simple choice to agree to wait a month for his broom. He still got both and he grudgingly accepted he probably deserved the punishment anyway.

Of course he could have done without the early start today. Without traffic it was a two-hour drive to the park and this was England. There was always traffic. He'd been roused at six that morning so they could eat, pick Hermione up and be on the road by seven to make the gate opening. Hermione was currently cashed out on the other side of the car and he rather wished he had a camera. Her mouth was open and there was a bit of drool in the corner. Just then she jerked awake. He sniggered as she wiped at her mouth.

"Watch it you," she warned, "or I'll throw you in one of the pools."

"You wish," Harry retorted. He and the bushy haired, dark skinned girl had been fast friends from that first meeting in the library in May. And he'd advanced quickly with his skills as a Judoka, he'd even managed to throw her a few times during their practices, but she still drubbed him on a regular basis. It would probably be a year or more yet before he caught up to her. Of course another year's training for him would be another year for her as well. It might help too if he would grow a bit. She was still bigger than him.

"I know," she retorted loftily.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "At least I wasn't drooling in my sleep."

"There it is," Remus interrupted their banter.

"Where?" Harry asked. "Whoa," he gasped a second later when he got his first look at one of the many rollercoasters. It was absolutely huge, towering into the distant sky well above the treetops and various buildings surrounding the area.

"Oh my," Hermione croaked.

Harry glanced at her. "Are you telling me the girl who can beat up every boy in the village under thirteen is afraid of rollercoasters?"

"I am not!" she retorted heatedly.

Harry poked her. "Are too." She grabbed his hand and they quickly devolved into a wrestling match that eventually ended with him caught in a wristlock.

"Give?" she asked.

"Give," he agreed. She let him go and he retreated to his side of the back seat. "You're still scared."

"And you're going to be eating pavement the second we get out of this car."

"Scared," Harry retorted. "Shivers and everything." He gave a fake shudder.

"Next time I give you a chemistry set I'm going to fix something that turns your hair pink."

"NO MORE CHEMISTRY SETS!" Remus and Harry's mum cried from the front seat.

"Sorry, Mum. Sorry, Mrs Lynch," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They fell silent, but kept shooting glances at each other, hardly able to control their laughter.

"Do we really have to go on this, Daniel?" Hermione asked.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the queue. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"But I hate heights."

"Well why did you agree to come then?"

"Because you're my best friend and you asked me. Can't we go on that one?" she pointed to another ride called the Scrambler. It looked quite fun, the way it spun around in circles while flinging the various cars about, but Harry was dead set on the rollercoasters.

"Later," he said, relentlessly tugging her along.

"But that one stays close to the ground!"

"Come on, all you have to do is go on this one once and none of the rest of them will be scary anymore."

"Yeah, like that will happen," she retorted.

Bickering all the while they waited their turn in the queue and before they knew it they were at the front. "Come on!" Harry said, pulling her to the very front car.

"What? No! Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's the front! I'm not sitting in the very front."

"What difference does it make?"

"IT'S THE FRONT!"

"It's not any different. Besides, you're just going to close your eyes anyway."

"I AM NOT!"

"Sure you are." Just then the train sped into the platform and braked hard.

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" one of the two boys sitting in the seats they would soon occupy enthused. The chest bar released and he and his friend clambered out.

"Come on, the line's really short. Let's go again!" The two bolted out the exit, racing for the queue entry again. Half a dozen others, boys and girls, did the same. Everyone else was laughing and holding onto each other and bubbling over with excitement from the ride. The gate to the queue clicked and swung open, allowing the next set of riders to enter the train.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm going to kill you."

Harry pushed her onto the train and grabbed her hand when she tried to quickly jump out the other side. "Come on, you'll be mad at yourself if you chicken out."

She scowled at him but flopped into her seat. "I hate you," she grumbled as she hooked the lap belt.

"ARMS UP!" the ride operator intoned over the loudspeakers. Harry and Hermione raised their arms and the shoulder harness lowered.

"Ohhh," Hermione groaned.

Harry grabbed her hand. "You'll be fine."

"ENJOY YOUR RIDE!" There was a bang and a hiss as the brakes released and the train jerked forward.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Harry bellowed.

"DANIEL!" Hermione shrieked. Harry laughed. Very quickly the train wound around to the base of the first hill and with a solid thunk the chain drive latched on and the climb up began.

"LET ME OFF!" Hermione cried.

Harry just kept laughing. "Holy cow, we're only half way up!"

"SHUT UP DANIEL!"

"I'm pretty sure I can see all the way back to Bourton," he continued to tease.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" There was another thunk from underneath the train as they neared the crest of the hill. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die," Hermione chanted as they slowly edged over the top.

"HANDS UP!" Harry shouted as they got their first look at the drop awaiting them.

Hermione clamped her hands on the shoulder harness. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." And then the rush began.

"WAHOOOOO!" Harry cried.

"AAAIIIEEEE!" Hermione shrieked.

Some sixty seconds, two loops, three corkscrews and a half dozen rollerhumps later the train braked to a halt in the boarding platform. "HA HA!" Harry cried. He looked over at Hermione, whose normally wild hair was now windblown beyond belief. The shoulder harness released. "Well?" he asked. She immediately started hitting him about the chest.

"You! Can't believe! Going to die! Scared! Why do I like you anyway!"

Harry just laughed and unbuckled his belt. "Wanna go again?"

She slowly began to smirk. "Race you," she cried, tearing her belt off and bolting for the exit.

"NO FAIR!" Harry cried and tore after her.

"OFFFHA!" Harry gasped. He'd noticed Hermione eyeing him evilly as they climbed on the Scrambler but hadn't been able to figure why. Of course payback for the first rollercoaster had to be coming, but he hadn't seen how it could happen on this particular ride so he hadn't worried about it too much. Now though, he knew what she'd been thinking and why she'd taken the inside of their car. Every time the ride spun around and flung the car to the end of its arm, she would slide across the seat and slam into him. "OFFFHA!" he gasped again. And the worst part was there was enough time between each swing for her to pull herself off him to the inside of the car before they reached the end of another rotation. "OFFFHA!" he gasped between his laughter. "OFFFHA!" A dozen or more times it went. He could barely breathe for laughing and every time he managed to get even the barest of breaths in, she slammed into him, knocking it out again. Eventually, the ride slowed and he was allowed to collapse in the corner holding his sides as he tried to get under control again. Hermione was plastered to his side laughing so hard she was hiccupping. The lap bar went up and they somehow managed to exit the ride where they drunkenly staggered around, banging into each other the whole way to the exit. Once past the gate, they stumbled into a small bit of grass where they collapsed next to each other giggling uncontrollably.

"That was bril!" Harry snickered.

"That'll teach you," she giggled.

"I thought you were going to knock my teeth out."

She snorted. "Would serve you right. They sat up, looked at each other and promptly broke into more giggles.

"Wanna go again?" Harry asked. Before he could move she had scrambled to her feet and was bolting to the queue. The ride had just emptied and the line was short enough that they were able to race right through and onto the last empty car.

"NO WAY! I GET THE INSIDE THIS TIME!"

Hermione clambered into the car and slid to the inside where she latched onto the edge of the seat. "FORGET IT!"

Harry threw himself into the empty spot and pulled the bar down. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

Harry waited for the ride to start and quickly slid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed the edge of the car. "Like this!"

"CHEATER!" Hermione pressed against him, trying to break his hold so they would slide to the outside and she could smash into him again. He managed to fight her off through the first few turns, but then the momentum of the ride, coupled with her fingers prying his free sent them crashing to outside again. "OFFFHA!" Harry gasped. She quickly tried to pull herself back so she could slam into him again and he followed, trying to hold her in place against the inside. Eventually they collapsed into such fits of laughter they were both just sliding around in the car banging into each other. Once more they staggered off at the end of the ride and collapsed onto the patch of grass.

"My sides hurt," Hermione groaned.

"Yours," Harry retorted.

"You've got boney elbows."

"You're the one slamming into me!"

"Serves you right."

"That might be the best ride in the park," Harry said.

"Good. Means no more rollercoasters."

"How about some games?"

Hermione sat up, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on," she urged. Hand in hand they raced off through the park. "Opps, Sorry!" she cried as they danced around a mother pushing a pram. They dashed away, arriving at the games' area giggling and out of breath.

"Which one first?" Harry asked.

"That one!" She pointed to a game where you tried to toss a ball into an old milk jug.

"Alright," Harry agreed. They ran over and quickly paid for three balls each. Even more quickly, Harry had tossed and missed with all three balls.

"Not very good at this, are you," Hermione teased.

"You try then." She positioned herself, took aim and flipped her first ball in a high arc. It went up and plopped right down in the milk jug. "Luck," Harry said.

"Nice throw, Luv," the operator congratulated her. "That's a small prize you win. Let's see if you can get another one."

Once again Hermione set herself up and repeated her high arcing throw. And for the second straight time the ball fell right in the jug. She shot him a triumphant look. "Not so lucky that time, was it?"

"Excellent throw there, Luv. That's a medium you've won. And chance you can make it the large?"

"Bet you can't," Harry said. She scowled at him and set up for her third throw. This time though the ball just caught the rim of the jug, and after rattling around bounced out. "HA!" Harry crowed.

"Bad luck there, Luv," the operator sympathized. "But you can buy another three balls and still try for a large yet if you like."

Hermione fished another pound from her pocket and plunked it down. "Yes please." The operator gave her another three balls and she set up. Her first ball missed again, but she got the second and third in and won a jumbo prize. "That one," she pointed to a massive stuffed unicorn that was nearly as tall as she was."

"How are we going to carry that around the rest of the day?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about that, Luv," the operator said. She handed Hermione a ticket. "I'll send your unicorn up to the gates and they'll hold it there for you. Give them that ticket to collect it."

Hermione beamed at the girl. "Thank you."

The operator turned to Harry. "How about you, Luv, wanna give it another go?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I think I wanna try something else."

"Alright then. You two have fun."

"We will," Hermione said. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to another game. "Come on, that one has dragons!" Harry laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along.

Close to an hour later, Harry had come to the conclusion Hermione was either very lucky, or very, very good at carnival games. They'd played ten different games and she'd managed to win at least a small prize at eight of them. Two of them she'd won larges at and like the first game, she'd won a jumbo at this last one. He'd begun paying very close attention to her method, trying to mimic it himself and managed to win a medium sized stuffed snake at the last game they'd played. This one though, the ring toss he hadn't come close with even one of his rings. Hermione though, had just missed on her first four, but then got her fifth to settle on the single, jumbo win bottle in the target area.

"How are you doing that," Harry demanded.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I've just always been really good at carnival games. I've won so many that I have to give a lot of my prizes to charity because they take up too much space in my room."

Harry nodded. He'd seen her room and the dozens of stuffed animals many times. He pulled another pound from his pocket and paid for five more rings. Handing them to Hermione, he said, "Show me how you do it."

"I told you. I don't know."

"Well just show me what you do."

"Ok." She positioned herself, took aim, closed her eyes and made a practice motion a few times before opening her eyes, taking a last breath and tossing the ring. It flew through the air, bounced over the jumbo win bottle, nearly settled into place and bounced off. "Drat!" she grumbled.

Harry frowned. "What are you thinking about when you close your eyes?"

"I'm just picturing as hard as I can what I want to happen. When I can see it clearly in my mind, then I throw it."

"Try again," Harry said. Once more she went through her routine. Again she was agonizingly close to winning only to have the ring fail to settle into place and fall onto the table with the rest of the losing tosses. "Keep going," Harry urged. She missed with her third throw as well, but her fourth one slipped around the bottle top, rattled about and settled into place.

"YES!" Hermione cried. She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly before letting go and pointing to a giant chestnut brown pony. "That one, please." She was so excited she failed to notice Harry staring at her in bewilderment. "Oh, and I have one ring left!" She quickly set up, but her excitement must have been so much that it interfered with her throw and she had her first bad miss of the game. "Oh well," she said. "I guess I've already won two jumbos here. That's more than enough."

Harry pulled out another pound and set it on the counter. "Five more, please," he said. The operator handed them to him and Harry offered them to Hermione. "Win me the football," he said.

"The football?"

Harry pointed to a real football up on the shelf. Underneath there was a sign that said,

Five straight Jumbos, Wins

Genuine game used ball from 1986 World Cup.

Signed by Diego Maradona.

"Daniel, that's impossible," She protested. "It's been there three years already and no-one's won it."

Harry shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen?"

She shook her head. "Fine. It is only a pound to try."

"Right," Harry agreed. She took the rings from him and set herself up. She took longer this time and once again, just before she threw the ring, Harry saw a bluish glow form around the ring in her hand. He didn't even need to look to know she'd managed to get the first ring on the bottle.

"That's a right lucky young lady you got there, Mate," the operator said. He fished the ring off the bottle. "That's another jumbo at least."

Hermione grinned. "Well at least he can have something then."

"She's really good," Harry said, "been winning games all afternoon."

"Well she's breaking the bank here. Glad it doesn't come out of my check."

"Go on, Hermione," Harry said. He didn't care about the ball in the least. He was more interested in the fact that he wouldn't be leaving his best friend behind when he turned eleven and left for Hogwarts. Now he just had to figure out how to tell her.

"And again!" the operator cried. "Come on folks! Haven't seen nothing like it before. She's already won four jumbos and has two in a row." Hermione glowered at the man.

Harry stepped to her and whispered in her ear. "Just like practice. You, the ring, the bottle, nothing else matters."

"Right," she agreed. She shook herself and set her feet. Harry very easily recognized the state she settled in. Calm, cool, collected. He'd seen it dozens of times just before she beat the stuffing out of him.

"And that's three!" the operator cried.

Hermione didn't react at all. Harry spotted Remus and his mum in the crowd. He edged behind Hermione and made eye contact with them. Holding up his hand, he mouthed, "Watch her hand."

"FOUR!" the operator cried. Remus raised a brow and gently pushed his way through the crowd, somehow making his way to Harry's side without upsetting anyone in the process.

Harry stepped behind Hermione and whispered to her again. "Picture it. Just like the last one." She nodded. "Got it?" She nodded again and tossed the ring.

"FIVE! I don't believe it!"

"YES!" Hermione turned around and threw her arms around his neck. "I did it!"

"That was brilliant!" Harry cried.

The crowd around them congratulated her excitedly, and a lot of them wanted to see the ball she had won, but very quickly they seemed to lose interest and disperse. Harry was fairly certain Remus had something to do with that. "Well, well, you're quite the little game shark, aren't you, Hermione," he said.

She blushed. "I don't know how I did it."

"A fair bit of luck, I imagine," Mum said, joining them.

"Not luck at all, Mum," Harry protested.

"Oh, I know there's some skill involved, but my goodness, five in a row?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Well you two seem to be having a good time?"

"It's been brilliant, Mrs Lynch," Hermione said. "Thank you so much for inviting me. You too, Mr. Lynch."

"Nonsense," Mum said. "We're thrilled Daniel has made such a wonderful friend as yourself."

"She's great," Harry agreed. "The best."

"She most certainly is," Mum agreed. "Are you two wanting to stick around a while yet?"

Harry exchanged glances with Hermione. "Can we?" he asked.

"How about some dinner with us, then you two can have another few hours on the rides before we head for home."

"Ok. Alright," Harry and Hermione agreed quickly.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: So obviously a lot is happening.

More to do with names:

Daniel is the name Harry uses to hide in the Muggle world. Obviously meant to honor Daniel Radcliffe.

Evanna Lynch for Lily was chosen to honor Evanna Lynch and her portrayal of Luna Lovegood in the films. I also thought Evanna was a good choice for Lily because of the tie to her maiden name of Lily Evans.

John Lynch for Remus as he poses as Lily's brother.

Revenge:

I've particularly enjoyed Lily's revenge on her sister. The question will be just how far she will go.

I actually know nothing at all of Judo and have had to look google things as best I can.

And I hope everyone liked how Harry discovered Hermione was a witch.

Last, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet found your way to her page.


	11. Sharpening the Blade: Part One

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Sharpening the Blade**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"This has been lovely," Malala said.

"That it has," David agreed. "I'm so thankful you brought, Daniel to my dojo, I can't even tell you."

Lily smiled at Hermione's parents. It had been two weeks since Harry's discovery that Hermione was a witch. He had been hounding her to talk to her parents ever since. She and Remus had finally invited the Grangers to dinner with the intention of trying to speak with them. Harry and Hermione had disappeared after dinner to his room an hour ago and she still hadn't found the nerve. Only the thought of how devastated Harry would be if she failed to go through with things forced her to find her courage and start. "Well, it has been lovely, but I must admit to having a bit of an ulterior motive in asking you to dinner tonight."

"Oh?" Malala asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Malala considered her for a few seconds. "You're not sick again, are you?"

Lily smiled. "No. Though that might have been an easier conversation."

Remus placed his hand on hers and gave it squeeze. "You're making it harder, Evanna."

Lily took a deep breath. "I just want to start by telling you what I have to say isn't anything bad; at least it doesn't have to be."

"Alright," David said.

"I think, maybe the easiest thing would be a demonstration," Lily said. She turned to Remus. "Would you mind?" He released her hand and triggered the release for his wand.

"Where?" Malala gasped. David simply raised a brow. But the tensing in his body was evident. He was ready to defend his wife and himself if needed.

"Magic is real," Lily said as Remus flicked his wand and started clearing the table.

"Oh my," Malala whispered. Her husband did nothing but watch as Remus directed his wand about. With the last of the table cleared he sent his wand away again.

"There is a whole world, living alongside you that you know nothing about," Lily said. "Witches are real. Wizards are real… _Magic_ is real."

"How?" Malala asked.

"Not how, Love," David said significantly, "Why?"

"Why?"

He focused on her. "Why are they telling us this?" he asked pointedly.

"Hermione," she gasped.

"You've noticed, then," Lily said. They turned to her. "Things you can't explain happen around her, yes?"

"She does things at practice sometimes," David said. "Not so much recently, but she threw me once and I don't even know how it happened. One second we were playing around, the next I'm flat on my back with the wind knocked out of me."

"I swear one time I saw her jump ten feet into a tree," Malala said. "The neighbor's dog got loose and was chasing her. I blinked and the next thing I knew she was up that tree. She went straight from the ground to sitting on that branch and I didn't see a thing in-between."

Lily nodded. "That sounds like accidental magic."

"Accidental?"

"When they're young, magical children suffer bursts of accidental magic. I'm not sure what happened when she threw you, David, but the incident with the dog and the tree sounds like she apparated."

"Apparated?"

"Magical people can travel a number of different ways. One of them is a near instantaneous method called apparating. John," she said. "Just across the kitchen and back please."

Remus nodded. "Might wanna catch your breath. It's a bit eye opening." They both nodded. With a turn and sharp crack, Remus popped from his chair to the stove. Another crack and he was in his chair again."

"Bloody buggering, hell!" David exclaimed.

"Can we learn to do that?" Malala asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry, you can't. But Hermione can."

"She can?"

Remus nodded. "Your daughter is a witch. With proper training she can learn to do some truly amazing things."

"What kind of training?" David asked.

"There's a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that all children in the UK who are magically powerful enough are invited to attend beginning the year after they turn eleven. Because of when her birthday is, Hermione won't receive an invitation till she's almost twelve. If you elect to have her attend the school, she and Daniel would be in the same class."

"And what if we decide she won't be going there?" David asked.

"That's where it gets a bit ugly," Lily said.

"Ugly?" Malala asked.

"Hermione will be invited to attend. I have no doubt of this whatsoever. You've seen her perform accidental magic. Even if she's unaware of doing so I've seen her _deliberately_ performing magic. The August before she turns twelve, a representative of Hogwarts will visit you. They'll explain everything John and I are to you now. Perhaps they'll do a better job, perhaps not." She shrugged. "What you won't get are all the truths I'm going to give you. If you elect to have her attend the school, life pretty much goes on as normal. It's a boarding school though, so she'll head off around the first of September and you'll get letters and she'll come home on holidays and yeah, fairly normal. Having attended the school myself, all in all, I can pretty much promise she will love it. She will love it because something has been off her whole life and at Hogwarts she will learn what that is and find other people who are like her. That's the rosy, pretty picture.

"Now I'll give you the part _they_ won't tell you. And to be fair, part of the reason they won't, is whomever the school sends doesn't actually know this. Just remember John and I are not representatives of the magical government either. You are in no danger from us. We'll answer questions from now till next Tuesday if that's what it takes. We just want you to know the truth about your daughter, and the choices you are going to have to make."

"Most importantly," Remus added, "we want you to understand how the choices you make will affect your daughter. We won't lie. You're not going to like some of what you hear. You could even try to fight back. It's doubtful you'd succeed, but I don't discount that you might."

"The biggest thing you need to know," Lily picked up again, "is the magical government is ruthless when it comes to keeping their world separated from the non-magic world. Wizards and witches have great powers available to them, but the entire magical population of the UK is about twenty-five thousand people. There are more than sixty million non-magical people in the country. That is a ratio of more than two thousand to one."

"Good reason to be frightened," Remus added.

"If you elect to not have Hermione attend the school," Lily continued, "your memories will be modified to forget the conversation ever happened. They will also remove any instances you might remember of Hermione doing something magical. Hermione's memories will also be modified. She will then have her powers bound to prevent her performing accidental magic. In most cases, that's it. Though she will almost always feel some sense of discomfort with who she is, without use, her powers will slowly wither and go dormant.

"But in some cases, the sorcerers are too powerful and they break the bind. This results in the memory charm breaking as well. If this happens three times the memories of the child's parents are modified to believe their child died in an accident of some sort. The child's memories are modified to believe the same of their parents. The child is then taken and trained, either privately or at one of the various schools around the world. Usually it is not the school from their home country, but one far away. Because their magic is no longer bound, they almost never break the memory charm and life goes on." She stopped and waited.

After a fairly long and uncomfortable silence David asked, "How much more do you have to tell us?"

"A lot."

"And what if we told you to stuff it, and Hermione was never allowed to see or speak with Daniel again?"

"We'd honor your wishes."

He continued to eye her. "You've broken about a thousand laws speaking to us, haven't you?"

"I'm not particularly concerned about them."

"Why not?"

"Because it is much harder to deal with a fully trained witch or wizard than a child or someone who is non-magical. We are also exceedingly well hidden."

"You don't seem to be particularly hidden to me," Malala said.

"Only because you don't understand the wards and protections on this house and the surrounding property."

David turned to his wife. "Well?"

"I think I have about a thousand more questions."

He turned back to John and Evanna. "Got anything a bit stronger than coffee?"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Petunia Dursley was walking down the hall past an antique dressing table she had found and was using to display her prized tea service when she stopped dead in her tracks. Lily's image in the mirror stared coldly back. "I know what you did," she said.

The image did nothing more but stare at her and Petunia began to shake. "G–go away," she croaked. The image did nothing. "He's not here. Go away!" The image still did nothing. "Get out of my house!" The image remained motionless. Petunia snatched a teacup from the table and threw it at the mirror. The cup and mirror shattered and the image vanished. "AND STAY OUT!"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Harry, how are you today?"

"I'm good, Mrs Tonks." Of all the teachers he'd had in his life, Andromeda Tonks was his absolute favorite. She never once got frustrated or short with him. She was always willing to answer his questions and she always explained exactly what she was going to do so he knew what to expect.

"And have you been practicing extra hard like I asked this week?"

Harry nodded. "Every night. Just like you told me."

"Shall we see what you've accomplished?" Harry grinned and nodded eagerly. "I'll give you one minute to prepare," she said.

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out. His eyes went out of focus as tried to clear his mind and retreat into his Dreamscape like he'd been practicing before bed each night this past week. Really he'd been practicing this part of his Occlumency since the very first week close to seven months ago. It only took him about twenty to thirty seconds now to retreat into his mind and the misty white fields he'd been constructing. But the goal for the week had been to accomplish the task without having to close his eyes to do so.

"Time's up," she said gently. For quite some time it seemed nothing at all was going on, but inside his mind, Harry was searching hard. Mrs. Tonks was out there somewhere, quietly walking along through his mists searching for the next layer of his defenses. His job now was to somehow find her before she did. The trick was in knowing what was his mind and what wasn't. It sounded like it should be easy. A person should know his or her own mind. In reality, it wasn't that easy. And Mrs. Tonks was very good at disguising her mind to make him think it was his. It could be somewhat confusing. It was kind of like looking for a puff of off-white in a sea of cream.

Or, if he were to _become_ the mist, it would be like having her walk through him! He very silently tried to form a bucket of ice water and dump it on her. An umbrella instantly appeared over her head.

She smirked at him. "Thought you had me, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"You didn't think silent enough."

Harry glowered at her. "I'll get you yet."

"You did very well today. How did you find me?"

"If I told you then I won't be able to use it again."

"You became the mist, didn't you?" Harry glowered at her. "Harry, I have been doing this for nearly forty years. You are just turned nine. I had only just turned eight the first time I made the leap that I could become the mist. But I had been training for three years already. You have been training for seven months. You should be very proud of yourself, Harry, you took a significant step today." She held out her hand. "Come, take me to your citadel."

Harry took her hand and they set off through the mist. "Perhaps a bit of sun?" she asked. In a blink they were walking through a scorching desert. "Cheeky little, bugger," she muttered. Harry giggled. She always asked him to walk with her like this and always requested a bit of sun and warmth to replace the chill fog. How long have you been working on this one?

"A few weeks."

"It's very impressive."

"But you're not sweating yet."

She grinned at him. "Because you haven't convinced me it's real yet."

"But how, you're attacking me, you'll always know nothing here is real?"

She turned to him. "A bench?" she asked. Harry sighed and concentrated on creating the park and river from the town square. He was quite skilled at this scene as well and it took only a few seconds to coalesce and become solid. She sat down and patted the bench. "Sit, my Little Protégé." Harry blushed. He was gaining a few pet names from the various adults in his life; Remus and Sirius called him, Pup, Mr Granger favored Tiger, Mum called him Sweetie or Love, Hermione usually called him, Prat and Mrs Tonks liked Little Protégé. It was the only one that made him blush and Hermione teased him mercilessly about it.

"Harry, we're in your mind. What is the one thing I have said over and over about that?"

"That everything in it is as real or not real as I want it to be."

"And what are the three things that are not true about that?"

"My memories, because they're me. You, because you're attacking me. And me, because I'm always me."

"But are you real?" she asked. "I mean I see you sitting before me." She took his hand and raised it between them. "I can hold your hand. So you seem real. But earlier you _became_ the mist. And was that not you also? Is this you, the one sitting before me whose hand I'm holding real, or was the mist the real you?"

"Erm," he managed.

"Am I the real me?" she asked. "Or am I?" a bird sitting on the branch above them asked. "Or perhaps me?" a squirrel asked. "Or perhaps even me?" Harry whipped his head around between the voices. "Down hear, Harry," Mrs Tonks said. "In the river."

Harry gaped at the face in the water. "Y–you're the – the r–river?"

A hand on his cheek drew his face back to hers. "Or am I all those things at once?"

"How did you do that?"

She smiled and pulled him to his feet. "Come, the citadel."

They set off down the path, walking silently for the ten minutes or so it took them to reach the cliff overlooking the fortress. Harry's inspiration had been the descriptions of Sauromon's towering black spire Orthanc and the surrounding ring of Isengard from the, Lord of the Rings, trilogy. It was centered in a massive cauldron like plain and with the tower being just over five hundred feet tall surrounded by walls near seventy feet high, was very imposing. But the truly terrifying bit was Kaa. Coiled inside the walls at the base of the steps to the tower she was enormous, close to a hundred feet in length and at her thickest more than ten feet in diameter. Harry was well and truly pleased with her. Inside all that, buried in the bowels of the citadel he had locked away his memories. Each carefully sorted into various chambers, further protected by the trunks strapped with steel bands they were locked in.

"Impressive indeed," Mrs Tonks said. Harry beamed with her praise. "This is what we need to set you on a path to protecting your mind. I'm very pleased with what you've accomplished. However, there is one very significant fault within your work that is not particularly difficult for me to exploit. Can you tell me what it is?"

"A fault?" Harry asked. He looked out on his creation, wondering if he would have to start all over again. He'd spent at least an hour a day for the last seven months creating this and starting over was not something he fancied doing. It had been hard exhausting work. "I – I don't know."

"Harry, as you look out on what is before us, what is real, and what is fabricated?"

Harry's stomach dropped. "It's all fabricated," he said dejectedly. "The only things that are real are my memories locked in the tower."

"And the mist from earlier, was it real or was it fabricated?"

"Erm," he stammered.

"Do you know how I knew that you had found me?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not really?"

She turned to him. "Harry, when you _became_ the mist, it suddenly smelt of the sea, it turned damp and chilled me to my bones. It became…

"Real," he finished.

"Yes." He furrowed his brow in thought. "Do you understand?"

"The only real thing in my mind is me and the invader?"

"And for the next step of your training you must work to become these defenses you have fabricated. The tower, the walls, the plains, the Ents, Kaa; as you did with the mist earlier, you must now make these real."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"At the same time?"

"Yes."

Harry eyed his creation dubiously. "Bugger."

Mrs Tonks laughed. "Harry, my darling, Little Protégé, in time all you see before you will be but one small portion of your defenses."

"One?" he croaked.

"Indeed," she answered.

Harry blinked a number of times, trying to regain his bearings at suddenly finding himself back in the parlour. "Whoa," he gasped.

Mrs Tonks reached out and palmed his cheek. "I'm very proud of you. Now rest for a bit while I visit with your mum." He nodded and lay down on the couch. Mrs Tonks spread a blanket over him and quietly left him with Kaa, coiled on the back of the couch, to watch over him.

"Hello, Andi," Lily said when she entered the kitchen. "How did it go?"

Andromeda sat down and poured a cup of tea. "Astounding, Lily, utterly astounding."

"Oh?"

"It's instinctual with him, Lily. He actually _became_ the mist he's been trying to confuse me with today."

Lily set her cup down. "It took me two years to reach that stage. And I was seventeen when I did it."

Andromeda nodded. "It took me three. I was eight. At the rate he's progressing he'll start Hogwarts where I finished."

"You can't be serious."

"Lily, your son is going to be exceedingly powerful. He uses his magic instinctively. Given enough time, he'll rival Albus."

Lily looked contemplative for a moment. "All I really want is for him to be happy."

Andromeda smiled. "He seems quite happy to me."

"We're getting there. It's been a few weeks since he tested Remus or myself. It about gave me a heart attack when he and Hermione blew up the picnic table. But I think the fact that he really and truly did something he shouldn't have and found that we would punish him, but would do so fairly, finally convinced him he could trust us."

"That girl is good for him."

"They're good for each other," Lily said. "I can't tell you how relieved I am with how her parents are handling things."

"I always just assumed every Muggle-born actually attended Hogwarts, or wherever, when they found out. I should have realized there would be some who didn't."

"I never considered it either. It wasn't till I became an Unspeakable that I realized some didn't, and the extremes we went to silence them."

"It's not right, is it?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know what the answer is. The fact is, if the general population of non-magical people found out about witches and wizards they would wipe us out. My bitch sister and her bastard husband are proof enough of that. The problem is witches and wizards are being backed further and further into the corner and they don't even know it."

"You're convinced they're going to find out, aren't you?"

"We had three people dedicated to developing bigger, better and faster ways of Obliviating ever-growing numbers of non-magical people who saw something they shouldn't when I was with the Unspeakables. Bagnold was called before the ICW because Voldemort and his Death Eaters nearly exposed us a few dozen times." She shrugged. "Honestly, I'll be surprised if it doesn't happen in Harry's lifetime."

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose those are thoughts for another day.

"Yes," Lily agreed. She glanced at the clock. "The Grangers should be here any minute now."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them."

"Can you really teach her parents Occlumency?"

"Mind magic is different than other magics. I'll never be able to teach them Legilimency, but if I can teach them to go into their mind, then I think I'll be able to teach them how to defend it." She shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

"It would be amazing if we could give them some form of protection."

"If for no other reason than as a way to stay connected with their daughter."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "There is that."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily leaned against a post in the barn and watched as first Harry, and then Hermione levitated a feather from the floor. "Excellent," Remus congratulated them. "Now, how about the stones?" The two turned their attention to the fist sized rocks and went to work. Both were struggling with the application of practical magic. Hermione, Lily suspected, mostly because she was using James' old wand and it wasn't particularly suited to her. There were a number of old family wands stored in the Potter and Black vaults and, as Sirius had access to them both, he was supposed to collect and bring them next week to see if they could find something better suited to her.

Just then one of the two rocks rocketed from the floor and smashed thorough the roof of the barn. About three seconds later there was a solid thud on the roof as the rock crashed back down again. It rattled down the roof and fell to the ground in front of the open barn door.

"Damnit," Harry said.

Lily smirked. His problem was a bit different. Her old wand seemed fairly well suited to him, but it seemed it went from barely levitating a feather to launching boulders off the underside of the wards.

"Harrrry," Hermione hissed.

"It's just a word, Hermione."

"It's vulgar."

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit."

"Funny you don't' swear in front of Mrs Tonks," she taunted.

Harry blushed while glowering at her and then broke into a big grin. "Hey, Sirius." Hermione whipped around and Harry broke into peels of laughter. Red as a tomato she whirled back to him.

"Just you wait till practice tonight."

"Alright you two," Remus said, "back on task. Harry go back to the feather again."

"Actually, let's try something different," Lily said. She waved them over to where she had set up a ring toss game like Hermione had played at Thorpe Park. Only for her game there was a single bottle at which to throw the rings. "Hermione, you're up," she said offering her a ring. Hermione pocketed her wand, took the ring and went through her routine. Like clockwork the ring flipped through the air and settled into place around the neck of the bottle. "Excellent, Hermione," Lily praised. She handed a bag of rings to Remus who dug one out and gave it to Hermione. "Now," Lily said, "I want you to keep doing exactly what you just did. You already know you can so there should be no reason for you to miss. I know it might get a bit boring, but I want you to keep doing this till you've gone through that whole bag, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mrs Potter."

"Good girl." She waited till Hermione had tossed and landed her second throw on the bottle. "Wonderful, keep going." She turned to Harry and beckoned him to follow. "You, come with me."

"See you," Harry said and followed his mum out of the barn.

She led him around the side of the barn where she sat on a hay bale. She pointed to a feather on the ground. "Levitate that please." Harry sighed and took out his wand. She held her hand out. "Without your wand… no incantation either. Just lift the feather off the ground." Harry frowned at her. "Harry, don't you remember the day Remus came and got you? You nearly levitated a picnic table. Tell me how you did that."

"I've told you before. I can feel this Heat or something in my stomach. Once I find it, I can push it up to my chest and into my arm, then I pushed it out of my hand and around the table and lifted it."

"Well then, do it."

Harry slapped his wand into her hand, closed his eyes and held his hand out. He'd been with his mum and Remus for six weeks when he'd been given her old wand. He'd been told a wand would make things easier and just figured his struggles were similar to those all students had when he did try a spell. As such he hadn't tried doing any magic without his wand since arriving at the Briar Patch. He was then rather surprised when he almost instantly found that Heat in his stomach. His eyes snapped open. "The Heat is my magic, isn't it?" he asked. Mum nodded. Harry dove back into it. It still took a bit of effort to force it up and into his arm but the next thing he knew it was flowing out of his hand and the feather was lifting from the ground.

"Set it down now," Mum said. Harry did so. "And again." Once more the feather floated into the air. "And the pebble when you're ready." Very quickly Harry worked his way up larger and large stones to a hay bale, demonstrating good control over all of them. "Good," Mum said when he set the bale down. "Come sit." Harry did so gladly. He was thrilled with his success, but rather worn out from the effort. Mum absently twirled his wand, her old one, in her fingers.

"Only the most powerful sorcerers can routinely perform magic without a wand. You are one of those sorcerers, Harry. You are barely nine and you're already as powerful as I was when I graduated Hogwarts. We will work to develop your skill without a wand because some day you may find yourself forced to work without one. But Dumbledore uses one for a reason. Even Voldemort, at the height of his power, used one. It helps. Simply, when you and your wand are in union with one another, you can do more, easier.

"A wand is somewhat sentient. It has memory. I believe part of the reason this wand seems to be suited to you is because of the Heart's Shield I cast on you. There are remnants of it yet; likely you will carry some small traces of it your whole life. I believe some of the issues you are having with the wand are related to this. It remembers me, and is a bit confused. Add to that your instinctive ability to perform the spell and sometimes the wand doesn't know if it should pull or push. You would attempt to levitate the feather, but be afraid of launching it to the stratosphere. The wand sensed this and actively worked to help you control your magic. The result being that it blocked you from casting the spell entirely. When you moved to trying the rock you instinctively felt you needed to try harder and the wand responded by pulling much harder than you or it needed. The result being missiles blasting through the roof of our barn."

She handed the wand him. "No incantation, no wand movement, levitate the feather."

Harry took it, noting that it seemed the tiniest bit more familiar in his hand. He pointed it at the feather and floated it into the air. Without being told, he then moved to levitating the pebble and then larger and lager rocks, finishing with the hay bale; in each case, demonstrating near perfect control.

"Just like the wand is a tool to help us with our magic, incantations and wand movements are as well," Mum said. "They are designed to help the novice learn to focus their mind on what they want their magic to do. As a sorcerer gains mastery of a spell those tools become less and less important. They don't always go away entirely for every spell, but for many of them, like levitating a feather or lighting your wand they very often will.

"Andromeda has told me you're very instinctive in your practice of the Mind Magics. It appears you are the same with more practical applications of magic as well. Without any instruction at all you became aware of your magic. You began teaching yourself how to use it, forming it, molding it, to do your bidding. You did all of this without any of the tools available, to help you. You have an expert's instinct with none of the building blocks needed to help guide that instinct. In a very real sense you learned the levitation spell backwards; attempting, with no small success, the most difficult variation of the spell before learning the simplest.

"Your success without the wand, firmly imprinted in your mind what you needed to do. This very firm understanding was instantly learned by your wand and that is why you and it stopped fighting. I believe, going forward, you and it will have a much better understanding of one another." She stood and headed back into the barn. "Come, let's see how Hermione is fairing."

His mind a jumble of thoughts and questions he hurried after her. "How's it going?" Mum asked as they approached.

"Quite well, I should think," Remus said. "We're on our second time through the bag and she's not missed once the last twenty tries."

"I feel it, Mrs Potter!" Hermione said. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to feel my magic working."

Mum grinned at her. "I knew you'd figure it out."

"Does this mean I can do wandless magic?"

"It means you can do this little trick. As to anything else, that remains to be seen." Hermione frowned slightly. "There is little doubt, that should you choose to, you will be a very gifted and accomplished sorcereress, Hermione," Mum assured her. "You are even quite powerful. Remus tested you at 993 on the Rule of Merlin scale. You have more power available to you than all but seven in one thousand sorcerers. I, myself, was at 992 I eventually managed some wandless magic. I could levitate things up to about eight ounces. I could perform a few basic unlocking spells. I even managed a very weak shield. But that was about it. With growth, study and practice there will undoubtedly be a few spells you succeed with as well. But the power levels required to be truly proficient without a wand are astounding. Even a sorcerer at 9999 on the scale, more powerful than all but one in ten thousand, will likely manage to perfect fewer than a couple dozen.

"So the point of this exercise wasn't to teach me wandless magic, it was to teach me to recognize where my magic came from and how it felt?"

Mum smiled. "Exactly."

"And that will help me with my wand, right?"

Mum nodded towards a random feather on the ground. "Why don't you try again."

Hermione took out her wand. Very precisely said, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," accompanied with an equally precise swish and flick, and the feather floated into the air.

"Better?" Mum asked.

Hermione beamed. "Much."

"Try the rock now." Hermione repeated the exercise and somewhat jerkily floated a rock, about an inch around, into the air. "Very good," Mum said. "You'll continue to struggle because that wand isn't suited to you. But now that you understand the magic comes from you and not the wand you'll mange a bit better. And once we get you a wand that's even half suited to you, you'll find this impediment has actually helped you."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "It's just like training with weights, right? Resistance makes us stronger."

"Correct."

Hermione looked thoughtful again. "Mrs Potter, where did Harry test on the RoM scale?"

"For all intents and purposes, he was off the scale."

"Like more powerful than one in ten thousand?"

"Higher."

"Higher?" she squeaked.

"Much." Harry blushed and focused on the ground when Hermione's eyes darted to him. "That bit of information will be something for you to keep well protected," Mum said significantly.

Hermione drew herself up. "Don't worry, Mrs Potter. I'll keep it safe."

Mum smiled. "I know you will, Hermione. I wouldn't have told you if I doubted that."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"STOP!" Harry cried. "I GIVE!" he gasped around convulsive fits of laughter. "I GIVE!"

"Not a chance."

"P–p–ple–please," Harry begged. "I–I'll nev–never c–call N–Nym–Nympha d–dora a–again."

Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she insisted she be called considered the writhing boy on the floor before her. "You'll apologize and pay me the respect I am due as your most wise big sister or I'll put you under it again."

"ANY–ANYTH–THING!" Harry cried.

She waved her wand and canceled the spell. "Maybe that'll teach you not to mess with a future Auror," Tonks said pompously. Harry simply lay sprawled on the floor gasping. Tonks stood over him, twirling her wand. "I'm waiting."

"I'm breathing," Harry retorted.

"You'll be begging for mercy again if you don't start groveling."

Harry wiped the tears of mirth from his face and rolled to his knees. He hadn't just been breathing. He'd been calculating. He grabbed her ankle and pulled hard. Even as she was falling to the floor he was going for her wand hand. He had her disarmed quickly, but hadn't counted on the fact that she might actually know how to fight. There was also the bit about her being sixteen while he wasn't even ten. She spun, punched him square in the nose and dove for her wand.

"OWW!"

"Ha! That'll teach you." She flicked her wand and the next thing he knew Harry was floating upside down in the air like his leg was caught in a trap. "As a matter of fact, someone's going to get a real drubbing."

"PUT ME DOWN!" She directed him across the room, through the door and into the kitchen. "HEY!" Harry protested.

"Hi all," Tonks greeted the various adults sitting around the table cheerfully. "Don't mind us. Just, I've got to introduce my new little bro here to a snow bank or two."

"WHAT! NO! STOP!" Tonks paid him no mind and none of the adults seemed inclined to stop her as she floated him across the kitchen to the back door. Harry latched onto the doorframe but she hit him with another tickling hex. "ARRRGH! MUM, HELP ME!" he cried.

"Sorry, Love," she called, "But some lessons just need to be learned.

"MUMMMMPHLFF!" Harry's pleading was abruptly cut off when Tonk's stuck him head first in a snow bank.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Tonks said. Harry's arms and legs locked together and she bounded down the steps, intent on stuffing snow up his shirt right up to the moment she saw the scars across his back. "Bloody hell," she gasped. There was a sudden crack and Harry's previously petrified body sagged.

He scrambled from the snow bank, grabbed Tonks by the arm, twisted and threw her, dislocating her elbow in the process. "I hate you!" he screamed over her shriek.

"Oh no," Andromeda gasped.

"HARRY!" Mum shouted.

He bolted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Go, Lily," Andromeda ordered. "I'll deal with Nymphadora." Lily took off after Harry and she hurried to her daughter.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tonks chanted while cradling her injured arm tightly.

"Alright," Andromeda soothed. "Let me see." She eased Tonks' good hand from her injury, revealing a badly dislocated elbow, bent nearly ninety degrees the wrong way. Tonks whimpered. "Yep, that's a bad one. I'm going to stabilize it so we can take you to St. Mungoes. They'll have you sorted in a no time." Tonks gave a shaky nod.

Some three hours later Tonks knocked on Harry's door. "Hey kid, can I come in?" When he didn't respond she cracked the door open and poked her head in. Harry was on his bed with Kaa on his lap, gently stroking her head. She forced that last bit from her thoughts. Really, she thought the snake was cool. It was stunning, actually. But in a perilous, I'll kill you, kind of way and it took a bit to get used to. "Wotcher," she said cautiously.

"I'm sorry," he answered, not looking at her. "I'll understand if you don't want to be around me. You don't have to stay."

Tonks stepped in the room and gently closed the door. She crossed to the bed and squatted down in front of him. "Harry, Kiddo, look at me." He refused to, so she slowly reached out with her good arm to lift his chin. "I'm perfectly aware Kaa could kill me right now, Kiddo. I'm not going anywhere till we figure this out." He didn't answer so she pressed on. "Look, I'm fine. Just gotta wear a sling for a couple days. But Mum explained it to me, and I had no idea. I mean I kinda knew, but I didn't, you know? And I never wanted to make you feel helpless. I swear. We were playing and I tripped your trigger. So we both messed up, yeah? But it's alright, we can be fine, can't we?"

"But I hurt you. I really hurt you."

"Trust me, I know. And it's something you'll have to work on. But you didn't really mean what you did. Those people, they were animals, Kid. And what they did to you… I know we've only known each other a few days, but after Mum talked to me tonight… Damn, Harry, I don't know how you're as normal as you are."

"Yeah, normal," he retorted bitterly. "Normal people don't go around breaking peoples' arms because they got petrified."

"Harry, you could have killed them. All you had to do was tell Kaa to do it and she would. To me that makes you a pretty cool dude." She smiled at him. "Come on, Kid, whatdaya say?"

He seemed to consider for a bit but then the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Not as cool as frosted blue hair."

She concentrated and changed her hair for him. "Says the bloke with the baddest assed pet—" Kaa hissed, sending her scuttling back. "Right, sorry, not a pet. My bad. Yesh, you try and pay someone a compliment around here and you get your head bit off."

Harry smiled. "She likes you, you know."

"Yeah, well, I'm a bit rusty on my adder intentions interpretation skills. But I'll be sure to brush up on them next term." Kaa hissed softly for a few seconds. "What'd she say?"

"She say's you'll know she intends to bite you by the puncture wounds she'll have left behind."

Tonks eyed her for a few seconds. "You know, a few more years and you'll make a really nice pair of boots."

 _"I like her,"_ Kaa said. _"Ssshe may handle me if ssshe likesss."_

"No bites, no boots," Harry said. "And she says you can hold her if you like."

"Really?" Tonks asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said. Kaa quickly coiled around his wrist and he slid off the bed. "Here, just hold your arm out." Tonks did and Kaa moved from Harry to her. "Just let her move as she likes. And if she's around your hands, try to divide her length evenly." Kaa slithered up Tonks' arm, across her shoulders and back down again. She held her other hand up and she spanned the distance and wrapped around Tonks' wrist.

"Wicked," Tonks gushed. "Man I'd give anything just to turn her loose in the Slytherin common room. Pansies are all proud of their snake statues and little embroidered cobras on their robes. You'd have the lot of them pissing their pants, wouldn't you, Gorgeous?"

"Did you mean it?" Harry asked.

"Mean what?" Tonks asked, still focused on Kaa.

"You called me your little bro," Harry whispered. Tonks stopped paying attention to Kaa and focused on him. "Before… well, you know… before."

Tonks grabbed him around the neck with her good arm and pulled him to her. "Aww, man, how am I supposed to give you nuggies when I got a snake wrapped around a busted up arm?"

 _"I really like her,"_ Kaa said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Harry, have you seen this?" Harry glanced up from his book to see what Hermione was talking about. It was mid January 1990 and the two of them were sat in the parlour of the Briar Patch. There was a delicious fire going and they both had large mugs of hot chocolate to keep them company. He had a fair idea of what she was looking at. Obscure Magical Talents of the British Isles was a comprehensive volume of every unusual magical talent ever recorded in what was now the UK and Ireland. It had been his gift to her for Christmas.

"What?" he asked.

She turned the book and showed him the page. "There's an entire chapter on people who could speak to animals."

"Cool," Harry said. He scooted over next to her so they could share the book.

"Look at this," she said. She pointed to a passage. "Perhaps the most well known speaker of an animal language in the history of the UK is none other than Salazar Slytherin of Hogwarts fame. Slytherin, one of the four founders of the venerable school, is well known for his, perhaps infamous, ability as a Parselmouth. A Parselmouth is a witch or wizard who can speak Parseltongue, the language of serpents. Slytherin's eventual split from the other founders of Hogwarts and fall into the Dark Arts has significantly added to the perception that the skill is a mark of darkness upon its purveyors. The perception is not without some merit; as, at the time of this printing, less than a handful of sorcerers known to have the ability can be confirmed to have not eventually fallen under the sway of Dark Magic."

"Does it list the Light sorcerer's who could speak it?" Harry asked.

Hermione flipped to the appendices and ran her finger down the appropriate page. Hengist of Woodcroft, who is considered to have founded the village of Hogsmeade. Queen Mauve, a witch who taught magic in Scotland before the founding of Hogwarts and Norvel Twonk, who revealed the ability when he set an adder on a manticore to save a Muggle child. Twonk himself didn't survive the rescue… That's not many, she observed as she scanned the list of known dark sorcerers who had spoken Parseltongue."

"I think it'd be cool," Harry said. "I've always liked snakes." He scooted back to his side of the couch and went back to his quidditch book. She went back to reading but it was only a few minutes or so before he felt her shooting looks at him.

"Harry, you're a Parselmouth, aren't you?"

Typical Hermione, she went right at it. "Yes," he whispered, not looking at her. A few moments later her hand closed on his, drawing his eyes to hers.

"All it means is that you'll be the fourth person on the list who is a Light wizard."

Harry gave her a small smile. "You really won't hate me?"

"You're my best friend, Harry. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank you." She leaned forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. He hugged her back for a few seconds before they both let go.

"What does it sound like?" she asked excitedly. Harry grinned and quickly hissed for Kaa to join them. "That just sounds like a bunch of hissing!" Hermione protested. Harry pointed to the doorway. " Oh my," Hermione gasped as Kaa slithered into the room. She remained completely frozen in place as Kaa went under the couch and climbed Harry's leg to his lap. Harry reached for her and she wound herself around his wrist. He lifted her up and bumped noses with her before turning her to face Hermione. "Meet Kaa," he said.

"K–K–Kaa?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, for Kaa from the Jungle Book; except she's a girl."

"G–g–g–girl?"

"Yep."

"Ha–Harry, s–she's an – an – add–adder."

"Yep. Wanna hold her?"

"Haarrrry."

"Yeah?"

"You're holding an adder," she hissed.

Harry glanced at Kaa. "So?" he asked, focusing on Hermione again.

"They're venomous!"

Harry moved his hand, allowing Kaa to slither from it to the back of the couch where she coiled comfortably next to him. "She's my friend, Hermione," Harry said seriously. "I meet her a few weeks before my seventh birthday. She's probably saved my life at least three times."

"Saved your life?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Petunia Dursley stepped in front of the fireplace, intent on getting one last look at herself in the mirror above before she and Vernon went out for the night. Lily's face greeted her. "I know what you did," she said. Petunia grabbed the mirror and threw it on the floor where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Lils," Sirius said. "He'll be eleven in a year. You aren't planning on keeping him out of Hogwarts are you? Because that would be a right kick in the pants to the Grangers after everything they've done to prepare Hermione to attend."

"No, I'm not going to keep him out of school."

"Then what's the big deal if he attends a quidditch match?"

"The big deal is exposing him before he's ready to deal with it."

"What about Polyjuice?" Remus asked. "We can all take Polyjuice and no-one will be any wiser."

"I can't," she said.

Remus gave her a look that clearly said she was being obstinate just to be obstinate. "Fine, we'll go… But pick a match where there won't be as many people as normal."

"I've got a better idea," Sirius said.

Remus and Lily eyed him dubiously. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Remus muttered.

"You and me both," Lily grumbled.

"Let's go on holiday."

Remus and Lily exchanged looks. "There has to be a catch," she said. They turned back to him.

"Come on, Lils," Sirius said. "What was that place you used to talk about in the States, that you always said you wanted to visit, the one in Florida?"

"Disney World?" she asked.

Sirius snapped his fingers. "That's it. We'll Muggle our way over for a few weeks of fun in the sun. Catch a quidditch match, maybe even take them to one of the wizarding enclaves. It won't be the same as Diagon Alley but they'll get a chance to see some day-to-day life in the magical world. And he'll be mostly anonymous. Probably won't even need Polyjuice."

"Them?" Remus asked.

"Any forays into wizard territory and we'll be using polyjuice," Lily said.

"Harry and Hermione, of course," Sirius said. "You don't expect him to go without his little girlfriend, do you?"

"She isn't his girlfriend," Lily said.

"Trust me," Sirius said. "Those two hit puberty and the Potter Curse is done for. He's doomed."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Shall we make a bet on it?"

"Terms?" Sirius pounced.

"Same as always?"

"Deal." He stuck his hand out and they shook on it.

* * *

Author's notes:

So a lot going on. Hermione and her parents know. We start to see how magic works in this world with Lily's lesson. We meet Tonks and see that Harry is still carrying scars from the Dursleys. Lily's revenge on her sister continues. Hermione knows about Kaa. And were about to set off on an epic birthday adventure.

Also, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.


	12. Sharpening the Blade: Part Two

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Sharpening the Blade**

 **Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You're joking," David said.

"What's that, Dear?" Malala asked.

"Our ride's here."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Hermione cried and tore past her parents out the front door.

"Oh my," Malala said as Harry climbed out of the black stretch limousine. A second later Hermione barreled into him, knocking him flat on his back on the pavement where she sat straddled over him.

"Offha!"

"Where have you been!" Hermione demanded. "Our flight is supposed to leave in four hours!"

Tonks poked her head out of the car. "Brilliant tackle there, Herms."

"Don't call me, Herms, Nymphadora!"

Tonks glowered at the younger girl. "Truce?" she offered.

"Deal," Hermione agreed.

"Ahem," Harry complained.

"Oh! Sorry," Hermione cried. She scrambled up and pulled Harry to his feet where she proceeded to give him a hug as bruising as her tackle. "I'm just so excited!"

Harry hugged her back. "Well, if you'd stop trying to put me in hospital, we could get going."

"All set," Sirius said. He and the driver had helped load the Grangers' cases in the boot while Hermione was greeting Harry.

"Come on then!" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car where they took seats either side of Tonks.

"Hello, all," Malala greeted everyone.

Sirius' proposed Muggle holiday with assorted wizarding add-ons had grown to quite the undertaking, with the total party at ten, three Grangers, three Tonkses, Sirius, Remus, Harry and his mum. It was enough that even the biggest limo available was a bit of a tight fit.

"Hello," everyone greeted her in return.

Sirius pressed a button on the console next to him. "Heathrow or bust, take it away, Joe."

"Yes, sir," the driver's voice came over an intercom system.

"Well this is certainly a bit nicer that I was expecting," Malala said.

Sirius winked at her. "Just wait, my Lady, just wait." He then reached in a little cupboard Harry hadn't noticed and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Sirius!" Mum gasped.

"Relax, Lils," he assured her. "Just a bit of bubbly to start us off on the right foot."

Mum rolled her eyes. "I swear, Sirius."

He grinned and started passing glasses around to each of the adults plus Tonks, who got a half glass. He then eyed the Grangers. "One sip?"

"SIRIUS!"

"Oh tosh, Lily," Malala said. "I'm French. I grew up drinking wine. One sip," she said to Sirius.

"Lils?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," she sighed.

"That's the spirit!"

"A small sip," Mum amended.

Sirius promptly disobeyed and poured both Harry and Hermione what was probably two good sips or three small ones. That done he raised his glass. "To good friends and going on holiday," he said.

Everyone raised their glass and clinked them together. "Good friends and holiday!"

"Oh," Malala said, "that is stunning. What is it?"

"Krug, 1928."

Her eyes widened. "You're joking."

"Nope. One of two-dozen bottles I found in the basement of the Ancient and most Un-Noble House of Black. With luck my beloved mother is rolling over in her grave right about now."

"I take it there is something particularly special about the vintage?" Remus asked.

"It's only considered to be possibly the best ever. Certainly in the top five," Malala answered. "I doubt you could buy a bottle for less than ten thousand pounds."

Remus eyed his glass speculatively before focusing on Sirius again. "Well, old dog, I imagine this wolf alone was enough to restart her heart."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Can't restart something she never had, Remus.

While all that had been going on, Harry had tipped his glass and given it a sniff. It was quite bubbly. Enough that he could feel the tiny little bubbles popping on his lip and nose. Cautiously he tried a sip. It turned out rather fruity, a bit sweet and oddly, dry. He tipped his glass back and downed the last swallow. All in all it was rather pleasant, but, "I think I prefer Sprite," he said.

Remus choked on his glass while Sirius roared. "Harry, if you ever set foot in my parents' home, I have a painting I want to introduce you to and I want you to tell it exactly what you just said."

"It's still there?" Remus asked.

"Against all my best efforts," Sirius muttered. "But enough of that." He focused on Malala. 'You're a coinsure then?"

"I wouldn't go that far," she said. "But it does intrigue me."

"Well, my good Lady, I shall do some searching through the racks and see what else I might intrigue you and your husband with."

About an hour later Harry was watching out the window when Hermione's father said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe we missed our turn?"

"No, we're good," Sirius said.

About a minute further on the driver pulled the limousine into a drive with a large gate across it. A security guard approached and talked to the driver for a minute before signaling to another guard. The gate drew open and the driver pulled the car through. He then drove it right onto a large paved area where there were about a dozen small jets, pulling to a stop in front of the largest of the lot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, myself excluded, I present you with the Dog Star, our transportation for the day.

"A private jet?" Hermione squeaked. Harry gawked at the plane. He hadn't even known such things existed. "David," Mrs. Granger said in the stunned silence, "From now on Sirius is in charge of all our travel plans."

Sirius laughed. "As I've just recently purchased her, any time you need a ride, you let me know."

"Purchased," Mum gasped.

"Well, since apparating much more than about fifty miles is stretching the limits of most sorcerers and getting the pillocks at the ministry to authorize an international portkey is next to impossible, not to mention our secrecy issues, this little beauty is about the fastest thing going. Lets also not forget, a man of my stature should travel in style."

"Your stature," Andromeda teased, "is less than that of a flobberworm."

"Be that as it may, dear cousin," Sirius retorted, " _I_ own that. The flobberworm does not." He opened the door and clambered out with Harry quickest to follow. "Go on, Kid. Just don't touch anything that looks even remotely important." Harry bolted for the steps, skidding to a halt as an attractive woman with blonde hair tied back in a simple pony, wearing black pants and a white button down shirt appeared in the doorway of the aircraft. "Watch him!" Sirius shouted. "He'll have it started and in the air if you give him ten seconds alone with it."

"Certainly, Mr. Black," the woman replied. She smiled warmly at Harry and Hermione, who had just joined him. "Would you two like to check out the cockpit?" she asked.

"Yes, please," they chorused together.

"Well come on then." She stepped back into the plane with Harry and Hermione scrambling to follow.

Trailing behind, Tonks quietly said, "Don't mind if I do," and joined them.

Back on the tarmac, Sirius turned to find Lily giving him a calculating look. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Are you shagging our pilot?"

* * *

Harry was on sensory overload. The Dog Star, was a brand new Gulfstreem IV private jet widely considered to be the most luxurious available in the world. Or so Sirius had told them. The plane had eight seats that faced front to back on either side of the aisle. Each pair had a table that folded out of the wall between them. With the table put away each seat could recline all the way back so passengers could sleep comfortably. Behind those eight spots were another group of four, two facing front and two back. These were arm to arm with each other though and had a larger, fixed table between them. On the opposite side of the plane from that grouping was a sideboard loaded with glassware, china and cutlery. Next there was a couch along one side of the plane that could sit two. All told there were seats for fourteen passengers. Opposite the couch there was a large telly and a VCR for watching the movies stocked in the cabinet beneath. Then came a bulkhead and door, beyond which was a toilet. There was even a shower! Going the other direction, the front of the plane had a small coat locker and a galley kitchen. There was a single seat for the flight attendant and then the cockpit where the pilot and copilot sat.

Every little bit of the interior; every single detail was immaculately finished. The various woods and trims positively shown and the seats were all upholstered with stunning, cream coloured leather. And they were _so_ comfortable. Harry wasn't certain even his bed was as comfy as his seat. It just kind of seemed to let you sink into it and then gently held you. Sirius said the cushioning was made of something called Memory Foam. Harry called it Heaven. The pilot, copilot, who also turned out to have been the limousine driver, and attendant were all immaculately turned out as well. His mum, Mrs Granger and Mrs Tonks were served wine before they'd even boarded the plane. Hermione's mum was as over the moon with this vintage as she had been with the champagne. There was just nothing that was out of place.

Harry had known his mum was well off. Remus had told him she was even better off than Sirius. And if Sirius could afford this… well, nice as it was he wasn't certain what to think of it. All this would have been more than enough to convince his aunt and uncle to treat him well. But they would only have done so because of the money; not because they actually cared about him. No, Harry decided, he was pleased to have money. But coming from where he had, he was rather more pleased to have the people in the plane as friends. Something told him they would have been just as happy to stay in Bourton, have cake and share dinner with him on his birthday, as they were to go on an expensive vacation with him.

He caught Hermione grinning at him. "Excited?" she asked. Ok, maybe this was a _bit_ better than just cake and presents, but without them, especially Hermione and his mum, it wouldn't be worth anything.

Harry returned her grin. "Yep."

"Here we go!" Sirius said eagerly.

The noise from the engines grew and the plane seemed to strain with pent up energy. It even lurched a tiny bit, skidding across the runway before the pilot released the brakes. Sirius had asked the pilot, Ms. Nigel, to give them as good a show as she could get away with and she seemed more than happy to oblige. With the brakes released, the plane hurtled forward. Harry was pressed very firmly back in his seat, while Hermione, who was facing backwards, lurched towards him, only held in place by the belt across her lap. In seconds the plane was rampaging down the runway far faster than he'd ever gone in any car or his broom. A few more seconds and the nose rotated off the ground and they were in the air.

"Whoa," Harry gasped as they climbed. The ground was falling away so fast it almost seemed like they were going straight up! "It looks like a train set," he said. The acceleration seemed to have leveled off a bit and he was easily able to lean forward and look out the window now.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "It's my favorite part. Dad has a friend who owns his own plane as well. Not like this one though, just a little propeller plane that seats four people. He took us flying once and we just stayed at this height the whole time."

"That'd be really cool," Harry agreed. "The lorries already look like ants," he said a bit sadly.

"We'll be so high you can't even see them soon. And for most of this leg we'll be over the ocean as well."

* * *

Harry crowded the window of the monorail with Hermione next to him. The rest of the flight had been just as amazing as the first ten minutes. He, Hermione and Tonks had played games and joked the whole of the first leg. The older girl had them hanging on her every word as she told tales of her adventures at school. And he'd been in stitches over the arrival of two first-years that past year. The Weasley twins were the younger brothers of Tonks' current boyfriend, Charlie. Like him they sported bright, tomato-red hair and had been sorted into Gryffindor. And like almost the whole school they didn't get along with the potions master, Professor Snape at all. They'd actually pranked his robes to turn pink one morning at breakfast in the Great Hall! They'd gotten in loads of trouble, even gotten a Howler – a letter that screamed at them – from their mum for it. But to everyone but the Slytherin students, they'd become instant heroes. Tonks said it was one of a number of pranks they'd pulled that year. And they were only first-years! Harry was quite looking forward to the day he might see them in action. Just as long as it wasn't directed at him! Hermione had been a bit unsure about their behavior, especially pranking a professor, but in the end had laughed along with him. Sirius had chortled with glee as well, while Remus had chuckled softly. Oddly, his mum had seemed quite angry; though she didn't say anything. Harry had put it out of his mind. Professor Snape did seem like he deserved it; at least from Tonks' descriptions.

The second leg of the trip had been much quieter. Mum and the rest of the adults insisted they get some sleep and surprisingly enough they had. But now, as the monorail drove right into the atrium of their hotel and stopped, the two of them plus Tonks were eager to take it all in; actually, everyone seemed eager, perhaps his mum most of all. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she sidled up to Sirius, took his arm, and squeezed.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said.

Sirius looped his arm over her shoulder, pulled her tight and dropped a kiss on her crown. "I know it's not perfect, Lils," he said softly.

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's fine, Sirius. Thank you." He gave her another squeeze and let her go. The doors opened and Harry grabbed his roller bag. Hurrying to catch up with her he slipped his hand into hers. She smiled down at him. "Hey, Love. What do you think?"

"It's amazing," Harry said.

About three hours later, the party had finished dinner and dispersed to their rooms. Harry, his mum and Remus were all sharing a two-bedroom suite, which meant he was in with his mum. He'd just finished brushing his teeth and climbed into bed with a map of the park to examine while he waited for her to join him. A few minutes later she came out of the toilet.

"Alright?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just a bit worried about Kaa." They had a small deck attached to their room and there was a large potted palm on it that she had claimed as hers. Remus had placed a number of charms on the deck, tree and Kaa herself to keep people away. She'd more than likely stay in her nest and barely move for the entire time they were there. He was still concerned though.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Mum assured him. She sat down on the bed, sitting cross-legged across from him. "She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"I know," Harry said. "I'd just hate for something to happen to her. She's my oldest and best friend. And she's kind of a part of me."

"Yes, I know. Trust me. She'll be perfectly safe. Remus' charm work is very good."

"I'll try," Harry sighed. He went back to perusing the map.

"Find something interesting?"

"Loads."

"Well where would you like to start?"

"Can we go to Space Mountain?"

" _We_ can do anything you like."

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"Within reason, Buster."

Harry grinned and grabbed a pamphlet from the pile by his side. "Can we eat dinner here?"

"The Coral Reef Restaurant," she read. "That one's in Epcot. How about we save it for when we go to that park?"

"Oh, right," Harry agreed. "That makes sense… Can we do those mini power boats we saw coming in?"

"Only if I get to ride with you."

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Harry smiled happily at her, but then turned serious. "Mum, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, I may not answer though."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know. Those are the rules, until I'm old enough."

"Until you're old enough," Mum parroted with him. "Yes. Now what's your question?"

"What did Sirius mean on the train when he said he knew it wasn't perfect?"

Lily sighed and shook her head. "You really are too observant for your own good, you know." Harry just watched her and waited. She reached for his hands and took them in hers. "This is where I wanted to come with your father for our honeymoon. But the war was going and we just didn't think we could be away so we didn't really go on one. Just one night in a little B&B in a place called Boscastle. Which, by the way, is where you came from."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

Mum leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "It is not you fault, but thank you."

"But it is," Harry protested.

She sat back. "How is it your fault I didn't get my dream honeymoon with your father?"

"It's my fault he's dead."

Mum's eyes flashed. "Don't you ever say that again, Harry James Potter. Your father is dead because some pissheaded fucktard with a small dick killed him. You had nothing to do with it."

Harry very nearly laughed. His mum could swear with anyone when she was angry, but he remained focused on his thoughts instead. "But if I hadn't been—"

Mum clamped her hand over his mouth. "I wanted you," she hissed. "Your father wanted you. You were not an accident. You were a choice. We made that choice despite everything that was going on around us. We made that choice knowing full well that bastard was after us. We'd already sent him packing two times when he asked us to join him. He tried it again when I was two months pregnant with you. The magic of you growing in me was something else let me tell you. Your father and I sent him away with his tail between his legs that night. We might have killed the bastard if I knew some of what I do now back then. I miss your father every single day. But you listen to me, and listen good, Buster, if I had to choose between you and your father, I'd pick you every time. And if your father had to pick between the two of us, he'd do the same. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for what happened to your father and I ever again, do I make myself clear?" She pulled her hand from his mouth and watched him intently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Mum pulled him into her lap and wrapped herself around him. "You let those demons go, Harry James Potter. Your father loved you. He adored you. Wherever he is now, he still loves you. I love you. I will always love you. That will never change."

"Ok," Harry agreed.

* * *

Andromeda reached out and tried to smooth his hair down. Their first day in the Magic Kingdom found Harry exiting Space Mountain with his honorary aunt. The ride had been fun, but it was nowhere near as exciting as the coasters at Thorp Park had been. But what it lacked in height and gravity defying loops, it made up for by being in the dark. It was a bit scary to think you were going to run into a wall or something else only to have the bottom drop out from under you.

"It's just a bad job, isn't it, Luv?" she laughed.

Harry blushed. The ride may have been a bit tame, but it was more than enough to rile up his perpetually messy hair. It seemed nothing could make it behave. Mum said it was because he had too much magic and it was leaking out through his hair and making it stand up.

"I wish it would just lay down," Harry muttered.

She chuckled again. Trust me, my Little Protégé, some day your hair paired with those eyes will drive girls insane."

Harry turned scarlet. Why did it seem everyone was always picking on him about girls? His best friend was a girl and he didn't see what the big deal was. She was just Hermione, his best friend. Though Mum said she was his partner in crime.

Harry thought that a bit unfair, they didn't really cause that much trouble. Well, aside from the incident with the chemistry set and picnic table… and the anti-belching potion they'd reversed and tricked Sirius into drinking… and the time they'd washed his swim trunks in itching potion… and when they had tried to use a vanishing charm to clean the chicken coop and ended up plucking all the chickens bare instead… The resulting feather tornado had been really cool though. But other than that there wasn't much; except maybe the diet coke and mentos incident with the six girls who had ganged up on Hermione as she'd been on her way to meet him and pushed her in the river. But they had deserved it, and even though he'd been made to apologize to each of the girls for making them sick, Harry hadn't been repentant at all. Harry couldn't help smiling at the memory. Alright, he conceded, maybe he and Hermione did tend to cause a bit of mayhem.

"I see someone might already have a girl in mind," she teased, misinterpreting his smile. She looped her arm in his and tugged him along after Tonks and Hermione who had gotten a bit ahead of them.

"I do not!"

"Hermione maybe?" she continued to tease.

"No. Definitely not."

"And why not? She's a lovely girl."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she's… she's just Hermione. That's why."

Andromeda eyed him speculatively. "She is quite fetching."

"I didn't say she wasn't!"

"Alright," Andromeda said. They walked in silence for a few steps before she nudged him. "I'm only teasing you, Harry."

"I know," Harry said petulantly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

"No," she agreed. "But you do need to keep control of yourself, yes?"

Harry dropped his head. "You were testing me," he sighed.

"Your emotions can help or hinder you, Luv, never forget that, yes."

"I'll try."

"I know you will. But enough for now. Are you having fun?"

"It's brilliant," Harry said.

"It is. And I'm very glad you invited us along. Thank you."

* * *

Lily exited the toilet, looking forward to speaking with her son for a few minutes before turning the lights out on their first day only to find Harry already sound asleep. The jet lag had been chasing them all, and by the time they made it back to their room after the fireworks display it had been near eleven. She quickly doused the lights and tried to climb in without waking him. He shifted automatically and she spooned behind him. Perhaps some would think him too old to sleep in her bed but she had missed out too much time holding him in her arms and she wasn't going to let anyone but her and Harry say what was right or wrong for them. She kissed the back of his head and sighed contentedly. Life wasn't perfect, but it was as close as she was going to get and she was grateful to have this small bit of time. She knew better than anyone it could all be gone in a blink and she just prayed there would be enough time for him to become what he would need to be and that it wouldn't destroy him in the process.

"Mum?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, Love?"

"Will you do the boats again with me tomorrow?"

She gave him squeeze and dropped another kiss on his head. "I'd love to."

* * *

Remus glowered at Harry. The little twit was currently leaning against Hermione and the two of them were in such stitches of laughter they could barely keep each other upright. Sirius and Tonks, weren't even bothering. They were both sat on the ground howling at his misfortune. Mind, it was devious misfortune. How he had failed to realize Harry was setting him up, he didn't know. But he'd been perfectly maneuvered into place to be drenched by the flume ride when one of the boats came barreling down the hill and hit the pool at the bottom. He was contemplating just how much of a drubbing to give Harry when he heard the click of a camera.

"Smile, Remus," Lily chortled.

"Y–you–you're face," Harry hiccupped.

"B–bril–bril–" Hermione gasped but couldn't get any further.

Before they could blink, Remus grabbed them both and spun around to await the next tidal wave.

"HEY!" they protested.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Hermione cried.

"All's fair in love and war, Hermione," Remus chuckled, not letting them go. Absently he wondered what had happened to the shy, timid, girl Harry had first introduced him to. There was little doubt he'd had a corrosive influence on her.

"COWARD!" Harry ranted. "NO DUPLICITY, NO FINESSE, NO FLAIR, WHAT KIND OF REVENGE IS THAT!"

Of course Hermione was having a fair bit of influence on Harry as well. Duplicity, Finesse, what ten-year-old talked like that? "Satisfying," Remus laughed.

"ARRRGGHHH!" his captives cried as all three were hammered by a tidal wave of cold water.

"BRILLIANT!" Lily crowed and snapped half a dozen pictures of the laughing threesome.

Later that afternoon, Remus and Harry had found a bench to sit and wait for the ladies of their party while they looked through a costume shop they'd found. Of course one didn't _just_ sit and wait at Disney World. One had ice creams! The depravation of his early childhood had given Harry a bit of an aversion to having too many sweets. He found he just got too jittery if he filled up on them. The one exception to that was ice cream. For some reason it didn't bother him and he loved mint chip.

"Quite the day, yes?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Bril."

"Are we going to stay for the fireworks tonight?"

"Can we?"

"I should think so. At the least, if the others want to call it a day I'll stay with you.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Remus."

"You're welcome, Harry." They sat in silence for a bit, each intent on keeping their cones from dripping. Summer in Florida turned ice cream to soup with frightening efficiency.

"Remus," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of my mum."

Remus looked at him sharply. "Harry," he said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "my only regret is that I didn't say the hell with things sooner and come get you."

Harry shrugged. "You took care of my mum. And you came as soon as you could."

"I should have come sooner, Harry. I'll never forgive myself for that."

Harry turned to him. "I forgive you."

Remus stared at the young man; eventually closing his eyes against the sting of the tears threatening to fall. He wiped his cheek and gently wrapped his arms around him. Harry responded, hugging him tightly. It was the first hug he'd received from Harry since before the night Voldemort had come to kill him. "Thank you, Harry," he gasped. "Thank you."

* * *

Mum came out of the bathroom and hung her massive yellow gown on the hook on the back of the door. Harry sniggered. "What's so funny young man?" she demanded.

"You," Harry said. His mum, Mrs Granger, Mrs Tonks and Hermione had all purchased various princess dresses in the costume shop that day. With her hair dyed brown his mum had gone for Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Mrs Granger had chosen a Cinderella costume while Mrs Tonks had gone for Snow White while Hermione, with her brown hair had also gone for Belle. Harry thought his mum pulled it off far better than his best friend, but he still thought it had been the height of hilarity.

"Just because you are an old fuddy duddy, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be," Mum retorted pompously.

"Oh yeah, that's just what I need," Harry retorted, "Sirius teasing me about being Hermione's Prince Charming."

Mum laughed. "More like Prince of Pranks." Harry snorted. "Brilliant job on Remus, by the way." She climbed in the bed and settled on her side facing him.

"It was pretty good," Harry agreed.

She smiled and reached to brush his fringe from his eyes. "You remind me of your father so much."

"How."

She leaned forward and kissed his brow. "He was a trouble maker too."

"Just that?"

"No, he was kind like you are, once he grew up a bit anyway. And he had a strong sense of right and wrong. He was noble. Again, once he grew up a bit."

"Once he grew up?"

"Well, he was a bit of prat when I first met him. Truthfully, he was a right arse and I couldn't stand him. But he grew up; changed, and became a truly wonderful man. I loved him, still love him and I see the best of him in you."

Harry smiled at her before rolling over and scooting back against her. "Night Mum."

She kissed the back of his head. "Love you, Baby." Harry groaned. "Don't sass your mother," she said.

"Yes, Mum."

She settled behind him, pulling him tight and they were quiet for a few minutes before she asked, "Harry?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Let's ride the boats again tomorrow."

* * *

Harry boarded the Tomorrowland Transit Authority Peoplemover and sat next to Mr. Tonks. Despite having known him for over a year, Ted Tonks was pretty much an unknown quantity. Harry really hadn't interacted with him much when he'd come to the Briar Patch with Mrs Tonks for his Occlumency lessons and by the time Harry woke up from the nap he always seemed to need after the lessons he and Mrs Tonks had usually left. Even when they stayed for dinner Harry was usually fairly well out of it. He was nice enough and all. He'd have to be to be married to Mrs Tonks. And he _was_ Tonks' dad and, in Harry's book, she was as cool as they came, so Harry figured he was a pretty cool person to have for a dad, but he just didn't know.

"Mr Tonks," he asked cautiously, "did you know my dad?"

Ted turned to the young man. "I'm proud to say I did, Harry. Not too particularly well, mostly from our mutual involvement in the war, but yes, I did know him."

"Did you fight together?"

Ted hesitated. That was a loaded question. Did they fight together? The simple answer was, yes. The more complex was, they'd killed together; and saved the other's life doing so. He knew what faced Harry and he knew Lily wasn't exactly sheltering him from what the future would bring. At the same time things were being withheld from him and he wasn't exactly sure what was appropriate to tell him. A hand on his arm drew his attention.

Lily and Andromeda were in the car behind them. "Just tell him the truth," Lily said. Andromeda smiled and nodded. It was in her he found faith. Of everyone, she probably knew Harry best; perhaps even better than Lily did. That's what happened when you trained someone in the Mind Magics _._

"Yes, we fought together a few times. He was a powerful wizard, Harry. Not as powerful as your mum. But then, not many are."

Harry took that in for a minute. "What's it like, fighting a battle?"

Ted glanced at Lily. She nodded so he went on. "Chaos, Harry. Utter Chaos. But then you adjust and things slow down. It's astounding really, what the mind can process."

"Were you scared?"

"Yes and no," Ted hedged. "Before, I was terrified. And after, when you realize what just happened. But during the battle, for me at least, it just was. I did what I had to; most of the time without even thinking about it."

Harry appeared thoughtful for a time. "That makes sense," he said, almost to himself. "There was never time to be afraid while it was happening… only before and after." The ride came to a stop and Harry was off after Hermione before anyone could respond.

Ted stared after him, "While what was happening?" he asked.

"Ted," Andromeda warned gently.

"It's fine, Andie," Lily bit out as she climbed from the car. "I know what he meant." The very image of fury, she stalked away.

"What did I do?" Ted asked.

Andromeda took his hand and gently pulled him along. "The wounds of an abused child weigh heavily on his mother," she said. "You didn't do anything, Love. It just _is."_

Ted stopped. "You mean he was saying being whipped to within an inch of his life was like being in battle?" he asked in horror.

"I should think it was worse. At least in battle you have hope."

Ted pressed his lips together angrily. "I swear, Andie, if she doesn't kill Albus, I will."

She gently pulled him along. "He has much to answer for."

* * *

"I upset you," Harry said when she exited the toilet.

Lily crossed the room, climbed in the bed and pulled him to her. "I'm upset _for_ you. Never at you. Not for that." She kissed the back of his head and settled in.

"Why do you think he put me with them?"

"He thought it was best. I just don't know why he thought that."

"Does it matter? Shouldn't he have done what you and dad said in your will?"

"Yes. He should have. But I guess there were extenuating circumstances; Amos' wife was killed the same night as Dad. He was a wreck with his own son to raise. You know what happened to the Longbottoms. I don't know, Harry. I can almost understand why he put you with my sister. What I can't accept is why he kept you there. He was supposed to check on you. The paperwork is filed saying he did. I don't know how he didn't know what was happening to you." She kissed his crown. "I don't trust him, but I don't think he meant you harm. If I'd have pushed harder you would have been with Remus."

"It's not your fault, Mum."

Lily kissed him again. "Thank you, Baby."

"Must you?" Harry complained.

"Yes."

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. He was quiet for a few moments but then slyly asked, "Sooo are we doing the boats again tomorrow?"

"Better believe it!"

"Bril," Harry said.

* * *

Pretty cool, don't you think?"

Harry grinned at Mrs Granger. They'd left the Magic Kingdom behind for Epcot today and were dining at the Coral Reef Restaurant for dinner. "It's so cool," he gushed. "Look, there's a shark!"

"I've always loved the sea," Malala said. "Did you know I'm certified as a scuba diver?"

"Really? That would be amazing."

"Yes, we all are, David, myself and Hermione."

"Hermione's been?"

"She has. We took her to Australia and dove on the Great Barrier Reef the summer before she met you."

"Wow," Harry said, clearly awed by what his friend had done. "Aren't there sharks though?"

"Yes, there are, but it's mostly safe where the boat takes you to dive. And there are dive masters to keep an eye out. Obviously, it turned out just fine for us." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Honestly I was hoping it would convince Hermione to think about a career in Marine Biology."

"She's smart enough," Harry snorted. "I don't think there's anything she doesn't know."

"Oh, there's plenty. And you're pretty smart yourself."

Harry shook his head. "Not like Hermione. She remembers _everything."_

"Well you should ask her about the shark diving trip we went on."

"Shark diving?" Harry croaked.

She winked. "Only I went. David and Hermione stayed on the boat. Myself and a few others went in a giant cage so we'd be safe."

"And did you see a shark?"

"Two of them. Both, Great Whites."

"Great Whites?" Harry breathed.

"Yes. They were amazing."

"How big were they?"

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "The little one was twelve feet."

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "And the big one?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Harry whispered.

"Yep. David said he saw her swim under the boat. He said he could see her nose on one side and her tail still on the other. She was longer than the boat was wide." She smiled at him while he stared back with awe and wonder written plainly on his face.

"You are _so_ cool," he said.

"Maybe someday we'll go back and take you with, what do you think?"

"I'll tell Sirius to gas the plane up!"

She laughed and then pointed. "Look, a Hammerhead."

* * *

"Hermione's mum went cage diving," Harry said when Mum joined him in bed that night.

"Cage diving?"

"Yes, in Australia. They went out on a boat far into the ocean, threw chum in the water to attract sharks and then lowered a big cage in the water that they could be in with scuba equipment so it was safe to see the sharks. She said she saw two Great Whites. The big one was sixteen feet long."

Mum sat facing him, blinking rapidly. "No. No. No. And N. O. NO. Absolutely not. You may not go cage diving while I'm alive."

"What about scuba diving… Hermione's been," he added before she could answer.

"Would you jump off a bridge if she did?"

"I would if we were bungee jumping," Harry retorted. Mum grabbed him and pinned him down on the bed where she began to tickle him mercilessly. "ARRGH!"

"I'll teach you to smart mouth me!"

Harry squirmed and writhed trying to get way from her. "STOP!" he gasped.

"NEVER!"

"M–M–Mum."

"GIVE!"

"GIVE! I GIVE!"

Mum's finger stopped digging into his sides. "No cage diving," she said.

"K–k–k," Harry gasped. She let him up. Harry couldn't stop himself. "Does that mean I _can_ go bungee jumping?" ARRGH! NO!" he cried as she grabbed him again.

* * *

Sirius paused at the sliding door and watched his Godson with his familiar for a minute. It was the 31st today, Harry's actual birthday and he'd finally talked Lily into letting him give Harry the gift he wanted. It had been a long road to this point for the three of them. It had taken three months from when he'd learned Lily was alive and Harry wasn't missing before Harry would even talk to him. Harry was exceedingly protective and loyal to his mother and if she was mad at you then Harry was downright hostile on her behalf. But eventually Lily had thawed. Yes he had been wrong to go after Peter when he did, but there were many other things that contributed to Harry being placed with Petunia. If he'd just been given a trial and Veritaserum things could have been vastly different. It was neither here nor there now, though. As Remus had told him, the past was the past, what mattered, was what he did now. He'd slowly earned Lily's forgiveness and that eventually brought a growing relationship with Harry.

He was quite pleased to have suffered the series of pranks played by Harry and Hermione. Some of it, he was certain, was still a bit of Harry telling him he'd better be careful and not upset his mum again, but they were much preferable to the first time Harry had tested him. That had given him nightmares for weeks. And considering where he'd spent the previous number of years that was saying something.

His first meeting with Harry's familiar had come on his second visit to the Briar Patch. He'd just closed the front door and was in the process of hanging his cloak on the coat tree when he realized his hand was now inches from Kaa and her lethal fangs. Harry was standing on the steps. And, if anything, his eyes were colder than the emotionless black pupils of the serpent. Without a word, never taking his eyes from him, Harry had descended the last few stairs and held his arm out. Kaa had slithered from the coat tree to Harry's outstretched arm and wrapped around his wrist. Harry had then walked away, leaving him in need of a change of drawers. He'd turned to find Remus with a bottle of whiskey in hand. He hadn't bothered with a glass.

But that seemed to be in the past now and he hoped the gift he had for Harry would move them further along the path to the relationship he wanted with him. Taking a deep breath, he gently rapped the glass with his knuckles. Harry turned and grinned and beaconed for him to come out. He slid the door open. "Hey, Harry, about ready for another day?"

"Yep, Mum and I are going to do the boats again."

Sirius chuckled. "By the time we leave you two are going to have spent enough riding those I could have just bought one."

"It's not too much is it?" Harry asked quickly.

"Harry," he said, mentally he berating himself. Harry was quite sensitive about money. The Dursleys had complained about the cost of keeping him so much, he wouldn't ask anyone but Lily for anything. And it was rare that even she received a request from him. No, he was still very much concerned everyone would decide he wasn't worth it and he'd suddenly find himself left in the lurch. "It is expensive to ride them. But I've got plenty and if I didn't _want_ to spend it on you, I wouldn't, alright?" Sometimes it was best just to be brutally honest with him and this seemed like one of those times.

"Alright," Harry agreed, absently stroking Kaa's head. "Is it time to go then?"

"Not quite," Sirius said. He brought out the package he'd been hiding behind his back. "I wanted to give you your birthday present before we set out today."

"My birthday present, I thought that's what this trip was?"

Sirius chuckled, "Nah, that was just an excuse to get your mum out of the house." He offered Harry the package. "This is way better than any old trip to Disney World."

Harry moved his arm to the trunk of the palm so Kaa could return to her nest before accepting the package. Carefully he untied the string and peeled the brown paper back, revealing an old, leather bound journal. Sirius squatted down in front of him. "That belonged to your dad and me." Harry looked up sharply. "Go on and open it." He did so, slowly flipping through the pages. "It's our notes from when we became Animagus." Once again Harry looked up sharply. "I've already talked to your mum and the Grangers. We can start when we get back… if you're interested."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yep. We'll brew the potion and send you to meet your Spirit Guide."

"What if I don't have one?"

Sirius leaned in close. "Little secret, Kiddo, everyone's got one."

"Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Everyone's got a Spirit Animal. It's just the ministry has done a very good job of suppressing the information that your Spirit Animal is also your Animagus. They don't like not being able to keep track of people and Animagi are very difficult to keep track of."

"So anyone can become Animagi?"

"Theoretically, yes. In practice, no. But you and Hermione both have the most important hurdles covered in spades."

"We do?"

"You're powerful, which is huge. You're highly intelligent. You're willing to work. And you're patient. And that last one is probably the biggest, because you might work for a year or more before you even begin to affect the first partial transformations."

"What if you don't like your form?"

"That can happen," Sirius said carefully. "I'm sure it's put off one or two from completing it."

"Did he want to be a rat?" Harry all but snarled.

Sirius sighed. He'd hoped to avoid this. "Look, I'm not going to blow shine up your arse, Harry. He wasn't thrilled at first. But eventually he embraced his form. He had to or he'd never have completed the transformation. And yeah, he was happy with it. It was the first time he brought something really substantial to the Marauders that none of the rest of us could. It might sound sick to even say this, but rats are great spies and he was ours. I don't really know when he turned bad, but he wasn't always that way."

Sirius held his breath while Harry absently fingered the journal in his hands. Harry was always looking for ties to his dad, but there was just so little left from James. The house had nearly been destroyed when Voldemort's curse backfired and the Death Eaters had burnt it to the ground shortly after he had sent Harry off with Hagrid. He'd hoped to maybe offer him this tie, but knew it risked running afoul of this bit of history. But Harry's ability to connect the dots was sometimes frightening and it had once again reared its head.

"It'd be pretty cool if I could be a panther like Dad," Harry said softly.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

It always bothered me that Harry's father was a stag animagus. Not that there is anything wrong with the stag, but when I think about why they became animagus, a stag doesn't seem a good animal to be. I really feel the werewolf would see the stag as prey and that is why I made James a panther.

Other than that, this is just a bit of fun where I tried to show the different relationships Harry has with people.

Also, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.


	13. Sharpening the Blade: Part Three

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Sharpening the Blade**

 **Part III**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Did you ever try to become and Animagus?" Harry asked.

Mum shook her head. "I didn't. Your dad was going to teach me, but with the war on there was just never time."

Harry nodded. "I wish you could learn with me."

Mum smiled. "I do to. But if my choice is what we have or nothing at all, it's an easy choice." She pulled him down next to her and he snuggled in. "Happy birthday, Love," she whispered and pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

"Thanks, Mum." She kissed him again and they fell silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Mum?"

"Yes."

"Can we spend tomorrow with just me and you?"

Mum let out a little huff and crushed him tightly to her. "I'd love to, Baby."

* * *

Harry tore after his mum down the docks to the boats. It was their last day for Epcot. Tomorrow they'd be moving on to Typhoon Lagoon. After that they were off to Key West for a few days on the beach. What the non-magic world didn't know of, was the regularly scheduled portkey service from Key West to West of Key West; the hidden, all magic, island that was, well, _west_ of Key West. There was a small community of about a thousand permanent residents to the island and they played host to an ongoing influx of vacationing wizarding folk. The island was also the home of the Florida Manatees, a fairly successful first division professional quidditch side. They would be playing the Salem Sea Serpents on the last day of the trip and the lot of them would be attending. But that was still a full five days away yet and today it was just Harry and his mum and he couldn't be more excited for it.

"Back again?" the attendant asked as the two of them skidded to a halt at the rental hut.

"Better believe it," Mum said. Harry just grinned at the girl. She was probably a few years older than Tonks, sported long red hair, and loads of freckles across her face, arms, shoulders and legs. Her name was Gwen and Harry was enamored. Thankfully, his mum never seemed to tease him about girls like everyone else did.

Gwen winked at Harry. "I'm going to miss those eyes when you two finally stop visiting me."

Harry turned scarlet and before he could stop himself blurted. "I'm going to miss your red hair." Mum shot him a look and he promptly stared holes in the dock.

Gwen laughed. "He's a charmer, he is. Makes me wish I was ten years younger."

"Wish I was ten years older," Harry said. He promptly clamped his hands over his mouth, staring at his mum in horror. She stared back for a second before collapsing in fits of laughter. If the fact that his skin felt like it was on fire was any indication, Harry was certain his entire body was enacting the blush to end all blushes. He didn't know how it was he wasn't fleeing – come to think of it if he could find an alligator, being eaten didn't sound all that bad to him right now – but he wasn't. He was instead looking straight at Gwen.

She stared back for a second before saying, "Come here." Harry stepped to the counter and she hopped up on it, lying on her belly she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She then plopped back in the kiosk and handed him the keys for one of the boats. "On the house, hot stuff," she said. Harry somehow turned redder than he already was, grinned, took the key and calmly walked down the dock to the assigned boat.

Mum joined him a few minutes later, sitting down beside him to wait while the deck hand started the motor and untied the lines. "Harry," she said, "you have no idea how happy you've made me."

"Why?"

"Because Sirius looks like arse in a skirt and I can't wait to eventually make him pay up." Harry frowned at her. "It'll make sense… when it happens."

Harry shrugged and pressed the throttle forward. If that's all she was going to say, he wasn't going to say anything either.

Harry took his mum's hand as they wandered through the countries of Epcot. He wasn't certain just how real the various experiences were, but it was certainly interesting. At the very least it had sparked the idea he'd like to see the world for real one day. He was certain China would be amazing. The magical community there was the largest in the world. There were entire magical cities, with populations bigger than all the sorcerers in the UK combined. There was just one village in the UK, Hogsmeade – the town that serviced Hogwarts – that was one hundred percent magical. And there were only about a thousand people who lived there.

"How about some diner?" Mum asked as they left the country of Mexico behind. He glanced at her. She sounded rather tired to him and as he looked at her he could see the fatigue on her face. Even with almost two full years having passed since she woke up she wasn't completely recovered from her ordeal. It had become less and less noticeable, to the point he sometimes forgot. But the trip had been nonstop from the get go; with late nights and early mornings. If they were back home he was certain she'd have spent most of the day in bed.

Noticing him studying her, she said. "I'm fine, Harry. And tomorrow's the water park. Sirius has hired us a nice tent where there is a deck chair with my name on it. I intend to follow that up with two days laying on the beach before we finish up in West of Key West."

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive. Now where would you like to eat?"

Harry considered, there were lots of places they could eat but she needed something relaxing, not a quick burger and fries with more wandering to follow ten minutes later. "Can we go to the Coral Reef again?"

"That was lovely." She smiled and gave his hand a tug. "Come on, let's go put another dent in Sirius bank account."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps… if I tell the manager to charge the whole night's receipts to him." Harry goggled at her. She winked. "I'll teach him for turning my son into a ladies man." Harry blushed. Mum laughed and kissed his crown. "She's a lovely girl, Harry; but first Andromeda, then Tonks, and now this. We're going to have to do something about this older woman fixation you've got."

"Mum," Harry groaned.

Lily sat cross-legged on the bench on their deck next to Harry. Her arm was around his shoulders and he leaned comfortably against her. The fireworks had just come to a close for the night when Harry spoke. "She really likes that."

Lily stilled. She hadn't even realized she was doing it. Kaa was mostly coiled in Harry's lap, but the serpent's head rested on her knee. And she was very gently stroking the creature's head like it was some harmless little puppy. She blinked a number of times as she adjusted to the circumstance. Terrifying, failed to describe the news that her son was a Parseltongue and was waiting on the porch, his pet adder across his shoulders, for that information to be delivered to her before she met him. She'd been given all of about five minutes to process and accept it before she'd come face to face with the creature. Even now she wasn't quite certain how she hadn't had a heart attack. She went back to stroking the snake's head. How very far she had come.

"I'm glad she likes it."

"She doesn't frighten you anymore?"

"I'm not certain there won't always be a bit of me that isn't scared of her."

"Why? She won't hurt you."

"Won't she? If I were to harm you or try to harm her, she wouldn't bite me?"

"You're trying to blame her for something you'd have brought on yourself," Harry protested.

Lily stilled again. He was right. Despite everything, she was still holding ancient prejudices against Kaa. Her attitude was hardly better than the Death Eaters she had killed while defending herself. They attacked her first, and then blamed her for defending herself. The fact that she fought back, in their minds, further justified their hatred and future attacks and attempts to kill her. "Kaa, may I pick you up?" she asked. The serpent responded by moving from Harry's lap to being completely in hers. Gently, as Harry had shown her, she picked the creature up and raised it so they were eye to eye. "I'm sorry." Kaa moved forward a bit and flicked her tongue against her nose. Lily then leaned forward and bumped her nose against Kaa's.

 _"Tell her I am honored to hold her trussst. Ssshe may handle me asss ssshe whisshesss and her commandsss will be sssecond only to yoursss."_

"She says she's honored to hold your trust and that you may handle her anytime you like. She also said your commands are second only to mine."

Lily focused on the snake. "My only request is that you continue to watch over my son."

 _"I have a requessst of her asss well. Though it will pain her to hear it."_

Harry frowned. She says she has a request for you but that it will pain you to hear it."

Lily frowned as well. "Ask me, please?" Kaa swung around to Harry and hissed softly for a time. When she was finished, Harry stared at her for a number of seconds before leaning forward to bump his nose with the serpent. He then focused on his mum.

"She asks that should there ever come a day that she fails to protect me and our bond is broken that you not turn your back on her. She asks, should that come to pass, that you consider to accept her as a bond for yourself. She says she asks so you know that with her bond to me broken, her venom would not harm you and that it would grant you the gift to understand and speak with her kind. She says, should you ever have another child, the gift would pass down through the line of firstborn till the line failed. She says until you become second in my life this request lives."

Lily stared at Harry first and then Kaa. "I accept. Not for any gift or power it might bring to me, or descendants I doubt I'll ever have, but out of loyalty… For a friend who has shown me far more than I have her. I'm honored to have your fealty Kaa. And fully accept there will one day be one in his life who comes before me. Should it come to pass that you find yourself rejected by her then come to me. You will always be welcome." She leaned forward and bumped her nose to Kaa's again. "I don't know what brought you to my son, but I am truly grateful for it."

 _"It isss asss it ssshold be,"_ Kaa said. She slithered forward to settle on Lily's shoulders.

"She says it is as it should be," Harry translated.

Lily planted a kiss on Harry's head. _Nearly, Kaa,_ she thought, _He still hasn't told me he loves me, but nearly._

* * *

"Here comes a set!" Tonks said. It was the second of two beach days and she and Harry were determined to ride every wave they could. Being a rather typical teenager she had been a bit put out about the trip. Two weeks of her summer hols gone and she wouldn't get to see Charlie or any of her friends once. It was particularly irritating that Harry had been allowed to bring his _girlfriend_ but she'd been denied being allowed to invite hers – boyfriend, not girlfriend that is. And none of the friends she'd been allowed to invite had been able to come. They'd all had family trips of their own that conflicted. That was the problem with attending boarding school. Your parents didn't want to let you out of their sight when you were home on break. But like most teenagers, once they were distracted enough they forgot to be sullen. She was no exception and it was really hard to be sullen when her cousin was spoiling her and everyone else rotten. Sirius wasn't just rich. He was filthy rich… with emphasis on the filthy.

"Second one?" Harry asked.

"Yep," she agreed. They started paddling together, catching the biggest wave of the set perfectly they jumped up on their boards and sped across the surface.

"WAHOOO!" they shouted together. The wave was a really good one and they rode it for a good thirty seconds before bailing out and diving into the ocean.

"That one was bril!" Harry exclaimed.

"Nice job." Tonks held her hand out and he high-fived her. They quickly climbed back on their boards and started paddling out again. Once out far enough they sat astride their boards and waited for another good set to come in.

"I'm really glad you came," Harry said.

"It's been a ton of fun," Tonks returned cheerfully.

"What's been your favorite part?"

She thought for a bit. "I really liked Epcot. I kind of grew up half in and half out of the Muggle world you know? So I understand a lot more than most. But when you really see everything Muggles are doing, you start to understand things different."

"Like what?"

"Well, just things like Disney World and the bridges connecting all these islands and stuff. Long before Muggles built the _Great_ Pyramid, we built bigger ones. We built the Great Wall in China. Most of ancient Greece was built by magic folk. The Druids build Stonehenge and a dozen other places like it. The last great thing built in the UK was Hogwarts. It's been a thousand years since we did that… We used to build amazing things, Harry. But we don't anymore.

"We're lazy, I think. Especially the pure-bloods. There's a hundred and twenty-three kids in my year. The top ten are all Muggle-born or half-blood. There's only two pure-bloods in the top twenty-five. One of them is Charlie, yet most of them run around screaming how superior they are to all the rest of us. The worst part is that ponce, Jorkins, is sure to be Head Boy and he doesn't deserve it by half."

"Then how come he gets it?"

Tonks shrugged. "Cause the pure-bloods run the board of governors."

"But isn't Sirius on the board of governors?"

"He is, but he's one vote among twelve and the ministry is blocking the legislation that would let him exercise the Potter vote. Till they get that, there's a permanent six/five split. I get why we're keeping your mum hidden, but it'd sure be nice to have her able to exercise the Potter vote."

"But Sirius can exercise the Potter vote on the Wizengamot, right?"

"Yes, and Mum says Director Bones nearly has the votes lined up to force the legislation through so the board has to accept that Sirius has the right to exercise the Potter vote. Unfortunately it's not going to matter for this year."

"That sucks," Harry said.

"Yeah," Tonks agreed. Then she smirked at him. "But you know what the best part of the trip so far was?"

"What?"

"The look on Sirius' face when that girl from the boats leaned over the counter, tapped her cheek for you to kiss her and damned if you didn't!" Harry turned scarlet. "Brilliant, that was," she chortled. "And then she let you go out for free. I thought he was going to topple over into the lake right there."

Harry pointedly stared out to sea, looking for a good set to ride and ignored her. Tonks smirked. It'd been damn funny. Of course, now that she thought about it, Hermione's reaction was the most curious. She'd have though the girl would be angry as hell. But as far as she could tell Hermione hadn't batted an eye. Maybe Sirius _was_ wrong and there wasn't any underlying attraction between the two.

"Third one?" Harry asked.

Tonks studied the incoming waves for a second. "Yep."

* * *

Mum came out of the toilet and climbed in the bed with him. Sirius had hired a large beach house for them in Key West, but they were still short on bedrooms so he was once again in with her. "Good day?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"I'm surprised you and Tonks didn't grow gills out there. Did you even get out of the water once today?"

Harry smirked. "Only to eat and use the toilet."

She smiled. "You were pretty good out there."

Harry blushed. "I guess I'm just good at things like that."

She leaned in to kiss his crown. "You do give me a heart attack on that broom of yours. Even your father wasn't so reckless."

"I'm not reckless," Harry protested. "It's just easy."

She pushed his shoulder, rolling him so she could pull his back to her front. "You still terrify me."

"I don't mean to."

Mum kissed the back of his head. "It wasn't an accusation, Love. You keep right on doing what your doing."

"Does that mean I can try bungee jumping?"

Mum jabbed him. "Watch it, Buster."

Harry giggled. "Night Mum."

"Night, Love."

* * *

Harry landed in a heap of limbs, completely tangled up with Hermione. The Portkey trip from Key West to West of Key West was only his second experience with magical travel. As far as he was concerned the only improvement over apparating was not vomiting afterwards. "Sorry," she said, untangling from him.

Harry stood and offered her a hand up. "I prefer the plane," he muttered.

"It is a bit less… turbulent," she said.

Harry snorted and hand in hand they followed the party out of the arrivals terminal. "Cool," he said, upon getting his first look at an all-magical community.

"It's a bit different than the UK," Sirius observed. "But then it's a bit warm for robes, isn't it?" Harry didn't really care if it was different or not. He was much more interested in the fact that people were zooming around on brooms above.

"Is that a magic carpet?" Hermione squeaked. Harry followed her gaze to what was most certainly a family, mum, dad and two kids, flying down the road on a carpet.

"Wicked," he grinned.

"Oh, and look!" she pointed to a parrot with a package in its talons. "There's a post parrot."

Harry sighed. "It's a good thing Kaa's favorite food is rats."

Hermione giggled. "She will be disappointed to learn she's not allowed to eat them."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. A man was walking down the street with both arms attached to his left shoulder. Tonks bent down between them. "That'll teach you to pay attention when you start apparating," she whispered.

"He splinched?" Harry croaked.

"Yep," Tonks said.

Harry and Hermione shuddered. "Destination, determination and deliberation," she said firmly. Harry could only nod.

Many hours later, Harry was standing next to Hermione in Cribble's Caribbean Confections. "Ice mice," he said peering into the large barrel. Inside he found piles of translucent blue candies in the shape of, what else, mice. Not a big deal really, except for the fact they were all moving about; very much like they were actually alive. He gave a shudder. Mice were frighteningly close to being rats and despite Kaa, Harry hated rats. "Think I'll pass."

"Careful," Hermione said as he backed away. She scooped a foil wrapped package from the floor. Harry leaned closer to examine it. "Chocolate Frogs. Collect all the cards," she read.

"Chocolate frogs?" Harry asked. Just then the package jumped from her hand. It landed on the floor and bounced about. He stared at it and then his friend. "You don't think it's a real frog, do you?"

Hermione continued to eye the package warily. "Ick."

Harry made a grab at it. Holding it firmly he spied the bin it had come from and dumped it back in. "Bits of chocolate shaped like a frog. Spelled for a hopping time," he read from the description. "Each frog comes with a card depicting a famous witch or wizard. Collect all six hundred sixty-five." He turned to Hermione. "Well that's a relief."

She snorted. "Jelly Slugs, Ice Mice, Chocolate Frogs, Glow Worms, Bumble Bee Blobs, it seems like everything is animated."

"Except for the Bertie Botts Beans."

"Yes, but who wants soap flavored jelly beans?"

"Every flavor," Harry mused, "do you really suppose they made every flavor? I mean they listed troll bogie as a flavor."

"Ewwwww!" Hermione cried. She did an all over body shudder.

"What I wanna know, is who they got to taste test that?"

"Harrrrry!"

"Or worse," he continued to tease, "poo."

"STOP!" she cried and clapped her hands over her ears. "Oh, you're so gross," she complained and stomped from the store.

Harry grabbed a handful of the chocolate frogs and quickly paid for them before following her; the cards sounded interesting.

Half an hour later Harry stood next to Hermione as they perused the display case of Imma's Ice Creams. "Whew," he said after a minute, "no poo."

Hermione grabbed his arm, twisted and pinned him with his back against the case. Her nose an inch from his she growled, "I'm warning you."

Sirius leaned down by her ear. "Bit aggressive, Hermione," he whispered, "but whatever it takes to snag him, yeah?" Without blinking, Hermione stomped on Sirius' foot. "YEOW!" he howled and started hoping around.

"Girl after my own heart," Mum cackled.

"Thank you, Mrs Plynch," she stumbled over almost saying the name Potter aloud."

Mum bent down and kissed her cheek. "I do so love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Evanna," Hermione said. "But I'm still going to kill your son."

Mum kissed her again. "I don't blame you one bit, Luv."

* * *

"What did you think?" Mum asked that night.

"It's kind of crazy," Harry said.

"It is," Mum agreed. "Sorcerers kind of have a bit more of an attitude that if you do something stupid and kill yourself, it's your own fault than non-magic folk do. And they tend to do things sometimes that non-magic people wouldn't because they just think the Healers will be able to fix them right up. And most times they can. But sometimes they can't and you end up with a pig tail on your forehead, that every time they remove it, just grows back."

Harry nodded. "But you can't argue brooms and flying carpets are way cooler than cars."

Mum laughed and pulled the covers up. "You and your flying machines."

"Flying is cool," Harry protested.

Mum leaned over and kissed his crown. "If you want to know what you got from your father, you can count a love of all things that can launch a wizard into the air."

"You really don't like it, do you?"

"Much like Hermione, I find it to be a necessary evil."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mental, the both of you. ARRGGGH!" he cried as she pounced.

"Call me mental, will you!"

"MUMMM!" Harry laughed.

* * *

The last day of their vacation found them at the stadium on West of Key West for the match between the Florida Manatees and the Salem Sea Serpents. Both teams played in the American first division and it promised to be a good match. David Granger had been looking forward to it almost as much as Harry, so he skillfully snagged the seat next to his star pupil and plunked himself down.

Over the last year Hermione had advanced two levels to 11th Mon, but Harry had made up two levels on her, going from 5th Mon to 9th in the same timeframe. He'd likely catch her over the next year. But as much as he appreciated Harry's natural talent for his life's passion, it was Harry himself he was grateful for. The day Remus and Lily had walked through the door of his dojo with Harry in tow had been a blessing in the waiting.

He and Malala had grown increasingly concerned over their daughter's inability to relate to people her own age. She was simply too intelligent and had little to no patience for other children. Even adults could be off put by her intellect. They'd hoped sending her to the Cotswold Academy would give her a chance to find at least one friend but it just never seemed to work.

And then there had been all the strange, unexplainable things that happened around her. He'd been thrown more times than he could possibly count in his life, but never by a sixty pound, seven year old girl. _That_ simply did not happen to an Olympic Silver Medalist; no matter how unprepared he was. Then there was the incident with the dog chasing her; glasses that suddenly exploded, objects that jumped off tables when she walked past. The scariest had happened only a week before Hermione and Harry had sparred for the first time. It'd taken a bit to get the full story from his daughter, but a group of girls had caught her outside the library and stolen a book she'd checked out. They'd been tormenting her as to what she was going to do about it when the book spontaneously combusted. The girl who'd been holding the book had received second degree burns on both hands. He'd never been a religious person, but he'd honestly begun to consider the idea his daughter might be possessed.

But then she'd met Harry and things had almost instantly begun to calm down. One friend had been all she needed to help her harness the emotions driving what was not possession, but accidental magic. Yes, they'd learned a lot of frightening things since that first conversation with Lily and Remus. There were terrifying things directly related to Harry that neither Harry nor Hermione knew of yet. But he was pretty sure Harry's presence in her life had saved his daughter.

She needed him. She needed to learn to control her magic and understand what she was. If she didn't, if they denied her the _right_ to be who she was, he was certain they'd lose her entirely. The ministry would try to wipe her memory and bind her magic. Only Lily said she was too powerful to have her magic bound. Most likely she'd break the binds three times and she'd be taken from them. They'd be made to believe she was dead and she would believe the same of them. Horrible as that was, the alternative was worse. If she didn't break the binds, she'd not just be uncomfortable in her own skin the rest of her life, she would slowly go insane. That would happen to his daughter over his dead body.

So he and Malala had embraced the news. And done everything in their power to protect and prepare her to attend Hogwarts. They had even begun training in the Mind Magic of Occlumency. It wasn't easy. But as Andromeda had suspected, people without magic _could_ be taught to go into their own minds. They _could_ learn to protect themselves from Legilimens. They could even defend themselves from the Imperious Curse. Magic or no, the mind belonged to the soul and the soul could protect itself if it was determined enough.

As to other forms of magic, well, he was former SAS. He was quite practiced in not getting hit. Both Remus and Sirius assured him sorcerers were not immune to bullets and just the fact that he fought back would put him on near even ground with nearly any witch or wizard who came after his family. As a former SAS soldier, he was allowed to keep certain weapons others weren't. He was very well practiced in hitting what he aimed at with those weapons. His magical friends had been suitably disturbed by the demonstration of the damage hollow tip rounds inflicted. No, there were witches and wizards out there who were dangerous; but so was he.

"So a keeper, two beaters and four slashers?" he asked.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Slashers try and put the quaffle through one of the three hoops. The keeper tries to stop them and each goal is worth ten points. That's called the Chase."

"And the beaters use their bats to hit the bludgers at the opposing team's players to try and stop them scoring?"

"Yep," Harry agreed.

"And slashers also go after the golden snitch, right?"

"Yeah, that's called the Seek. But no player is allowed to catch it unless they've scored five goals first. Each catch is worth fifty points but you can only catch it once. You can't catch it a second time unless you score another goal. If you do earn another chance at the Seek, then a second catch is worth a hundred points."

"Can you earn a third chance to go after the snitch?"

"Yes. It almost never happens though. But you get a hundred and fifty points if you do. The most snitches by a single player in one match is seven; by Dmitry Bilozerchev. He scored a total of 1510 points in World Cup match in 1890 between the national sides of Russia and Brunei. Bilozerchev is also the only player to ever play an entire match at keeper and catch the snitch. He did it in the return match of the home and home series with Brunei. He scored a hundred points in the match and Russia won by a score of 3520-30. The first match the score was 5370-50. It remains the most lopsided home and home series in history. Brunei hasn't fielded a national team since."

"Can't say as I blame them," David said. "So keepers are allowed to score goals and go on the Seek? Can beaters do so as well?"

"They can score goals," Harry answered, "but they can't catch the snitch because they aren't allowed to ever touch any of the balls with anything but their bats. If they score a goal they have to knock it through with their bat or their broom. And they're never allowed to touch another player with their bat."

"And that's it?"

"Yep. Simple really. Except there are about a thousand different fouls that can be committed."

"A thousand?"

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"Sounds like American football," David said.

Harry shrugged. "Most of the fouls never happen cause they banned the use of a wand against an opponent during a match. They chuck you automatically if you do, and you're not allowed to replace them. Being a player down makes it impossible to keep up so no-one is willing to risk it."

"Sounds exciting."

"I can hardly wait. Salem has Taylor the Trigger, Tracer. He's supposed to be one of the best slashers in the world."

"The Trigger," David said dubiously, "I get it, but please tell me that's not his real name." Harry giggled.

"Believe it or not, it is," Tonks said, from his other side. "His dad was a star player back in the day and his teammates gave him the name. Dumb ponce gave it to his kid."

"Luck shines on fools," David chuckled.

Tonks laughed. "As I understand it, it's a good thing the bloke can play quidditch cause he's got rocks for brains."

* * *

Harry sat cross-legged on the bed with his mum across from him. It had been an amazing two days, but he was well and truly glad to be done drinking polyjuice for the time being. _It_ was disgusting.

"Well, was it as good as you hoped?" Mum asked.

"It was amazing," Harry gushed. "I can't believe how much faster they can fly."

"Well they are on the newest brooms."

"Yeah, Nimbus 1700s," Harry agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

"I really did. Thanks, Mum, for letting me go."

"It was never that I didn't want you to go, Harry. I'm just very scared of what someone might try to do to you."

"I know. But it all worked out. The polyjuice worked perfect and no-one suspected a thing."

Mum smiled. "Yes, it did. I know I'm going to have to let you grow up soon, but I'm still going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

"I know."

"So what was your favorite part of the trip?"

Harry thought about it. "Well, everything was really cool. And getting to hang out with Hermione all the time was really fun, but my favorite part was just being with you."

Mum reached out and pulled him into her lap, turning him so his back was to her chest and she could wrap him tightly in her arms. "I'm glad," she whispered fiercely. She kissed the back of his head and just held him.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know the rules."

Harry nodded. He knew them alright. He wasn't always fond of them, but they were the rules and there was no point arguing with her if she wouldn't answer. He'd never once won. "Why do you get so angry when Tonks mentions Professor Snape? I'm sorry," he said almost immediately when he felt her stiffen around him. "You don't have to answer." He felt her take a number of deep breaths. "It's ok, Mum, really."

"No, Harry, you need to know this. I just wish you could have the childhood you're entitled to."

"I kind of figured it was something like that."

Mum kissed him. "You're entirely too old to be as young as you are, Harry." She kissed him again and just held him for a minute or so. Harry waited. He already knew, when it came to things like this, it took her a while as she sought the right words to answer what he asked.

"Severus and I were friends, Harry. We lived near each other." She let out a little, ironic sounding huff. "I was his Hermione. His mother was a witch and he figured out I was too. Only we liked each other a bit more than you two. When we went to Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor while he was placed in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Harry blurted.

"Andromeda was in Slytherin, Harry. Don't judge by generalities and don't interrupt."

"Sorry," Harry said contritely.

Mum kissed him. "I'm sorry too. I don't mean to snap. This is just very hard."

"Okay."

Mum took a breath and started again. "Somehow we managed to stay friends for a while. And the summer before fourth year we even dated; if you can call it that. It was very innocent, but I called him my boyfriend and kissed him. But when we returned to school he wanted to hide our relationship. For a while I agreed. But I eventually got fed up and demanded he acknowledge our relationship publicly. When he refused I broke up with him. He was furious. I was too. We didn't speak for more than a year… But I missed him terribly.

"As bad as things were between us, it was fifth year when it turned really ugly. Your father, Sirius, Peter and Remus had always been at odds with Severus. Severus gave back plenty, but the reality is your father was a terrible bully. The four of them ganged up on Severus one day and really had a go at him. I broke the fight up, cursed your father and Sirius something terrible. Remus and Peter got off a bit lighter.

"Severus was horrified that he'd needed to be saved by a girl. He yelled at me, swore at me and called me a Mudblood. I slapped him so hard I drew blood. He tried to apologize, but I told him he needed to choose between me and his Slytherin _friends_. He chose them… I was devastated. And I was furious with your father and his friends.

"Remus and I were very close. We were friends before he was friends with your father and the rest. I had told him Severus had been my boyfriend. I'd begun research at the start of fifth year, trying to create the Wolfsbane potion. I never stopped working on it, but it was six months before I even let him apologize. Peter, Sirius and your father, I wouldn't even look at till after sixth year started.

"Your father grew up a lot sixth year. He went from dating a new girl every few weeks to a single girl from the beginning of the year to just after Christmas. He didn't date anyone else the rest of the year. And he didn't pick on people anymore. He actually started putting a stop to some of the other bullies in the school. On the train ride home that year he asked if he could write me that summer. I was still very leery of him, but agreed. He wrote me every week. I wrote twice. He asked me out at the start of our seventh year. I turned him down. He didn't give up and I finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him that March… We eventually ended up with you." Harry could feel her smiling around him as she said that last bit.

But then she went on. "Severus on the other hand became a Death Eater. He was in the same pub as Dumbledore when the prophecy was made. He overheard part of it and told his master," she said bitterly. "I think he realized Voldemort had decided to target you, and by extension me. He went to Dumbledore and became a spy for him in the war. But the damage was already done."

"He betrayed you to Voldemort?" Harry whispered.

"No, he betrayed you."

"Me?"

"The night Voldemort came for you, he told me he'd promised to spare me, that Severus had begged him for my life if I would only step aside and let him kill you?"

Harry frowned; trying to understand everything she'd told him. He didn't like the things he'd learned about his father, but it fit with some of the things his mum had said about him in the past. His dad had been a prat, but changed and she eventually fell in love with him. "So he only cared if Voldemort killed you, not me or dad?"

"Yes."

"He hated dad, didn't he?"

"Yes, Harry. Not always without reason. But the man I married was not the boy who tormented Severus. Your father grew up, became a man and won my heart. Severus remained a child and lost it."

Harry turned around to face her. "Do you hate him?"

Mum's lip twitched and her eyes, unhidden by the contacts she wore, blazed an emerald green fury. "Nothing, will ever be enough for me to forgive him."

Harry held her eyes for another few moments before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

And we're finished at Disney. I hope everyone enjoyed seeing Harry's interactions with the various members of his surrogate family.

Quidditch, I've written stories with JKR's rules and without. The fact is I am not a fan of the rules she created. My first issue is I really don't see it as a team sport. Honestly, you might as well get rid of everyone but the seekers. My second issue is that individuals wins and losses don't really matter. The season champion is determined by the total number of points your team scores over all matches. That means a strong defensive team that wins all it's games, but doesn't neccssarily score a lot of points will come in second for the season to a team it beat because that team was built to score bucket loads of points and did so in every game but the one it lost to the defensive minded team. Anyway, the point is I don't like JKR's quidditch rules so I changed them. I think mine make more sense in a sporting sense, but others may not. Anyway, real simply here's how it works

1 Keeper: no real change to JKR's creation

2 Beaters: No real change to JKR's creation. Though they can score goals as long as they don't touch the quaffle with their hands. Not sure if they can in JKR's version or not, but they can here. They can never catch the snitch because they can't touch any of the balls with their hands.

4 Slashers: These are JKR's Chasers, but 4 instead of 3 because the Seeker is eliminated. Slashers try to score with the quaffle; this part of the game is referred to as the Chase.

Once a Slasher scores 5 goals in a match they are eligible to catch the snitch once. A catch is worth 50 points. A Slasher after the snitch is said to be on the Seek.

Once a Slasher makes a catch of the Snitch, they must score another goal before they can make a second catch of the snitch. A second catch is worth 100 points. A Slasher making two catches of the snitch in a match will have scored a minimum of 210 points. 5 goals for 50 points, then a snitch for 50 points, total 100 points, then another goal for 10 points, total 110 points, then a second snitch for 100 points, total 210 points.

A third snitch can be caught by the same Slasher but only if they score a seventh goal for the match. A fourth would require eight goals, a fifth, nine goals and on and on. Snitches go up in value for each subsequent catch. 1 catch 50 points, 2 catches 100 points, 3 catches, 150 points, and on and on and on.

A Slasher can also _bank_ snitches; meaning if you score 5 goals you can go seeking, but your team may choose to have you stay in the Chase and you score a 6th or 7th goal before you've caught a single snitch. If a Slasher has scored 6 goals they have _banked_ two snitches. The first catch would be worth 50 points. A second catch would be worth 100 points.

Hopefully that is a decent explanation of the rules. You'll get to see how the strategy plays out later, but I found it to be fun writing quidditch matches again with the changes. The thing about the Chase and the Seek that throws a loop is getting a player on 5 goals is great. You send them up to Seek a 50 point snitch, but the other team might choose not to defend that snitch, which means you are now playing 3 Slashers against 4. Which means the other team might score 5 goals before your Slasher catches the snitch! Again, hopefully you'll see when we get to Hogwarts and it will clear up some. I guess, just try to bear with me.

Lily and Snape. Well, now you've got the background. I'm certain people will be unhappy that she dated him, but I decided to have her do so. He wasn't always a horrid person and one thing I never got from JKR about Lily is that she would have cared at all about what house her boyfriend was in. She always saw the heart of the person. As Remus said, she was an uncommonly kind woman.

One more, split chapter to go and that will be it for Muggle's Daughter. It'll be time to head to Hogwarts!

Also, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.


	14. Ten: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Ten**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry eyed the potion curiously. It was translucent blue and looked like weak blueberry Kool-Aid. They had been brewing it for the last week as they prepared to begin their Animagus training with Sirius. The potion was supposed to put them in a dreamlike trance where they would be able to journey to meet their Spirit Guide. "Well it looks better than polyjuice anyway," Hermione observed.

"Good thing, that," Harry said. "Cause that stuff was nasty."

"But it made you _so_ much more bearable to look at," she taunted.

"Ha-Ha," Harry retorted. "You know I don't know why _you're_ bothering with the potion at all. It's obvious your Spirit Guide's a Hyena."

"Better than a boar," she snapped back.

"Alright you two," Sirius interrupted.

"Which would still be an improvement on your appearance," she launched a last jab at him.

"Alright!" Sirius said. "I swear, you'd think you two were brother and sister or something."

"I can't imagine a _little_ brother could possibly be as maddening as he is."

"You're just angry I beat you at practice yesterday."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Six, four," Harry said.

"I'm going to pour it out," Sirius threatened. Harry and Hermione stopped bickering and focused on him. Sirius was holding both flasks over the sink.

"Do you remember it?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"So we can just make it again and do it without him, yeah?"

"Of course we'll have to brew a new batch of shrinking solution first," Hermione said.

"The one that works on body parts, right?" Harry asked.

"That's the one."

Sirius glowered at them. The shrinking solution on his boxers was a rather fresh memory. "Watch your backs, Kiddies," he said. "I was pranking professors before you were even a gleam in your parents' eyes. And you two are well past your free passes."

"Scared," Harry retorted.

"Shivers and everything," Hermione added. The two of them gave false shudders.

Sirius took his wand out and silenced them. "Sit." They stared at him for a second, then looked at each other and, as they were already sitting on tall stools at the brewing table, shook their heads sadly. Sirius rolled his eyes. "The couches." The two climbed down from their stools and took seats on the two couches in the lab where they pointedly gave him looks of utmost patience. "Any chance at all you two can be serious for ten minutes?" He groaned and face palmed as they promptly slid to the floor in silent laughter.

Some ten minutes later Sirius felt he might have regained some sense of control over the two. "Now, tell me again what the four Spirit Guides are?"

"Messenger, Journey, Life and Shadow," Hermione ticked them off on her fingers.

"And what is the purpose of each one?"

"The Messenger, is supposed to help us in a specific situation," Harry said. "It stays with us till we hear what it says and deal with it appropriately."

"The Journey, is similar to the Messenger," Hermione said, "but appears when there is a fork in the road or a choice to be made. It is supposed to stay with you till the journey for that situation is complete. Even if it takes years."

"The Life, is just that," Harry said. "It is a reflection of your spiritual makeup. It is supposed to remind you of your strengths and innermost abilities. And it stays with you for life. It's the Guide that represents your form. It's even possible you might have more than one. As it's impossible to have more than one Animagus, you have to pick between them if you have more than one Life Spirit."

Sirius interjected before Hermione could state the characteristics of the fourth Spirit Guide. "Given that I know of _one_ registered Animagi and _three_ unregistered, let's not say it's impossible to have two forms, just that it's never been recorded."

"That makes sense," Harry agreed.

"Good," Sirius said. "And the fourth guide?"

"The Shadow," Hermione said. "Its purpose is to test you. It will most likely scare you because it represents your fears. It appears when you are on the wrong path and stays till you make changes to correct yourself."

"Good," Sirius said. "And how many are you likely to see when you journey to visit them?"

"We could very likely see them all," Hermione said.

"And how do you know which is which?"

"Time and patience," Harry answered.

"How so?"

"Well," Hermione said, "As we visit and get to know our Spirits, and examine what they mean to us on this particular journey, some of them will disappear; leaving our Life Spirit by default."

"And if you have two of those?"

"Go with your gut," Harry said.

"Exactly."

"Did you have more than one Life Spirit?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No. But James did."

"He did?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yep. A panther and a stag."

"A stag?"

"Yes. Can you guess why he chose the panther?"

Harry thought about it for a second. "Remus didn't have the Wolfsbane Potion back then, did he? Without the potion a stag is nothing but prey to a werewolf, isn't it?"

"Precisely," Sirius said. "He chose the panther because the wolf would view it as an equal or perhaps even an alpha for our little pack; which is exactly what James was." He stopped and eyed them for a few moments. "Are you ready to give it a try then?"

"YES!" Harry and Hermione said together.

"What one rule have you promised you'll obey?"

"We won't try to merge with our Life Spirit."

"And why not?"

"Because we could end up stuck for the rest of our lives in the Spirit Walk if we aren't able to tame it when we do," Hermione said.

"I mean it," Sirius said, focused on Harry specifically. "If I get even an inkling, I'll rip you out of the trance and there _will_ be hell to pay. And then I'll give you to your mother."

"I swear, Sirius," Harry said. "I can follow the rules."

"You better, Kid. I'm perfectly aware which of you two is the instigator."

"Alright, already," Harry said, exasperatedly. Sirius turned to Hermione.

"I promise, Sirius."

"Good girl." He then offered them their phials. "Drink up."

They each grabbed one and shared a look. Harry raised his phial to her. "Here's hoping you're not a hyena."

She smirked. "I still say a boar would be an improvement, but I hope you get something you like." She tipped her phial back, downed it and quickly lay back on the couch. Harry followed suit and was dead to the world inside of a minute.

When he came to again he found himself at the edge of a dizzying fall. A harsh wind rushed up the cliff and pushed him back from the precipice. He fell flat on his back and lay there with his eyes closed till his rampaging heart calmed. Heights didn't bother him. At least they didn't when he was on his broom, or strapped into a rollercoaster, or otherwise generally prepared for the potential plummet to his death. But just opening your unsuspecting eyes to find you were half a step from a thousand foot drop, with accompanying sudden stop at the end, _that_ he could do without.

Once he was certain he wasn't plunging to his death and his heart was no longer threatening to beat itself to a pulp against his ribcage he opened his eyes and sat up. A quickly turned circle reveled he was atop of a plateau no more than twenty feet in diameter. The plateau appeared to be centered in some sort of massive cauldron that was completely encircled by mountains – their amazing peeks made frightening by the glistening and inhospitable ice that capped them – many thousands of feet taller than the plateau they surrounded. Approaching the edge of the plateau – actually, it might have been better described as a spire – Harry made a quick circuit of it. Far below there were four, very distinct, topographies; each exactly filling a quadrant of the vast caldron that surrounded him. Sea, gave way to jungle, gave way to desert, gave way to savanna, gave way to sea. Each quadrant was like a massive piece of pie, only some fifty or so feet across where it abutted the spire but far in the distance where each area terminated against the mountains encircling the cauldron they stretched many, many miles across. A second, more careful circuit of the spire revealed no easily discernable way down.

Not quite sure what to do with his current situation Harry looked out over the vista with a rather bemused expression on his face, scratched his head, said, "Bugger," and sat down to think. At least the view was interesting.

He'd been there quite some time when he became aware of a few things other than the view; one, the sun was quite intense, two, there was no shade and three, he was thirsty. He glanced around again. There really was nothing… Unless… He thought long and hard about a beach umbrella like they'd used in Key West; unfortunately to no avail. "Should have known that wouldn't work," he muttered. This wasn't Occlumency. He wasn't in his own mind where, with enough effort, he could create anything he liked. He was elsewhere; thanks to the potion somewhere in the Spirit Realm; a place just as real as where he was from and he'd no more be able to create an umbrella from nothing here than he could back at the Briar Patch.

"Might have been a good idea to have waited till after I'd learned to conjure things before trying this," he muttered.

Out of sheer curiosity he held his hand out and attempted to levitate a small stone that was laying about a foot away. Harry's head snapped back as the stone went rocketing up and out of sight. He had given it up for lost when well more than two minutes later it came plummeting back down and slammed into the ground beside him. A small explosion of dirt and dust erupted from the impact, leaving a mini crater about a foot across with the stone smoking in the center. After a minute or so of staring at it he stretched his leg out and nudged the stone with his foot. It crumbled to dust. "Won't do that again," he said.

His attention was drawn by a shadow that raced across the plateau. Looking up his keen eyes quickly picked out a black spec circling in the vast blue sky. It seemed to be spiraling downward and as the speck became a dot he realized it must be far higher than he first though. The dot grew larger and though the type of bird remained a mystery, wings and a body became discernable. A few seconds later the thought that it was too large to be any bird he knew of came to mind.

His subconscious knew it the instant before it clicked in his brain. It was no bird circling ever lower, growing larger and larger, it was a dragon! And it was plainly coming for him. Harry scrambled to his feet, frantically looking for an escape that didn't exist. A glance back to the sky confirmed the dragon was only another few seconds from arriving. A frantic sweep of the spire told him he had two options. He could jump; and hope that if the impact didn't kill him, the water was deep enough. Or, he could try using his seemingly overpowered magic to launch the quaffle-sized rock at his feet at the beast.

His heart hammering in his chest he couldn't help but stare in awe as the dragon approached. It glided on wings that stretched near a hundred feet across and from nose to the tip of its spiked tail had to be near sixty feet in length. It's wings were glistening black that gave way to dark greens and violent purples on the scales of its belly and chest. The dragon swooped around the spire, dropping below it in a wide circle before angling back. Harry braced himself, reaching out with his magic to wrap it around the stone. He lost sight of the dragon for just a second and then it was there, wings beating with a massive _WHUMP_ as it slowed. Harry felt the impact of the beast through the ground as it settled and the spire swayed under the sudden weight of the creature. It's tail dangled over the edge and sent a trail of crumbling stone crashing down the face of the rock. With a last shudder its front legs slammed down on the ground. Harry decided his rock would be useless against such a colossus and settled for jumping if it came to it.

The dragon folded its wings away and regarded him. Harry slowly drew himself up, meeting the dragon's sapphire gaze. It dropped its head. Harry's eyes widened. Kaa had displayed the same behavior with his mum, Hermione and Tonks when she wanted to pay them respect without asking him to translate for her. Cautiously, he returned the gesture.

"I AM PLEASED BY YOUR PRESENCE," it rumbled.

Harry couldn't help cringing. The dragon's voice pounded the air and against his chest and made very real the power it so obviously possessed. He quashed his first response. _Obviously_ it could speak. "Erm, thank you."

The dragon surveyed the vista. "A MOST FASCINATING REALM."

Harry frowned. "Isn't this your realm?"

The dragon focused on him again. "NO. THIS PLACE IS BETWEEN… IT EXISTS SO WE MAY MEET AND SO I MAY UNDERSTAND YOUR JOURNEY."

"My journey?" Harry asked. "You're not my Life Spirit then, are you?"

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE. ALL AROUND YOU DANGER THREATENS. THE PATH TO THE MOUNTAINS IS MANY. EACH IS NARROW AND FROUGHT WITH PERIL. ONE FALSE STEP AND THE MOUNTAINS WILL BE LOST. YOUR FINAL TRIAL WILL SEE THE MOUNTAINS REDUCED TO RUBBLE OR YOU WILL BE BURIED UNDER THEIR WEIGHT."

Harry frowned. "So you're a Messenger Spirit, then?"

"I AM… I AM ALSO, A RIDE. COME, I WILL DELIVER YOU TO THE NEXT."

"Ride?" Harry asked.

The dragon lowered its great body to the ground. "UNLESS YOU WISH TO EXECUTE YOUR PLAN TO JUMP."

Harry stared at the beast for some time. A row of nasty spines ran along its back, but just at the base of its neck was a space large enough he could sit. Wondering if Sirius would frown on riding a dragon as much as he would merging with his Life Spirit Harry took a deep breath and blew it out. "Not particularly," he said and climbed on. What Sirius didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

The dragon rose up and Harry lurched about as he got a feel for his mount. "I FEAR THE ROCK WOULD HAVE BEEN RATHER PAINFUL. THANK YOU FOR NOT THROWING IT AT ME."

"You're welcome." He tried not to worry too much that the creature seemed able to read his mind.

"HOLD ON." Harry had just enough time to grab hold of the spine in front of him before the dragon launched itself from the spire. It kept its wings tucked and plummeted headfirst towards the sea.

He probably should have been frightened, but Harry was a bit of an adrenalin junkie and this seemed like the ultimate rollercoaster or Wronskie Feint and he bellowed "WAHOOOOOO!" as they plummeted down. The dragon waited till the last possible moment before it unfurled its wings, arresting their descent mere feet above the water. They raced across the surface and soared back into the sky with Harry screaming his joy the whole way. With powerful beats of its massive wings the dragon drove them forward and up till the air began to cool and Harry's breath formed clouds that whipped past in the rush. He lay down alongside the spines of the dragon's back, and the great inferno that roiled within the creature radiated directly into him, keeping him warm despite the frigid temperatures. All too soon the dragon began to spiral back down and they were landing with a jarring lurch to Harry's spine on a small bit of beach at the base of the spire. The dragon lowered its body and Harry slid off.

"That was amazing!" he gushed. "Thank you."

The dragon inclined its head to him. "I AM PLEASED." It lumbered forward, splashing into the water where it drank deeply. Reminded of own his thirst, Harry waded out to his knees and scooped water up to his mouth. It was cool and clear and wet on his parched throat and Harry couldn't remember drinking anything so pure in his life before. His thirst quenched, he waded back to the shore and waited for the dragon. Eventually it was satiated as well and it lumbered back to the shore with water cascading in rivers from its scales. It glanced about before settling on the beach. "WE WILL WAIT HERE. COME AND REST YOUNG ONE." The dragon stretched out one wing, forming a tent under which Harry could shelter from the fierce sun. Harry ducked under and settled on the sand, finding a comfortable spot to snuggle in between the dragon's leg and belly. In seconds his eyes grew heavy and he drifted away.

When he woke again, Harry could tell he'd been out a while. The sun was no longer high in the sky, but threatening to dip below the mountain peaks. His stomach rumbled. Apparently the need for food here was as real as the need for water. He stretched a bit before climbing to his feet and making his way out from under the dragon's wing. "YOU ARE RESTED?"

"Yes, thank you."

The dragon dipped its head. "IT MAY BE SOME TIME YET FOR THE NEXT TO ARRIVE."

Harry frowned. "Do you have any idea how much time has passed where I'm from?"

The dragon appeared thoughtful. "I THINK, NOT SO MUCH."

Harry didn't find the answer particularly helpful, but wasn't sure there was much he could do about it. Sirius hadn't said anything about how long their Spirit Walk might last, or if they would need to _choose_ to end their journey or anything like that. There really didn't appear to be much of anything he could do so he shrugged and waded out into the water for a drink. Hopefully he'd wake before he got too hungry. If not, well, he'd gone hungry before. The dragon heaved itself from the ground and crashed into the water. It went much further this time, actually swimming out a bit before turning back to the shore. It then spread it's wings and lowered them into the water. With a powerful thrash of its tail it slowly drove its body forward. The water surged before the great beast, pushing up the shore before it spilled back into the sea and rolled in a wave over it's out stretched wings. Once it got closer to shore again, it stopped swimming and drew its wings forward and in. Water surged up the shore and with it, scores of large fish. The dragon rose out of the water, keeping it's wings spread wide to prevent the fish from flopping their way back into the sea. It then lowered its head and began flipping twenty and thirty-pound fish into the air only to snap them up and swallow them whole. After the fifth one it paused and focused on him.

"EAT."

Harry eyed the flopping fish. "Erm, raw?"

The dragon flipped another fish into the air and snapped it up. "YOU ARE A WIZARD, ARE YOU NOT?"

"Yes."

"AND THERE IS WOOD, IS THERE NOT?"

Harry glanced up and down the small beach. There were piles of driftwood up near the spire. "Yes."

"THEN MAKE A FIRE, WIZARD. OR DO YOU REQUIER ME TO COOK YOUR DINNER AS WELL AS SUPPLY IT?"

Harry flushed. "Right, sorry." He sighed and made for the nearest pile of logs. He'd not been at it long when a deep rumbling chuckle interrupted his efforts to pull the logs down the beach. "What?" Harry demanded.

"YOU ENTERTAIN ME, _WIZARD."_

Harry glowered at the dragon. "The last thing I tried to levitate here launched so high it turned into a meteorite." The dragon sighed and rolled its eyes before stretching and grabbing the log in its mouth. A flick of its head and it tossed the log near where they had slept earlier. It then, mockingly, spit out a tiny bit of flame and ignited the log. "Thanks," Harry said. He reached for some smaller branches and recoiled faster than Kaa could strike. "Arrrgh!" He scrambled backwards, falling to his bum in the sand where he continued his flight, scrabbling back as fast as he could.

The dragon started laughing so hard it collapsed to the ground with an earth shuddering crash. Harry kept going right into the water till his feet began settling and he found himself waist deep. The dragon roared, short blasts of flame accompanying its chortles.

"What are you laughing at!" Harry demanded.

"YOU," the dragon rumbled. "AFRAID OF YOUR OWN, _SHADOW_."

It took Harry a few seconds to process that bit. "THAT… THAT THING IS MY SHADOW?"

"WELL IT TERRIFED YOU. SHADOWS USUALLY DO."

"YOU TERRIFIED ME," Harry cried near hysterically.

"I DID NOT SEND YOU FLEEING WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS."

"ONLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ANYWHERE I COULD RUN!"

"COME OUT OF THE WATER AND EAT."

"I'M NOT COMING OUT WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE THAT THING IS."

"IT IS WHERE YOU LAST SAW IT."

Harry squinted, but with the sun long since set behind the mountains and only the feeble light of the fire he couldn't make out if the creature was where he'd first spotted it. "You better not be lying to me." The dragon drew a tremendous breath and let loose a deafening blast of flame at the rock. It lit up the shadows like day itself; revealing, in all its horror, _his_ Shadow. Harry shuddered; chilled to the very marrow of his bones at the sight of a glistening black scorpion the size of a quaffle. Long after the dragon's flames had ceased he continued to stare at the spot, just able to pick out the creature's outline. "Will it stay there?" he asked.

"SPIRITS ARE EITHER CHOSEN OR CHOOSE. BY THE VERY NATURE OF YOUR BEING YOU HAVE CHOSEN YOUR SHADOW. YOU COME IN QUEST FOR THE SPIRIT OF YOUR LIFE. YOU WILL STUDY IT, EMBRACE IT BECOME ONE WITH IT. YOUR STRENGTHS _CAN_ LEAD YOU TO GREATNESS… BUT IT IS AT YOUR PERIL YOU NEGLECT YOUR SHADOW. ATTENTION MUST ALSO BE GIVEN TO YOUR FEARS, WEAKNESSES AND FAULTS. FAILURE TO DO SO _WILL_ BRING YOU TO RUIN."

Harry stared at the dragon. "Just as long as it stays over there."

"THE SHADOW COMES AND GOES AS IT CHOOSES. YOUR PATH HAS BEEN WELL CHOSEN OF LATE. AS SUCH, FOR NOW, IT HAS DEPARTED."

"It's gone?" Harry asked hopefully.

"IT IS NEVER GONE."

"Fine, I get it. It's always around. But it's gone for now?"

"YES."

Harry edged his way out of the water, staying well away from where his Shadow had been as he made his way to the fire. He knelt in front of it and stared into the flames as he contemplated what he'd seen and learned so far. "You know, I haven't asked if you have a name?"

"KIM."

"Kim!" Harry blurted before he could think better of it.

The dragon darted her head forward, knocking him flat on his back in the sand. "Is there something wrong with Kim?" She hissed softly.

"No," Harry squeaked.

She snorted, washing him with her hot breath. "OF COURSE THERE IS," she said, her voice rumbling with amusement. "KIM. AS IF A MERE HUMAN NAME IS WORTHY TO BE BORNE BY A DRAGON," she said with derision. She drew herself up regally over him. "I AM CALLED, ELITHEON."

Keeping a wary eye on her, Harry cautiously sat up. "What does it mean?" he ventured.

"IN YOUR TONGUE IT IS BEST SAID AS, OF THE MAGIC."

"Of the Magic?"

"YES."

"Elitheon," Harry said testing the name. "Of the Magic." He then nodded decisively. "That's a name worthy of a dragon."

Elitheon's lip curled upward. "THIS IS WHY I HAVE CHOSEN TO BE YOUR MESSENGER."

Harry settled in by the fire again. Staring into the flames he wondered if Hermione's Spirit Walk was turning out anything like his. For certain Sirius hadn't mentioned that his had been. He'd been sitting there a few minutes when Elitheon used on massive toe to flick his fish towards him. "YOU HAVE NOT EATEN."

Harry eyed the fish. "Got a bit distracted," he said. Truthfully his Shadow had left him rather uninterested in eating. Still, having been starved for more than half his life he knew he should eat while he could. Heaving himself to his feet he went in search of a stick he could use as a spit. Luckily, as it was quite dark by now, he didn't have to go far. An even greater stroke of luck presented him with sharp edged bit of obsidian he could use to clean the fish.

Returning to the fire with his prizes he knelt in the sand beside the fish only to find a new problem. He really had no idea how to clean a fish. Eyeing his makeshift knife, the fish and his work area he could only decide on one thing. He didn't fancy getting sand all over his meal. Grabbing the fish and the knife he went down to the water where he rinsed the sand from the fish and then found a flat rock to use as a table.

Still not quite sure what to do he turned the fish over a number of times as he sought an answer. Eventually he decided the guts were in the belly so he hacked a line down the middle of it. From there, he pried it open, nearly gagging in the process. Without any better ideas he steeled himself, reached in and scooped everything that wasn't flesh out. The water seemed as good a place as any to get rid of the guts so he tossed them as far out as he could. He then plunged the fish back into the water and cleaned out any remnants left.

Giving his hands a last wash he carried his prize back to the fire. The next question was how to spit it. That seemed best solved by just pushing the stick through the mouth and on out through the open belly. He gave it an experimental shake and decided it seemed secure enough. Taking a seat he then held the fish over an area of glowing coals and waited.

It didn't take long for the smell of the roasting fish to start wafting in the air and Harry's stomach instantly awoke. By the time he thought it might be done he was salivating with anticipation. Once again he had a small problem. The fish was too buggering hot and he had no plate. Heaving himself to his feet again he took his dinner back to the lake where he retrieved a large flat rock he could use to set the fish on and returned to the fire. Finally, he was able to remove the spit and gingerly begin pulling the flesh from the bones and skin. It might not have looked pretty, but Harry didn't think he'd ever tasted anything better.

"RATHER MORE EFFORT THAN IT WOULD SEEM TO BE WORTH," Elitheon observed.

"If you wanted a sushi lover you should have been Hermione's Messenger," Harry retorted.

"AND A RATHER SHARP TONGUE FOR SO SMALL A MORSEL."

Harry stopped eating to look at her. She opened her mouth and snapped it shut, clicking her teeth together threateningly. Harry eyed her calculatingly for another second before popping a bite in his mouth. "Am I the Hansel to your witch then?" he asked after he swallowed.

The dragon laughed. "THE EFFORT TO FATTEN YOU UP WOULD BE MORE THAN THAT TO JUST EAT THE FOOD I BROUGHT YOU. NO, MY HARRY, YOU ARE QUITE SAFE WITH ME."

Harry smirked and went back to his meal. Once he'd picked the last bit of flesh from the carcass he stood with his table and went to wash it in the water. Just before he dumbed the carcass he paused. "Do you want the rest?"

"IF YOU ARE FINISHED."

Harry flipped her the remains and she snapped it from the air. He then quickly rinsed his rock dinner plate and returned with it to the fire. He was a bit chilled and still a bit damp from his excursions into the water so he tossed another branch on the fire and sat down. "Thank you for everything you've done to help me."

Elitheon settled to the ground across the fire from him. "YOU'RE WELCOME."

Harry focused on the flames and considered his circumstances. He'd yet to meet his Life Spirit, but had met both his Shadow and Messenger Spirits. "You're my Messenger Spirit, yes?"

"I AM."

"And you've given me at least two messages so far."

"I HAVE."

"Do you have a third to give me?"

"NOT AT PRESENT."

"Then correct me if I'm wrong, and please don't take this to mean I want you to go, but you seem to be behaving more like I would expect of a Journey Spirit."

"I AM," she agreed.

"Why?"

"YOUR JOURNEY SPIRT CAME TO ME WITH GREAT FEARS… WELL THAT SHE DID. HER POWERS HERE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ENOUGH AND YOU WOULD HAVE PERISHED. AS YOU HAVE NOW COME WHERE SHE NO LONGER IS, I HAVE COME IN HER STEAD."

Harry frowned. "Kaa," he whispered. "She's my Journey Spirit, isn't she?"

"SHE IS."

"Does she know about… this?"

"SHE DOES, AND SHE DOES NOT."

Harry frowned. "You answer questions just like she does."

Elitheon seemed to shrug. "IT IS THE ANSWER. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU UNDERSTAND."

"And again," Harry retorted. A wash of light filling the cauldron distracted him. Harry looked up in time to see the near full moon rising above the mountain peeks. It was welcomed, from somewhere in the savanna, by the howl of a lone wolf. A few seconds later a dozen or more howls answered the first.

"The others come," Elitheon rumbled softly in his ear. "Wait and be silent." Harry didn't need to be told twice. The wolves exchanged calls for a number of minutes before they went silent, leaving the night seeming far more still than it had been. This made it seem only more shocking when, from the area of the jungle a startled shriek of terror shattered the night for a brief moment before everything went still once again. Harry edged closer to Elitheon. They had both needed to eat earlier. There were fish in the water. It stood to reason there were other creatures here that needed food and that last cry had carried the tenor of death with it. "Watch the shore," Elitheon whispered. "By the savanna."

Harry tore his eyes from the jungle and directed them to where the savanna bordered the water. Before long he saw them; pairs of eyes appearing in the tall grasses. He held his breath and waited. The wolves were coming to drink. First one and then the rest emerged. Coats of grey and white glistening in the moonlight they slinked their way to the shore and dropped their heads to lap up the water.

Harry thought they had all appeared but then, nearly a minute after the rest a truly massive shadow emerged from the grass. A step behind the all black wolf came a last, smaller one. It's coat was different than the rest as well; brownish perhaps but he couldn't quite tell. The black wolf led the second to the water and then stood watch while she – Harry instinctively knew it was a she – slipped past to drink. Only when she had finished did the black wolf take his fill. One by one the rest of the wolves slipped from the shore back into the grasses till it was just the black wolf and his mate that remained.

She spotted him first and only then did Harry realize he'd moved around the shore to the savanna edge. He froze, acutely aware that he had left the protection Elitheon gave behind. The Black wolf followed her gaze and immediately glided between them. She growled and nipped sharply at him before moving around him to trot closer to Harry. The black wolf quickly followed till both were only about ten feet or so from him. They stopped there and for the first time Harry could pick out the reddish tints in her coat. She tipped her head curiously at him while the black wolf bared its fangs and growled softly.

Harry held his hands up. "Easy," he soothed. And that was when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was something behind him. And it wasn't Elitheon. Slowly Harry turned. His heart skipped a beat. Not ten feet from him, its jowls still glistening with the blood of its kill, was a massive black panther. It bared its fangs and matched the growl of the black wolf.

Harry bolted up from the couch in the potions lab. "HOLY!" he gasped.

"Harry!" Mum cried. She grabbed him in her arms and crushed him to her. "Thank Merlin," she gasped.

"Mum," Harry protested. "Can't breathe."

Mum pushed him back and held him by the shoulders. "What the hell were you doing!"

"You promised not to merge with your Spirit!" Sirius yelled.

"I swear, Harry, if you can't be trusted to follow one simple rule," Mum berated him.

"I ought to box your ears, Harry."

Harry blinked bewilderedly back at them. "What are you talking about?"

Mum shook him. "Don't you even, Harry James Potter."

"But I didn't!" Mum's eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line. "I swear, Mum, I didn't try to merge with my Spirit."

"We heard you growling, Harry!" Sirius accused.

Harry ignored him. "Mum?" he asked fearfully.

"Harry, we've been trying to get you to wake for almost three days," she said.

Harry shrugged out of her grip. "Fine," he snarled and stormed for the door.

"Harry Potter!" she shouted.

"Get Back Here!" Sirius bellowed.

Harry slammed the door on them, his magic propelling it with enough force that it broke the frame and crashed to the floor. He ran without thought and, rather foolishly, straight for his room. Like he wouldn't be found there. Thinking quickly he grabbed his wallet and ran back down the stairs. He yanked the front door open only to see Remus turning onto the lane with his mum's car. Spinning round, he wracked his brain for somewhere to go. _There!_ he exclaimed. He yanked the door open and ducked in, pulling the door shut just before his mum and Sirius came in the back door.

"HARRY!" his mum cried rushing past and up the stairs. He heard her enter his room and then searching the rest of the upstairs. "HARRY!"

"HARRY!" Sirius called with her. Moments latter they came thundering back down again.

They stopped in the entry. "Search the cellar," Mum said.

"Right," Sirius said. "Harry held his breath as Sirius went past his hiding place. If he just stayed quiet he might eventually be able to sneak out.

"LILS!" Remus shouted. "Oh, sorry," he said. "Didn't expect you to be right there. How come the door was open?" There was a pause. "What's wrong?"

Sirius ran back into the entry, stopping just outside his hiding spot. "He's not in the cellar."

"He ran away," Mum whispered.

"What?" Remus asked. "Who ran away?"

"He took his wallet," mum gasped. Feet pounded up the stairs to his room. Seconds later she ran back down them again. "He keeps his wallet on his dresser."

"HE'S RUN AWAY?" Sirius bellowed. "I'll kill him."

"WHO'S RUN AWAY?" Remus shouted.

"HARRY!" they shouted back.

"Come on," Mum said, "he can't have got too far." The three of them barreled out the door and it slammed shut. Harry slowly relaxed. It'd probably be a good idea to wait a bit. He hissed loudly for Kaa. Hopefully she'd find him soon. Otherwise he'd have to look for her before he left.

Harry startled awake and his eyes darted frantically about. He hadn't thought there was anything he could hate more than rats, but scorpions managed it. So why on earth did he have to dream about them? The events of earlier that day flooded back in on him… That was why. His was planning to run away and his damn Shadow didn't approve. "Stupid Animagus training," he muttered and swiped angrily at his cheek. He would not cry.

 _"My Harry?"_ Kaa asked. Harry cracked the door open and she slithered in. _"Why are you in here?"_

Harry scooped her up, bowing his head to rest on top of hers. _"I'm glad you're here."_

Lily Potter could barely walk as Remus guided her up the steps. They'd not been able to find Harry anywhere. After everything they'd been through, all the progress they had made, one moment had torn it all away and he was gone. She blindly followed Remus into the house and stood there as he closed the door. "Come on," he said gently. "Let's get you…" he trailed off as Kaa glided out from the cracked open door to the cupboard under the stairs. The door slowly swung open revealing Harry standing there.

"Harry," she breathed.

"I've never lied to you," he accused. Not once."

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. The two watched each other for a second before she opened her arms. He launched himself to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She pulled him down to the floor and cradled him in her lap. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," she whispered over and over. Neither noticed Remus slip out of the hall to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later the front door banged open. Everyone but Tonks and the Grangers were present and Tonks was back at Hogwarts for her last year so Harry had a pretty good idea who it would be before she skidded to a stop in the parlour entry. "HARRY!" Hermione cried and launched herself at him. Harry hugged her tight till she wiggled away from him. "First you're asleep for days and then you run away!" She emphasized her point by beating him about the chest. "What is the matter with you!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried, fending her off.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She took a last swipe at him.

"Alright, alright! It's not like I knew I'd been out for days!"

"Oh, I know!" she cried and latched her arms around his neck in another bruising hug. "I'm sorry. But I've been so worried. And then I heard you ran away… And I can't lose you," she wailed.

Harry held her tight. "I'd have found you," he whispered.

She pushed him back. "Promise?"

Harry nodded. "Promise." She finally let him go but retained a tight grasp on his hand. Harry then became aware that her parents had followed her in. "I'm sorry to have frightened you as well, Mr and Mrs Granger.

Mrs Granger glowered at him. "I understand what caused your behavior, Harry, but this will be the last time you pull a stunt like this, yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." She wrapped him tightly in her arms. "I'm glad you're safe, Luv. And stop calling me Mrs Granger."

"Yes, Mali," Harry answered. She stepped to the side and Mr Granger gave him a glare. "Sorry, Sir."

"Good." He reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "Now what do you say Sirius gets me a glass of that whiskey, we all sit down and you tell us where you've been the last three days?"

Harry flopped back on the couch with Hermione joining him. It seemed she was even less keen to let him out of her sight than his mum was. "I don't even know. I only experienced it as a single day. And when I asked, Elitheon said she didn't think I'd been gone very long."

"Elitheon?" Andromeda asked.

"My Messenger Spirit. She's a dragon."

Sirius coughed, spurting whiskey across the room. "Your Messenger Spirit was a dragon?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He then launched into the tale of what had happened on his Spirit Walk. When he'd finished all anyone could do was shake their heads.

"Am I to understand Kaa is your Journey Spirit manifest in this world?" Andromeda asked.

Harry nodded. "That's what Elitheon said."

Kaa moved from the back of the couch to lay across Harry's shoulders. _"Thisss makesss sssenssse. It explainsss why I wasss drawn to you. Why I did not bite you that firssst encounter before we had ssspoken."_

"She says that it explains why she was drawn to me," Harry translated, "And why she didn't bite me before she knew I could speak with her."

Mum held her hand out and Kaa moved from Harry's shoulders to coil around her arm. She raised the serpent to eye level. "I know I have expressed my gratitude for you many times, Kaa. Thank you once again for everything you have done for my son. Kaa stretched out and rubbed the top of her head against her cheek before uncoiling from her arm to glide up and rest on her shoulders.

"Mum," Harry said in the silence following the display from Kaa.

"Yes, Love?"

"Can I get a tattoo?"

For the second time Sirius was reduced to a hacking fit after spraying whiskey across the room. "A tattoo?" Mum asked

"Yes."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"You have one."

"Yes, that I got when I was nineteen and had some idea of just what a permanent mark on my body actually meant."

"I want a scorpion," Harry said. He turned his arm over and indicated the inside of his right forearm. "Here."

Mum stared at his arm for some time before responding. "Your Shadow?"

Harry nodded. "Maybe if I keep it there it'll stay out of my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

"When I fell asleep in the cupboard, I dreamed I'd been petrified and there were thousands of scorpions crawling all over me." He shuddered. "I think my Shadow was trying to tell me I was being an idiot because I was going to run away."

Mum took a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

"But—"

"If you were sixteen I'd say yes," she cut him off. "But your body is going to grow and change a lot between now and then. If you get a tattoo now it will look like arse by the time you're done growing."

"Oh," Harry said. "I guess that makes sense."

"You could get Henna," Hermione piped up.

"Henna?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's a dye they use to do temporary tattoos and markings on the body. They usually last about two weeks. I've had one once. It was really neat."

"There you go," Mum said. "You can do that for now. We'll find a place and I'll take you tomorrow if you like."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following day, Harry was sitting with Hermione in her room. True to her word Mum had taken them both to get Henna that morning. Harry sported the dry and flaking mud on his forearm while Hermione had her hair piled up on her head to keep it off the bird she had chosen to get on the back of her neck. It was supposed to be a Blue Jay, but as Henna didn't come in colors, it was the best she could do. Unlike Harry, Hermione had not met all of her Spirit Guides on her Walk; just her Journey Spirit had joined her before she had woken after a much more appropriate two hours verses the three days Harry had spent. Sirius had warned them it might take a number of attempts for them to reach any of their guides so Harry was excited for her that she'd managed even that. He was also secretly pleased the Jay wasn't her Life Spirit. A jaguar or a wolf would have a tough time hanging out with a blue jay.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She flipped the page of her book. "Yes?"

"What do you think the prophecy says?"

"I should think that would be fairly self evident."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well would you mind pointing it out to us mere mortals?"

"Obviously it says something about you being able to defeat Voldemort."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I thought."

Hermione snapped the book shut and tossed it to the floor. "Utter tripe!" she said disgustedly. Harry blinked owlishly at; Broaden Your Mind by Sibyll Trelawney, Official Seer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Since 1980. Books were like divine beings to Hermione. For her to do anything at all that might damage one was akin to sacrilege. "Honestly, Harry, divination is a very indefinite branch of magic, very wooly. Even the prophecies of the most accomplished seers of history failed to come true far more often than they did. Whatever it says, I'm not certain you should place much faith in it."

Harry grinned at her. "So that means you won't be taking divination come third year?" Hermione sniggered and they broke into peels of laughter. After they'd spent a good while mocking various excerpts from the divination book they'd fallen silent and Harry was contemplating just what an amazing friend he'd made in Hermione. Nothing she learned about him ever even made her blink. She stuck by him as steadfast as his mum and he was extremely grateful to have her in his life. It seemed almost unfair that she never had a burden she needed his help with. Not that he wanted her to suffer anything bad or difficult, he just wanted the chance to show her she could count on him just the same as he counted on her.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively

"Yeah?"

"You like girls, right?"

"Erm," he stammered. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I like you and you're a girl."

She looked at him. "Harry, I'm not going to pick on you. I'm just asking if you like girls. You know, like some day you'd like to have a girlfriend."

Harry studied her. She seemed very unsure of herself and that, in and of itself, was a decidedly strange situation. "Are you asking me if I want to be your boyfriend?" he asked nervously. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing. He didn't know what he'd do if she said yes. He thought she was pretty. And he couldn't help but to have considered what it might be like if she was his girlfriend; not with the constant teasing they both got from Sirius. Once or twice, late at night in his bed, he'd even thought to ask her about it. Not if she'd be his girlfriend, but just to seriously try and understand why they got teased about it… But he'd never acted on it.

"Harry, I like girls too." She said it so softly he nearly missed it. But he did hear and he did understand. His mum was pretty forward thinking and he'd been given a talk about the various form relationships might take. But really he'd spent most of the talk just trying to wrap his head around the idea that some girls, like the one at the boat rental kiosk in Disney World, were _very_ pretty. "Harry?" she whispered. She was biting her lip and appeared to be near tears. Harry snapped out of it.

"Cool," he said.

She blinked a number of times. "C–Cool?"

"Cool," he repeated solemnly

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Harry took her hand, "I'll die first." A tear slid down her cheek and he pulled her to him so he could hug her tightly.

"T–Thank y–you, Harry."

Harry squeezed her. "You are my sister, Hermione," he said softly. "Nothing can change that." She hiccupped and started crying in earnest and he held her. Unlike nearly everyone else in his life, hugging Hermione had always been easy. It was just right. And shouldn't that be the way it was with your sister?

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So the Animagus. It seems kind of a requirement in FF to have Harry and his friends take this on. My reasons for doing it stem in Lily trying to get Harry to understand his magic comes from within, not from his wand. Also, because of the dedication involved, it's a building block that should make it easier to learn all forms of magic. It honestly seems that JKR paints the reasons most sorcerers don't do it is because they're kind of lazy and don't want to put forth the effort. As to whether or not Harry and Hermione could learn it, I, of course, think they could. Looking at the facts JKR gave us we have one known registered animagus, (McGonagall) and five known unregistered animagus (Sirius, James and Peter, Rita Skeeter and Severus Snape). One assumes McGonagall followed all the proper protocols. Who knows when and how Rita or Severus did it. But James, Peter and Sirius all did it without a teacher when they were just students. And, despite it being very difficult and time consuming, somehow Peter manages it. And everything we are told about Peter is that he isn't particularly skilled, gifted or hardworking. So my opinion is that two children who are very gifted, highly motivated and have a teacher could manage it.

Also, a reader pointed out to me I didn't mention how a quidditch match ends in this world. It's a simple time limit. Win, lose, or draw, a match is 3 hours long.


	15. Ten: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Ten**

 **Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"I know what you did?" Petunia Dursley shrieked and dropped the silver-serving tray.

"What the devil!" Vernon bellowed, rushing in from the parlour. "GET OUT!" he roared when he spotted the tray with Lily's undisturbed image in the mirror-like surface. Petunia ran crying from the kitchen. Lily's image stared impassively back at the red-faced man before slowly fading away.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Would you like to go in?" Mum asked. They'd driven into Cheltenham, the nearest large city to Bourton to do some Christmas shopping and Harry had stopped in front of the display window of a guitar shoppe.

"Can we?"

"Come on," she said, making for the door. Harry quickly followed. The interior of the shoppe had a strange quality to it. It was well lit, but at the same time seemed to have a comfortable darkness to it. It had an enveloping feel about it, warm and inviting. And there was a tension in the air, nothing frightening, it was more like potential. Each of the hundreds of guitars displayed were just waiting for the right hands to take it and create something wondrous and Harry found he quite liked it. He was immediately drawn to the electric guitars with their amazing colours and sometimes-strange shapes but eventually worked his way to the acoustic section. One in particular held his attention. It was finished in a deep burgundy and the grain of the wood was simply magnificent.

"Would you like to see it?"

Harry turned to the shoppe clerk. With his long blond hair, tattered jeans, tee shirt and converse trainers, he looked very much like what you'd expect a clerk in a guitar shoppe to look like. "Oh, I don't play. I'm just looking."

The clerk grabbed the guitar. "Kid, we're all just looking till we start playin'. Come on." Harry glanced at his mum. She shrugged and jerked her head for him to follow the clerk so Harry did. The clerk nodded at a stool when Harry caught up with him. "Have a seat." Harry jumped up and the clerk shoved the guitar in his hands. "Alright, Kid, what's your name?"

"Daniel."

"Cool, I'm Matt. You heard of Bob Dylan, Kid?"

"Erm, maybe." Harry wondered why Matt had asked his name if he was just going to keep calling him, Kid. "He's a singer right?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Kids these days. No sense of the legends. How about Guns and Roses, you heard of them?"

"Yeah, them I know."

Matt reached over and hit a button on a very expensive looking CD player. A few seconds later a song started playing. "That," Matt said, "is, Knocking on Heaven's Door. Dylan wrote the original, GnR did a remake. With me?"

"Alright," Harry said.

"Cool. Now if you've got even an ounce of rhythm in you, I'm gonna to teach you to play that in fifteen minutes. Whay'da'ya say, Kid?"

Harry glanced at his mum. "Go ahead, Love. I'd love to see if you can."

Harry grinned. "Alright then." As it turned out it only took Matt about ten minutes to teach Harry the five basic cords and rhythm of the song and after fifteen, Matt had grabbed a base to join him while his mum sang.

"YEAH, MAN!" Matt exclaimed when they'd managed to make it all the way through the song without either Harry or his mum making a mistake. He held his hand up and Harry high-fived him.

"That's so cool!" Harry gushed.

"Kid, the only problem we got is our vocalist."

"Hey!" Mum protested. "I think I did pretty damn well."

"Yeah, but it don't matter how smokin' she is, it's against the rules of being in a rock band to have your mum as the vocalist." Harry's eyes narrowed.

Mum laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is against the whole rebellion aspect, isn't it?"

"Better believe it," Matt laughed with her. "Never mind the whole problem of your mum scaring off your groupies, you gotta keep _her_ groupies away from her."

"Trust me," Harry said, "that won't be hard at all."

Matt smirked at him. "Bit protective of your mum, are you?"

"Maybe," Harry challenged.

Matt held his hands up. "Hey now, don't worry about me, Kid. I'm gay."

Mum laughed. "Oh, Daniel, let someone pay your old mum a compliment now and then. She's not interested in having any man in her life but you, I promise."

Harry turned scarlet. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Hey, you're just doing you job, Kid. Aint no-one who gets a free pass at your mum. Am I right?"

Harry grinned. "Too right."

Matt clapped his hands together. "So what'da'ya think? You gonna take her home?"

"Her?" Harry asked.

"The guitar, Kid. Guitars are always female."

"They are? Even for… erm," Harry faltered.

"Gay dudes?" Matt asked.

Harry flushed again. "Yeah, that."

Matt smirked. "I'm not gay, Kid. I just didn't wanna get thrashed."

Mum snorted. "Matt, you are too much."

Matt winked at Harry. "So, what'da'ya say?"

Harry looked at his mum. "Do you want to learn to play?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"Then I guess you just found your Christmas gift, didn't you?"

Harry grinned. "Bril."

Mum focused on Matt. "Thank you. The little bugger never asks for anything. I had no idea what to get him."

Matt bowed with a flourish. "Glad to be of service, my Lady."

"We'll take it on one condition," Harry said.

"Oh?" Matt and Mum asked.

"You aren't allowed to date my mum."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Harry."

Harry grinned happily at his favorite teacher as he held the door open for her. "Hello, Mrs Tonks." He took her cloak and hung it on the coat rack.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How have you been?"

"I'm quite well, very much looking forward to my daughter coming home next week. And you?"

"Really good." Harry led her to the parlour where he had tea and biscuits set out for them. "I can do Alohamora without an incantation or a wand movement now. And I did a Repario on a teacup and a picture frame at the same time without getting any of the bits mixed up." He poured tea and handed her cup to her. He then met her eyes and held them.

This had become the pattern as he had progressed with his Occlumency training. He was now expected to hold normal conversation with her and attempt to detect when she might be trying to enter his mind. He never quite seemed to be able to manage it. She was just so good she slipped into the mists he formed and he wouldn't find her till she was well on her way to his citadel, if even then. Half the time he'd find himself rushing to reinforce his walls as she launched an attack.

"And how is your Animagus coming?" And she managed to do it while finding out how his week had gone without a single _Tell_ to let him know she was coming for him. It was frightening how good she was.

Harry grinned. For the first month, every time he Spirit Walked he ended up on top of the spire and Elitheon would come. They would fly together for a bit and she would deliver him to the beach where she would catch fish and they would eat together. He didn't see the wolf or jaguar again during that time, but he heard them quite often.

Then, one day, instead of appearing atop the spire he entered the realm at its base. When Elitheon came that day she told him her part in the journey he was on was now complete and that for then, their time together would end. He'd been hugely disappointed but there had been nothing he could do except to enjoy a last flight and meal with her. True to her words, his next Spirit Walk she had not come. It had been rather terrifying to be there alone again. Only he hadn't been alone, his Shadow, never very far on any of his visits had loomed in the cracks and crevices of the spire. And without Elitheon, he'd been unable to ignore it. And the jaguar had come.

His next visit, the wolf, his pack and his mate had come. Since then he'd spent time with the wolf, as well as the jaguar. But it was always separate. Only on that very first visit had he seen the wolf and jaguar together. His Shadow, no matter what, it was never too far.

"It's going well," Harry answered. "I'm still trying to decide which form I want to take." He thought he detected a bit of pressure within his mists and gently tried to make their swirling tendrils within that area denser.

She smiled. "Better, Harry."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "That was actually you?"

"It was. And now that we have progressed to your being able to notice me before I enter your dreamscape it is time to begin work on allowing me to be there without me knowing that you're allowing it."

"Why would I want to _let_ you be there?"

She quirked a brow at him. "I believe if you think about it you can find the answer to that question yourself."

Harry sighed. It was always like this with her. She would pick and choose when to answer a question and when to draw the answer out of him. It could be very frustrating, but at the same time he couldn't deny the effectiveness. "I suppose I could make you think I didn't have any defenses when I actually do," he offered.

She gave him a small smile. "That might be a fairly significant tactical advantage to have, don't you think?"

"I suppose," he agreed. Privately he wasn't particularly keen on the idea of _letting_ someone root around in his mind.

She leaned forward. "Harry, do you remember our very first lesson and the attempt you made to protect yourself?"

Harry nodded. "The village square."

"Tell me, Harry, what do you think I found on my very first attempts to enter the minds of Hermione or her parents? Keep in mind, they had exactly the same instruction and time to prepare as you did."

Harry shrugged. "Something similar, I guess?"

She shook her head, "No, Harry, I found chaos. Within her parents' minds there were no defenses at all. It was like opening a closet door and having the contents spill out and bury you. Hermione was a bit better. She had attempted to protect herself. The best description would be that we were standing inside of a balloon with her memories outside of it. It popped within seconds, burying us both. You on the other hand created the most astounding defense I have ever seen. I don't know how you did it, but you did. What I do know, is that it was not the differences in power you have available to you, that Hermione and her parents do not, that allowed you to accomplish what you did. Power does not make the defenses; it does not affect the ability to make those defenses _real,_ it only affects the ability to actually defend those constructs."

"Alright," Harry said.

She went on. "I have a confession to make, Harry. I'm afraid I have played a bit of a trick on you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I want you to think of the village square from your first lesson and the citadel you subsequently constructed. After all that you have learned, what is the difference between them?" Harry frowned, slowly staring off into space as he considered the question. "The answer is perception, Harry," she said softly.

"Perception?"

"Yes. It is much easier to believe a citadel is impregnable than a village square, is it not?"

Harry considered. "You're saying I could just as easily make the toy shop _real_ and as impossible to enter as the citadel?"

"You could now, Harry," she answered.

"Ok," he agreed. He supposed it made sense, but wasn't quite sure if he believed it or not.

"Here is the thing, Harry. The goal is to help each student protect their mind to the best of their abilities. For you, who commands near unmatchable power, I began not with misdirection, but with the idea of, here it is, come and take it if you can. Power trumps all, Harry, and you have that in spades. You may not be able to keep me out of your mind, but you are protected from my invasion by an impressive defense; your walls are _real_ and grow more so every day. Your ability to detect my attempts to sneak around or through them improves each and every time I try. There are very few sorcerers who could now get past you with guile and when it comes to a full on attack, you will beat them back soundly. This was the quickest and easiest path to protecting you.

"This method is similarly effective for Hermione. She is quite powerful as well and she has built a defense unique to herself to defend her mind. It is unlike anything I have ever even imagined and I truly believe only Hermione herself to be capable of it. Her parents, however, do not have magic available to them when creating their defenses. For them, the best method is subterfuge; to know they are being attacked and then divert it. This is much more difficult to accomplish than simply building a fortress, but it is the best they can do so their focus has been much different than that of the efforts you and Hermione have made. And in its own way it is the better defense to have.

"It is?"

"It is. You and Hermione have built your fortresses. You are prepared for an attack. But the fortress is the last defense of the true Occlumens. We have a bit more than nine months before you take your first steps outside the safety of your life here in Bourton. You must continue to develop your citadel. You might construct and hide something much less obvious to hide and protect your memories and knowledge within. In time, your citadel might become nothing more than a misdirection; something for an attacker to waste their time and strength trying to penetrate when there is actually nothing of value within. But your focus must now shift to learning to detect, allow, and direct my attacks. You will learn to lead me about, give me what you want me to have and not what I seek."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"I have not lied to you, nor will I, Harry. What you have done has been difficult. What we begin now will be harder. You will not like it. I have always stopped short of breaching your defenses and viewing something you did not wish for me to see. That must change as we go forward. Your citadel I will not touch. I will give you this safety net. But for our next lesson you are to select two memories; one you do not wish me to find and one you do not care if I do. You are to hide them somewhere outside your citadel; somewhere I can find them. Your goal will be to direct me to the memory you do not care about."

Harry took a slow breath. She was right. That didn't sound fun at all. Not when he knew she would most likely find the memory he didn't want her to find. "Why can't I just pick two memories I don't care about?"

"Because memories you don't care to share have different _Tells_ than memories you are happy to share. You must learn to make them seem the opposite of what they are."

A sudden thought hit him. "If you find the memory I don't want you to, the next time I'll have to pick a new one, won't I?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, you will."

Harry considered. "Hermione's parents are already doing this?"

"They are."

"Alright then," he agreed.

She smiled at him. "That's my, Protégé," she said proudly.

Harry returned her smile for a moment before his eyes drifted to his forgotten teacup. He was sure it was quite cold by now. "Mrs Tonks, is my mum able to protect her mind?"

She smiled again. "You needn't worry about your mum, Harry. Her mind is the most terrifying thing I've ever encountered. She is quite safe."

"It is? What's terrifying about it?"

She leaned forward and placed her hand on his. "It's empty, Harry. Stepping into your mother's mind is like stepping into a box with no oxygen. I was unconscious in seconds and, I think, lucky to survive the attempt." She shrugged. "I think, perhaps, her lack of magic prevented her from holding me in her mind when I stopped trying to be there."

"She didn't try to hurt you, did she?"

"No," she assured him. "Afterwards she said she had been trying to perform Occlumency as she had before the Heart's Shield. She was unaware I had even tried to enter her mind till I collapsed. Your mother appears immune to magic – not even the Imperious Curse affects her. Legilimency is a magical attack." She shrugged again. "We only have theories as to what really happened and neither of us is willing to explore those further."

"Oh," Harry said.

She squeezed his hand. "You really worry about her, don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "She's my mum."

"Yes, she is." She sat back in her chair again. "So tell me, have you made any progress on which form to chose for your Animagus?"

"I think so."

"And?" she pressed.

"Well, I think it'd be really cool to be a panther like my dad was, but I don't want to pick it just for that."

"That's a very wise consideration. You are considering the wolf then?"

"Probably."

"Do you know why?"

Harry fidgeted a bit. "Well, I think for two reasons."

"And?"

"Well, whenever I'm with the panther, my Shadow is always really close. I don't know if it's trying to tell me not to pick that form or if it's just trying to tell me something about it."

"And your Shadow is not there when you are with the wolf?"

"It is, but it's further away. It's like it's less pressing or something." He paused for a bit. "They're both me, you know. But it's like they're fighting for control. I think the panther would kill the wolf if it could. But the wolf has its pack and even though they could kill the panther, the price would be really high so they just kind of exist in this standoff."

"That is an… interesting observation."

Almost as if he hadn't heard her, Harry went on. "My dad picked the panther over the stag because it allowed him to help Remus. It allowed him to be with his pack. I somehow think if _I_ pick the panther I'm choosing to go it alone."

"But you have people all about, Harry. You have Hermione, who will stick with you through anything. You wouldn't be alone if you chose the panther."

"It's not that simple," Harry said. "It's you're inner being; that's what your Animagus form represents. There are a lot of good points to both of them, but the panther is always alone. I've followed it for days. It hunts alone. It eats alone. It sleeps alone. I've never once seen or even heard another panther in the jungle. It relies on and trust no-one but itself."

"And the wolf is different?" she asked.

"It's never alone," Harry said. "It may not be quite as strong as the panther is, but it shares almost all of its strengths and with its pack it's stronger than the panther." He focused on her. "There's something important in the difference between them and I think that's it."

She nodded slowly. "You've obviously giving this a lot of consideration and I think you've drawn some very profound conclusions. Once again your maturity belies your age and you leave me wondering just where it is you have come from."

"Do you think I should choose the wolf?"

She smiled. "I will support whichever choice you make, Harry, but this is one you should make without bias or input from me… or anyone else I might add, should you have already sought the opinion of others."

"Mum and Remus said the same thing. Sirius did too, but I can tell he wants me to pick the panther."

"Sirius loves you, Harry. But Azkaban is hell on earth. He's damaged, Harry, and he sees too much of your father in you. You are not James and should not choose to follow his path to satisfy Sirius' desires. Have you spoken with Hermione?"

"She won't even tell me what her form is till after I've chosen mine," Harry said. "She doesn't want to influence my decision either."

"Friends of her quality are very rare, Harry. You would do well to guard that friendship with your life."

"I know," Harry said. "It's just really hard to decide."

"I don't doubt it is."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. He took a breath and blew it out. "Hey!" he said looking at her sharply, "I thought we were done."

She smirked. "You and I are never done, Harry." She reached for the teapot. "That was very good, by the way."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Christmas morning found the Dursleys at a small B&B in Inverness Scotland. Vernon had thought that perhaps if they disappeared for a week or so Petunia's sister's ghost would think they had moved and would move on to bother someone who deserved it. Of course if one thought about it that made about as much sense as skydiving with an anvil. But Petunia didn't think about it. She was just happy to get out of that horrid house.

"Go on, son," Vernon said. Dudley immediately grabbed the biggest present in the pile and tore the paper off.

"A TELLY!" he cried.

"33 inches," Vernon said proudly.

A glazed expression came over Dudley. "That's—"

"Bigger than the one in the parlour," Vernon said.

"It better be," Dudley retorted.

"It is, go on and open it up." It took a bit. And the box was destroyed by the time he managed it, but Dudley soon had the new telly out. "Well plug it in," Vernon urged. Dudley quickly found the outlet and plugged the telly in. He then grabbed the remote and turned it on. Petunia screamed.

"I know what you did," Lily's image said.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Vernon bellowed. He grabbed the remote and hit the off button but it did nothing to erase Lily's image.

"You'll pay," Lily's image said. Vernon yanked the plug from the wall. "You'll pay."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Vernon thundered. He threw the remote at the screen, shattering it.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"I've got one more," Sirius said.

"What?" Mum asked. "That should have been everything."

"This one's mine," Sirius said. "And technically, it already belongs to you, Lils." He took out his wand and levitated a fair sized box to settle in front of Harry. "But I think Harry will get the most use out of it."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"If it's mine, why does Harry get it?" Mum complained.

Sirius winked at her. "Well it isn't cause he's better lookin' Lils."

Mum rolled her eyes. "Harry, what are the rules?"

"However Sirius treats a girl I'm supposed to do the opposite," Harry parroted.

Sirius clapped his hand to his chest. "You wound me, Pup."

"This could go on all night," Tonks muttered.

"Don't I know it," Hermione complained.

"Don't we all," Andromeda said.

"Fine, fine," Sirius moaned. "Just see if I let any of you fly on my airplane again."

"What time are we leaving?" David asked.

"Nine a.m. sharp," Sirius said.

"Skiing," Andromeda muttered. "Of all things to engage my daughter with."

"HEY!" Tonks cried while everyone broke into laughter. She was notoriously clumsy. "I didn't see any of you out there riding the waves with me and Harry."

"You know," Remus said, "At this rate we'll never make it to the Granger's ski chalet."

"Too right," Sirius said. "Harry, go on." Grinning ear to ear, Harry tore the paper from the package and lifted the lid. "Probably best to levitate that out, Pup," Sirius advised him. Harry flipped the release for his wrist holster and his wand slipped into his hand. He levitated the item from the box. Sirius grabbed the box and tossed it aside for him. "Just set it down." Harry did as he was told.

"Oh my," Mum and Hermione gasped. "Where did you find that?" Andromeda asked at the same time.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tonks whispered.

"It would appear to be," Remus said.

"What is it?" Harry, Ted, David and Malala all asked.

"That," Sirius said, "is a pensive… I found it going thorough your vault, Lils. I've had it checked out and it's in perfect working order."

Mum moved to examine the stone basin, gently running her hands over the rune-covered surface. "James never mentioned this."

"I don't think he knew it was there."

"Didn't know it was there!" Hermione cried. "How can you not know you own a pensive?"

"You wind up the only child of a very old, very wealth family," Sirius answered. "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I'm finding in those vaults."

"They're rare, then?" Malala asked. She had moved to examine it as well.

"They're one of the most powerful and rarest of magical artifacts," Mum provided. "A pensive is the culmination of a life's work; a combination of Runes, Arithmancy and permanent Conjuration. It was something I hoped to achieve one day."

"If anyone could, it'd have been you, Lils," Remus said.

She smiled sadly. "I'll just hope to instruct my son or daughter in it some day."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You'd help me?"

"I'd love to."

"That would be amazing."

"Would someone mind telling those of us who are not geniuses what, exactly, it is, or rather, does?" David asked.

"Watch," Sirius said. He drew his wand and placed it to his temple. A few seconds later he pulled it away. As he did, attached to the tip of his wand, a thin silvery strand was pulled from the side of his head. He carefully dropped the strand into the shallow bowl of the pensive where it pooled like liquid mercury. "Andromeda, would you do the honors?" She stepped to the pensive, placed the tip of her finger in the pool of liquid and the next thing anyone knew she was sucked right in and out of sight.

"Mon Dieu," Malala gasped, reverting to her native French.

"She's perfectly fine," Sirius assured.

"But where did she go?"

"She's viewing the memory I placed in the pensive."

Malala and David stared owlishly back at him. "She's what?"

Just then Andromeda tumbled out of the pensive, stumbling slightly. She had a look of amusement on her face and laughed softly. "Very good, Siri."

"Thought you'd like that," he said.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked.

Andromeda grinned at the girl. "How about we all go see together," she said.

"Can we?"

"Hold on, just a sec," David said.

"But dad!" He shot her a look and she fell silent.

"It's perfectly safe, David," Andromeda assured both he and Malala. "Come, I'll show you."

"We can go?" Malala asked, her concern changing to giddy anticipation in an instant.

"Malala," David said.

"David, these people are our friends. If we can't trust them when they say something is safe, we have no business asking them into our home or to vacation with us. Let's not forget that were are sending Hermione off to Hogwarts in nine-months time on their assurances."

"You know, sometimes it's wise to understand the ocean your jumping into just a bit before you do."

Mum placed her hand on his arm. "In the very simplest terms, it's basically a replay device for your memories," she said. "And it really is perfectly safe… far safer, in fact, than anything else you've let her do since we first told you Hermione was magical. Go with Andromeda. She'll show you."

"Why don't you come as well, Lily," Andromeda said. "I'm sure Malala will have questions I can't answer."

Mum smiled sadly. "I'm rather afraid I won't be able to," she said. She reached out and placed her finger in the pool at the bottom of the bowl. "Invisible," she said and pulled her hand back again.

"But then shouldn't that prevent us from going as well?" Malala asked.

"No," Mum said. "You'll be perfectly fine."

Harry slipped his hand into Mum's. "I'll stay with you."

Mum bent down and kissed his crown. "Don't be silly, Love. You go with the rest. I'll be here when you get back."

"Lils, I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"Don't be. I have no regrets." She kissed Harry again.

Andromeda held her hand out. "Come, Harry. I believe you, particularly, will enjoy this." Harry glanced at his mum.

"Go on, Love. Take Hermione with you."

"You're sure?"

Mum took his hand and placed it in Mrs Tonks'. "Positive," she said. She then grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it in his other. "Come on you lot, make a train," she said. In short order everyone had grabbed hands in one long chain.

"And here we go," Andromeda said. As he was jerked forward, Harry had a brief moment to notice the liquid in the pensive was perhaps more gas-like than anything else and then he plunged in. It was shockingly cold, like spilling into a bath of ice water, as he moved through the surface but it passed quickly. Still with one hand in Mrs Tonks' and the other in Hermione's they spilled down and landed on a tiled stone floor. A row of sinks ran along one wall while the other supported a number of cubicles.

"A bathroom?" Hermione asked.

"Girls' loo at Hogwarts, first floor," Sirius supplied

"The Girls'!" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry, it's haunted by a particularly annoying ghost. No-one uses it. We thought it was the perfect place to work on our Animagus forms." Just then, the bathroom door swung open and four boys walked in. "Don't worry," Sirius said. "It's just a memory. They can't see or hear you."

 _"Damnit, Sirius, it's not funny!"_ one of the boys snapped. He looked like Harry, or what one might expect him to look in another few years. And was, rather conspicuously wearing a stocking cap.

"Is that you?" Hermione pointed to one of the four boys who had entered the bathroom.

"James, Remus, Peter and myself," Sirius supplied, "Fourth-year."

 _"Bloody hilarious if you ask me,"_ Sirius retorted.

 _"We'll see how hilarious you think it is when we get caught,"_ James growled. He yanked his hat off, revealing ears covered in black fur. _"We have to get this reversed before transfiguration or McGonagall is going to know something is up."_

Harry stared with wide eyes at the scene before him. That boy, the one examining his ears in the mirror, was his father. Unconsciously he drifted closer. "James kept getting stuck transforming back from his Animagus," Sirius said.

 _"Relax, Rumble,"_ Sirius said. _"At least you've got the tail covered." James stiffened. "You don't!"_ Sirius cried. He broke into laughter. _"Amy will love that!"_ he chortled. _"She'll be able to lead you right around with it!"_

James took his wand out and shot a tickling hex at Sirius. _"At least now he's got something to laugh about. Mooney, give me a hand, will you?"_

 _"Sure, James,"_ Remus agreed. Holding his laughter in he stepped over the gasping form of their friend. Before he could do anything though there was an eruption of water from one of the cubicles.

 _"RUN!"_ the last boy, obviously, Peter cried.

 _"CRUD!"_ James yelped. He grabbed his hat and bolted for the door with Remus and Peter trailing after him. Harry was certain he saw a panther tail swinging beneath the hem of his father's school robes. Sirius, still under the effects of the tickling hex, was left to crawl his way out the door."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The ghost who lives in the bathroom thought we were making too much noise. If we'd have stayed there, she would have flooded it with toilet water."

"Rumble?" Malala asked.

"That was James' Marauder name," Sirius provided. "We spent a ton of time in our Animagus forms and James would always look for a sunny place out in the Forbidden Forest to lay down in. Within five minutes of finding one he'd be purring away. Only when a cat as big as he was purrs–"

"He rumbles," Harry said softly.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry was sprawled in Hermione's beanbag while she lounged on her bed with a book on advances in magical maladies. He closed the book on Shamanism in Native American cultures. There had been a number of chapters related to Spirit Animals and specifically related to wolves in the volume. For close to five months he'd been studying anything and everything he could find, magical and non-magic texts alike, relating to wolves and black panthers. He picked up a photograph of a black-furred Canadian wolf and examined it.

He was ready.

"I'm going to be a wolf," he said, turning to face his friend.

She marked her book and closed it. "You're certain?"

Harry nodded emphatically. "Yes."

"YES!" she cried. She bounced off the bed and launched herself at him.

Harry braced himself as she landed on him. "Offha," he gasped. As if driving all the air from his body wasn't enough she proceeded to crush what little breath he had left out of his lungs in a bone-bruising hug. "Hermione," he gasped. "Can't. Breathe."

She finally released him and settled next to him in the beanbag. "Ohhh, I've been hoping you'd pick the wolf!"

"You have?" he croaked.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes. Don't get me wrong, the panther would be a wonderful animal and I see why it's a possibility for you, but I just think the wolf is a better choice."

"Why?"

"Because the panther is a loner; whereas the pack, family, is central to the wolf and I think that is you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It pretty much comes down to that… Does this mean you'll tell me your form now?"

"I'm a fox."

Harry grinned. "That's why you didn't want to tell me. You wanted me to be the wolf because it's much more similar to the fox."

Hermione returned his smile. "I did. Ohh, I'm just so excited." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight again. "This means we can finally start trying to merge with our animal in the Spirit realm."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a frustrated man. It had been over two years since Harry James Potter had run away from his aunt's home and his carefully crafted plans had begun to fall apart. Sirius' release from prison and exoneration had been the next blow. Sirius rebuffing his attempts to speak with him on the matter of his incarceration or Harry then followed. He was obviously holding a grudge over the events. Whether that was due to his failure to force a trial that would have freed Sirius or because he had ignored the Potters' will and placed Harry with the Dursleys, he wasn't certain. Probably both played a roll in the man's attitude. Whatever, his control over Harry had been cut off. Not that it had mattered, as he'd been unable to find the boy. How a magical child remained undetected by his tracking devices mystified him. But somehow he did.

Remus also had had no luck in finding Harry. As well, he remained on the outs with Sirius. He'd asked the man to make contact with his old school chum, but apparently Sirius was holding a grudge there as well. Remus had believed Sirius guilty and Sirius wasn't forgiving that his former friend could think he would ever have betrayed James and Lily. Never mind that Sirius himself had suspected Remus of being a spy for Voldemort. The hypocrisy, while not unexpected, was rather astounding.

He slammed his hand down on his desk. He needed to find Harry! The Dark was growing. He could feel it in his bones. And no matter what, he couldn't let Harry fall under Sirius' control. Harry had a task to perform and Sirius would ruin everything if he were allowed to assume the role James and Lily assigned him. The flames in his fireplace flared, drawing his attention.

"Albus?"

 _Speak of the devil,_ Albus thought. He schooled his features. "Remus! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have news, Albus. May I come through?"

"Certainly, Certainly." The flames flared and Remus stepped out. He quickly dusted himself off. "Good to see you, Remus," Albus said. "Have a seat. Can I offer you a sherbet lemon or perhaps some tea?"

"Tea would be most welcome," Remus said, taking a seat.

"Dobin," Albus called.

There was a soft pop from beside the great desk Albus was sat at. "Headmaster calls?"

"Dobin, would you be so kind as to bring Mr Lupin and I tea?"

The elf bowed. "Dobin is pleased to serve, Headmaster." He popped away again.

Albus stood. "Come, let's sit somewhere a bit less intimidating." He led Remus to a sitting area arranged with a small couch and three chairs around a low table.

"I must admit to being reminded of my school days with you behind your desk," Remus said.

Albus chuckled. "You did cause your share of trouble. Though if memory serves, unlike two of your friends, you avoided a visit to my office."

Remus laughed as well. "Only because Lily took pity on Peter and myself and the three of them refused to rat us out."

"She did wave a formidable wand," Albus said.

Dobin popped back in with tea service. He set it on the table and poured for each of them. "Will there be anything else, Headmaster?"

"Thank you, Dobin, no. This will suit us wonderfully."

The elf bowed. "Dobin is happy to serve." He popped away again.

Remus took a sip of his tea and got to it. "I've found him."

Albus stilled. "Harry?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's with Sirius." Dumbledore sipped at his tea. "I've kept trying to make amends with Sirius and it finally paid off. I've just come from meeting with him. Once we talked a bit he seemed very happy to let the past be in the past. He told me he'd found Harry about two months after he was released."

Albus set his cup down. "I did wonder," he said. "The one time I spoke with him after he was released, he seemed maniacal about finding Harry. But since then it seems he's more interested in tying our minister up in court than in finding Harry. If he already had Harry in his care, his lack of urgency is explained."

"I did think he was rather focused on Fudge and Crouch," Remus said.

"And did you actually see Harry?"

Remus nodded. "I did. Sirius introduced us. We talked a bit. He seemed very interested in anything I could tell him about his father."

"And you are certain it was Harry?"

Remus tapped his nose. "If the eyes being a dead giveaway of him being Lily's son weren't enough, then his scent was."

Albus smiled and nodded knowingly. "Ahh, yes, Wolf Sense."

"It's had its uses," Remus said, "Rarely, but it has."

"I can only imagine." He picked his cup up. "Well this is good news, yes? The boy is well I trust?"

Remus sipped from his cup. "From the little time I spent with him, I'd say he seemed well enough."

"Do you have concerns?" Albus asked, lacing the question with just the right amount of surprise to his voice.

Remus shrugged. "Well, Sirius has never been the most responsible. And yes, it was a travesty of justice that got him put in Azkaban, but he did play a role in it. He should have left Peter to the Aurors and gone straight to Crouch with the story. Even without Peter in custody, he'd have gotten a trial and the truth would have come out. Throw seven years of keeping company with the Dementors of Azkaban in there and I don't know how stable he is." He shrugged again. "I got the sense he saw James as much as Harry when he looked at the boy."

Albus slowly nodded. "I can see your point… Still, it is good news that he's been found. And perhaps with your reformed friendship with Sirius, you can lend a stabilizing influence if it's needed."

"I can only hope."

"Did you get any sense of why Harry might have run away from his Aunt's care?"

"Remus shook his head. I only spent about an hour with him. And Sirius was always present. It felt a bit soon, trying to dig into all of that."

Albus nodded. Things were far worse than he thought. He shuddered to think what damage Sirius might have wrought over the last two years. Still, not all was lost. Hopefully, once Harry was at school and away from Sirius, he'd be able to ascertain the level of damage done. He'd need to be careful though. He couldn't give any signs that he thought of Harry as more than just another student. He would need to work through Severus. The man was a master Occlumens. He just hoped Severus' old grudges wouldn't prevent the man from doing what need be done.

"Yes," he agreed. "You're of course correct… Well," he said brightly, "this is good news. Harry is safe and sound and will be taking his place at Hogwarts this coming fall.'

"Yes," Remus agreed. He smiled sardonically. "I'm sure the wizarding world will give him a hero's welcome."

"Indeed," Albus agreed. "It is, at least, partially why I placed him with his aunt. That kind of fame and adoration is very hard on young people."

"I don't disagree," Remus said. "Obviously something went wrong with where he was placed, but I don't know what you could have done differently."

"It is a decision I have questioned many times," Albus said. "I trust Harry is safe wherever Sirius is keeping him?"

Remus shrugged. "We haven't found him yet; so I'd have to say it is well warded."

Albus bobbed his head. That Remus hadn't been taken to Harry and didn't actually know where he was staying was a bit of a surprise. "Very true."

Remus clapped his hands on his legs. "Well, I'm certain you have much you need to attend to."

Albus chuckled. "I believe I need to deal with pair of young Gryffindors who, but for those found within Gryffindor tower, seem to have vanished all of my toilet seats."

Remus blinked a number of times. If Tonks' stories were to be believed, he knew just who the pair were. "All of them?"

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Quite. In fact, I do believe a few of those seats may have been in use when they went missing."

Remus chuckled. "I don't know if I'm amused by the visual you've just given me or horrified."

"For myself, I will claim a bit of both." He stood and Remus followed. He offered his hand and Remus shook it. "I do thank you, Remus. That you did not find him yourself does not matter. I'm just grateful to hear young Harry is safe."

"As am I, Albus. As am I."

"Very well then, good day to you."

"Good day to you as well." Remus moved to the fireplace but then turned back. "If I learn anything regarding why Harry left Petunia's care would like to be apprised?"

"That would be most kind of you, Remus. Thank you."

"Alright then. Good luck with your toilet seats."

"I fear the school may not survive these two. They're well on their way to dethroning James and Sirius."

Remus gave a little shiver. "Better you than me."

"Indeed."

Remus turned and was nearly in the fireplace before he turned back once again. "Oh, one other thing," he said.

"Yes?"

"Harry seemed particularly interested in anything to do with his father. I know James had lent the Order his Invisibility Cloak. I'm sure it's given up the ghost for invisibility by now, but I really think Harry would like it just because it belonged to his father. If you still have it, I'd very much like to present it to him."

Albus hesitated; hiding his thoughts behind a mask that he hoped conveyed he was trying to remember the cloak. He of course had the cloak. It was sat on the shelf next to the sorting hat. Remus obviously didn't know the truth of the cloak and that there were serious implications to giving it to Harry. He could say he needed to look for where he had placed it and keep it in his possession, but he would just be facing the same question the next time he met with the man. And giving the cloak over now would be a show of goodwill; one that covered Remus, Sirius and Harry.

"Oh-ho!" he said and strode purposely to the shelf. He pulled the brown paper wrapped parcel tied with string down and handed it over. "As you said, whether it works or not doesn't really matter. And perhaps there is still some magic left in it. It would not be unheard of."

"Wonderful," Remus said. He took the parcel and stepped into the fire. "Thank you again, Albus."

"You're most welcome." Albus said to a rush of green flames. He quickly took out his wand and cast a spell on the fireplace. "Diagon Alley," he mused. "Nothing to be learned there." If Remus' friendship with Sirius continued to evolve, he might have to consider placing a tracking charm on the man. It would be good to know where Harry was staying.

After flooing to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, where he checked himself for any sort of tracking charm, Remus flooed to the Kracked Dragon, another wizarding pub in Manchester. Leaving the pub he quickly made his way to Stretford Mall and the food court where Sirius was nursing a cup of coffee. Without a word Sirius stood, handed him a cup and they set off again. At the end of the corridor to the toilets there was a service door they ducked through. Once certain there was no-one else about Sirius pulled his wand and once again checked Remus for any sort of tracking charm or device. "All clear," he said.

"Andi's then?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Two sharp cracks later they had apparated to Andromeda's and Ted's place. They grabbed cloaks, pulling the hoods up to hide their faces and then flooed to the Golden Phoenix; yet another wizarding pub near Cheltenham. No-one paid any undo attention to their arrival or their departure as they quietly left the pub. Another quick apparation to a safe point they'd set up in Cheltenham itself and they were climbing in Lily's red Nissan S130. James had bought it for her for their wedding; and, what could Remus say, it was much more enjoyable to drive than the Peugeot 604 she'd acquired after she had woken and they'd retrieved Harry. He started the car, wheeled it out of the car park and mashed the throttle.

"Man I love this thing," Remus said.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"He bought it."

"You're sure?"

"It's Albus."

"No shit," Sirius muttered. The man wasn't as subtle or delicate as Andi with the Mind Arts, but he was still damn good. And he had power she could only dream of to go with it. Fortunately, going the method of brute power was a dead giveaway."

"I'm sure, Sirius. Andi's been drilling us relentlessly and this isn't the first time I've spoken with him. Unless it was a Muggle area, we've been very careful not to be seen together. He's got no reason to suspect me of anything."

"Well, now that he knows you've reconnected with me, we should probably allow ourselves to bee seen together on occasion."

"Probably," Remus agreed. He downshifted for the corner and mashed the throttle as he came out and headed up the hill. At the crest he let off and pulled the parcel from his jacket. He tossed it in Sirius' lap.

"Are you serious?" Sirius blurted, "he gave it to you?" Remus just smirked and dove into the next corner. Sirius groaned, turned and beat his head against the window. "Man, I never used to do that." Remus just drove on and eventually Sirius stopped giving himself a concussion and opened the parcel.

"Bugger me!" Sirius blurted.

"Pass," Remus said.

"No, look, you piss-ant."

Remus glanced over, a good section of Sirius' legs, middle, the car seat and door had disappeared. "On second thought," he said, "you can give it to him."

"Oh, no," Sirius said. He bundled the cloak up, reached across and stuffed it in Remus' open jacket. "You go right ahead."

"Coward."

"Prudent. She's still upset about the last memory I gave Harry for the pensive."

"You gave him a memory of you and James trying to peak in the girls' changing rooms!"

"We never saw anything!"

Remus wheeled the car into the drive and shut it off. "I don't think she cared. And I'm pretty sure Hermione has decided you're a pervert of the highest degree." He unbuckled himself and climbed from the car. "Which is perfectly the truth."

Sirius followed him. "Just cause you're happy leading a monk's life, doesn't mean the rest of us are." They entered the house and closed the door.

"We're back!" Remus called

"Mum's in the barn!" Harry shouted from his room.

Remus discretely pulled the invisibility cloak from his jacket and waited. Sure enough, he heard Harry exit his room a second later. He tossed the cloak over Sirius just before Harry appeared at the top of the stairs.

"HEY!" Sirius shouted.

Harry stopped dead. "Where is he?"

"I thought I heard Sirius," Hermione said.

Remus reached out and tugged the cloak from his friend. "He's right here."

"COOL!" the two preteens cried. They clattered down the stairs and cornered Sirius while Remus slipped away, leaving his friend half covered by the cloak. He was just going in the kitchen when Lily came out.

"I tried to tell him he shouldn't," Remus said.

"Shouldn't what?" Lily asked. Remus jerked his head and she moved so she could see. "AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" she shrieked.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: I guess the only thing to note is I obviously do not own the song Knocking on Heavens Door. It belongs to Bob Dylan and or Guns and Roses.

Other than that, It's mostly just life, but I guess we do get to see that Dumbledore doesn't have Harry's best interests at heart.


	16. Ten: Part III

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MUGGLE'S DAUGHTER**

 **Ten**

 **Part III**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry lay back on his couch in the barn and closed his eyes. Finally, after seven months of Spirit Walking, Hermione and he were going to try merging with their Life Spirit. Calming his mind he concentrated on his wolf and called for it. After months of weekly journeys, they were both very proficient at recognizing where their Life Spirit was and could quickly send their own spirit to join it. Potion induced trances were no longer needed. Now they would instead be using potions to end their Spirit Walk. It took very little time for Harry to find himself at the base of the spire within the familiar realm of his Spirit Guides. His wolf and his mate were waiting for him.

"Hello," Harry greeted them. He sat down and waited for the wolf to make the first move. After a moment or two, the wolf's mate skulked forward. Harry held his hand out and she stretched her lean body to sniff at his palm. "You are a pretty one, aren't you," he soothed. She inhaled his scent deeply, blew it out, turned and trotted back to the black wolf. She nuzzled him for a moment before bolting into the grasses of the savanna. Harry watched the spot she disappeared long after she was gone but it soon became apparent she wasn't coming back so he turned his attention to the black wolf. "And now it's just us," he said. The wolf did nothing but watch him.

Harry took a deep breath, blew it out and closed his eyes. Sirius had warned that even if he truly had accepted his form the merging might not happen for some time yet and that they shouldn't be disappointed if it didn't. He'd also warned that if it did, because they were in the Spirit Realm, it would happen very quickly and they needed to be prepared. Harry took another calming breath and just as he had when journeying to his Spirit Realm, he reached out and called the wolf to him.

If anything, Harry felt Sirius hadn't stressed the speed with which it would happen enough. Near instantly his body felt foreign. Arms were now legs, hands and feet were paws, his teeth grew and sharpened and thick black fur covered every inch of his body. One second he was human, the next, wolf.

BAM!

Just like that. The changes didn't end there though. His senses were no less confusing. Hearing and sense of smell instantly became more important than sight. In fact sight was somewhat hindering with greens seeming to have dulled considerably. His hearing though was astounding, almost deafening. And his sense of smell became utterly overwhelming. But of everything that changed, it was his mind that was altered most. Before he could blink his memories of being human began to fade. The strangeness of his new body began to fade with them. Memories of his life as a human were pushed to the background with thoughts of the hunt, the taste of blood in his mouth, the loyalty of the pack and the feel of his mate at his side taking up primary residence. He was moving before he knew it. It was wrong that she was not at his side. He needed to find her.

 **NOW!**

 _NO!_ Harry thought an instant before the potion kicked in and he was yanked back from his Spirit Realm to the couch in the barn. He closed his eyes against the bright light. "Bugger," he groaned and pressed his palms into his eyes. His head hurt something terrible.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"No talking," Harry said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Andromeda carefully slid within the folds of Harry's mind. They were four months into the process of teaching him to allow her access without her knowing that he was. Of course, as his teacher, she was well aware of the many layers of deception they were playing at. They both knew she had entered his mind. They both knew she was trying to hide that fact. They both knew if he hadn't found her already, he was working hard to do so. And they both knew that if he had found her, he was trying to hide that fact from her. Somewhere out there, Harry's citadel remained; a last line of defense he could quickly retreat behind while an attacker laid siege. But outside of it now, were many, layered fabrications; each week they became more real as he constructed a false impression of his mind to distract her and eventually his enemies. Each week, it became harder and harder for her to distinguish what was really Harry and what were his constructs. He was every instructor's dream as a student. No matter how difficult or painful the assignment, he never once gave less than she asked and in most cases went far beyond. And it had been brutal getting this far.

Teaching Hermione, or her own daughter was difficult, but the things they tried to hide from her didn't cause her to suffer night terrors that had her vomiting in the middle of the night. Nothing Nymphadora, Hermione, or anyone else she had ever taught had caused her to scream her hatred aloud. Nothing she saw of their secrets caused her to fly into a fit of rage where she threw and broke things. Nothing before had reduced her to silently weeping in Ted's arms for hours on end. She had seen Harry barely able to stand from lack of food, but forced to run from his cousin and his gang. She had watched his cousin sit on Harry's chest long after he had passed out from lack of oxygen. She had seen him use his hand to hold himself for hours while he waited to be let out of the cupboard so he could pee. She had heard the vicious and cruel words hurled at him, witnessed his head slamming into walls so hard they broke, seen his arm broken and his shoulder dislocated. And yes, she had seen the flash of leather, heard the whistle as it cut the air and the sharp crack as it struck his back. Never before had she needed Ted to restrain her when she finally broke and was consumed with the intent to murder.

Far worse than any of it though was the palpable fear she felt from Harry when he saw her to the door each week after their lesson. It had only taken one session for him to realize his memories hurt her as well and he was terrified that she wouldn't return; terrified she would decide he wasn't worth the time effort and pain. Even after more than two years his trust was as fragile as a spider's web. And it was that, as much as anything that kept her coming back. She had sworn a silent oath to them both she would never confirm his fear that he was not worth the time, effort and pain. She _would not_ fail him. Not as his teacher. Not as his friend. Not as the surrogate second mother he had come to view her as. Merlin forbid something should ever happen to Lily she would never allow him to be taken from her. Harry had won her heart and only her death would prevent her being there for him. She had even gone so far as to express her feelings to Lily.

Lily had responded by drafting a new will, naming her as Harry's godmother. She and Ted were first in line to take Harry if something happened to Lily. Remus, Sirius, the Grangers and Amelia Bones were all in line as well. And with Amelia being the Director of the DMLE, Lily's new will was irrefutable. And Albus Bloody Dumbledore would never make a decision regarding Harry again.

Andromeda forced her mind to calm as she moved about what was now Harry's first line of defense; the line that appeared to be no defense at all. She slid through random memories, good and bad, real and fabricated of each; trying to determine which were which. Harry continued to astound her with how quickly he progressed. Seven years spent attempting to show no emotional response to the various abuses he'd suffered had very easily been applied to creating the _proper_ emotional response to a fabricated memory and she had to work hard to find the holes in them. Harder still was detecting any change in his emotions as she moved about. There were a number of possibilities occurring right now.

As this was a training session, he obviously knew she was in his mind. That was the easy bit. But had he found her, or was he still looking? Her own mind had not been particularly calm when they'd begun. Which meant she hadn't been doing the best job of disguising herself as him. So she rather figured he was aware of just where and what she was doing. If she assumed he was, she was impressed. First and foremost it meant he'd been able to suppress his reaction to finding her. Thereby keeping her unaware that he'd discovered her. Further, as she moved about he continued to suppress his reactions to what she saw; good or bad, real or fabricated, he wasn't giving himself away. At this point, she had no idea if he was just letting her randomly wander about because she wasn't a danger to what he was hiding or if he was actively leading her about. Either way, she was again impressed. Somewhere, outside of his citadel and before she reached his mists, was something he desperately did not wish her to see and she had yet to find it. Or if she had, he'd not reacted.

She caught a flash of something and considered it. Fear… fear and shame had been the overriding emotions to give away what he hadn't wanted her to find in their previous lessons. He'd learned to cloak memories he didn't care about with those same emotions of fear and shame to try and lead her about before. She was getting that from two directions now, but in one, there was something else. Something that was just a bit different. Something she hadn't felt before. The fear and shame around it were false.

She braced herself, expecting to witness yet another horrific moment of Harry's past but was instead presented with a memory where Harry watched a young witch from behind a tree as she flew on her broom. The scene was over almost before it began when the girl was chased to the ground by a sudden storm.

"Not good enough," Harry said quietly from behind her.

She turned to face him. "I'm not sure I understand your choice this time?"

Harry shrugged. "This is week sixteen now; I counted. It doesn't bother me to have you see those things anymore, so I had to find something else I didn't want to share."

Andromeda considered. Once again he had gone beyond what she asked of him. He could have picked yet another memory of being beaten or abused, but had realized protecting it from her was no longer important to him. He understood that if it didn't matter, his training would suffer for it. So he had found something else; something she didn't understand, yet was intensely personal to him. Something he would fight tooth and nail to prevent her seeing. She held her hand out to him. When he took it, she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "Harry, Love," she pressed a kiss to his crown, "I believe you are the bravest person I have ever known."

He wrapped his arms around her middle and squeezed. "I was afraid you would hate me too."

She squatted down in front of him, holding him by the shoulders. "Harry, I'm going to tell you something, so I want you to listen to me very carefully." She paused and he nodded for her to continue. "Fate, Destiny, Voldemort, Peter, Dumbledore, your aunt, uncle, cousin and a host of others have all committed crimes against you. Not one, not the prophecy, not the murder of your father, not the time your mother lost to the coma, nor any of the innumerable others are your fault. I never once, even on my darkest days, hated Sirius. Despite the crimes they have no doubt committed, I do not hate my sisters. Tell me, Harry, how could I possibly hate you for crimes for which you carry no burden of guilt?" Harry shrugged and tried to look away from her. "No," she said, taking his face in her hands and drawing him back. "You are your mother's son, Harry, but you are also mine. My belief in you, my _love_ for you, is just as unbreakable as hers. I will defend you to my death Harry. And no matter how long it takes, I will win your trust."

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because you have won my heart."

Harry stared at her for a few moments before answering. "I think it was a vision." Andromeda frowned, trying to keep up with his change of subject. "The first time Kaa bit me, when she created our Bond, I saw that girl riding her broom. I don't know why, but I think she's important… and that she's in danger."

"I see," Andromeda answered. "Can you tell me why you think this?"

Harry shrugged again. "I just do."

"Have you had other visions?"

"I think so… Some of them might have been memories though. I'm not sure."

"Tell me about them?" she asked gently.

Harry took a breath and pulled the memories from his citadel. Very quickly she was able to witness the rest of his dreams from the night Kaa had bonded with him. "You've held something back yet, yes?" she asked.

"What do you think it means?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Andromeda thought about it for a few moments. "Kaa is your Journey Spirit, Harry. I think she was somehow trying to tell you, no matter what the Dursleys said, your parents were good people and that they did love you. I think the scene with Remus and your mum was meant to give you hope. And yes, I think you're right about the girl with the broom. I think she will be important and that she probably is in danger."

"You think she's real?"

"I do."

Harry gave a small nod. "She saved my life, I think."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I knew if I died, I wouldn't be alive to save her when she needs me."

Andromeda slowly shook her head. "And you wonder why I love you." She stood, where she pressed a kiss to his crown before blowing her breath out sharply. "A bench please." Harry quickly complied and they sat down, turned to face each other. "I believe it is time for the next stage of your training."

"But I still can't keep you from finding what I'm trying to hide."

"But you can detect me and you did lead me about for a time."

"Only because you're mind was a mess when we started. I lost you the moment you really focused."

"You did," she agreed. "But, for many reasons, I am an unfair test. It is time to see how you fare against someone who does not know you as intimately as I do."

Harry stared at her for a long few moments. "Who?" he croaked.

"Sirius is the only person within our little family with the skill to attack you without brute force. I wish for you to detect him, lead him a merry chase, give him a false secret and toss him out."

Harry took a deep breath. "I suppose I have to make a real secret available to him?"

"No."

"No?" Harry asked surprised.

"Sirius is unaware of what all your defenses are. If he finds your citadel or even your mists, he wins."

"Oh," Harry said with relief. A slow grin grew on his face. "Am I to just toss him out, or can I do it with style?"

Andromeda returned his grin. "Oh, I think a bit of panache is called for, if you think you can manage it."

"Brilliant," Harry said with relish.

"I can hardly wait," Andromeda said. "You will have four weeks to prepare for him. In the meantime, you and I will begin the next phase of your instruction."

Harry sagged. "Crud."

"Oh, I think you will enjoy this," she said.

"I will?"

"It is time the student turned the tables on the teacher and attacked her mind, don't you agree?"

Harry stared at her for a few seconds. "Considering the traps you have laid for me, I think I'd really rather not."

Andromeda laughed. "Oh, Harry, I do so love your faith in me."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat in her chair in her parlour, a bent club from Vernon's golf set in her hands. It had been close to two years since the ghost of her sister had begun haunting her. But for a small hand held mirror and those in her makeup compacts they had all been removed from the home. Vernon had purposely tarnished her beautiful silver. The telly and Dudley's computer screen had all been relegated to the garage where they sat under sheets. The curtains were always drawn. The doors of the microwave and oven were all taped over. She didn't dare invite anyone from the neighborhood over because for all her precautions, none seemed to matter. Her sister always found a way or a place to appear and torment her. The most recent had been the review mirror of her beautiful Volvo sedan.

She didn't even flinch when the door slammed open. "WHAT THE DEVIL HAPPENED TO MY CAR!" Vernon bellowed.

"I killed her," she giggled with a hysterical lilt to her voice.

Vernon appeared in the parlour. "I SAID, WHAT THE DEVIL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?"

"I killed her," Petunia repeated. She jumped up and began dancing around the room. "I killed her. I killed her. I killed her," she sang as she randomly swung the club about, smashing holes in the walls, and knocking shelves to the floor. She tried to take out the leg of the piano, but the club finally broke. She threw her hands up in the air. "ALL GONE!" she sang like a two year-old.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry sat at the dinner table and calmly went about eating. Mr and Mrs Tonks as well as Sirius had joined his mum, Remus and himself for the evening. Tonight was the first test of his Occlumency skills against someone other than Mrs Tonks. Only Sirius, Mrs Tonks and himself were aware he was being tested and he was pretty certain he was doing quite well. Sirius was either not trying very hard or was nowhere near as skilled as Mrs Tonks was. He'd felt a number of light brushes against his mind throughout the meal and not responded in any way, shape or form and about ten minutes ago he'd felt Sirius enter his mind and stay there. Harry had been quietly following him ever since. All the while he'd engaged in normal conversation with everyone, continued to eat and generally gone about his business like nothing untoward was happening. He had just led Sirius down a rabbit hole of false memories and felt it was time to spring the particular trap he'd developed for the night. He'd gotten the idea from Mrs Tonks' description of entering his mum's mind. One more little nudge and he slammed the door.

Sirius went rigid in his seat and his fork clattered to the table. Harry clamped down and held on as tightly as he could.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Mum said.

Remus set his fork down. "I beg to differ Lils. How you can be as brilliant as you are at potions and so utterly atrocious in the kitchen is rather astounding."

"Nonsense," Mrs Tonks said. "Lily, your lasagna is perfectly acceptable. Besides, Sirius' problem has nothing to do with your cooking and everything to do with my darling Protégé… make him pay, my Love." Harry redoubled his efforts. "And remember, power trumps everything," she added. The others all glanced about the table, eventually settling for flipping back and forth between Harry and Sirius like they were watching a Muggle tennis match. The two combatants had locked eyes and while Sirius' entire body shook with effort, Harry's eyes slowly began to glow. It took only another few seconds before Sirius' lips began to tinge blue. Another few moments more and his eyes rolled back in his head. The instant he felt Sirius stop fighting, Harry released the walls on the trap in his mind. The box collapsed, spilling the water Harry had encased Sirius within in one massive wave. Across the table, Sirius collapsed with his face in his plate.

"Good lord!" Remus exclaimed. He released his wand and levitated Sirius from the table to lie on the floor. Another flick of his wand cleaned his face of lasagna. "Do you not think that was pushing things a bit too far?" he asked while lightly smacking Sirius on the cheek.

Andromeda reached over and poured her water glass on Sirius' face. "Not at all."

"GAH!" Sirius gasped. He coughed and hacked for a moment while he looked wildly about. After a few moments he took a deep breath, said, "Bugger me," and collapsed to his back again.

"I did warn you not to mess about, Siri," Mrs Tonks said. She turned back to her dinner. "Harry, Love, pass me the bread please."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry agreed.

"What exactly did you do?" Mum asked cautiously.

"The little bugger tried to drown me," Sirius piped up from his place on the floor.

"Technically, dear cousin, I think he did drown you." Remus stood and offered Sirius a hand up.

Sirius hauled himself to his feet where he focused on Harry. "That was a right nasty trick, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Teach you to mess about in my head."

"How exactly did you drown him?" Mum asked.

"Little prat tricked me into looking in the wrong spot, pushed me into the waiting coffin, closed the lid and filled it with water."

"Effective," Andromeda observed.

"Bloody terrifying," Sirius said. He gave a shudder. "And I've kept company with Dementors."

"Perhaps next time you will listen when I tell you not to underestimate him," she retorted without sympathy.

"I have to do that again?" Sirius croaked.

"Bril," Harry said with a predatory grin.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry's eleventh birthday was fast approaching and with it Hermione and his departure for Hogwarts loomed as well. Plans and preparations were moving fast and furious. The most furious, were their efforts with the Mind Magics of Occlumency and Legilimency. Lessons for both of them were stepped up to twice a week as they worked to make sure both would be able to keep the various secrets they kept, secret.

Hermione leveled her wand at Harry and forcefully said, "Legilimens!" She experienced a moment of feeling as if she were rushing forward within a tunnel as lights whipped past. It was very much like Star Trek or Star Wars when they went into warp speed or hyperdrive. This was then followed by the sensation of pressing against a flexible barrier as the rush of lights slowed. Last to come was the sensation of what she thought it would feel like to lay face first in a vat of honey and slooowly sink into it. And then she would find herself in Harry's dreamscape. She stumbled forward and fell to her hands and knees. Had she mentioned it was far from a graceful entry?

She pushed herself up to find Harry sat on a bench waiting for her. "Boo."

She shoved him, "Like you're doing any better."

"Didn't say I was."

She flopped down next to him. "How does she do this?" she complained.

Harry shrugged. "Practice."

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"Well isn't this cozy," Mrs Tonks whispered from behind them.

"GAH!" Harry and Hermione cried as they bolted from the bench and whirled to face her.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Hermione shouted.

"That wasn't fair," Harry complained.

Mrs Tonks slipped around the bench and sat down. "Life is not fair, Harry." He scowled in response. "Sit," she said. Her students sighed and sat on the ground at her feet. "Tell me," she asked, "what would you say is the most important lesson you have learned from me in the last two years?"

"Patience," Harry answered immediately.

"Subtlety," Hermione added

"Indeed," Mrs Tonks agreed. She leaned forward and picked up a stone that appeared at her feet. With a flick of her hand she tossed the stone over their heads. They followed the flight of the stone and watched it plunge with a large splash into pool of water. "That, she said," "is how you have been executing the spell."

"Ok," Harry and Hermione agreed.

Mrs Tonks waited till the surface of the pool had once again become still and then made another rock appear in the air above it. Ever so gently the stone sank lower and lower. With nary a ripple, it touched the surface of the water and smoothly disappeared into the depths. "And _that_ is how you must learn to execute the spell."

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Do you not have the ability to decide if you are going to gently lift a stone or launch it into the sky when you levitate it?"

"Yes."

"Well then, how is this different?"

"It isn't," Hermione answered. "Our wand, the incantation and the wand movements are all just tools to help us learn the spell."

Mrs Tonks leaned forward. "Hermione, you have said it feels like you are being enveloped by honey when you penetrate the membrane of Harry's mind."

Hermione nodded. "It's the best thing I can think of."

Mrs Tonks smiled. "And tell me, if, when practicing Occlumency, you can be anything you wish to be, why can you not also do so when practicing Legilimency?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look. He shrugged. "You wanna try first?"

"Back in a tick," she said and faded away.

Harry felt her go and climbed to his feet so he could join Mrs Tonks on her bench. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her side. "Believe it or not, you especially, have made astounding progress."

"Am I really that much better than her?"

"Hermione excels with straight forward logic. The Mind Magics are more art form and she struggles with their, sometimes, abstract nature. That is not to say she is unskilled. I would estimate her abilities to be near mine when I was twelve. That is no small feat to have accomplished with only two years instruction."

"I…" Harry began but then stopped. He cocked his head. "Well that's better," he said.

"Indeed," Mrs Tonks agreed.

Hermione coalesced before them. "Well obviously you caught me," she said, "but was I better?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, instead of feeling like a battering ram, it was like cold water spreading in a warm bath."

"Excellent," Mrs Tonks said. "Now, tell me, how is your Animagus training going?"

"Horrible," they said together.

"I can't get anything to change yet," Harry went on.

"Me either," Hermione grumbled.

Mrs Tonks nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not surprised. When Sirius first proposed the idea, I felt it was folly. Hogwarts does not even begin teaching the basics of human transfiguration till fifth year. You are attempting to complete one of the most difficult forms of transfiguration, one that requires the even more difficult task of releasing your inner being… Yet, without guidance from a trained Animagus, James and Sirius managed to complete the process by the end of their fourth year. A process they did not even begin till the start of their second. I thought, if those two could manage it, then there was no reason you two could not. As you have progressed, I wondered if there might not be a way for me to help the process along." She stopped and focused on them. "What do you think I have come up with?"

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Become our Animagus within our minds," Harry whispered. He concentrated and before he knew it had toppled off the bench.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked when he climbed to his feet and she found herself face to face with a great, black wolf. Harry blinked his emerald-green eyes and launched himself at her. "Arrrgh!" she cried. He pinned her down and proceeded to lick her face with great slobbering laps. "STOP! ARRRGH! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Harry flopped to his side and transformed back. "Your face," he gasped, laughing uproariously. Hermione sat up and withdrew from his mind. She then kicked him. "YEOW!" Harry howled. He collapsed out of his chair and clutched at his shin.

"Serves you right!" Hermione snapped. "And if you ever kiss me again, I'll take you to the vet and have you fixed!"

Harry grabbed her ankle and yanked her out of her chair. "You and what army?" he demanded as they began battling in earnest.

"Like I need an army to deal with the likes of you!"

Andromeda stood. "And it appears we are done for today," she said as she quietly left the room.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry hung up the phone. "I'm going to Hermione's!"

"They're finished then?" Mum asked to the slamming of the back door. She folded her dishtowel over the edge of the sink and headed over herself. David and Malala would probably want to talk; plus she had finally figured a plan to cover how Harry and Hermione already knew each other. She would invite them to dinner so they could discuss it with everyone.

While his mum was following along at a more sedate pace, Harry tore up the road, covering the half-mile or so to the town square in record time. From there it was up the high street and across the bridge in front of the Motor Museum and back out to the small subdivision Hermione lived in. He reached her house and was through the back gate and at the back door where he barely paused to knock before he opened it. "IT'S ME!" he shouted.

"Oh!" Malala gasped.

"Sorry, Mali! Where's Hermione."

"In the Parlour!" Hermione shouted.

Malala recovered herself. "Oh no you don't young man," she scolded and made a grab at him.

Harry was spun back and threw himself into hugging her tightly. "Sorry," he said, "Can I go now?"

She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Yes you may." Harry tore away from her and hurried to the parlour.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried and threw herself at him. Harry caught her in a massive hug.

"They came?" he asked around a mouthful of her hair.

"ItwasprofessorMcGonagallsheleftaboutahalfhouragobutmumanddadmademewaittocalltomakesureshedidn'tcomebackforsomething."

Harry set her down. "What?"

Hermione took a breath and slowed down. "It was professor McGonagall. She left about half an hour ago but Mum and Dad made me wait to call to make sure she didn't come back for something."

"And you got your letter?"

Hermione grabbed her letter and shoved it at him. "YES!"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

—

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Please contact me as discussed no later than July 31 if it is your intent to accept this invitation.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

The letter was followed by her list of items she'd need for school.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective work gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

 _Beginning Astronomy_ by Uranus Planet

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring one pet or familiar (Post Owls fall outside this restriction)

PARENTS ARE REMINDED FIRST-YEARS _MUST_ USE SCHOOL BROOMS FOR ALL FLYING CLASSES. HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM MEMBERS ARE SUPPLIED NIMBUS 1500 BROOMS FOR PRACTICE AND MATCHES. TEAM MEMEMBERS MAY USE THEIR OWN BROOMS IF THEY CHOOSE, BUT IT MAY NOT BE NEWER THAN THE NIMBUS 1500 OR EQUIVELENT.

Grinning from ear to ear Harry lowered the letter. "Bril," he said. Hermione leapt forward and they hugged tightly.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Hermione followed along behind with her parents as they trailed after Professor McGonagall. Just as Lily and Remus had said would happen, a representative of Hogwarts had presented themselves at their door the first Monday of August. The spiel had been presented and they had all played along as had been discussed within their little group. Two days after meeting Professor McGonagall, they had contacted her through the post as they'd been instructed to do and now, two weeks before she was due to leave for her first year at Hogwarts, they were making their way about Diagon Alley.

So far they had been Madam Malkin's to be fitted for robes and the rest of her school attire. She had rather enjoyed the experience and was quite pleased with the items. Of course, being it was her first year, her robes were a generic black. Once she was sorted into her house the Hogwarts elves would sew patches with the crest for each of the founders to them. Second-year there would be more options within the approved attire for each house to choose from.

Their next stop was the apothecary. They'd purchased the expanded kit for first-years but left anything more. She and Harry had brewed many of the potions within the syllabus for first-years already, but weren't to let anyone know that. She'd been rather disappointed they couldn't purchase the wolfsbane. It was just being stocked and appeared very fresh indeed. Hopefully Remus would get a chance to slip in and get it today.

They had then made their way to Scrivenshaft's the stationary shoppe. It was a difficult thing for her. Scrolls, parchment, quills and inkpots were all lovely. There was something to be said for the seemingly lost elegance of the art of writing. But there was also something to be said for a spiral notebook, pens, pencils and rubbers. She rather thought she would be bringing a supply of those with her as well and would only use quills and whatnot when required. Just the thought of fighting with a scroll as she tried to write gave her a bit of a headache.

Flourish and Blott's, the bookstore, on the other hand, there was nothing but undying love on her part. These books were far and away lovelier than most anything for sale in the non-magic world. Even common textbooks were works of art; bound in beautifully embossed leather covers. The bookseller had mentioned he could have her name embossed in them and she had begged her parents into letting her have it done. She was already making plans to save her allowance so she could have it done next year as well. Sadly, as Professor McGonagall had limited time to spend with them today, her parents had ushered her out of the bookseller's long before she would have liked. Though she was somewhat mollified when Professor McGonagall had intimated nearly anything the bookseller might have the Hogwarts' library would have a copy.

With all of that taken care of they were on their way to Ollivander's Wand Shoppe. She could hardly wait. Despite actively practicing magic for close to two years already none of the various second hand wands she had tried was really suited to her. She was quite looking forward to having a wand properly attuned to her magic. But first, there was one thing they needed to accomplish. And it was set to happen just as they reached the wandmaker's.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around, stared at Harry for a second and gasped. "Harry?"

Harry leapt forward and grabbed her in a massive hug, lifting her clean off her feet. "It is you!" he set her down. "What are you doing here?" he demanded excitedly.

"Shopping for my school things," she answered.

"You're going to Hogwarts? This is amazing. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again after this summer?"

"Well of course you would. You're not going to just give up your judo are you?"

"No, but…" Harry grabbed her in another hug. "This is amazing!"

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe I just find out I'm a witch and then I find out you're a wizard too! Oh this is going to be so much better knowing I already have a friend." Harry set her down. "Oh, and Sirius is with you!" she darted forward to hug him as well.

Sirius caught her up. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise," he chuckled. He set her down and glanced at her parents. "And perhaps a bit awkward as well," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You do understand it was against the law for me to even mention anything to you. Mind, if I'd seen anything from Hermione to suspect she might be magical I would have anyway, but, well…"

"I'm sorry as well Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry said.

Mr Granger held his hand out. "I suppose it all ends well and Malala and I can rest a bit easier sending Hermione off to school knowing she already has a friend, yes?"

Harry shook his hand. "Yes, sir." He turned to Mrs Granger and exchanged greetings with her while Sirius exchanged greetings with them both.

"Well then, I think that just leaves you, Professor," Sirius said, turning to the stern looking witch observing them. He pulled Harry in front of him and held him with his hands on his shoulders. "Harry, this is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. Professor, my godson, Harry Potter."

She smiled as she offered Harry her hand and he thought he detected a glistening in her eyes. "My, but you do look like your father," she said. "Except—"

"For my eyes," Harry cut in front of her as he shook her hand. "Sirius says I've got my mum's eyes. Sirius says she liked you a lot. I'm very pleased to meet you and hope that I live up to the expectations my parents left behind."

Professor McGonagall made a sort of choking sound. "Just try to take after your mother a bit more than your father; at least till he grew up a bit, and I'm certain you will do just fine, Mr. Potter."

"That's what Sirius has been telling me too."

She smiled. "Then I believe Sirius might have finally grown up as well." She let go of his hand and glanced about the group. "Might I ask how it is that you all know each other?"

"After I managed to get hold of the little bugger," Sirius said, and ruffled Harry's hair, "I decided Harry and I needed to do some bonding. So I signed us up for some judo lessons. Turns out the sprog is pretty good at it so I sent him to camp the last two summers. Hermione here happens to be the daughter of one of, if not, the best Judoka in the whole of the UK. They met at the camp and have been beating each other up ever since."

"I see," she said. "Well, I'm very glad to have met you Mr. Potter. And equally pleased that you will both have a friend when you arrive at Hogwarts. But I'm afraid we are rather pressed for time and Mr Ollivander is not known for his expedient service."

"If you're rushed," Sirius said, "Harry and I were on our way there as well. I'd be more than happy to escort the Grangers about with anything they might have left to shop for. In fact, as a Governor of the school, I'd be remiss if I didn't insist on lightening the load of our clearly overworked Deputy Head; who happens to also be my favorite former professor, and send you about your business."

Professor McGonagall raised a brow imperiously at him. "Your charm is as lost on me now as it was when you were a student, Mr. Black."

Sirius laughed. "You wound me, Professor." He placed his hands on his chest theatrically.

"I highly doubt that to be so. However, if you truly are willing, I would be most grateful to you. I'm afraid I was a bit too indulgent earlier and we spent rather a bit longer with the bookseller than I bargained for."

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said contritely.

"Not at all, Miss Granger. As I said it is my own fault. I simply could not help indulging such an obviously engaged student. If I'm not mistaken I rather think you might like to return to the bookseller if you could."

"We'd love to take her," Sirius piped up. "And perhaps I could tempt the Grangers with an invitation to dinner where I might be able to answer some more questions for them about the magical world."

"Oh," Mrs Granger said. "We accept!"

"That would be most appreciated, Mr. Black," Mr Granger said.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Brilliant! You lot head on into Ollivander's there while I just confer with Professor McGonagall for a second to make sure we don't miss anything from Hermione's list."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and tugged her towards the wandmaker's. "Come on!"

The four adults watched them go with bemused expressions. "Word of warning, Professor," Sirius said, "if the trouble those two caused at camp is any indication, they'll be challenging James and my detention records."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Itching powder is not just a magical concoction," Sirius said.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and blew it out. "I should have liked to divest myself of my current pranksters before acquiring another pair."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" Petunia bolted up in bed. "That's it!" Vernon shouted again. The vein in his forehead pulsed while his skin purpled with rage. "You find some way of stopping this," he screamed, spittle flying from his mouth, "or we're through!" The next thing she knew he was slamming the door to the bathroom. She was left to stare at the lettering dripping red down the wall of the bedroom.

YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED

YOUR PENANCE IS MINE

I AWAIT YOUR COMING

Petunia didn't need to examine the message to know it was blood and not paint the message had been written in. She curled in a ball and sobbed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily stood next to Malala, drying the dishes while they watched Harry and Hermione out the window. They'd just celebrated a joint, late eleventh and early twelfth birthday for the two delinquents in question and were now working on the clean up. Tomorrow they would send them off to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Alright?" Lily asked.

"Terrified," Malala answered.

"You and me both," Lily agreed.

"Your son, the things facing him…"

Lily placed her hand on Malala's. "I can't thank you enough for not taking her away from him."

Malala turned her hand and clasped Lily's tightly. "She loves him… David and I love him. We could no more separate her from him than turn our backs on him ourselves.

Lily smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You have no idea the number of nights I've cried myself to sleep wishing you had been born my sister."

Malala pulled her in and they embraced tightly. "We'll get through this together. It's what family does."

"Yes," Lily agreed. She pushed back from the other woman, looking at her through watery eyes. "Look at us," she said reaching up to dry Malala's cheeks.

"OWW!" Sirius' bellow came through the window. "Harry, I'm going to kill you! OWW! Hermione! The two women turned to see Sirius suffering a bombardment of little green balls.

"Serves him right," Malala snickered. "Paintball indeed."

"They're thick as thieves, aren't they?" Lily giggled.

"They are."

"ARRGGHHH!" Sirius cried and charged headlong into the barrage from Harry and Hermione. He didn't make it far before he turned tail and ran with the two soon to be Hogwarts' students tearing after him.

"Do you think they'll fall for each other?" Lily asked.

Malala sighed. "I think you know the answer to that as well as I do." She smiled painfully at Lily.

Lily took her hand a squeezed again. "Family," she said.

Malala squeezed back. "Always."

Later that night, Harry was sat on a chair in his room absently playing his guitar. Every so often he'd stop for a couple of beats and practice the action of moving his new wand from the holster on his wrist to his hand and back again. It was his off hand, and he intended to keep it there. Despite the fact his new wand worked as well as his mum's old one did for him, Harry was not particularly fond of it. And who would be? If the creepy old wandmaker had expected him to jump for joy to know his wand was the brother wand to Voldemort's; the wand that had murdered his father and been used to attempt to kill both his mum and himself, then the daft old bugger had sniffed too many fumes in his life. Given the heavy scent of varnish from Ollivander's shoppe, it was a distinct possibility.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door followed by his mum's voice. "Harry?" She pushed the door open to see him shake his shoulder length black hair from his eyes. The carved ebony scorpion earing he'd got for his birthday dangled from his ear and Kaa was stretched across his shoulders. His emerald eyes seemed to glow.

"Hi mum."

"What are you playing?" She crossed to his bed and sat. Greedily she watched him. They had lost so much time together, yet she knew even if they'd not been deprived a single day she would feel just as torn as she did now. She would never grow tired of watching him.

Harry shrugged. "Queensryche, Silent Lucidity."

"Do you know the lyrics?" she asked after a few seconds of listening. He didn't answer, but kept playing softly and she knew he was trying to decide how much to open himself up.

 _Harry opened his eyes and nearly fell off his stool. His mum was standing in the door of his room staring at him in astonishment. "When did you start singing?" she asked softly._

 _Harry shrugged. "I don't usually… It just felt right."_

 _"Do you want me to go?"_

 _"I'm probably not going to sing anymore."_

 _Mum shrugged. "Either way. I like listening to you play." Harry closed his eyes and went into another song. He smiled to himself when he heard her sit on his bed._

Harry took a breath and went back to the beginning of the song. As the introduction wound down he closed his eyes and started singing. When he finished he waited till the last echo of the strings faded away to look up. "I kind of thought it was us." Tears sliding down her face Lily stared at him in wonder. Just when she thought it was impossible to love him more than she did he went and did something like this. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked. She nodded shakily. Harry set his guitar down and crossed to the bed where he pulled Kaa from his shoulders and let her wrap around the bedpost before climbing in with her. With his back to her Harry pulled her arm tightly around his shoulders and wove their fingers together.

Mum kissed the back of his head. "Goodnight, Love."

"Night, Mum." Night slowly settled on them, but with the changes about to occur, neither seemed able to actually fall asleep. "Mum?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Will you stop haunting your sister?" Harry felt her stiffen behind him. He rolled over so he could face her. "Hermione showed me the laws, Mum. They can take you away from me. I know they can… And I don't want to go to with Sirius and Remus or the Grangers or even Mrs Tonks. Please, Mum, I just want to forget them." A tear slipped down Mum's face. "Please, Mum," Harry pleaded.

She pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "I promise, Harry. I promise." She rolled him over again and pulled him tight to her chest where every so often she would kiss the back of his head and whisper, "I promise."

"What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Well," she considered, "You're very brave; you've shown that time and again. But there is no denying you're intelligence either. You also happen to be extremely loyal. And you have shown yourself to be exceedingly driven. I think the sorting hat will have a rather difficult time with you. But no matter which house it places you in, I will love you just the same."

"Cheater," Harry said.

Mum kissed him again. "The only thing I will tell you, is that you have more control over where you will be placed than you might think."

"I think it's funny that Hermione and I are probably the only students in hundreds of years who know how the sorting is actually done."

"There are advantages to having me as your mum."

"I just wish it didn't cost you your magic."

Mum kissed him again. "I would sacrifice my magic, my life, a thousand times over for you, Harry. I have no regrets."

Harry shifted, snuggling back into her and they fell silent for quite some time before he softly whispered. "I love you, Mum." Mum let out a choked sob and crushed him to her.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: Well, that's the end of the pre Hogwarts' volume for this story. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. I know I am quite pleased with it. I hope that it paints a picture of characters we all know and love, and hate, while at the same time beings to portray them with a bit differently.

The good news for going forward is despite the site turning this into a 16 chapter story, on my computer it is seven plus the prologue. I have managed to write seven new chapters to Harry's third year. Which means my writing is keeping up with my posting! And that means that volume Two, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone will begin posting in one week. Hold onto your hats, we're off to Hogwarts!

I would like to say thank you to all the people who have read this story. I believe I've had hits from people in over fifty countries!

And last, a very special thank you to those who took the time to review. I very much appreciate hearing your thoughts.

Till next week,

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
